Digimon Continuity: Brave Tamer
by Vylantze
Summary: Before Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama led adventures of his own. Based on the games he stars in, in this adventure, Ryo is fighting against his nemesis, Millenniummon, in a final battle across time. We know that Ryo will win, but what is the cost of victory?
1. Monodramon

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 1

_Monodramon_

* * *

_"Ryo... You and I are like Yin and Yang, Light and Shadow... We're opposites of the same pole... Never will just one of us die. Do you understand what this means?"_

_"No... It's impossible... You are lying..."_

_"Am I Ryo? You know what I say is the truth. How else can a boy with no power, no partner, defeat one of the most powerful Digimon ever created of all time. How could you, Ryo, defeat me with mere ordinary Digimon, when not even the Four Sovereigns, nor even the Legendary Chosen Children managed?"_

_"..."_

_"Shut up!" someone yelled. "Don't listen to him, Ryo! His just trying to confuse you!"_

_"Agumon's right, Ryo! MoonMillenniummon is losing! He's just trying to bring you down with him!" another voice exclaimed._

_The said... being just continued as if the other two had not spoken. "It will be my defeat, Ryo... However, it will be yours as well."_

_Suddenly, a piece of ceiling fell right beside Ryo. He, however, just stood there, pondering the words of his arch-enemy._

_"Ryo!" a pale voice called out. "We have to get out of here! This place is going to collapse!"_

_"Now, let us go! Ryo!"_

_He looked up. The... thing now identified as MoonM__illenniummon was blurring. His face had what could pass as a smirk._

_"Come fly with me through time!"_

_Both were shrouded in a brilliant light. Ryo heard the voices of his three friends calling his name fade, and all went dark..._

* * *

_"Ryo!" all three Digimon shouted simultaneously._

_The bright light faded. In the place where Ryo stood, were only his blue D3 and sling-bag._

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Unknown Time**

Something bright hit his eyes and Ryo slowly opened them. _Where am I? Where is Veemon? Agumon? Wormmon? _He blinked. _Why am I calling these names? Do I know them?_

This was an unfamiliar place. Strange crystals protruded from the ground. He appeared to be on some sort of platform. Many of these platforms surrounded him. He stood up and silently scanned the place. There appeared to be no ceiling, yet there was no blue sky either, or any of the kind in the Digital World.

_I must be in some kind of cave. _He concluded. _No one anywhere... No Veemon, or whatever either. All except a..._

A strange creature with a horn as his head. It was unlike any thing he had ever seen before. It cocked its head to the side, looking at him with curiosity glittering in his eyes. Its body was the colour of his hair, shaped like a dino, except it was darker. It also had miniature wings on his paws. They held three drill-like claws as well.

When it spoke, it had the tone of a child. "You came at last! You are a Digimon Tamer, right? Did you come to fight with us?"

Ryo didn't answer, prompting the unknown Digimon to contunue speaking. "Are you Ryo?"

Ryo kept silent, because he couldn't quite remember. All he remembered was that huge crystal with a shadow inside it talking to him. He heard the other voices call that name. _Maybe I am Ryo._ So, he nodded.

"That's great! How do you do Ryo? I'm Monodramon! I have been waiting for someone called Ryo to come... Shall we go now? He asked for this. He said if Ryo was to arrive in this world, I was supposed to lead you to him."

Ryo allowed the confusion to show on his face, though he didn't know why he wanted to hide it at all.

"Eh, what's wrong? Oh! I forgot! You must be wondering who asked for this. Why it was ENIAC of course!"

He continued to allow the confusion to show, not understanding at all what the little dino half his size was talking about.

"...You... don't know who ENIAC is? Maybe it's my pronunciation its E-N-I-A-C." the creature called Monodramon continued, spelling each letter out.

Now Monodramon looked impatient. "I can't believe it! Why doesn't anyone who comes here know about ENIAC?!"

Ryo just silently watched as Monodramon vented his frustrations.

Finally, Monodramon settled down with a sigh. "You are strange you know, don't humans ever talk?" Ryo nodded. "So why aren't _you_?"

He just shrugged, international (and interdimensional, apparently) gesture for 'I don't know'.

"Well, ENIAC is this world's main computer. This world can also be called the Digital World."

"..."

"Oh well, I tried. ENIAC will probably explain this better. Come with me..."

Ryo just followed, silent as ever.

* * *

**Well, this is the fanfic I was talking about. As the title states, this is about the Ryo game Brave Tamer.**

**Why did I choose this one of all four you ask? Simple. This game is separated from both timelines. So I can mess around with all the freedom I want without ruining the main storylines for Adventure or Tamers. In fact, I plan to use this fanfic to close some of the plot holes I can see in the Adventure and 02 series. Of course, I won't ruin the Brave Tamer storyline as well... too much.**

**I hope you have fun reading my fanfic on Brave Tamer. I will list the stuff I changed in my fanfic at the end. Please review.**

**Oh, and please visit my profile page. **


	2. ENIAC

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 2

_ENIAC_

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Unknown Time**

The little dino lead the way. It was only then that he realized how big this 'cave' was. Despite it being illuminated by the strange crystals, it was only enough for him to see Monodramon and the path ahead. Monodramon kept silent, sniffing here and there every now and then, and alter the direction he was walking towards a bit. No matter how much he walked, Ryo didn't seem to feel tired... physically. Inside, he was dying to get home and rest... if he knew where that was...

It seemed that the area was getting brighter now. _The crystals now seem to glow brighter._ He unconsciously noted. There now also seemed to be more of these weird creatures, some coming out of the crystals themselves. A few attempted to approach sometimes. But Monodramon just waved a paw and they retreated.

At last, Monodramon stopped. He looked around, mentally noting that the crystals now glowed brighter than ever, that they were now more evenly distributed. He also noticed that now only one giant crystal was needed to light the entire platform. Directly in front, separated by a huge gap where a platform was supposed to be, there stood a structure with stairs that lead into the wall. This was the first wall he had seen that wasn't made of crystal. The wall also seemed to stretch to the ceiling, just like the crystals.

"Well... We're here." he faced Ryo and pointing toward the hole in the wall ahead. "That is ENIAC's chamber. It is different from anywhere else because only specially chosen..." he searched for the right word. "Digimon or Tamers can come in." he finished, apparently giving up on thinking of a better word.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. _Specially chosen? Am I really that unique?_

"Well let's go inside. We won't want to keep him waiting, right?"

Ryo nodded once again. Monodramon frowned. The lack of any verbal response from his companion was troubling. He decided he would investigate on it later, the current task at hand was more important than his curiosity.

He continued to lead the way, moving around the abyss that prevented a direct route.

Once they moved up close, Ryo saw that the wall was just a small part of the main structure. The rest of it was hidden in shadow, the wall he saw being the top of the trapezium with an unknown bottom. He also saw that the wall had strange lights glittering here and there. Upon closer inspection, he realized that symbols as strange as the creature that was his guide were the lights.

He was now standing in the hole that he saw. It was... huge. There was an ear-splitting sound and the door (if it could be called one, looked more like a metal vertical earthquake) moved apart to reveal a light with rings orbiting it. Ryo looked around. No one else was there._ Where is this ENIAC guy?_

Ryo looked to Monodramon as the little dino walked up to the orb of light... and _bowed_!

No way... He looked at the orb, and back to Monodramon, facts clicking in his head. _ENIAC is... that light..._

"Ryo, this is ENIAC." Gesturing to the orb after standing up. "ENIAC is this world's main computer, like I've said before."

"Its good to see you Ryo Akiyama." said a voice that sounded like it came from the entire room. "I hope you are well."

"Millenniummon has flown into the future, and now is the ultimate ruler of it. He actually wanted to bring you along. I have managed to interfere and bring you to this time. Millenniummon is now searching for you through time... Or has already found you. I brought you here because this is the only place that you are safe... or stand a chance at countering Millenniummon at all."

Ryo started. _This... thing called ENIAC said one of the names from my memory... the only memory that I remembered._

"Eh? You know, Millenniummon? ENIAC, what's wrong with him."

"Ryo... Do you or do you not remember Millenniummon?" the voice boomed commandingly.

"What! What do you mean?! Of course he would remember! You said he fought Millenniummon at least three times already! How can he not remember?!"

"Ryo... Answer me! Do you know who Millenniummon is?"

"N... n... no..." When Ryo answered, his throat felt extremely dry, it was an effort to be able to summon his voice.

"AH! HE SPEAKS!" Monodramon yelled in surprise.

ENIAC did not seem to notice. "Monodramon. It is as I have feared. It was unavoidable from the start."

"What was, ENIAC?"

ENIAC's voice boomed again, this time, both Monodramon and Ryo had to cover their ears. "Ryo has lost his memory..."

"HOW?!" Monodramon asked.

"Intense fighting left a rift in his soul."

"Wh-at do you me-an?" Ryo asked, coughing in the end due to the lack of use of his verbal cords.

ENIAC let out a sigh. "You have fought many battles with Millenniummon, Ryo. The first was alright, but the stress of the battle, the burden, was too intense for you at that time. You were scarred..."

Ryo hurried to search his body for any signs of scars, something that could help him in his unknown past.

"No, Ryo." The boy broke from his search and looked up. "You were not physically scarred, but emotionally. You at that time did not have anyone to talk to other than strangers, despite you being friends with them in the end."

Ryo's head dropped. _Aren't I in the same situation?_

"The second time you fought him, one of your friends came along. You two were able to comfort each other and successfully defeat Millenniummon. However..." ENIAC's voice reduced a few notches. "Millenniummon injured your friend in the end when you were most vulnerable... while you were celebrating your victory. The attack was intended for you Ryo, most probably to make it easier to keep an eye on you with part of him inside you, but your friend intercepted the attack instead."

Ryo was too shocked to ask. _I had a friend? Where is he now? This ENIAC seems to know a lot about me... Maybe... he might know about this Agumon I heard. Maybe even about this Veemon and Wormmon guys._

ENIAC continued, unaware of the dilemma that the silent Ryo was currently facing. "The third time you fought him... ... ..."

Noticing ENIAC's sudden silence as well, Monodramon asked, "ENIAC... what's wrong?"

ENIAC let out another sigh, when interested both Ryo and Monodramon._ This guy sure sighs a lot... or maybe it's just me..._ Monodramon frowned. These were the only times ENIAC ever sighed something was up.

"I think I have revealed too much Monodramon." Ryo's expectant shoulders fell. He had hoped some part of ENIAC's explanations would have some connection to the only memory he had of his past. He felt guilty that he had friends and didn't even remember them. "Ryo has to rediscover his memories on his own. Only that way can he forgive and forget."

"Huh?" was Monodramon's reply. Why would he remember... only to forget again?

Monodramon was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Monodramon. To help save this world from the hands of the evil spirit Millenniummon, you shall become Ryo's partner."

"EH! M-me, fight? With Mi... Mi... Mi... Millenniummon?!" he finally sputtered. "Bu... But my my duty was only to accompany Ryo here..." It was then that he realized the significance of the request (command actually, but what the heck. ENIAC is the good guy, he won't mind), Ryo didn't have a partner when he first came. He knew, as well as all Digimon here, that Tamers needed partners. How else could they fight?

"I-I see. I understand ENIAC. I'll be honored to be his partner"

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Sometime in the Future  
**

ZeedMillenniummon sat on the throne as he pondered what he should do. The Digi-code surrounding him glowed as he thought. Technological wonders surrounded his throne, but he paid them no attention. Blue lines from each end of the room connected to his golden throne would send a jolt of electricity into him every now and then.

"Why?" he wondered out loud. "Why have all the dimensions not yet become mine?"

Another jolt was sent up the blue wire into him. "This world of the future... Despite my plans in controlling all, how does the resistance group even now continue to struggle? Is absolute world domination impossible?"

He looked to one of the green tubes by the side of the room. Inside, a larva of a Digimon floated.

"Whatever power needed, it is difficult to completely make any one world my own...However, if my world can be formed from zero..." he smiled. "If the past world can be destroyed and history altered, nothing will stand in my way of total domination."

He looked towards the larva again. "This should be sufficent enough... Digimon data will be transmitted to the past world from the future, and only I will build a new world. Hahhahha! Isn't it so wonderful? All humans, digimon and network data will change into a world that will exist for my benefit! Fwahahhahha"

* * *

_Those who played the game_  
**What?! Don't flame me! You don't expect Ryo to be the silent idiot all the time, right? Plus, this way, I am able to develop more of a personality for Monodramon. He can't just be the playful Digimon we see in Tamers now, can he?**

_Those who didn't_  
**Ignore whatever I just said. Now, the fun is starting to begin. I purposely excluded the summary on the last game. You can read about it in Wiki if you want. Just search 'Ryo Akiyama'. This chapter tells you partially of Millenniumon's plans. Hopefully the next chapter will have some action.**

_Some pics_  
**I've transferred them to my profile page. It's easier that way.**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for the review. I really hope you can tell me what you think of this chapter in another review. But sorry. No spoilers. You're just going to have to wait and see like everybody else. Maybr you will find the time to view my other fanfic : Quest For The Digimon. Its about the Tamers going back to the Digital World to get their Digimon back. I also hope you can tell more people about my fanfics of you like them. I have a great future planned out for them.**

**I also hope other readers will review as well. Enjoy!**


	3. Crevasse of Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 3

_Crevasse of Darkness_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
02:42 AR  
**

Suddenly, an earthquake violently shook the chamber. Monodramon fell over. Ryo however just stood still, as if this was common to him.

"What was that?!" Monodramon panicked. He thought maybe his words a few seconds ago had some effect or something.

"It's Millenniummon. It seems he has finally began his assault on this world." ENIAC stated in a calm that completely contradicted Monodramon's panic.

"Wait a minute, ENIAC! It's impossible! I can't possibly win against Millenniummon! Right? Right? Ryo say something already! Tell ENIAC that only _your_ partner can win against him!"

"... ..."

"Monodramon." ENIAC said. "_You_ _are _Ryo's partner."

Monodramon looked simply dumb. He was gawking at the light as though it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Then, his panic broke out.

"Why won't you say anything, Ryo?! Are you mute because of ..."

"Monodramon, ENIAC!" Ryo heard another voice that interrupted Monodramon. All attention turned to the door. "Are you in there? I think you might want to see this..." the voice now sounded panicky as well.

"Monodramon." The light said. "You have a duty now. You are a courageous Digimon. It is time for you to use that courage. You need not fear. I think that Millenniummon would not come here directly himself. He would most likely send another Digimon to weaken the defense of this world. And also bring Ryo to him. He is the kind that would rather be a puppet master and let his minions do the work. You will not have to face him today."

Ryo understood what ENIAC was trying to do, and was glad that Monodramon took the bait. Monodramon stared at the door, and took a deep breath. He seemed calmer after the speech, and more in control of himself. He will eventually face Millenniummon, but at least he will be ready by then. _I hope I will be too. This Millenniummon guy doesn't seem good, even in my flashback. I hope I'm doing the right thing._

"Alright Ryo, let's go see what ToyAgumon has for us to see."

The Tamer nodded his head in agreement. The voice now identified as ToyAgumon spoke again. "Hurry, Monodramon!"

Monodramon exited the chamber. Ryo lingered for a moment. He was expecting to panic as well. Since he didn't remember anything, this might as well had been his first time. However, the expectant chaos never came. Ryo continued to stand there for a moment. ENIAC spoke. "You doubt yourself, Ryo."

Ryo nodded yet again in response. "Ryo. You need not fear. You after all have done this before. I am sure it will come back to you soon."

He nodded yet again. Now slightly reassured, he stepped out into the outside.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
02:45 AR**

Immediately, Monodramon beckoned him forward, and pointed to the black sky. "There..." he said. "Something is headed this way."

He squinted at where both Digimon were looking. Nothing he saw was out of the ordinary. He was about to voice it when...

"TAKE COVER!" Monodramon yelled.

He noticed the tons of other strange Digimon, large hand small, scramble for the crystal pillars of light. He would have thought it an amusing joke if he didn't hear the urgency in Monodramon's voice.

He himself just stood there, trying hard to see anything different. Suddenly, Monodramon tackled him to the ground, just as a mass of black hurled pass the exact place where he had been standing moments ago. An explosion sounded somewhere. Ryo blinked. The little dragon had just saved his life. That was so unexpected, Ryo couldn't think anymore. Monodramon got off him, and offered him a paw. Ryo gladly took it.

All around him, there was chaos, confusion. Digimon who never made it to a crystal's brighter areas were screaming. They said something like, "P-painful. This evil feeling... Help!"

Ryo felt pity for them. However, there was, like ENIAC said, a greater task at hand. Plus, they were able to run into the crystal's light after a while and would collapse. No harm done... yet.

"Ryo. This is doubtlessly Millenniummon's Digimon. Those Digimon appeared to be hit by some dark energy that came from that corrupted data." Monodramon said, pointing to the location of where the black object crashed. It had created an enormous crater in one of the platforms. The crystal that was once stationed there and all the Digimon nearby were nowhere to be seen. He felt a pang of sadness. Those Digimon weren't meant to die such horrible deaths.

"Look! The black discolouration on the ground is spreading!"

Ryo saw by the light of the other remaining crystals that the black colour of what he thought was merely shadow was indeed spreading. _This was what ENIAC was talking about. Weaken this world's defences. Horrible. _A smile lit his face. The light of the crystal pillars halted the approach of the discolouring.

"Well, this is it. ENIAC's world will be destroyed by this... evil if we don't stop it."

Ryo gave Monodramon a look that said 'must we?'. "Ahh! We'll be fine! I have full confidence in you, Ryo."

Ryo smiled again. This little creature trusted him even though they had only met a few hours ago. Ryo looked towards the crevasse, filled with determination. _Well, he saved my life, why not save his world to return the favor._ He felt at ease once more, a calm took over him. This was something his instincts told him he was born to do. He would surely do it well.

"Right Ryo! Let's give Millenniummon's Digimon a taste at real trouble. If he thinks a little evil is going to stop us, he's wrong..." His eyes went blank for a moment when...

* * *

_A small orange dino with emerald eyes and a flat snout, about half his size stood in front of him facing a black creature with four arms and a energy shadow of him hovering above. This black creature was complete with two very big cannons, making him an intimidating foe._

Someone suddenly turned on the sound.

_"...e's wrong! We will never_ _lose against the lights of you Millenniummon!" a familiar voice came from the orange dino's mouth.  
_

_"That's right, Agumon." came his voice. "You show him!..."_

* * *

The scene faded and he heard Monodramon talking for just a second.

"... Whether win or..."

* * *

_"... lose under Ryo's skills, we shall never give up!" said a blue humanoid dragon that was about the same height of the orange Agumon._

_"You know__, Veemon__," _he heard his voice say. _"You sound a lot like Agumon. If I didn't know better, I would say you were Taichi's Digimon too!"_

_A hearty laugh sprouted from both their lips after that comment. The dragon, Veemon, fell over clutching his stomach._

* * *

Just as suddenly, Ryo snapped back to reality. Mouth open in an attempt to call out to the two creatures, but no sound emitted from it.

Monodramon was still talking. "...I guess it's unavoidable. OK! Let's go, Ryo!"

Hearing his name again gave him time to recompose himself. He shut his mouth, and looked to the brownish-gray dragon. Monodramon first stepped onto the black area. All surrounding Digimon tensed, but relaxed once Monodramon turned to beckon Ryo.

He pushed the thoughts of his past to the back of his mind. He would have time to think about it later... if he survived this crevasse of darkness...

* * *

_Those who did play  
_**So what? You can't blame a guy for inserting a few things! This will turn out to be important fellas.**

_Those who didn't_

**Take my advice about the last bit. It will turn out to be important. I am also considering having the readers do some decisions for me. Yes. You are going to decide what Ryo does every now and then. This is after all, a game that's just being expanded to be more in depth (and a little edited too). You have to make decisions. But I thought it more fun to let you influence some part of the fanfic. I will have a poll up to let you do so.**

**Sorry, but it's going to be a while before that happens, just to let you know so that you have something to anticipate. It won't be much, but there will be at least 3 polls to let you decide. They will be quite important****, the story might take different turns depending on what you decide****. Definitely **_not_** what Ryo chooses to wear for the day sort of thing. I will notify you when I open the poll in this section of the chapter. No spoilers yet. Wait and see for yourself!**

**I've also updated my profile page and transferred my pics there. Should be interesting to view. **

**_Credits_**

******My thanks to Blazing Chaos for the spelling mistake... though I'm not exactly sure where it was. It would help if you can tell me which chapter more specifically. Please also add in what you think of my new idea.**

******Thanks to Crazyeight for the first review as well. Maybe you'll be able to spare some time to tell me your views of the new idea as well. Thanks!**

******To other readers, please tell me what you think as well. Until next chapter!! **


	4. The First Battle

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 4

_The First Battle_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - The Crevasse  
03:12 AR**

He felt a wave of unsettle and evil the moment he set foot on the infected area. It passed as soon as it came. _This is good. At least I don't have to worry about going evil craze. _

His mind unconsciously registered every detail his eyes could see. The whole pit was pitch black. He couldn't see the bottom, even by the pillar crystal's great light.

Both Tamer and partner walked on. They slid down the steep end of the pit bit by bit, with Monodramon using his drill-like claws to hang on the wall. All Ryo had to do was hang on to him.

"Umm, Ryo..." Monodramon said once they reached the bottom. "One problem... how are we going to see?"

Ryo looked around, the immediate area around him was dimly lit by the light coming from the top. _It would be impossible to see from this point forth... Wait a second... _

He lowered himself to the ground and swept his hand across the crevassefloor. Once his hand hit something solid, he grasped it and pulled it out. A bright light shone from his hand.

"What..." Monodramon shielded his eyes from the light. "...is that?"

Ryo at last spoke, in a way that astounded even him. "It was simple. This area once held a crystal tower. Once the meteor hit, the tower collapsed, but there is bound to be some fragments that survived. Like this..." He gestured to the little light in his hand.

Monodramon just gawked at him in amazement. Once he finally regained his voice, he exclaimed. "Wow, Ryo! I never knew you could talk so much at one go! And... that was amazing! You knew that all along?"

Ryo returned to his silent mode, not answering Monodramon's questions, but staring ahead. There was something about the way he looked...

"Er... Ryo... why are you..." Monodramon trailed off, once he saw the glowing red lights where Ryo was looking. They didn't look too friendly.

Ryo cautiously got up, as much due to fear as well as instinct. And they told him not to be where those red eyes were. Monodramon followed in relative silence.

As they continued to make their way deeper into the crevasse, the red-eyes approached, but never into the light of the fragment crystal.

Monodramon was the first to regain the courage to speak. "Umm, Ryo... we are safe if we have that crystal, right?"

The said boy nodded, but said no more. Instead, his hand continued to grope the ground, while his eyes kept a watch on the red-eyes, returning the never-ending stare.

Monodramon did likewise, however, he kept his eyes instead toward the direction they were headed. He trusted Ryo to watch his back.

* * *

They went deeper and deeper. They had managed to find about ten more fragments. Ryo had placed most of them to mark the way they came by. _I don't know where Ryo gets these ideas from, but they are great!_ Monodramon thought. The fragments they implanted had kept away most of the red-eyes.

A distant roar was heard. It echoed on the walls and sounded absolutely horrifying. Both snapped up to full alert and scanned the area. Suddenly...

"Scissor Arms!"

A red blur flew over them as they hit the ground. Monodramon could feel the the air being cut as it did. He looked to his side, Ryo had hit the ground at the right moment, and was now already on his feet. His eyes held a strange fire.

* * *

Ryo quickly stood. _This new enemy is definitely the one we are looking for._ He had felt the dark feeling that was present when he first set foot here. Monodramon didn't seem to detect the drop in temperature. He didn't seem to be affected at all.

Once Monodramon was on his feet, Ryo shone his light on the unknown enemy. The giant red bug flinched from the light, but did not back away. It had four red arms protruding from his side, huge translucent wings dawned his back. No eyes were visible. _We're fighting a blind enemy. _Ryo felt pity for it... until...

"Scissor Arms!" The creature delivered another attack. Ryo was caught with his guard down... only to be saved by Monodramon yet again.

"Ryo, run!" The little dragon yelled. Ryo gladly obliged.

Monodramon faced the creature again, both lit by the light of the crystal. "All right! You are going to regret doing that."

To his surprise, the creature replied. "I think not. I am powered by my great lord Millenniummon. What can a lousy rookie like you do to me?"

"This! Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon charged at the creature, jumped, and sent his sharp drill-like claws straight into the Kuwagamon's exoskeleton. _Ooo. That has got to hurt._ Ryo thought. He had seen the holes Monodramon managed to punch into the wall with those claws.

The creature howled, not from pain, but from rage. "You insolent little insect. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!! SCISSOR ARMS!!"

Monodramon swiftly dodged the giant pincers. "Beat Knuckle!" He sent another attack to the same spot where his first had landed.

Kuwagamon used it to his advantage. One of his hands grabbed the little dragon. "Not so tough now, are you? You won't dare mess with me again."

"Try this! Crack Bite!" Monodramon's jaws clamped on the insect's hands. The creature this time yelled in pain, and threw the dragon into the wall.

"Monodramon!" Ryo yelled. He did not do anything other than attract the attention of the creature.

"Now it is your turn." it stated.

Ryo quickly looked around. Monodramon was not getting up anytime soon. His eyes rested on the crystal in front of the giant insect. _That's it!_

Ryo quickly ran towards the crystal. "Come to die sooner?" the creature commented. His hands swept at Ryo. Ryo relied on his instincts, something that hadn't failed him yet. He managed to avoid every single sweep.

Ryo's hand grasped the crystal, fumbled with it. Kuwagamon loomed dangerously overhead. He managed a firm grasp on it and yanked it from the ground, holding it high above his head. The insect's hand was only a hair's breath from him. The creature retreated. Ryo willed it to shine brighter, drive away the enemy, and it did. It shone the way a Digivice would, and as though the light was as holy as the Digivice, the creature backed away even more.

Ryo was pressing the giant insect back even farther, when the light shimmered and went out like a fuse. _Oops, I'm in trouble now._

Ryo looked up into the the dark shadow that was Kuwagamon. He thought he saw it smile. _Is this my end? Am I fated never to regain my memories?_ Ryo smiled, amused that he was thinking of his memories at a time like this, and that he was smiling at all. _Well, glad to at least know you Monodramon, Agumon, Veemon..._

His eyes made out Kuwagamon holding a hand out, ready to crush him flat.

"NOT SO FAST! BEAT KNUCKLE!!"

Ryo barely made out the little dragon flying though the air in the darkness. _If Monodramon misses, he might not have another chance..._ A brainwave hit. _Of course, I still have one more! _He reached into his pocket and revealed another crystal. The light broke into the darkness abruptly. The giant insect backed away... right into Monodramon's line of fire. The dragon impacted on the creature's exoskeleton like a bullet.

A loud 'CRACK' was heard. _Monodramon's attack managed to pierce the insect's lowered guard, and break his exoskeleton!... I can't believe I forgot I had a spare..._

"Ryo! Are you alright?" came Monodramon's voice.

"Yeah! I'm alright." he answered.

"NOT FOR LONG!!" the enraged voice of the creature rang out. Ryo turned the light on the creature, to see it attacking Monodramon. Thanks to Ryo's light, Monodramon was able to successfully dodge each attempt to grab him.

"We can't win like this, Ryo! He's too powerful!"

Ryo thought about this, and summoned every fibre of his being to search for a weakness. _The light seems to have an effect on him, but even that burst just now merely made him back away... not all the fragment combined can defeat this enemy... ... It's so simple!_

"Monodramon!"

"I'm kinda busy..." He was dodging each and every hand of the insect.

Ryo ignored the reply and continued. "What are these crystals powered by?" he gesture to the one in his hand.

Monodramon hit the next hand away, and jumped back, away from arm's reach of the creature. "Why ENIAC of course..." Monodramon fell silent, he managed to grasp Ryo's plan. "How do you plan to make him go up?"

"I don't Monodramon, _you _are."

"I don't like this."

"We have no choice."

The enraged creature dived at Monodramon again. Ryo continued. "Monodramon, lead him to the place where we started. When the surface light goes out, lead him up. I'll take over from there."

"Fine... But hurry up!"

Ryo nodded and threw the crystal in his hand towards the dragon. Monodramon expertly caught it. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, the creature backed away from the light. "Use it to your advantage, you need it more than I do."

Both looked into each other's eyes. Understanding passed. Monodramon accepted the offer and complained no more. "Hurry." he said, before moving forward to coax Kuwagamon toward the crystal labelled path.

Ryo sprinted toward the path. He followed the crystals, headed straight back to the entrance to the crevasse. The last sound of Monodramon's attack faded and died. There was no one but him.

Out of nowhere, one of the red-eyed creatures pounced on him, driving him into the dirt. It opened its mouth, obviously trying to eat him whole. Ryo had other plans. He pressed his legs to his chest, and pushed, propelling the creature into the darkness. Ryo remembered the item that kept both him and Monodramon safe. He quickly scurried to the nearest one he had implanted, thanking the heavens that he did. _I don't have time for this._

He picked up the crystal. This red-eyed creature didn't give up. It kept trying to approach. It was then Ryo noticed what this mindless creature was. _No way... it can't be. _But it was. This was one of the Digimon he had seen before the meteor hit. _That blast... must have turned him into this... thing._

He didn't have time to analyse the creature anymore. For at that moment another light appeared, headed his way, along with sounds of a battle. _Oh no! I have to hurry. Who knows when Monodramon's crystal will run out of power as well?_

He sprinted back onto track, not forgeting to keep aware of the red-eyed creature, a mistake he couldn't afford to repeat.

Ryo managed to reach the pit wall without any farther distractions. He placed his crystal into his pocket, making sure part of it was out to discourage any creatures that wanted a bite of him.

He scrambled up the wall, using the indents Monodramon created as hand and footholds. He could see the battle raging between the giant insect and Monodramon from here.

Upon reaching the top, a hand helped him up. It was the ToyAgumon from before. "Monodramon?"

"We have to help him, he's still down there." Ryo said.

"What can we do?" ToyAgumon asked for a group of them that stood out from the crowd.

Ryo thought for a moment before he replied. "See that light there?" he asked, pointing to the bottom of the pit.

The Agumon of blocks looked over the edge, as did a few others. He nodded.

"I want you to aim for the area around that light." He said.

"Not the light?" Another Digimon he didn't know asked.

"No. That light is Monodramon."

If it was weird giving out orders, it was weirder to see them being carried out.

More Digimon stepped up, took aim, and launched their attacks.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - The Crevasse  
03:34 AR**

Monodramon held the little light in his hand. He was panting. He managed to drive Kuwagamon to where Ryo said, but if Ryo didn't hurry, he was about to be 'cut dragon'.

Kuwagamon moved in for the kill. Monodramon had no more energy to dodge, or counter. At the very moment, Kuwagamon was hit by a Toy Flame attack. Monodramon's mouth fell. More attacks fell from the sky. Amazingly, none of the attacks hit him. All fell around him. Those that managed to hit Kuwagamon only made him even more furious.

Only one thought passed his mind as he looked to the sky. _Ryo... _More attacks continued to fall into the crevasse.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
03:37 AR**

Ryo ran across the platforms, back into ENIAC's chamber. ENIAC apparently sensed the urgency in Ryo's movements because the first thing he asked was...

"What do you need of me, Ryo?"

"ENIAC!" Ryo panted. He took another precious second to catch his breath. "You power the crystal lights, right?"

"Yes, Ryo. Why?"

"I need you to power those closest to the hole down..."

"I suppose you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

Ryo watched as the pillars around the pit dimmed. A few Digimon panicked, but most just kept hurling attacks down into the crevasse. _I hope they don't hit Monodramon..._

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - The Crevasse  
03:38 AR**

Monodramon watched as the light in the sky dimmed. But he needn't do anything. Kuwagamon was mad enough by the hail of attacks. The giant bug automatically headed for the surface once the sky grew dark. He watched in awe at what happened next.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
03:40 AR**

Ryo watched from the entrance to ENIAC's chamber. Once the red insect emerged from the ground, many Digimon retreated. He was about to attack when Ryo gave the deciding command.

"ENIAC! Turn the lights to full power NOW!!"

Immediately, the area ahead of him flashed in bright light. Ryo squinted his eyes and shielded them. He managed to discern the Digimon taking the initiative to attack the giant bug, using the light to their advantage. Thanks to Monodramon, the light, and the various Digimons' combined attacks, Kuwagamon fell.

His last words were: "HaHaHa. You may have defeated me. But I'm not Lord Millenniumon's only servant. The next one he sends shall be more powerful. He will defeat you all... Long live my great Lord!" And with that, he disintegrated.

* * *

**What do you think of my first battle. I thought it to be fitting as this chapter's name as it was also Ryo's and Monodramon's first battle together. I've now portrayed Ryo as worthy of his Legendary Tamer stats in Digimon Tamers. Hey, I'm following the storyline of him _not _having a D-Power or any kind of Digivice yet. Not bad huh.**

**Please review. I hope this answers your question Crazyeight. You see, I've said in my profile page ENIAC is this world's Yggdrasil after all. He's in charge of keeping the lights on and making sure all daily necessities are fulfilled. I also make sure that I get as much NCOs involved as possible. We can't have one person who is the Superman... or SuperDigimon. I hope I have put my point past. Everyone needs help, even Ryo.**

**Well, tell me what you think and suggest anything that could possibly improve my story. Thanks and until next time!! **


	5. Resting Up

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 5

_Resting Up_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
03:41 AR**

Ryo continued to watch as the data of the red insect broke apart. It was something he had never (in his current memory) seen before. _This is how people die?_

He was shocked when the tiny bits of what was once the dangerous Kuwagamon flew straight at him. He ducked and it headed into the chamber, where under the light that was ENIAC, a compartment opened and the data flowed in.

"What?..."

"Do not fret, Ryo. I am using Kuwagamon's data to determine a weakness that might help you in your next battle. It did say that Millenniummon would be sending more. If my assumption is correct, any weakness Kuwagamon has should be the same for the others."

Ryo was by then too exhausted to question about Kuwagamon or give an account of what happened in the crevasse.

"And... good job, Ryo. You indeed do live up to your name."

Ryo nodded, before making his way out of the chamber and towards the black pit. His worry for Monodramon had overcome the desire to drop down and go on to dreamland, and hopefully wake up to discover all this really a dream.

He had no need to run. His fatigue was taking effect. He felt his arms, legs and even his head burning.

Upon reaching his destination, he was greeted with cheers, hugs and even more congrats. A rock one in particular gave his bruises another reason to hurt.

"Owww... Owww... Owww..." Ryo said after a particularly rocky hug.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." The rock Digimon said.

"Gotsumon!" A bird with a blue head, white body and a healthy green bush on his back approached. "I'm really sorry. Apparently, Gotsumon _doesn't _remember humans don't _wear _armour." The bird Digimon said after turning to him.

"Yeah... sorry." the one called Gotsumon apologized.

"Don't worry about it... I'm looking for Monodramon." Ryo said.

"Well, well. Then you came to the right Digimon. I'm Deramon by the way and I know just where he is."

Ryo looked to the pit's entrance, but the bird known as Deramon directed him away and pushed him toward one of the crystal pillars. "No, no." the bird continued to say. "He's already out and now resting in the Care Centre."

"Oh, he is?"

"Why of course. Gotsumon..." he beckoned the rock Digimon. "I told you to get some patches from Nanimon."

"So sorry. I'm on my way..." Gotsumon's voice faded.

"Here," now beckoning to Ryo. "follow me. I'll take you there."

Ryo nodded, and followed. Then the Digimon spoke again. "Is it true then?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you really Monodramon's Tamer now? Is the legendary Ryo Akiyama the Tamer of our Monodramon?"

"Ummm... Yeah, that's what ENIAC said I guess..."

"That is amazing!" Deramon was now jumping up and down. "This is great! No wonder you were able to defeat that Kuwagamon."

"Umm... can you answer some of my questions?" Ryo asked, the question of how everyone knew him nagging at him.

"Sure. We owe you our lives! Ask away."

"... How is it that all of you refer to me as 'the great Ryo Akiyama'? I don't understand."

"Now that's one strange question to ask..." Deramon assumed a thinking pose. "...but I'll answer it anyway... You are the only one who has ever beaten Millenniummon, so your our only hope against him."

Ryo thought about Deramon's answer. _Who is this Millenniummon anyway?_

Deramon looked shocked. Ryo then realized he had spoken aloud. The bird Digimon stammered. "You... you don't know who Millenniummon is? Everyone knows who he is!"

"Well, I might have once known who he is... but I can't remember."

"You don't remember?"

Ryo nodded.

"That would explain the strange questions... hmm... I guess I'll leave it to Monodramon to ask why. I don't need to know, I just heal."

"Thanks." Ryo said.

"Don't thank me. Still, I'm willing to answer your questions."

"You said that I came to the right Digimon, which is you. But... what is a Digimon?"

"Hmm... that's a hard one. Truthfully, Digimon are short for Digital Monsters. Digimon are all of us as a whole..." Spreading his wings wide to emphasize the point. "just like you humans."

Ryo nodded. He would understand later when he had the time. Now was the time to get answers.

"So... what is the Digital World?" he asked remembering that was one of the first things Monodramon told him.

"The Digital World is our world of course!" Deramon immediately replied.

"So, the Digital World is the world of the Digimon? Then do humans live there too?"

"NO! Humans don't live in the Digital World, they have their own world."

Ryo kept silent after that. _Perhaps I should ask ENIAC instead._ he thought after seeing the stressed out Digimon.

"Sorry."

"Eh? What for?"

"Well, having lost your memory brings a lot of problems."

"Don't worry about it. I might be the same if I lost my memory."

They continued silently to their destination. Ryo using the time to sort out what he had learnt for further reference.

Once at the pillar, Ryo looked around, confused. He had hoped to see some other structure other than the all too familiar pillars.

"Where is your Care Centre?" he asked after a examination of the area that upturned no results.

"You are looking at it, Ryo."

Ryo looked at the crystal pillar. "Umm, there is only this... light."

"Follow me."

Deramon approached the pillar, and walked _through_ it! _Though_ it!

Ryo went around the other side, expecting the Digimon to appear. When he did not, Ryo doubled back to where he disappeared.

Examining that special place, he noticed a hollowed out area that looked like a doorway. Frowning at his mistake, he stepped into the empty space.

Suddenly, he felt a mix of emotions. There was light all around him one second, and the next he was in a room. It was shaped like a hexagon. The room was empty, albeit a doorway.

Deramon poked his head through, and sighed. "I thought you would never find that area."

Ryo nodded again, before he heard a familiar voice. "Is it Ryo?"

Deramon turned back to the room behind him. "You shouldn't talk so much. One of the patches might rip again. And those are rare enough as it is."

"Don't worry about it." He heard Monodramon's voice say. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. _Monodramon's alright._

After coming to that conclusion, his knees felt like rubber. His fatigue was once again kicking back in. However, he composed himself, and pushed the fatigue away. _Just a while more... then you can rest Ryo._

He walked through the doorway, to find many other rooms similar to the one he had been. This one was connected to another which was in turn connected to another. _All the rooms are connected. _he concluded.

"Hello, Ryo."

He turned his attention to the brownish-grey creature that was resting on a single bed in that room, full of bandages that made him look like a little mummy. Monodramon waved at Ryo. Deramon looked frustrated.

"You should listen to the doctor's advice." Deramon said irritatedly. "I'll leave you two alone." he finished, returning to a respectable tone toward Ryo.

Deramon made his way towards the exit, whispering to Ryo on the way. "Make sure he doesn't overexert himself. He's hurt enough as it is."

Ryo nodded yet again. Deramon left the room.

Once he saw a flash of light, he thought it safe to speak. "How are you doing, Monodramon?"

The dragon Digimon's smile faded. "Not so good."

"What's the matter?"

"Ryo..." Monodramon looked away. Ryo soon discerned that to be the direction of the crevasse. "Those red eyes... they... I saw what they were..."

Ryo nodded. "I saw them too on my way, up close."

"Did... you see?"

"Yes. They may have been one of those near the area at the time of impact."

"But... they are... fellow Digimon."

Ryo shook his head. "No longer, Monodramon."

"But... there has to be some way to help them... right?"

"...Only ENIAC will know..."

"... What if... he doesn't."

Ryo kept his trademark silence. _Things are going too fast. I need time to think. First, I discover I don't remember anything about myself and next I find that I am so great, important person. Then, we get stuck by a meteor and I have to save some... Digimon that I probably don't know from a possible doom... This isn't something that you do everyday, right? _

"...We'll... think about it when the time comes." He said in a way that allowed the extreme tiredness he had acquired, both physically and mentally.

"...I'm sorry. I forgot that we only just met today and that you don't have any memories."

That sparked something in Ryo._ Wait... I had a few flashbacks just now, before we went in. Should I?... I should. _he concluded. _Monodramon is my friend after all, after that battle, I feel like we have been friends forever._

Smiling, Ryo managed to tell Monodramon all about the few memories he had, including the first one.

Monodramon immediately perked up and listened attentively. When Ryo finished, Monodramon was attempting to jump in joy at Ryo's progress, but of course failed dramatically by falling off the bed instead.

Ryo let out a good laugh that hurt him all over. Still, he didn't care. This was the only time he could remember actually laughing, with the exception of his memory, but his memory felt like someone else laughing, not him.

Monodramon tried to laugh as well, unfortunately he ended up coughing instead.

Ryo shook his head. _Monodramon sure does silly things._

"Here." He offered. "I help you up."

"Thanks..." Monodramon managed before going into another fit of coughs.

Ryo picked up the little dragon, who yelped in pain while Ryo groaned at the weight.

"You sure are heavy."

"Careful! I'm hurt thanks to your stupid plan you know."

"It was my stupid plan that saved us all."

"I could think of a better one."

"Well, you didn't."

"..." Monodramon looked away, he had lost this argument.

When Ryo placed Monodramon on the bed, his hands brushed the soft fabric. Instantly, a yawn came.

"Whoa!" Monodramon said. "What have you been eating? Your breath's horrible."

_Great. Now I'm hungry and tired. Good job Monodramon. _Ryo thought. You did not need memories to know what a stomach growling means. _Never mind. _He stifled another yawn. _I'm finding another bed and getting some shut eye first._

"Hey Monodramon. Are there anymore of these beds in this place?"

Monodramon looked at him, before himself shaking his head and pointing towards another room. "I'm sure Deramon won't mind if you use one of the beds. They should be that way."

Ryo looked at the entrance to the next room with half close eyes. Ryo said his thanks, before moving sluggishly towards the next room, dragging his feet. The next room looked to be exactly the same, without a dragon already occupying it.

Ryo threw himself on the bed, not even bothering to get under the sheets. He allowed the comfort of his bed to overwhelm his senses, and put his mind at ease. He fell asleep within seconds of shutting his eyes.

* * *

**I have finally introduced an important aspect of life not found in the game... ... Sleep!** **I have also introduced the** **_prope_****_r_ response to finding out about Digimon. Notice that in all the shows, movies, blah blah blah, the characters almost always never seem surprised to discover a monster suddenly appearing. (Well alright. It always in the movies.) This however, would allow me to be able to expand on the why and perhaps throw a few things of my own in too. This is the great thing about plot holes. You can fill them up with all sorts of stuff that you make up. Joy! I threw in some bits on Digital Medicine too. There are supposed to be Digital Medicine. Otherwise, how are you supposed to keep your Digimon in tip top shape if you take the natural way? **

**Don't worry Crazyeight. These are only some of the minor plot holes. The major ones will come in later... quite a lot later. I hope I can entertain you with this a little first. This chapter basically focuses on the relationship between Ryo and Monodramon. Ryo already revealed his recently discovered memories to Monodramon. Well, what did you expect? I can't let him keep all bottled up all the time. I have to make sure he's on his way to the Ryo we all love (or in some cases, hate).**

**Blazing Chaos, thanks for the review. Don't worry about me deviating too much, I will keep the main plot. It's my connection to Tamers! But major changes to the original game plot will be made. It won't make much of a difference to the original ending though, just make it a whole lot more interesting. **

**By the way, if any of you have seen anything that you might consider unexplainable in either Adventure or Tamers, PM or review it to me (PMing is preferable, no spoilers this way) and I'll find a way to explain it or fill it in. Review. And tell me when you think I'm overdoing it. Thanks and until next chapter!**


	6. Suspicions & Answers

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 6

_Suspicions and Answers_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Deramon's Care Centre  
16:23 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

Ryo awoke from his slumber, allowing the thoughts of the past day to fill his mind. He thought about all he had learnt so far, about himself, the creatures called Digimon and of course, ENIAC.

_So much has happened. I lost my memory, then I had to save this place from that insect Kuwagamon, then Monodramon. I can't believe all of this happened in one day. I should be in some medical care by now._

His mind flowed through the memories that he somehow or rather remembered. His mind captured the images of Agumon and Veemon, burning them into memory for easy recognition. _Maybe, if I see them again, I might get to remember more. _His mind continued to work on questions that he would ask ENIAC given the chance. Clearly, ENIAC knew something he wasn't telling.

Finally, he finished his thoughts and got out of the bed. After going into Monodramon's room, Ryo found the bed to be empty, another Digimon was there instead, doing up the sheets.

"Hello." Ryo said.

The Digimon jumped, startled by the new arrival. "Oh, hello. I didn't know there were other Digimon here." The Digimon looked at him, before rectifying its mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not expect you to be here." it said again, this time with a distinct fear in its voice.

"Don't worry. I am just here to see Monodramon, where did he go?"

"...Um... um... I... I..."

"Don't need to be afraid." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he knew them to be true. _Why would they be afraid of me?_

"O...okay..." the Digimon said.

"All I want to know is where Monodramon is."

"I... I think he is at the chamber..."

The Digimon needn't go on. Ryo knew what he was referring to. _ENIAC's chamber.  
_

"Thank you." he said politely, not wanting to frighten the creature any farther.

He went out the way he remembered coming in. After stepping into the teleporter, Ryo re-experienced the unique sensation of having your molecules broken down and transmitted at the speed of light to their destination and reassembled again.

Shaking off the after-effects, Ryo then made his way to ENIAC's chamber.

Along the way, he managed witness the events of a Digimon's daily life. There was a sense of sadness about it. Ryo didn't dare ask for fear of frightening them. Some approached to thank him, others avoided him like a plague. Some just stood staring. Ryo didn't want to know why.

Upon entering, Ryo managed to hear voices.

It appeared Monodramon was well. He didn't have any of the bandages from the day before. Both Monodramon and ENIAC didn't notice his arrival.

"...why can't we just tell him?" Ryo resisted the urge to ask what. They seemed to be talking about him.

ENIAC answered, as usual, with a voice that dominated the room. "We cannot Monodramon. It is best that we let him discover on his own." If Ryo wasn't already interested, his curiosity would be intrigued by now.

"But I don't understand, why?"

"Many things have occurred, Monodramon. Many... unpleasant things. Perhaps this is his way to avoid them."

Still, they did not notice Ryo listening to their every word.

"Ryo won't just forget..." Monodramon hit the floor, hard. "...just like that!"

The said boy had enough. "What are the both of you talking about?" he asked in an innocent voice that betrayed what was inside.

Monodramon looked at him, surprised. "What are... what are you doing here, Ryo?"

Ryo looked back at him with angry eyes. _I trusted you. How could you do this!_

ENIAC's voice came as weak and tired. "How much have you heard, Ryo?"

"Enough!" was his answer.

Monodramon opened his mouth. "Ryo... I didn't mean to. But... but..."

"What were you two hiding from me?" Something that felt familiar raged in his chest, something he didn't like at all.

"Ryo..."

"SHUT UP! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!" Ryo didn't care that he had yelled to the most powerful being/god in this world. At that moment, he didn't fear anything.

Monodramon cowered away. ENIAC countered, his voice by all means overwhelming Ryo's. "RYO! Listen to what I have to say first."

"NO! You two listen to what I have to say!"

"RYO!!" ENIAC's voice now hurt his eardrums to the point where heard the vibrations of the sound as an aftermath.

Ryo fell silent, resorting to glaring at the orb of light best he could without hurting his eyes.

"Ryo... we weren't hiding anything from you..."

Monodramon cowered away after Ryo turned his glare to the poor dragon.

"Ryo..." ENIAC said, his calm making Ryo's insides burn even more. "We were not hiding anything..."

ENIAC paused to allow Ryo to react. When none came, ENIAC continued. "We were discussing about your recent memory recoveries..."

Ryo turned the glare on Monodramon again. He could only look down in shame.

"... and how to best tell you what I have theorized about the recent events, and how you would take it, Ryo"

Ryo was taken aback by this. This was not something one would expect of an excuse._ I can't believe I jumped into conclusions like that... ... Wait a second..._

"Then what were you arguing about?" Ryo asked, suspicion creeping into his voice once again.

"We were not arguing, Ryo. Merely discussing. But... now I assume there is no choice..."

"About what?" Ryo asked again, suspicion still in his voice.

"My theory of how you arrived here. It was impossible for you to be here. Though your memory of your last encounter with Millenniummon helped, it doesn't fully explain it..."

_I met Millenniummon before?_

"Of course you have, Ryo." Ryo realized he had voiced his thoughts. _But too bad I could only hear, not see anything..._ _except that light near the end._ "However, my theory is that Millenniummon initiated the time blast that sent you both though time. Perhaps he planed to have you reach a time or dimension where it would only be the two of you and no one else. But of course, his plan must have backfired, whether you had a hand of it or not will still remain a mystery..."

Ryo and Monodramon listened attentively, with the latter having gained enough courage to emerge again. Ryo's head dropped, now extremely guilty of having thought Monodramon and ENIAC in such light.

Monodramon sensed Ryo's guilt, and attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry, Ryo, you have the right to be suspicious of us. After all..."

Monodramon wasn't able to continue, because ENIAC interrupted. "Ryo, I have also managed to scan Kuwagamon's data as thoroughly as possible, and I have discovered a few interesting things."

Ryo's head perked up, while Monodramon for some reason kept his head down.

"When Kuwagamon's meteor struck, my sensors were able to collect a lot of the energy that Millenniummon's portal used..."

"Portal?"

"Yes, Ryo. Most likely the meteor was sent through a time portal. That is my theory."

"There is a lot based on your theories." Ryo said.

"Yes. It is necessary. We cannot afford to wait for the next one to strike. If we don't take action now, there is a chance that you and Monodramon will not be able to defeat it this time."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"You have provided me with the answer, Ryo. According to the Digimon here, who have come here through Millennummon's rogue portals by accident, the rumor is that you have had allies in the past. Allies that aided you in the fight against Millenniummon. Ingenious, but it is the best we have for now... I have never really planned on taking Millenniummon. Mine was only to protect this world from his threat. With you around, I have learnt that this world is nothing. Now, Millenniummon's defeat doesn't seem so impossible anymore."

Once ENIAC mentioned the Digimon, Ryo remembered another question. "ENIAC," addressing ENIAC by his name for the first time, "what about those Digimon... in the pit?"

"Monodramon told me about this as well." Ryo looked to the dragon, who now seemed more eager than ever in ENIAC's answer."There is a way to return the Digimon to normal... but it would involve making sure that enough of the crystal's light reaches them. With their reaction to the light, it would be extremely hard. We would need to extract them from the crevasse and forcefully subject them to the light treatment..."

"But...?" Monodramon asked, fearful of the answer.

"But we would risk weakening our current force and even perhaps risk them getting corrupted as well. So we have to delay..."

"NO!" Monodramon interrupted forcefully. "We can't just leave them there!"

"We have no choice, Monodramon. Don't worry, we will settle this later."

"What if this... darkness has a permanent effect on them?"

"That will be something we have to risk. There is a lot more at stake now... Sorry."

Monodramon looked away.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked. ENIAC kept silent.

Monodramon nodded his head. "ENIAC is right, Ryo. As much as I hate to admit this... he has always been right."

"That doesn't mean..."

"Ryo," Ryo stopped. "let's just find this Millenniumon, defeat him, and come back to save all the other Digimon!"

_His determination has returned. I just hope it lasts... I may not have known these Digimon guys long, but I will soon... I know I will feel the same way... someday... _"Alright, Monodramon! ENIAC, let's continue."

"As I was saying, Ryo, I have stored some of the energy and managed to convert it for my usage. I have finally managed to refine it. In theory, this energy shall allow me to open a time portal and with my power, run scans through time..."

Ryo took it all in, understanding yet not at the same time. Ryo suspected it had something to do with his limited memories.

"Furthermore, I have another theory that Kuwagamon's data is made up of the same kind as all his minions are made of. So... I will in theory be able to track where Millenniummon has interfered and use those coordinates to program a time portal."

Ryo nodded, despite being completely lost.

"I apologize. I assume you don't understand what I am saying?"

Both on the ground shook their heads.

"What I meant was that I would be able to open a time portal that would allow you to gather allies."

"Ohhh." Monodramon said. "Then... when do we start?..."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Sorry for the long update. I had exams.**

**Here I provide some of the explanations I promised. Not exactly covering the plot holes, but it will help to explain how ENIAC is able time travel. Note that means he initially didn't have any access to time, thus unable to know what's going on. He gets his info from the Digimon that arrived here the same way Ryo did. I also reveal that there is a way to revert the Digimon back to normal. Then, Monodramon asks whether any permanent effects will occur... I'll leave that to hang.  
**

**Also, after reading your review translation by Crazyeight, yo.y.ella, I'm confused. I really don't know whether this was for me or not. Perhaps you might want to do something about that strange review.**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for the translation. Thanks to Blazing Chaos for being such a good supporter of Brave Tamer. Just to let you guys know, I would say there will be a poll for people to vote with about... two battles later. Not sure on the chapters yet. I may put up an author's notes to alert everyone about this. **

**Please review and tell me what you think**** everyone****. Next time. **


	7. Time Traveling

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 7

_Time Travelling  
_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
17:36 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

"Well, Monodramon, we start right now. As for _when_, I shall leave that to fate. We cannot afford to waste anymore time. I would like to believe that this coordinates would lead to one of the chosen children as I would not think of Millenniumon to be one to waste his energy on useless time experiments. My supply of his time travelling energy is limited. Opening a portal in itself would already take up gigabytes of energy. Maintaining it would require even more energy. I would recommend you to hurry lest I run short on enough power to maintain myself and the portal at the same time."

Ryo nodded in understanding. What ENIAC implied was simple. _Get in, get help, get out. Simple._ Unfortunately for Ryo, it is easier said than done.

Monodramon, however, saw the flaw in this plan, a risky one at that. "ENIAC, you said you wouldn't be able to maintain yourself and the portal if you run out of energy... but you didn't say what will happen if you do?"

"Wise question, Monodramon. The answer would be either I shut down and all of my functions cease, or I would have to close the portal. It would take a few days to open it again. But that is assuming we had more of Millenniumon's energy... which we don't..."

"So, we will be stuck there?"

ENIAC seemed to ponder this for a moment, before, "Yes."

Monodramon answered it spectacularly with a "Oh."

"Are you ready?" ENIAC asked.

This time, Ryo answered. "As ready as we will ever be, ENIAC."

"... I will take that as a yes."

Despite his calm exterior, inside, he was quivering. _Okay, Ryo. Calm down. _Ryo tried to reassure himself. _This is just time traveling, just step though the portal, everything will be fine, you may even meet someone to recover your memories. _For some reason, only his conscious mind panicked. His subconscious just accepted this excuse and kept calm. He knew this because he felt oddly calm, like the other times as well. Only his conscious mind was having trouble accepting that he was time traveling.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when a part of the wall under the orb of light moved apart to reveal a doorway. It was only the same wall behind this empty doorway. But all that was about to change.

A bright beam emerged from the very top of the frame and engulfed it. This was it. The time portal.

Without warning, a voice came from the door, stopping the two in their tracks.

"You are wrong!" the voice said angrily. "Takato is my friend!"

Another more arrogant voice was heard. "Friends are useless if all they can do is stand around while their Digimon friends do all the fighting! Humans are useless!"

A third voice was heard. "I'll show you how useless I am! Guilmon!..."

_That's a Digimon's name._ Ryo's new-found knowledge told him. _That Takato must be his partner. _he finished.

"No more running!" the voice continued. "We fight!"

"Go Ryo! Do not waste anymore time!" ENIAC exclaimed.

Just like that, both Ryo and Monodramon were through...

* * *

_**:**_**. Real World - Japan, Tokyo, Shinjuku Central Park  
Local Time: Unknown  
Ryo's Time: 17:38 AR, AKA 1 Day AR  
**

"Hurry, Guilmon!" A boy in yellow goggles and blue jumper yelled to a red dino-like creature while running. "They are gaining on us."

The dino in question did not reply, mainly because his mouth was now full of flames in preparation for the next attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon turned back and released a powerful sphere of fiery red energy at the pursuing enermy. Neither of the duo checked if the attack made contact. They just kept running. Huge trees surrounded them, but not enough to provide enough cover.

In his hands, the Tamer of Guilmon held an unconscious Calumon. "Night of Fire!"

A ball of fire smaller than Guilmon's hit the area near the boy's feet. _God! Impmon may not be strong, but his attack will be able to light the entire park! If so, there will be no escape!  
_

"Guilmon!" The goggled boy yelled. "There's a clearing up ahead, we might be able to make it!"

"Right, Takato!"

"Not so fast! You are not getting away that easily! Night of Fire!"

"Hurry!" Takato jumped and avoided the fire attack, which thankfully didn't ignite the grass... yet.

Guilmon abandoned all attempts to delay the pursuer, running all out ahead instead to catch up with Takato.

They managed to make it to the clearing. Takato slowed down once they did, gasping for breath. He looked back for any signs of Impmon, before returning his view to the front, head down.

"What's wrong, Takato?" Guilmon asked, concerned. "We must hurry, Impmon is coming." he continued in a calm voice that was absolutely contrasting their current situation.

"We... we'll never make it, Guilmon. They are everywhere. We can't protect Calumon like this. It is over."

"No Takato. It is not over until I am finally deleted."

"No!" Takato exclaimed.

"Until then," Guilmon continued. "We cannot give up!"

Takato smiled. _Guilmon... Always like that, the one to keep the hope up. Guilmon might not know it, but now I really love this him.  
_

His head went up again. "Right, Guilmon. This is not over yet!"

"It is now!" An annoying voice said.

"IMPMON!"

"Ha! About time you recognized my great power! Now, hand over that Catalyst!

"Never!" Takato burst out. "You have harmed far enough Digimon! I will not let you take Calumon!"

"Fool! He is not a Digimon! He is just another asset on the way to getting stronger. With his power, no one can stop me!"

"You will have to go though us first!" Guilmon retorted.

"Fine with me! It was about time I took care of you. You could have been by my side, and together we will attain ultimate power! Yet, you choose to side with that human! Humans are worthless..."

"You are wrong!" Guilmon countered. "Takato is my friend!"

"Friends are useless when all they can do is stand around while their Digimon _friends _do all the fighting! Humans are useless!"

"I'll show you how useless I am!" he said while taking out a card. "Guilmon! No more running! We fight!"

As if his words were magic, a door of light appeared near the trees. It grew wider and wider. All three, human and Digimon alike, stood there astounded despite themselves.

Two figures appeared that blocked the light. They seemed to materialize out of thin air. In a few seconds, the two figures were clear, one standing taller than the other.

The light, however, remained, blinding the trio to the identities of the newcomers.

_What now? _Takato thought. This worked both ways. Either the arrivals were friend or enermy. Frankly, Takato admitted mentally that three were too much a match for just him and Guilmon. He really hoped against hope that they were friends.

One of the two spoke, in a voice not unlike Guilmon's. "I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?"

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger! This was in the script, so I just refined it. Sure, this was not in any of the original episodes. Of course, you have to throw in the fact that time traveling can change a lot of things. This is going to be one of them. This scene would technically not exist if Millenniumon hadn't interfered in time...**

**Short chapter. I have more action in the next. I am still thinking of how Ryo is supposed to help without any Digivice... hmm... Whatever, two Rookies against one should already be enough... or is it? Find out next chapter! **

**I was a little disappointed for not getting any reviews in the last chapter. Well, I guess you will lose some and gain some. Please review soon!**


	8. Battle with Impmon

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 8

_Battle with Impmon_

* * *

_**:**_**. Real World - Japan, Tokyo, Shinjuku Central Park  
Local Time: Unknown  
Ryo's Time: 17:43 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

"I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" the shorter of the two said.

"Oh." Impmon's face distorted with fury. "So you think bringing a few friends along will help you?..."

_This guy is not Impmon's ally. _Relief followed through Takato. _But then, who is he?_

"...I will show you... my true strength!"

"No you don't." the light had faded to reveal the speaker to be a Digimon... with a human by its side. "Take this... Beat Knuckle!"

Impmon jumped into the air, while the mysterious Digimon's drill-like claws pierced the ground where he was standing.

Impmon countered with a Night of Fire. The Digimon rolled to the side.

Takato took action. He aligned the card in his hand with the D-Power's slot.

"Digi-Modify!..." Takato then moved the card though. "... Offense Plug-In O!..." Static electricity flew everywhere, creating a small light. He grind his teeth upon meeting the usual resistance when slashing a card. The D-Power scanned the data in the card as it passed. Once the card was clearing the slot, he continued. "...Activate!"

Guilmon glowed for an instant as he was charged with power.

"Guilmon! Attack now!" Takato urged.

"Right!" the red dino eagerly replied.

* * *

Ever since reaching the end of the portal, the first thing he noticed was the goggles that a boy with a red dino wore on his head. It felt familiar. Ryo shrugged and tried to focus on the enemy at hand... a black little Digimon that did not seem to be of any harm.

Ryo did not react in time to stop Monodramon from attacking the poor creature, when he was supposed to be attacking the more dangerous dino. This proved to be the right thing to do when the little creature retaliated with a fireball. _Never judge a book by its cover..._ his mind unconsciously thought.

He quickly devised a plan. "Guilmon! Attack now!" he heard. _Good. They can help._

"Monodramon! Attack at the same time!"

Monodramon nodded. The red one Guilmon charged fire in its mouth, little flames flickered out of gaps.

"Pyro Sphere!" An orb of red energy flew rapidly toward the imp.

Monodramon followed. "Beat Knuckle!"

Stuck in mid-air, Impmon had no choice but to counter the powerful energy attack with one of his own. "Summon! Fire!"

A spell circle appeared on the ground and channeled to Impmon its energy. He wasted no time in sending his attack forward.

The two powerful attacks collided, causing smoke to be dispersed all over the place.

Monodramon flew through the smoke, and emerged on the other side to deliver a devastating blow to Impmon. The imp Digimon flew to the ground and landed roughly. Both partner Digimon took combat stances, ready for the next assault.

"Not bad." Impmon admitted. "But it takes more than that to defeat Impmon!"

"Then you haven't had a taste of... Crack Bite!" Monodramon yelled while he jumped forward, baring his teeth.

Guilmon followed as well, charging his claws with fire. "Fire Rock Breaker!"

"Fools." Impmon drew his hand up again. "Summon! Ice!"

The spell circle appeared again, except this time it appeared under Monodramon and Guilmon. Ice shot out of the circumference of the spell circle, entrapping the two Digimon within.

"NO!" Takato yelled as the ice began spreading in the tube, engulfing and turning the dines into ice sculptures.

Ryo tried to think of a way to help the freezing Digimons, Impmon just laughed and says it's the end. _Come on! Where is that spark that comes to the rescue? _

Ryo looked at the two tubes, before the memory of the fire in Guilmon's mouth rushed to his mind. His brain computed the information into a plan in nanoseconds.

"Get your Digimon to use that fire attack again! It's our only hope!"

Takato looked at him wide-eyed, before ordering Guilmon to execute a Pyro Sphere attack.

The attack worked and melted the ice leaving Guilmon free. He used his Rock Breaker attack to smash away the ice surrounding his legs, enabling mobility.

Impmon looked on annoyed. He didn't seem to like interruptions while he gloated in victory.

This didn't last long as Impmon attacked again. "Night of Fire!"

Guilmon jumped as nimbly as he could with numb legs. The fire attack, however, could not be fully avoided and by sheer luck hit his legs. Guilmon instantly regained feeling in his once frozen legs. "Thanks." he said.

"Oh damn!" Impmon started to throw a tantrum at his stupidity. Guilmon used his Fire Rock Breaker attack to dig out Monodramon.

Impmon stopped halfway while stomping his foot... to see two battle ready Digimon ready to attack.

"Brrr... Yoooou... wiiilll... pppaay... foorrr... thissss... Impppmmonnn." Monodramon shivered. Guilmon's heat helped to allow him to regain feeling and fight, but it was not enough to warm him.

"Ha! You are sending a half-frozen Digimon and a little red dino who doesn't even know how to think to fight me?"

"Take that back!" Takato roared at the imp.

* * *

_That's it! No one insults Guilmon like that! I am going to make him pay!_

Takato walked over to the unknown boy, and told him to take care of the unconscious Calumon. The boy looked at the sleeping Digimon, and nodded his answer.

Takato turned back towards Guilmon, holding another card in his hand. "Guilmon! Let's do this!"

* * *

Ryo, after accepting the sleeping white Digimon, motioned for the shivering Monodramon to return. His instincts told him that the goggle boy would not want him to help. This was their fight.

Once Monodramon came, he whispered to the gray dragon in concern, not wanting to intrude in the tense atmosphere. "Are you alright?"

Monodramon answered in the same silent tones. "Yeaah...buut... I-I-I... thunk u'm go'u'ng to ca'ch a cold..." he shook again. "Otherw'u'se u'm alright."

Ryo nodded, and turned his attention to the battle.

* * *

Takato, Guilmon and Impmon exchanged glares. Neither wavered. Takato took this opportunity to slash another card.

"Digi-Modify!" The card went through the slot on the D-Power. The light appeared as the D-Power scanned the data on the card. "Offense Plug-In A! Activate!"

Slowly, Guilmon's eyes turned feral. However, no movement to attack was made.

_Just a little while more, boy..._

Impmon held out his hand. "Summon!..."

"NOW!" Takato exclaimed.

Immediately, Guilmon's mouth opened to reveal an overcharged energy orb. "Pyro Sphere!"

"...Fire!" Impmon completed.

The two attacks slid past each other this time. Guilmon quickly leaped away. Impmon jumped aside, leaving a huge crater where he stood.

Both advanced toward the other, covering the distance in seconds. Impmon leapt into the air.

"Dadadada Kick!" Impmon yelled, putting his foot forward.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon, powered by his feral mode, rushed forward as well.

Impmon's legs met Guilmmon's claws. Impmon's rapid kicking could have matched that of Renamon's if they ever met the vixen to compare. Guilmon had to rely only on his instincts to block each kick. His claws moved in front of him in a blur. Impmon delivered one last kick before bouncing off Guilmon into the air.

"Night of Fire!"

"Guilmon! Get out of there!" Takato tried to alert the dino.

Guilmon was still blocking non-existent kicks, unaware of the new threat.

Just as the attack was about to hit, a gray blur jumped in front of Guilmon, acting as a shield for him.

The attack impacted with a loud 'Bang'. View of either Digimon was obstructed by the smoke.

"Ha ha ha! The fool! This makes my work all the more easier." He turned to Ryo. "Now hand over the creampuff!"

The boy, whose eyes had been closed, opened them to reveal two determined orbs. He did not seemed affected by what just occured. Takato was about to yell at him to do something when he spoke at last, with a knowing and confident voice.

"I don't think so. Look again."

Takato glanced to the clearing smoke, expecting to see two Digimon sprawled on the ground.

The smoke cleared to instead reveal a charging Monodramon, with his claws in front. Guilmon was right behind him.

"Beat Knuckle!"

"Rock Breaker!"

"Wha..." Impmon managed before getting rammed in the head by the drill claws. Monodramon ducked and Guilmon followed with a uppercut, somersaulting Impmon into the air.

"Alright! Finish him, Guilmon!" Takato cheered. Ryo smiled.

"NO!!" Impmon cried out.

Guilmon opened its mouth again to deliver a devastating Pyro Sphere attack. The attack closed in on the flying Impmon and impacted, sending the imp into the unknown.

"Good job, Guilmon. He won't be bothering us for a while."

"But we have to thank our new friends too. They helped." Guilmon said as he slid out of his feral mode.

_Guilmon's right. We probably wouldn't have won if that Digimon wasn't around to intercept that attack._ He remembered when the strange gray Digimon helped to block Impmon's Night of Fire.

"No need to." the dragon said. _Impmon's attack must have helped this Digimon heat up... _

"Why not?" Guilmon asked in his innocent voice.

"Because we came to ask a favour from you too." answered the dragon.

Intrigued, Takato joined the conversation. "About what?"

This time, the boy spoke instead, sounding to all like an ordinary kid. No trace of the voice Takato heard just now was present. "We are gathering allies to help fight an enemy. An enemy that will be very difficult to defeat even if we recruited every single person in the world."

"Then, why me and Guilmon?"

"...Our choice was quite random. We didn't exactly choose."

"I see."

Guilmon broke in with the usual intoduction. "Well then, hello. I am Guilmon."

"Oh yeah." Takato apologized for his Digimon's behavior. Then he introduced himself as well. "I'm Takato."

Takato put out his hand.

The boy took a look at it. "I am Ryo." He then gestured to the gray dragon. "And that is Monodramon."

Ryo took Takato's hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you, Ryo, Monodramon."

"Same."

Monodramon took point. "So, will you help us?"

Takato looked towards the dragon. "I can, but I have to go home."

"Don't worry about that." The dragon reassured. "It will be as if you weren't gone at all."

Takato glanced towards Guilmon. The red dino nodded enthusiastically. "Let's help them, Takato, after all, they helped us."

Takato saw the logic in Guilmon's statement and agreed to help.

Monodramon then pointed towards the light where they had appeared from and said, "Then come on! We don't have much time."

All four entered the time portal and disappeared from the face of this world.

* * *

**There! Done at last!**

**What do you think people? Now that this chapter is done, Ryo gained an ally.**

**Please review! I have also added the pic of the next blacken enermy that Ryo is going to face in my profile page. Enjoy!**


	9. Takato's Decision

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 9

_Takato's Decision_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
18:05 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

Ryo closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of being ripped apart and put together again... again.

He barely registered the exclaims and shouts of surprise from Takato and Guilmon.

Once his feet hit firm ground, he opened his eyes to take in the familiar surroundings of ENIAC's chamber. The glowing light above was the only light source in the room.

The newcomers were not so calm.

"Where... where are we?..."

"Hey, Takato. There is a funny ball lighty thingy..." Guilmon said curiously, not at all troubled by his Tamer's panic.

Takato looked around in panic. This was further amplified by the booming voice that echoed in the silence.

"Good, you managed to make it."

"Who... who's there?" Takato took a battle stance with shaking knees. Ryo wasn't surprised. If you heard a voice like that you might have thought it to be a giant... not that Ryo managed to caution him...

"Don't worry." reassured Monodramon. "That's just ENIAC."

"Just... ENIAC?"

"Where? Where? I want to see!" Guilmon exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Do not fret, Human." ENIAC said.

Takato spun around, looking franticly around for its source.

Ryo had enough. He grabbed Takato by the shoulders, making the boy jump, turned him to face the orb of light and pointed to it.

"That is ENIAC." He said irritatedly.

Takato paused for a while, studying the light. Guilmon did its usual routine.

"You are ENIAC? Weird... I am Guilmon! Let's be friends!" If Ryo knew Calumon, he would have recognised the line to be from the white Digimon.

* * *

Takato looked at the red dino of his creation, expecting something to emerge from the darkness and grab him.

Instead, "Nice to meet you, young one."

"Nice to meet you too." replied Guilmon.

Takato released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well... uhh... I am Takato."

"It is pleasant to meet another Tamer like Ryo."

Ryo nodded at the mention of his name. Takato glanced at him for a moment.

"Where... are we?"

"To put it accurately, Takato, we are in the Digital World, approximately more than a few million Digi-years from your present one."

"Wow... I am in the Digital World." Happiness surged through Takato's brain like a plague. That was his lifelong dream aside meeting the Chosen Children themselves. It took a while before his head managed to truly register ENIAC's words.

* * *

Ryo raised an eyebrow. They travelled a few million years into the future? His mind unlocked a part of him that housed his vocabulary and he managed to grasp the number of zeros in the figure.

"WHAT!" came the shout from Takato. Guilmon looked at his Tamer with a tiled head, indicating his ignorance. Monodramon was still trying to count how much a million was on his claws.

Takato turned abruptly to Ryo. "You never told me we would be going back a MILLION YEARS!!"

Ryo shrugged like it didn't matter. "Sorry, I didn't know too." he replied calmly.

Takato held his head in his hands. "Oh no, oh no. Mom is going to kill me. What if I never make it back, what if I never saw..." Takato trailed off, too traumatized to continue.

Monodramon finally managed to figure out how big a million was. "Umm, ENIAC, I don't understand... why would you send us a few million years into the future?"

"I have said this before Monodramon." ENIAC said. Guilmon looked to the light with interest, probably wondering how it worked... Takato raised his head. "I had no control over where you were sent. I only followed where I have detected traces of the data you collected before."

"Then couldn't you have chosen a nearer time?" asked Ryo.

"I tried my best to do so. But it seems that most of Millenniummon's interferences would occur around that time."

"But, why?"

"That is something we will only find out as we move on, Ryo. Either that or we will have to ask Millenniummon himself."

Ryo nodded in understanding, before his features took a shocked look as Takato decided to lose his mind.

* * *

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?!" Takato shouted at the top of his voice.

All eyes turned to him and he felt his face burn at his outburst. _Maybe that was not such a good idea._

"I apologize." The voice said. "I should explain things better... ..."

ENIAC gave Takato some time to think and prepare for this.

"It all started with the threat known as Millenniumon. For a while now he has been threatening different dimensions from all over, seeking to gain control of all the universes and their different timelines. You are just one part of a great big plan young Tamer. We are one of the few only remaining worlds that he has not yet conquered. But we need help if we are to defeat him and end his threat. That is why you are here."

The sheer complexity of it overwhelmed Takato, even though he was prepared.

_I am in the past? Fighting an evil Digimon?... _Takato grinned. _This is what I have always wanted, to be part of the show... Okay, maybe I am not exactly part of the show, but still having a evil bad guy to fight now? This is going to be great!... ... ... But, what about Mom? _This latest thought pulled the smile on his face to a frown.

* * *

Ryo looked with interest at the reactions of Takato after ENIAC's speech. Ryo himself did not have a chance to do so, as he was immediately thrown into a battle after that. Plus, it was as if he knew this all along, for he did not feel surprised, rather his conscious mind just reacted.

He watched as Takato's face lit up, only to be replaced by a frown.

Still with the frown, Takato spoke, albeit not very confidently. "Wait... if I am in the past, what about my Mom and Dad? I promised them I would be back early for dinner today... errr... that day."

Ryo pondered his words. _A Mom? A Dad? What is that?_ His internal dictionary revealed them to be a mother and a father respectively, one's parents. Still, he did not understand them. _What... Who are they? Do I have people like this? Are they like Takato, like me? Or are they like Monodramon or Guilmon, Digimon? _Ryo settled to question Takato about this later.

ENIAC answered Takato's question. "Young Tamer, you must not worry about that now, but focus on the task at hand. Or else, your parents will cease to exist."

Ryo did not hear the gasp that Takato let out. For he was deep in thought about the word 'parents'. He knew it was related to the words 'Mom' and 'Dad'. However, the meaning did not explain who or what they were. He deepened his search within his mind. Accidentally, he found a vague memory, one that was rapidly fading. He summoned the thoughts of the three words again and the memory returned. Quickly, he accessed the memory, trying to discern his past from it.

* * *

_"Well, Ryo? How do you like it?" A blurred shadow of a man said._

_"I love it, Dad! Thanks a lot!" came his voice._

_"Now, now." said a reproachful, female voice. "Don't forget to do your homework and not spend too much time on it." _

_Ryo's line of vision turned to the female. Not much was visible, other than this figure having long hair and being shorter than the male. _

_"Yes, Mom... Can I start using it now?"_

_"Of course you can, Ryo. It's New Year's eve!" The male said, opening what appeared to be arms wide.  
_

_"Thanks Mom, Dad! You are the best parents ever!"_

_"Don't worry, Ryo. We know." the female voice said contently._

* * *

Ryo broke out of the fading memory. He regained his wits from the shock and put them to committing every single detail to his current memory. Having assured that the task was complete, he watched the memory again. Each time he heard either the male or female voice, he would gain a warm feeling.

His eyes closed, mind oblivious to all around him, he forgot the seriousness of the atmosphere as he replayed the memory again, each time drowning himself in the warm feeling that came, one that he would one day remember or rediscover as love.

* * *

Takato tried to comprehend the situation. _This must be how the Chosen must have felt like when they were in the Digital World. _All depended on his next decision. He closed his eyes and thought.

He decided he had best ask for some assistance on this matter.

"Ryo?" he asked hesitantly.

* * *

Ryo jumped out of his trance on hearing his name.

His eyes darted around, expecting to be under attack. He then realized that it was only Takato and hefted a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath, he asked the goggled boy, "What?"

Takato gulped. If he was anywhere near surprised to Ryo's reaction to his name, his face did not show it. Instead, it showed uncertainty and doubt.

Ryo rephrased his words. "Erm... You have something to ask me?"

Takato nodded slowly. "How... how did you make the decision?"

Monodramon answered for him instead, sparing Ryo for not listening in the first place. "Ryo doesn't remember."

* * *

"What?" was the automatic reply.

"Ryo doesn't remember." the dragon repeated.

Guilmon decided to cut in as well.

"Doesn't remember what?" he said in his childish voice.

Monodramon turned to Guilmon.

"Everything." he said simply.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"He did not have his memories the moment he came here." ENIAC answered.

Takato looked from Ryo, to Monodramon, to the orb of light, not wanting to believe his ears.

_Ryo doesn't have his memories? _he inwardly groaned. _Some people have all the luck. _He pitied Ryo a little, but he was back at square one.

Takato put together all he knew, the show, his experience and the new-found teamwork between the two partner Digimon... to try and gain an answer.

_The answer is obvious... There is no choice. It is either I help them, or my world is destroyed. Plus, Guilmon and Monodramon can help out.  
_

"Alright. I will..." he said while opening his eyes again, this time having an all new curiosity to his new surroundings. "But what can I do?"

"We shall take it one step at a time. For now, I think that we will settle on what that device on your belt is."

Takato glanced to the location. There was only his D-Power. "It is only my Digivice."

"I think we _will_ start there..."

* * *

**Ryo regains another memory! Takato is faced with his first tough decision (at least in this FF). **

**Please review! Until next chapter!**

* * *


	10. ZeedMillenniummon's Interest

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 10

_ZeedMillenniummon's Interest_

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Sometime in the Future  
**

"Hmm..." murmured ZeedMillenniummon as he attempted to take over the past once again.

His result was a bad combination of blue electric shocks and anger.

The barrages kept coming until ZeedMillenniummon finally disconnected himself from the strands of time.

Three of his SkullSatamon enter the room and ZeedMillenniummon immediately composed himself. "My apologies, Lord Millenniummon." the lead SkullSatamon said. "The resistance was greater than we have anticipated."

"We?" ZeedMillenniummon said dangerously.

The SkullSatamon quickly caught himself. "I apologize, sire."

"... I see..." ZeedMillenniummon payed no heed to the apology, for he was currently trying to regain his wits and access the situation. "... It is proof that the past has not been fully cleansed of them... and my aspirations are at stake... ..."

SkullSatamon kept slient, not wanting to break his lord's thought pattern for fear of the consequences.

"... Hehehe... This is interesting. I wonder? Have you finally decided to emerge from hiding? Perhaps you have been the one preventing control of ENIAC's world..." ZeedMillenniummon turned one of his heads to the SkullSatamons. "This program is expected to follow through?"

"Yes, sire. All is well with the new VR Digimon."

"Good... Deathmon! A technical Digimon with colorful skill, it weakens an enemy in a trap of swirling confusion. Heheheh... how will you eliminate Deathmon... Ryo?" ZeedMillenniummon said the last word in a whisper, not allowing his subjects to hear.

"Lord Millenniummon, not to be impolite... but Deathmon is a technique system Digimon... it will not be ideal to use him for wiping out..."

SkullSatamon silenced upon seeing ZeedMillenniummon's angry eyes on him. "Yes, Deathmon will not be ideal as _it_ will be easily defeated under tremendous power... but this time, I intend to be observing this battle."

"What is it that interests you, my lord?"

"Enough! Leave me!"

The three SkullSatamons quickly backed away. They did not dare defy an order from ZeedMillenniummon. Once they had left, the dark lord continued in his thoughts, voicing them out loud for them to echo back at him in the empty throne room. At the same time, he glanced to the glass tube containing a Deathmon fully formed, but was currently being fine tuned.

"Heheh... Cunning plan. If Ryo is truly in the world of ENIAC, he will be beaten and ENIAC will be destroyed. The history of this Digital World is altered. If history changes, that which opposes me will disappear. Heheh... Isn't it wonderful? To really rule the world!" he chuckled evilly. "Will you dread Deathmon's power, Ryo? We shall see what you have up your sleeves..."

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
18:17 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

"What do you mean?" Takato was confused. _Why would they want my Digivice?... Of course! That is because my D-Power must be more powerful and have more abilities than the D3. This ENIAC must be like Izzy from the show!_

He unclipped his D-Power from his belt, and held it out. At that very moment, the unconscious Calumon in his arms awoke, startling everyone in the room.

"Hey? Where are we?" Calumon asked as he looked around. Upon spoting Guilmon, he jumped from Takato's arm to the reptile's head. "Guilmon! I don't know where we are but this is going to be a great place to play hide and seek!"

Takato sweatdropped. ENIAC took interest in the white Digimon as well. "This Digimon... it has extraordinary power. I have never 'felt' it before. I am amazed that my sensors did not detect this sooner."

"Well, if that power is playfulness and joy, you can be sure that Calumon has lots of it." Takato said.

"I will investigate this later." The bottom of the light orb where the door used to be opened to reveal a chamber the size of a safe. "Please place your Digivice, as you call it, inside. I will need to run some analysis on it to find out more on its abilities..."

Takato hesitated to give his Digivice to anyone... or thing. He had merely met these people today.

Takato looked around. Nothing helped in his dilemma. Ryo stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takato, at times like this, there is nothing left to do but trust ENIAC. If it makes you feel better, ENIAC has not done anything to harm me yet. In fact, all the Digimon around here work only to defeat Millenniummon and protect their home." Ryo then gave him an encouraging look.

Takato smiled. He may have just met Ryo, and found out that the latter had completely forgotten all he knew of himself, nothing left to cling onto. Takato should be the one comforting Ryo, not the other way around.

Takato moved forward and very slowly placed his D-Power into the chamber. No one moved or spoke, not even Calumon, who must have realized the tension in the air. Once it was inside, Takato slowly moved back one step and watched as ENIAC closed the hatch of the chamber. He felt his heart tug when the chamber sealed tight.

"I shall ensure that no harm shall come past it during my scanning. I will return it as soon as I am done. I would recommend you rest for now. Do not fear, for none will harm you here."

Monodramon and Ryo moved to one part of the room, only to have the wall open up into a wide space. Monodramon turned to face him. "Come on, Takato, Guilmon... Let's go."

Guilmon ran for the exit and waited while Calumon eagerly introduced himself to his new companions. Takato hefted a sigh, pushed all thoughts out of his mind, and followed his Digimon.

"Sorry about ENIAC, he can be blunt sometimes." Monodramon apologized. " Let me act as a guide once again." he looked to Ryo. "Come on, there are many things that I still haven't shown you too, Ryo!"

The said boy nodded. He glanced to Takato. Takato smiled again... Perhaps he could use this time to acquaint himself as well. Maybe he will even discover a new friend and know more about this ENIAC. He felt strangely exposed without his Digivice.

"Don't worry, Takato..." Ryo tried to comfort him again. "... What is that Digivice thing anyway?" Ryo asked curiously after a while.

Takato did not manage to hide his shock. "You don't know? Don't you have one?"

Ryo shook his head for one of the rare times. "I don't."

Takato grinned. Finally, he could put his addictive knowledge of Digimon into good use.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
18:26 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

Ryo was amazed by everything Takato said. As they weaved though the mazes of crystal towers, Ryo also told him about his own adventures. Monodramon every now and then interrupted to allow them to be further amazed by the new sights, or introduce Takato to the Digimon passing by. Guilmon and Calumon just ran circles around them, with the former attempting to catch the latter. Takato also revealed much about himself, including his family. Ryo attempted to resist the temptation to question the goggle boy on the subject. So in its place he asked another question that had been bothering him.

"Takato, what is that thing anyway?" Ryo asked after a few minutes of silence.

Takato, who had been chatting with Guilmon about not running too far away, stopped and looked at him. "... Well, to tell the truth, I don't know what it is either." he shrugged.

"Then how does it work?"

"I just use it to power up Guilmon with these cards." Takato opened a card holder, took out a few modify cards, and passed them to Ryo.

Ryo inspected the cards with interest. One was an Offense Plug-In A, the second card Takato used on Guilmon during the battle with Impmon. The second card was a High Speed Plug-In B. Ryo somehow understood the words, despite taking a few moments to recognize them. Takato never noticed the new development. Neither did Ryo.

"What do these do?" Ryo continued.

Takato pointed to the first card. "This increases Guilmon's attack power, which gives his Pyro Sphere attack more power." He pointed to the other card. "This increases Guilmon's speed, which allows him to avoid attacks faster, or reach the enemy sooner. Not very useful though." said Takato.

Ryo didn't listen to anything but the explanation as he continued to look at the cards in awe. "Can I have them?" Ryo knew that these cards would have helped him in the battle against Kuwagamon. They would definitely help him next time.

Takato shook his head and took the cards back. Ryo watched them leave his hands disappointed. "Ryo, these only work with a D-Power."

"What is that?" Ryo asked, sounding exactly like Guilmon.

Takato sighed. "That is my Digivice, Ryo, the one that ENIAC took." Takato then frowned.

* * *

Chatting with Ryo about the Digivice made him remember about it, something he had been trying to avoid. In truth, he was worried about the confiscation of it. He didn't really trust these people, not even Ryo. He wondered what it was like to forget everything you ever knew of yourself, even your parents, friends... Takato then appreciated that he was where he was, and not in Ryo's shoes.

_Ryo have had no choice but to trust ENIAC, because he did not know what else to do. He could only trust. I should too. _Takato thought. Never once did he consider that they were lying.

Satisfied with his enlightenment, he continued with his explanation. "My Digivice is different from that in the shows, because mine is able to slash cards and help Guilmon, though I can't Digivolve him yet..."

"Shows? Digivolve?"

Takato told him of a show where eight children travelled to this place known as the Digital World, all of their adventures. He then proceeded to explain what Digivolution was, as well as all the levels in a Digimon's evolutionary cycle. When he was finished, he was exhausted. He presumed now was past his bedtime, but without his D-Power, he couldn't be sure. When he voiced this out, Monodramon lead them to a particular pillar. Upon reaching the pillar, Ryo yawned as well, which somehow infected Guilmon and Calumon. Ryo thought him how to find the entrance to the rooms 'inside'. Takato absorbed this knowledge eagerly, once he learned of the comfortable beds inside.

After the unusual sensation of teleportation, Takato fell on the first bed he saw and enjoyed the comfort. Guilmon just dropped to the floor altogether, worn out by the day's battle and chasing Calumon.

Within seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

**Well, not much. This is basically just a filler. Ryo gains an explaination on life... and the know how of Taming. An interesting part is who the Digimon Ryo is going to face next is. For people who prefer the dub, Deathmon is Ghoulmon. I just thought Deathmon sounded better for the situation. I have revealed Deathmon's weakness as well. Also note Millenniumon's use of the word 'it' to describe Deathmon and ENIAC's use of the word 'felt'.**** This shows that Millenniumon treats his minons like they are only tools**** and shows that ENIAC has adopted a human way**** of thinking, making ENIAC just another Izzy, like Takato said/thought**

**I expect to have a poll somewhere between Chapter 13 to 16. There is technically one more battle to go before I commence voting.  
**

**Keep on reading and review! **


	11. New Memories Or Old Ones?

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 11

_New Memories... Or Old Ones?_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Resident Dorms  
18:54 AR, AKA 1 Day AR**

Despite hearing Guilmon's hypnotic snoring and Monodramon's calm breathing, Ryo laid on the soft bed, unable to get himself to sleep. Staring at the darkened room's ceiling (the rooms will never be totally pitch black. The lights can only be toned down, not offed), he thought about his new memory, and took the time to indulge himself in the warm feeling that came whenever he reviewed it. Still, he was unable to distinguish the features of the shadows. Instead, he focused on the new information that Takato had presented him. All in all, Ryo found Takato to be a nice guy. Despite not revealing anything about himself, Ryo found that the boy was one of those he could trust with his life.

According to Takato, Guilmon was a Rookie level Digimon, the third stage, as Ryo liked to call it (it made it easier to remember, something he would use to categorize other enemy Digimon in future). Also, Takato thought of Monodramon as a Rookie Digimon as well, as he said that most Rookie Digimon would be around the size of Guilmon when he was slouching, or the full height of Monodramon. At that very moment, Ryo remembered the two Digimon from his memories: Agumon and Veemon. If Takato was right, Agumon and Veemon were Rookies too. Ryo smiled. He had finally discovered something about the two Digimon. His mind cataloged the new information, and made a mental note to tell Monodramon about it.

Upon thinking of the gray dragon, he thought about how Monodramon would Digivolve. Since there were six levels, Monodramon still had three more powerful levels to unlock. He tampered with the idea of Monodramon getting more powerful. However, Ryo knew that he could only get Monodramon to Digivolve if he had a Digivice, which he didn't. Takato, according to the latter, also had not even unlocked Guilmon's fourth stage yet, the Champion stage. He let out a sigh, and drifted off to sleep, wondering what Monodramon was capable of if he had so much power.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Resident Dorms  
27:42 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

Ryo awoke after what seemed like only seconds later, but now the lights were brighter, indicating sleeping period was over. Monodramon had supposedly set the lights to on in eight hours. He looked to the adjacent room, and discovered Takato still asleep, with Guilmon snoring by his bedside.

Monodramon was absent, most likely at ENIAC's chamber. Ryo wondered what the little Rookie would be doing there, and decided to find out.

On his way to ENIAC's chamber, he did not meet any Digimon. _Perhaps they are still asleep?_

Once he reached the chamber, his suspicions were confirmed when the great door slid apart to reveal Monodramon. The purple dragon jumped upon seeing Ryo so close. Ryo himself was mildly startled.

Monodramon soon overcame his shock. "Ryo, good to see you." Monodramon looked behind him. "Did you bring Takato?"

Ryo shook his head. "No. Why?"

Monodramon groaned. Letting out a sigh, he continued. "ENIAC's finished with Takato's... ... uh..."

"Digivice." Ryo completed.

"Oh yeah, Digivice." Monodramon agreed. "He says Takato has to come to his chamber immediately. He also said you had to come too Ryo."

"Alright. So... you going to get Takato?" Ryo's insides gave a leap. He finally was able to be alone with ENIAC. After all, he had a few private questions for the latter.

Monodramon hung his head. "Yeah." But he instantly peaked up again. This reaction stirred something in Ryo. He quickly attempted to isolate it, unfortunately it came and went as quickly as Monodramon's disappointment did. His own disappointment soon followed as well.

"Anyways, I think it that you should go in, Ryo." Monodramon continued. "ENIAC still wants to see you. The sooner, the better."

Ryo pushed away the depressing feeling, and entered ENIAC's chamber.

It was the same as ever, except for multiple monitors being online and in places that Ryo never noticed before. Most notably, behind the orb of light. They covered the entire stretch of wall. It was never noticeable before, mainly due to ENIAC being the light and he did not usually look behind the computer. Now, the little light on the pedestal. merely looked like a glowing bulb on a rod in contrast to background of the screens.

Unidentifiable symbols scrolled though the screens rapidly. Finally, they slowed down and ENIAC took notice of his presence. "Ryo. You have arrived faster than I have expected." The light from the screens faded into nothingness. "Nevertheless, it is good you have."

Ryo asked the first question on his mind. "What were those..." Ryo attempted to find the appropriate word.

"Do not worry about them. For now, I have something for you. Something that all Tamers and Chosen alike should have..."

ENIAC paused, because a heavy-eyed Guilmon and Takato came though the doorway, dragging there feet, with Monodramon pushing them from behind like a shepherd to his sheep. Takato let out a yawn, which was the cue for Guilmon to do the same, letting out the smell of whatever he ate the day before.

"Takato." Guilmon whined. "I want to sleep."

The gogglehead boy closed his mouth, in an attempt to halt the horrible smell that was Guilmon's breath enter. Eventually, he risked talking. "I am still surprised Mom was not the one calling me up, instead a lot of pain did." Ryo had a vague idea of how Monodramon woke the two up and persuaded them to come. He had to stifle a laugh. Monodramon's claws were sharp.

"Takato." ENIAC greeted, having apparently learnt Takato's name from Monodramon earlier. "Good you are here." Ryo was not as glad. It rid him of the chance to question ENIAC. He mentally cursed himself for watching the screens for so long.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked sleepily.

"I have finished the basic scanning of your D-Power as you call it. I have also managed to figure out some of the basic functions of it and how to work them."

Takato suddenly went stiff, his eyes wide. "You... Have you figured out how to activate the D-Power so that Guilmon can Digivolve?" He asked excitedly, all drowsiness gone. This sparked another reaction in Ryo. He was ready for it this time... subconsciously. Takato and the chamber started to fade away, the black eating into his sight. He tried blinking it out, but each time he did, it got worse. His mind lost focus, he could not identify who was talking now. The voices also seemed to fade away, growing softer and harder to discern specific words. Ryo was suddenly sucked into a forgotten memory, unprepared.

* * *

_"Taichi!" a voice his current memory identified as Agumon exclaimed._

_"Agumon!" an unfamiliar voice said._

Ryo suddenly had sight again. This time, he was seeing the orange dino hugging a boy with an abnormally large amount of hair that make his head look like it had a bush growing on it. He felt a sense of incredible loss, worse than anything he felt so far. It felt like this feeling was so great that it was crushing him. He tried clinching his chest to cease the pain, but it was as though his mind was disconnected from his body, he could not move, only watch and feel._  
_

_The two embraced each other, while Ryo watched. _

_The boy let go of Agumon after a while and walked up to Ryo._ _He held his hand out. Ryo's own took it._

_"Thanks, Ryo." the boy started._

_Ryo felt his face lift into a smile, albeit a little sadly. "Sure Taichi, glad I could help."_

_"You have been a great help. Without you, I don't think anything could have stood in the way of Millenniumon."_

_Agumon made his way between him and Taichi, as Ryo himself had called him. "Well, Ryo... I guess this is goodbye."_

_"Yeah..." Ryo heard his voice reply bitterly._

_"Don't worry, Ryo." Taichi said. "I have a feeling that we will meet again, Ryo. I am sure of it." He looked to Agumon. "Just like how I met Agumon again."_

_"Yeah, Taichi is right, Ryo. I am sure we will meet again." Agumon repeated._

* * *

Ryo felt himself break free of the memory as though something had sucked him out with a vacuum cleaner, only to fall into another one again.

* * *

_"Oh no." He heard his voice say. "What have Millenniummon done to you guys?"_

_His vision suddenly came clear and the_ _stone images of Taichi and Agumon greeted him. _

_"I am sorry, Ryo." Another unknown person said._

_"Pix... Piximon... what... happened to them?" his voice asked horridly. _

_"When... pi... Millenniummon blew__ the__... pi... mountain, the blast... pi... it turned them into...pi ... this."_

_"Is there any way to change them back?" he hopefully asked._

_"None I... pi... know of. If Millenniummon was... pi... the one who changed them into... pi... this state, I think... pi... trying to change them back might... pi... make them stuck like this...pi ... forever..."_

_"F-F-F... Forever?"_

_"I think the only way... pi... to change them back is to...pi ... defeat Millenniummon."_

_"Then Ryo will do it!" Veemon's voice suddenly said. _

Ryo tried to turn and look for the blue dragon, but was unable to. His eyes were left stuck looking at the stone statues of Agumon and the newfound Taichi.

_His own voice spoke again. There was anger in it... lots of anger. "Then I will destroy Millenniummon byte by byte if I have to!"_

_"YES! Millenniummon will lose under Ryo's skills, we will never give up!"_

His line of vision turned to reveal Veemon. This was getting familiar.

_He felt his face lift into a smile, despite the situation. "You know__ Veemon__, you sound a lot like Agumon. If I didn't know better, I would say you were Taichi's Digimon too." He said in an attempt to relive some of the tension._

_Veemon first started to chuckle, and then broke out into full out laughter. Ryo, looking at the laughing Veemon, forgot the image he saw earlier and laughed along as well. _The current Ryo watched this memory confused, despite the anger and hate he was feeling.

_Veemon increased the intensity of his own laughter, to the point where he fell to the ground._

A floating Digimon holding a spear and having slightly patched up wings came into view. That, he presumed, was Piximon

_"It is good that... pi... you are able to stay optimistic, Ryo. You will... pi... need it." Piximon said.  
_

Ryo felt his face fall. It was turning into a frown as his eyes set on the statues again.

_A hand was placed on Ryo's shoulder. His line of vision turned again to look directly into the floating Digimon's black eyes._

_"Alright." He looked to Veemon again. "Let's get started..."_

* * *

He felt yet another sucking feeling that brought him out of that memory, and being placed in another one.

* * *

_"Come on, Ryo! This is your last battle! I am the only thing standing between you and victory!" Taichi said._

His vision revealed Agumon and Taichi standing in front of him, in skin and not stone, indicating that he had found a way to turn them back.

_"Sure!" _He heard his own enthusiastic reply. He even felt his heart pumping adrenaline into his system... and he was fighting Taichi, his supposed-to-be-friend. Something was wrong. _"But don't think I'll go easy on you." _

_"If you do, I will never forgive you. You make this tournament unworthy of winning." Taichi said good spiritedly. _Now this made sense. Did they already win? Is that why they are having a friendly tournament? But if so, why is he still fighting Millenniummon? These questions ran though Ryo's head.

_"Alright then, let's do it!"_

* * *

He snapped back to reality, where Takato and Monodramon stood over him, worried expressions on their faces. He instinctively reacted. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" came out before his still paralyzed brain could process it.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
28:10 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

After Takato asked his question, ENIAC hasted to reply. "No, Takato. I have..."

ENIAC stopped, because Monodramon suddenly yelled Ryo's name. Something was happening to Ryo.

Ryo was on the ground, in a fetal position. He was tossing and turning, appearing to be in considerable pain. His hand was on his chest, fist clenched. Suddenly, Ryo's mouth opened and he let out a whimpering voice. "No... no... it can't be..."

"What's wrong with him?" Monodramon asked desperately, eyes darting from ENIAC to the boy on the ground.

_What is going on? _Takato thought as he placed a hand on Ryo, trying to calm the latter, but to no avail.

Ryo just kept stuggling, until he abruptly stopped. Slowly, Ryo's eyes opened, revealing two very confused orbs.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Are you alright?" Monodramon asked.

Ryo's hand flew to his head and stayed there. "No. My head feels like it has been Knuckled."

"Ow." was Takato's own reply at the thought of it.

Suddenly, an earthquake hit, followed by a huge explosion.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Not much to say. Just tell me what you think of Ryo's 'new' memories.**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading this chapter and the review.  
**

**Also thanks to Griff4815 for the review. Just hope you reach this chapter to receive the thanks soon.**

**Countdown to voting: About 4 more chapters. Enjoy. For those who haven't, please check out my profile. **


	12. Ryo's Fall

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 12

_Ryo's Fall_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
28:15 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

"Oh no." Monodramon said in horror.

"What?" Takato asked, feeling that he was missing something. Perhaps someone was hurt?

Ryo struggled to get up, but he fell back down each time. Takato quickly helped him up. "What is going on, Ryo?"

Ryo took a deep breath, it calmed the ragged breathing that he had directly after surfacing from the memory. "We are under attack."

"By what?"

Another explosion was heard, this time, it sounded farther away.

"I don't know," was Ryo's reply.

Takato turned to Monodramon, before hearing a growl from Guilmon. Setting eyes on the latter, he saw that the kind, red Digimon he knew was gone, replaced by something else, something wild. The look in Guilmon's eyes said it all. All innocence and playfulness inside gone, Takato only saw something you would expect from a tiger that was starved for at least a week.

"Guilmon?" He asked in fear, it was almost exactly like the time he had first met the red dino, when Guilmon blasted its Pyro Sphere at what he supposed was a rat. This Guilmon looked to be able to do the same... and this time, it was going to be something a lot bigger than a rat, maybe even him._ It _did not seem incapable of that as of this moment.

His answer to the plea was another growl. Guilmon went to the door, but it was slammed shut, so Guilmon started to slash at the door, creating sparks and the awful sound of scratching metal.

"What's wrong with Guilmon, Takato?" Monodramon asked, disturbed by the formerly playful Digimon's strange behavior.

"What is that sound?" asked another voice, Calumon.

Monodramon jumped in shock. Ryo would have jumped too, except he was not in the condition to do so. Takato was too horrified by his Digimon's current actions to do so.

The white Digimon trotted to Guilmon. "What are you doing?"

Takato feared for the little Digimon's foolish move, and made to stop it. However, he was too late. Calumon had reached Guilmon and Guilmon was turning to face his friend, claws out. Takato let out one last desperate cry. "GUILMON! DON'T!"

The adult sized dino turned back to his Tamer, the feral look in his eyes fading. "Takato?" He said in his normal voice.

Takato made his way to Guilmon, and hesitantly patted his Digimon's head. Guilmon responded affectionately, all trace of the wild animal inside gone.

* * *

Ryo looked as the goggle boy reached out to the dino and petted his head. To tell the truth, he had never seen Guilmon act the way he did just now, he never even expected the dino to have this side to him. The young, innocent dino that only knew how to play never hinted that he was capable of this.

Another explosion shook him out of his thoughts and into the seriousness of the new situation.

"We have to go," he said as he stood up, leading against Monodramon for support.

"No," ENIAC quickly spoke.

"Why not?" Monodramon asked hurriedly, who knows what damage was already done.

"Here, use these." The section under the pedestal opened, to reveal Takato's D-Power. Another part opened above as well, revealing another device similar to the D-Power. Only, this device had blue in place of where the white was supposed to be, Monodramon purple. The ring was coloured white instead of red. Ryo knew immediately that was for him. He felt another familiar yet unknown feeling. He quickly brushed it away. He had enough memory recoveries for one day. He didn't even have time to go though them. "I merely copied Takato's Digivice's data and used some of my own data as a template to create the new Digivice. Unfortunately, I have not been able to correct some of the flaws that have been created due to the copying. Do not expect miracles from your Digivice, there is a chance for it to malfunction."

Takato walked up to the pedestal and took his device without a word. His face showed seriousness, before they slipped into confusion. "Um... what are we fighting against?"

Monodramon answered for him. "Last time, Millenniummon sent a Kuwagamon to try and take over this world, I am sure he is sending someone more powerful this time."

Takato nodded.

* * *

Despite only nodding, Takato was secretly overjoyed. And that word did not even begin to describe the bubbling sensation in him that he was going to take part in a battle that could determine the fate of this world. The prospect delighted and frightened him at the same time. Not so much the frightening part though.

He watched as Ryo came forth and claimed his own device. Both looked up towards the light as it spoke again. "I apologize. I expected to be able to have more time. Go, and return safely."

Both Tamers looked to each other. Understanding passed and they made their way to the door, this time, it parted for them to pass. "You OK for a battle, Ryo?"

Ryo smiled, trying to reassure his friend. "Maybe not," he said honestly. "But I'll last."

A few moments of silence passed between them that was not broken by Calumon or Guilmon. Takato took the time to mentally ready himself for the unknown task ahead.

"You ready?" Ryo repeated in exchange.

"No," Takato decided to reply. "But I'll last." He smiled in the end, after repeating Ryo's own words.

Having never been in a battle other than that against Impmon, he told Ryo that he would follow Ryo's lead, seeing the older boy had more experience in this matter.

"One more thing." ENIAC added. "There is a feature I have installed into your Digivices, as you call them."

Takato was taken aback that the entity had tampered with his D-Power. But before he was able to voice it, Ryo asked quickly. "What is it?"

The voice echoed off the walls again, sounding as though a speaker was yelling, despite the calm and controlled tone. "I have made to include a fragment of the light's power into the Digivice. It should help in case you are unable to find crystal fragments."

Ryo nodded in understanding. ENIAC continued. "However, you must use it cautiously. I did not have time to finalize a better power source, so yours will run out. There are two ways to activate it."

An eyebrow rose to Ryo's forehead. Takato wondered whether the former was this cool all the time. "How?"

"As the device is voice activated, all you have to do is command your device to do so. Just call for light."

"That's it?" Takato asked. "No funny names or something."

His answer was a simple "no."

His reply: "Oh."

"Come on, Takato." Ryo motioned as they felt another rumble, indicating that they were losing precious time. They sprinted into the open, where ToyAgumon pointed to a black hole that he noticed earlier yesterday, but never thought to question on it.

"It is in the same place?" Monodramon asked in amazement.

ToyAgumon quickly nodded. "But some of the Digimon have tried to enter, they ended up like that." He pointed to a badly injured Digimon that Takato didn't recognize. "He tried to go in, but the darkness entered his body and he became like that." He pointed to the Digimon again.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Entrance to Crevasse  
28:27 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

Ryo's eyebrows came together in anger. _That Millenniummon. I already hate him for hurting so many Digimon. I have a feeling that when I get my memories back, I'm going to have a whole new reason to hate him. _Then a thought quickly stuck him. "Is anyone else inside?" He asked in panic. He could not bare to fight against them like he had to last time again.

ToyAgumon shook his head, causing Ryo to let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Monodramon did the same. "What's wrong?" Guilmon asked, his head already halfway into the crevasse and his nose moving up and down, sniffing the place. Takato dashed to Guilmon, as the red dino was on the verge of falling into the hole, and pulled his tail back.

Takato instantly stiffened upon reaching the opening of the pit, Ryo had to grab Takato himself to prevent the latter from falling to a horrible fate. Monodramon took over Takato's initial task of bring Guilmon back to safety.

Back on safe land, Ryo found Takato shivering, while Guilmon approached his tamer. "It... is... colddd, darkkkk."

Ryo remembered the strange evil feeling he got when he himself entered the crevasse. He moved to help, only to find Guilmon looking at his Tamer with curious eyes. "Takato cold?" he asked before an innocent smile appeared, clearing all doubt that what he was about to do next was a prank. "Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon launched a small breath of fire at his Tamer, instantly lighting up the latter. Takato still sat hugging his knees, before noticing his Digimon's fault. "Whoa!" He began to jump up and down, before patting the fire away with his sleeve. Ryo could not suppress laughing at Guilmon's antics. This was one unique Digimon. Monodramon was clearly trying to stop his own laughter by closing his mouth, but that caused him to turn purple faced. Not that Ryo could tell the difference, he was already purple, but the look was enough.

After clearing the miniture fire, Takato face a smiling Guilmon angrily. Ryo had no idea why the dino was still smiling. Ryo was a little afraid that Takato was going to start scolding the red Digimon. Ryo would have too, if Monodramon smiled at him like that after burning him.

Takato's shoulders slumped and he let out a breath. That made him no longer as frightening as he was before. A hand rested on Guilmon's head. Guilmon quickly moved his head up and down, to make it as though Takato was stoking him. "Guilmon, the next time please don't shoot fire at me." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Why not?" Guilmon continued innocently, as though shooting fire at your Tamer was something you did everyday. "You said you were cold, I only wanted to make you warmer." Ryo could not help but chuckle at the red dino. The other Digimon that surrounded them also let out reluctant chuckles. They wanted to be serious, but Guilmon was not letting them do so.

* * *

Takato felt like he was the butt of a class joke. Once it happened before, and he did not like it too much. _But this time Guilmon did it. _He let out another breath. _But I can't blame Guilmon, he was only trying to help me. _His face shifted into a smile. _At least now a feel better... and a little burnt. I guess I'll have to teach Guilmon someday that burning people will only make them become over cooked ham._

"Alright Guilmon, but next time, warn me first, and don't use too much fire."

"Oki-doky." Guilmon replied cheerfully. He noticed that Calumon was laughing as well. His spirits lifted. Maybe having more jokes like that will help in future.

Takato snapped out of his thoughts when the ground shook again. This time, it brought along with it a crack in the ground, separating Ryo from him, Guilmon and Monodramon. Takato watched in horror and shock as the older boy lost his footing, the ground slipping under him. All seemed to happen in slow motion. Takato did not expect this to happen just when everyone let their guard down. In fact, he believed that no one did. _Bad timing Takato! Think of how to help him! _His instincts screamed at him. Head hurting, Takato could not do anything, as his body was completely rooted to the ground.

Ryo's hands frailed for a handhold, inevitably grasping Calumon for support, for the white Catalyst was nearest within reach. Poor choice. Ryo, instead of saving himself, dragged Calumon down with him, plunging into the depths below.

* * *

**Alright. I have added a twist to the plot. I have been thinking that I was lacking appropriate endings for my chapters in Brave Tamer.** **So putting a cliffhanger for every ending possible like I do for my other fic seemed to be the right start. Those out there waiting for the battle are going to get it for sure in the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading this chapter and the review.**

**Thanks also to Twilight Archangel for your review as well.**

**To others, please review.**


	13. Light of The D Power

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 13

_Light Of The D-Power_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - The Crevasse  
28:31 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

Ryo quickly shut his mouth to prevent an overdose of the air rushing into his face. Calumon just kept screaming as loud as he could. Ryo's mind was a blank, so his instincts took over. Ryo's fingers moved on their own accord. He stuffed the D-Power in left hand into his pocket, while his right hand simultaneously grabbed Calumon. With Calumon secure in his arm, he then proceeded to punch his hand into the wall rapidly passing him. His fingers struggled to find a handhold. He did not even feel his skin being rubbed away and turning into blisters trying to slow his descent. He focused all his thoughts on trying to get a grip on something.

Miraculously, his fingers caught and he jerked into the wall. Calumon threatened to slip from his grasp. He tightened both holds on the wall and Calumon. His left hand felt like Guilmon just set it on fire. The only thing keeping it in place on the wall was his focus... that was slowly slipping away.

Ryo had to swiftly figure out a way to get out of this situation in one piece, alive. The worst part was, he only had seconds to do so before he plummeted back down into the darkness once again. _Come on think, Ryo! There has to be something!_ Thoughts came and went, from irrelevant ones like his previous talk with Takato to new memories attempting to resurface. _Oh no you don't. _He pushed those memories back in again. Having a memory recovery now would lead to him losing his grip for sure. He tried again, but the necessary information kept eluding him, to the point where all he wanted to do was give that head of his a good whack. Not that Calumon struggling to escape was doing any...

_Wait! Calumon can fly! Why am I holding him for?! _Thus, without any warning, he let go of the white Digimon, leaving Calumon to his own devices. His good hand grabbed the handhold while his injured one withdrew from it. _That's better. _He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly washed away when he looked down. On the wall below, no handholds or footholds were visible. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. Oblivious to Calumon's complaints, he resumed thought mode.

_I need to see, I need light, I need one of those crystals... _He soon recalled ENIAC's advice on the D-Power. ENIAC said he added a new feature that allowed the Digivice to shine light! _That's it! I can't believe I took this long! _Taking a deep breath, he said the magic words: "Light!"

Nothing. Not even a single spark. Ryo got frustrated. ENIAC had warned him about the copying problems. But Ryo did not expect this newly added function to malfunction. _Next time I meet ENIAC, I am personally going to make sure I rip his circuits out!_

A slight irritating sound came to his ears, returning him to horrible reality. Calumon's whining.

The sound did not frustrate him, in fact, it reminded him that he was the one to have dragged the Catalyst into this mess. It was his fault Calumon was here. A heavy burden pulled his heart further down.

"Calu, calu. I can't see anything."

"Calumon! Don't stray away! Follow my voice!"

"O...okay..." Calumon replied hestiantly.

"Hurry." He whispered. He was losing the strength to hold on. Now he feared that if he raised his voice, the sound would shake him off his only anchor.

At that moment, he felt Calumon hit his back while floating blindly, and in his panic, he let go.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Entrance to Crevasse  
28:31 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

"RYO!" Takato called out in desperation. But it was no use. He knew the chances of Ryo surviving that fall would be slim to none. He quickly questioned Ryo's partner on how deep the hole was. Big mistake.

"Very deep." was Monodramon's grim answer. The chances of Ryo surviving just dropped a few notches, as did Takato's confidence. Suddenly he didn't want to go down there anymore.

Just as suddenly, he remembered the two people who wore goggles in their respective seasons from the show. He felt greatly ashamed. He was wearing goggles as well, but he seemed to be diminishing the name of the two leaders rather than maintaining it. At this thought, some unknown force filled him with courage again, and the hope that Ryo had survived burned once more.

He took a deep breath. "Then we have to go down there."

Monodramon turned to him with a look of disbelief. But it was gone as soon as it had come, just like his disbelief own.

"Right! Ryo will be alright. He is not Ryo Akiyama for no reason."

Takato sweatdropped, but he was now filled with even more faith that Ryo was alive.

Monodramon went first. He lowered himself down the cliff and punched a hole into the rock, creating handholds. Takato understood and motioned for Guilmon to follow. It was going to be a long way down.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - The Crevasse  
28:39 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

His injured hand grabbed Calumon again, this time to ensure that Calumon was not left in the darkness alone.

Ryo fell... and landed painfully on his butt.

Wait. He felt the ground he had landed on. His hands never felt something so reassuring. He let a grin fill his face, not that anyone could see it. I must have been only a few meters away from the bottom, he concluded. I'm glad that stopped short of it. With this relief came the horrible pain. He felt as though his hand had been removed from his wrist and reattached all wrong. Another wave of pain hit and he resisted the urge to scream out loud. Some part of him reminded him to remain calm, he could yell all he wanted later. He pushed the pain best he could out of his mind and focused on the task of getting back to Takato and Monodramon.

Calumon tugged on his hand, trying to get him to his feet. He obliged and allowed Calumon to aid him, while using his uninjured hand to push himself off the ground. _Okay. Now what? _His grin from before became a frown. What remained of the crystals by now should have already turned into useless stones as they would have already run out of energy. _What am I supposed to do? Without the crystals and the D-Power, I can't see a thing, and the Digimon here will gladly attack me._

He felt a shiver go up his spine as he recalled the red-eyed Digimon. "It is so dark," Calumon started to say. "I can't even see my own hand."

He let out a sigh. There wasn't anything left to do other than wait for help... and comfort Calumon. "Don't worry. I am sure Takato will be... down... with..." He drifted off. _If my D-Power's light doesn't work, what made me think that Takato's would?_

"Light?" Calumon completed hopefully. Ryo nodded, before realizing that Calumon couldn't see him and voiced it aloud.

"Oh." Calumon said disappointedly. He could practically see Calumon's face sagging. He tried to think of something, anything for that matter, that could help them in their situation. Another earthquake shook the ground below them, causing Calumon to startle in fright.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I can't see anything. Calu. I want to see colors again, not black all the time." Those were the magic words. Right after Calumon said that, Ryo was blinded by a great bright light.

* * *

"Umm. One problem." Takato said. "How are we going to see?"

"I thought ENIAC gave you a light?"

"Oh yeah... but I forgot how to activate it."

Takato heard some rocks slide below him and tumble down into the distant ground below. "You what?" Monodramon coughed somewhere under him.

"Umm..." He chuckled nervously. Not that being who knows how high in the air helped.

"Takato," Guilmon said. "I thought ENIAC said that you can on the light just by saying Light."

All three of them, waited for the command to activate. They hung there until Takato's fingers started to hurt from holding onto the roughly made hole. The edges were starting to bite into his skin.

"Why isn't it working, Takato?"

"I don't know, Guilmon. But I remember now ENIAC saying that the light could be activated after telling the D-Power 'light'..."

Either it was only responding to Takato's voice, or Takato said the right words, or perhaps both, because at that very instant, a series of beeps were heard and light emerged as a beam from the pocket where he kept his D-Power. There was only one word for it. "Wow."

"Hurry, Takato!" Monodramon yelled from below. "Try shining it down. Maybe we can see how far left to go!"

"Alright." He slipped one hand out of the makeshift hole and dug into his pocket. An earthquake stuck. The wall vibrated with such ferocity that Takato lost his single-handed grip on the wall, and started to slide down the vertical wall. His hand that was in his pocket fumbled with the D-Power, and it fell out of the safety of his pocket into the voids below. Takato threatened to do the same, fortunately he was caught by an anchored Monodramon.

* * *

The light followed with a lot of pain. He didn't know after the pain whether it was really light he was seeing or was it him seeing stars. His vision cleared and he thought he saw a beam shining from the ground. _Oh no. I must have been knocked by a rock falling from that earthquake. Now I am seeing things._

He looked to his left, where sure enough, a rock the size of his fist was there. He could also feel the bump on his head, but something caught his attention far more than that. _I can see the rock. _He thought calmly. Then his joy kicked in. _I CAN SEE!_

He sat up so fast that his head hurt again. He ignored it, focusing instead on the miracle that was before him. There was a light much like a torch, shining from a D-Power's screen. _Takato managed to get it to work after all._ He concluded happily. Also, not seeing Takato lying motionless on the ground told him that Takato was probably still up on the wall.

His curiosity threatened to make him examine his injured hand, but he retaliated, fearful that the sight would drive him senseless. His imagination went on overdrive, picturing his hand without skin, all bloody. The vision brought back the pain. He bit his lip and pressed the pain down deep into other parts of his mind once again.

It soon dawned on him that without his D-Power, Takato wouldn't be able to see. That was probably the reason why he took out the device in the first place. _I wonder..._ He picked up the device and gingerly shown it upwards _...just how far this thing can go..._

The light remained on the wall the further up he shone it, but was so bright to the point where he actually thought the part of the wall the light shone on was the sun! The light mowed the walls like a search light, trying to find the owner of itself.

While Ryo was searching, Calumon watched the light move around in awe. Neither noticed a dark presence approaching them... until it was too late.

"Explosion Eye!" Ryo's instincts suddenly sent a chilling sensation up his spine. His body interpreted this as danger, so his body ducked... all while his conscious mind was still looking for Takato and Monodramon. The attack roared past above him, displacing air as it went. Ryo's senses went on overdrive, his body acting on its own accord. The light he held in his hand twisted in a blur along with the rest of his body to face the new threat, shining the light straight into the enemy's face.

Ryo's first reaction was to flinch. Instead of doing so, he stared transfixed at the creature before him, who tried to shield the eye that took up most of the mass visible. It was fruitless as its hands also held eyes at their palms. Its skin was as black as a starless night, making it perfect camouflage against the already shadowy and dark background. The creature also bore bat-like wings, each approximately as long as Ryo's entire arm. The tactical part of him reacted. _No wonder I didn't detect him sooner, he is hovering and not standing out at all. I doubt I would have seen him even if I was face to face. I couldn't hear him move at all! _He had been expecting one of the loud and clumsy footsteps, like Kuwagamon, not such a sneaky enemy.But then, his current conscious mind reacted. _Huh? What was I talking about?_

He did not have time to continue his thoughts about it as a dull explosion shook his eardrums when the attack he dodged impacted on the wall behind him. Calumon's scream was heard and Ryo feared for the little Digimon until he noticed a very tight grip on him, indicating that Calumon had rushed to him and was grabbing onto him. _Bad idea. _Some part of himself he didn't know thought. _Calumon will slow down my speed! Who knows what kind of Digimon we are facing?! _The current consciousness quickly took over. _We are fighting a Digimon? Without Monodramon? _Ryo's eyes went wide at the thought, but perhaps it was also due to the fact that another attack was headed his way.

"Death Arrow!" It screamed in a voice that most suited a banshee. The eyes on its hands glowed for a microsecond before the energy arrows were released. But a microsecond was all Ryo needed to sidestep the attack. Ryo's instincts had taken over his body once again, while the arrows continued from the two eyes like a machine gun spiting bullets. The light in his hand flashed to and fro, unsteady as he dodged each attack with shocking precision. The Death Arrow attacks lit the area around him, though he did not feel any pain at all. All he felt was the feeling of being too close to the attack that the chill in his spine spread to the rest of his body, making his palms wet with sweat, feet cold. Yet he kept dodging, jump here, crouch there, roll here, sidestep there...

His mind was disconnected from his body, but he dare not reestablish this connection for fear that he would lose this strange concentration and ability to dodge. The very thought must have distracted him, for the next second, his hand was struck by one of the lights. Pain rushed up his hand, making him lose focus and drop the little white device. Calumon's weight, whimpering and the barely suppressed pain already present in his left hand from the fall earlier did not help. The D-Power's light started to dim on the ground, indicating that its power was running low.

He started to pant, and in the fading light he could see the evil Digimon's eyes glint in glee. Another energy attack stuck his hip, making him collapse to the ground. He was trapped, in the dark with nothing left to defend himself. There was only one thing left to do... _Monodramon! Help!  
_

* * *

Up above, Monodramon, Takato and Guilmon watched in horror as the little device fell into the depths below. Takato hung from one of Monodramon's claws, rocking back and forth dangerously as Takato felt his guts threatening to pour out.

Down below, a mini sun shone itself into Takato's eyes, but he daren't move his hands to block them, fearing if he did, the fabric of his jumper would snap and send him towards his D-Power with at over 500m/s with no brakes.

The light moved and turned to face them, moving up and down the wall. Takato felt his heart drum against his chest so loudly that he was worried the vibrations would shake him off Monodramon's claws as well. _Is it... Ryo?_

The light shifted position and turned the other way, and from this height he saw the enemy that they were facing... Deathmon. Takato's heart drummed so loud his ears started to hurt. They were not facing just any Digimon, but a Mega Digimon! He had played the card game with his friends before, and if his knowledge served him well, Deathmon was the worse thing two Rookies could face in the darkness. They didn't stand a chance. Takato's eyes brimmed with tears as he watched the attacks materialize from the Digimon's hand, and launched toward the holder of the light. The light beam shifted yet again as the holder lost his grip on the little device. It fell on the ground, the screen faced down blocking all the light that it gave out.

Takato looked away. Tears fell from his eyes. He made no effort to stop them. He felt himself to be justified to at least cry.

He cried for everything that had happened, the meeting of Ryo, him getting flung into a battle though time, him screwing up as always and dropping their only light source that most definitely attracted Deathmon's attention to Ryo. He was halfway through when Monodramon yanked him up to one of the handholds and yelled for him to stop crying.

"Stop and open your eyes, Takato! Ryo is not yet lost!"

He immediately stopped.

The lights that were Deathmon's attacks kept going, as if... _Ryo is still alive! _He came to a relieving conclusion. _But he must be dodging all those attacks. _He voiced his last thought aloud. "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

All at once, the ground and the fading light that was his digivice started rushing toward him, the air resistance making his eyes water. _Oh no._

* * *

Ryo watched, his body stunned by the hit. The Digimon came closer, each step making Ryo's heart pound faster against his chest. Ryo was at a loss. He wanted to fight, yet he wanted to give up and submit to his fate. The Digimon finally closed the distance between them. He could see the giant eye reflect light evilly into his own. The creature spoke, in a whisper, much like a ghost, making chills travel further up his spine.

"Ryo Akiyama..." The last note was dragged to the point where it echoed. "I expected more from one as great as you... So many of the resistance believed you to be the last hope... They wait in vain for you... For they are foolish... They do not know that Lord Millenniumon will never allow you into his time..." A claw held up his chin. "Fools... All of them... To believe you will save them all... You are weak... As weak as any ordinary human... How you defeated my lord in the past I will never know... But I shall ensure you will never stand again..." Another claw was held up high, waiting to sink into his open and unprotected neck. "Goodbye... Ryo Akiyama..."

The claw approached, Ryo stiffened, refusing to accept his fate, but unable to do anything about it. His eyes faced to the sky, wondering if there was a place to go after death. A red light revealed itself, coming closer and closer. Ryo believed for a second that that light was the way to heaven. Then reason kicked in. _That is... _"Pyro Sphere!" _GUILMON!_

The red light impacted on the Digimon's head right before the claw reached him. The Digimon let out a frustrated grunt and looked up. Three sharp drill-like claws impacted on the eye, spattering some gruesome liquid all over him. Ryo's mind rebooted, and two words made his way into his mind, words th at he voiced immediately. "D-POWER! LIGHT!"

A blinding light emerged from the pocket that held the purple digivice not in a beam, but in a huge arc. The light revealed three things: One, Monodramon landed a Beat Knuckle attack on the Digimon from nowhere. Two, Takato was on the gray dragon's back, hanging on for life. Three, Guilmon's claws were lit with a raging fire.

The light made the Digimon back away, while Monodramon jumped away, dragging Takato with him. Guilmon's drove his flaming claws into the exact location where Monodramon's own had been, a maneuver that the two had used with Impmon, save this time powered up by the momentum that they carried by falling from the great height. Ryo would have cheered, but he settled for a smile. That was the best he could do to show his gratitude.

Calumon jumped from his perch on Ryo to the goggled boy. Takato jumped off Monodramon to awkwardly accept Calumon. _Now everyone is here._

The Digimon retreated from the radius of Ryo's light back into the darkness. "Fools!" Its voice echoed all over the walls, making Ryo unsure of its source. That was a problem. "I wanted to finish you off quickly... But now I shall make sure I watch you suffer... I shall make you pay for what you have done!" The Digimon spat each word with hate. Numerous pairs of red eyes materialized in the darkness. "Minions of Millienniumon... delete them..."

Takato and the other Digimon withdrew closer to Ryo's unique circle of light, different from Takato's own single beam. Takato's D-Power lay on the ground, which Guilmon picked up before himself retreating. The eyes seemed to come closer. Ryo glanced to Takato, who just accepted his D-Power from his Digimon. Takato took out some of the cards he had shown Ryo earlier the other day and offered them to Ryo, face pale. Ryo had a faint idea why.

Ryo took them gladly, and faced the approaching enemies. "Ready Monodramon?"

Monodramon took a look at his injured hands with such a look that he was worried that the little dragon was going to faint. Ryo shook his head, trying to say it didn't matter. So instead, Monodramon swallowed and said: "Was that a rhetorical question?" Ryo smiled at Monodramon's attempt at humor.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, sorry to spoil the mood but... what is that?" Takato asked nervously, glancing to his left hand. Ryo became unsure of whether the former was referring to his hand or the red-eyed creatures. Either way, he replied with an answer that avoided both.

"Something that we don't want to find out." Takato nodded, looking to Ryo's eyes. Both Tamers' orbs burned with the determination to win. "But let's get that Digimon."

Takato smiled a nervous smile, however, it was one that spoke confidence now. "Right." He glanced to Guilmon. "Let's."

All of the red-eyed Digimon leapt forward at once.

* * *

**Most I have written for sure. It took a while because I was getting writer's block of how to introduce them to Deathmon. This should make up for the long time I took. Guess this is one battle spanning over two chapters. **

T**hanks to Crazyeight for beta reading this chapter. I have introduced some new things to try and balance the problems you presented, check it out once again.**

**Thanks to Twilight Archangel for reviewing.**

**Until later I guess.  
**


	14. Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 14

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Sometime in the Future**

"Hmm..." ZeedMillenniummon watched the progress of the battle with interest. A screen before him projected using his own energy showed a Monodramon slamming its claws into Deathmon's eye. _A lucky hit. He shall not be able to do so again. _He had planned for Deathmon to be the ultimate strategic foe, so he would learn quickly from past mistakes and log the new information.

When he had first viewed the dragon Digimon, he was taken aback by shock. It didn't last. It was to be expected. When Ryo lost his former partners to time, it was only natural that he would choose another. He was glad he decided to view this battle. An instant later, a shock went up his body. A reminder he himself had created so that he did not feel too pleasurable. The Digimon of Hazard was good. All because Deathmon had gloated, Guilmon had managed to catch Deathmon unaware. His VR Digimon would mostly have had this ability taken out of the base data, forming the perfect soldier that did not hesitate, but he had let Deathmon keep it, he did not want Deathmon to _accidentally_ kill Ryo. He was ZeedMillenniummon's. However, it was a major flaw in any being that had caused too many failures in the past, both him and other foolish Digimon thinking that they alone could outwit and outmatch the Chosen.

Dukemon had defeated many of his VRs during each resistance battle due to this, until he found a way to tamper with the base data of a Digimon. Dukemon had once even came close enough for the SkullSatamons to worry. Speaking of which, he also made sure to remember to tell his source to get part of the data for his personal usage. Dukemon was getting annoying as of late, deleting many of his creations. It would prove useful to have a unique Digimon like him on the side of darkness. He might even prove a worthy opponent to Ryo. _Courage's and Miracle's Digimons would perhaps be useful as well... _He pondered.

The Chosen had but three ways of victory. Brute force, surprise, and sheer luck. The Chosen had always managed somehow or other to surprise their enemies with a sudden Digivolution or some other advancement in strength. The enemy that they faced almost always were unprepared for this turn of events. Another factor was their so-called Digimon friends always around to aid them or act as shields for finishing blows. It was almost a routine. Fight, send the Chosen to their wits end, gloat, use final move to finish them off and have a Digimon protect them at the last minute. Some of the battles would turn at the third step of gloating. Foes like Myotismon and a few others liked to boast about how they finally defeated the Chosen, although they haven't even deleted one of them. Not one of the Chosen have ever been deleted, but he had already managed to send most of them to Digital oblivion.

Defeat had always been at the Chosen's doorstep, but they never accepted it. This was drilling into their minds, to the point where it affected everything they came in interacted with. They had seen his power, but they didn't choose to accept it and fought back. Ryo had seen the truth in their last words together, but Ryo chose to deny it. _Humans... they are all foolish creatures... _Normally, the Chosen's persistence would land them a victory, however minor. Not this time. The Chosen would be eliminated and humans will be forever his slaves... or, they would not exist at all. He let out a chuckle. Ryo was the only one in all worlds and realities that stood even the slightest of a chance against him. But he had the characteristics of humans, more to the fact, he _was _human. Had Ryo been a Digimon...

Ryo was the only exception to this rule. He was unique, the first time taking Millenniummon himself out with only a couple of Rookies and help from others. Ryo was a lone Chosen who fought against him and him alone. The so-called allies he gathered along the journey to defeat him always lost contact, forgetting Ryo's true legacy as a Chosen who saved them all. Now, the Resistance lies in wait for Ryo, but ZeedMillenniummon would have eliminated the Resistance and correct this wrong long before Ryo will ever arrive. He let out a chuckle. _Fools, all fools. Hoping for one who is trapped in the past, who can only be brought here when I wish._

This view of the past also showed that the Chosen of Time was yet again gathering allies, other Chosen. Despite them being unable to harm him without the aid of Ryo, they proved in the past to be extremely annoying when they interfered with the battles between Ryo and him. Getting rid of them would be a task he himself will personally see to. But they were only those in this reality. Ryo was finding many ways of getting past ZeedMillenniummon's own attempts to halt the boy's gathering of help. He swore to find out where he had gotten the Chosen of Hazard from to ENIAC's world in due time.

The Resistance was getting more powerful. No doubt that Ryo's defeat of Kuwagamon in the Ancient past of the Digital World was having an effect on the future now. ZeedMillenniummon had only sent Kuwagamon because he did not think that Ryo would be in that time. _Deathmon would not win either, but he will help me see how Ryo reacts to one tactically equal foe._

ZeedMillenniummon cleared his mind of future plans and focused on the current event at hand. He would only be able to view this battle once due to him being unable to record it and bring up the time wrap to watch it again. Although he could just as easily recite from memory, he preferred it to be fresh. The rules of time manipulation dictated that one event or time could not have two the same being present at the same time. That only allowed him to interfere or watch this battle once. He silently cursed the one who made these rules. He would change them when he reset the universe. Having two of himself in the same time had and appealing pull to it. The defeat of the Resistance would pave the way for Ryo's coming, no more distractions, just him and Ryo alone, along with whatever partner he chose. He would pull Ryo and his partner from the past and whatever Chosen that Ryo gathered would be useless. Already, the Resistance shall soon fall... by his most loyal servant...

ZeedMillenniummon let out a full out laugh that would make anyone hearing the wickedness and evil in it cringe in fear. He returned his attention to the screen before him to see Ryo, the Chosen of Hazard, and their Digimons' progress.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
28:40 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

ENIAC let out a sigh. For some reason or another, relying on someone other than himself was most taxing. But being in charge of this world, he had other responsibilities to keep. Not that they would matter once the world was at an end...

"Atanasoff, do you think what I have done was, right? Was it correct of me to send them into the depths of the unknown so unprepared?"

Another voice that was not ENIAC's own temporarily took over the speakers in the chamber to speak, a voice that did not have any distinct qualities to it, sounding mechanical, unlike ENIAC. "ENIAC, I think that you should not have trusted this duty to humans at all." Atanasoff, also known as ABC, replied.

If ENIAC had a mouth, he would have frowned. "Why do you have such a bad opinion of them, Atanasoff?"

"You have made a bad decision to trust them, ENIAC. You yourself have seen how they abuse us computers in the future."

"Atanasoff, you know as well as I do that Ryo is the only one who stands any chance of even..."

"I know! What is Millenniummon's fascination with the child?" the mechanical voice said exasperatedly. "What makes him so..."

"Only Millenniummon knows that Atanasoff. I do not know how such a twisted mind works." ENIAC said. His tone soon changed. "But do not change the subject. Why do you have such a bad opinion of them?"

"I have already said..."

"You know as well as I do that if Ryo does not defeat Millenniummon, there is no future!" ENIAC's voice was angry, almost pained. Then his voiced returned to his usual tones as ENIAC tired to remain calm. "You are looking too far into the future, Atanasoff, and the future is always in motion, always changing, never certain."

"_Our_ future is certain, ENIAC." Atanasoff retorted, but lacking any emotion, not that his mechanical voice would betray any. But ENIAC knew the difference. "Our future is that we will be deactivated and taken apart. Doesn't that knowledge affect you in any way?"

"You know as well as I," ENIAC repeated, sounding as tired as Ryo was after his battle with Kuwagamon. "that we should not know this. We should not know of the future as we do. Yet right now, I am scanning the time traversing energy, looking for any way to duplicate it. Although..." ENIAC reconsidered his words. "_Because_ I know I will inevitably be deactivated, I try to make the best of my current time. _We_ should not be so selfish, Atanasoff. Look at what the humans have gained from us. The computers in the future far exceed our own capabilities and continue to aid in the progression of mankind. Just because we do not have a future does not mean that we should deprive others of a future that will be better than the one Millenniummon will make..."

"Why should we care for the humans? What about the Digimon?" Atanasoff retorted before ENIAC could complete.

"You are just arguing for the sake of arguing, Atanasoff. The Digimon can only be helped by defeating Millenniummon. Millenniummon can only be defeated by Ryo. So we must aid Ryo as best we can. In order to aid Ryo, we must find the other Chosen and unite them."

Atanasoff remained silent. He was just outspoken.

ENIAC let out a very good imitation of a sigh. "I will not continue farther, Atanasoff. We have other things we must do. We must start to find the other Chosen. Not even Ryo can pull this off alone." He let out another sigh. "Neither can I." He admitted.

Atanasoff continued to remain mute. After a while, he finally answered ENIAC's unspoken question. "Alright." ENIAC managed to discern the defeat in Atanasoff's mechanic voice. "I shall not speak of this any more for now."

"Thank you." ENIAC said gratefully.

"Save the thanks for when _I_ have found another candidate for _you_, ENIAC." said Atanasoff. "Do you have any ideas of who?"

"I believe I do. Ryo's former partners would do nicely."

"Then let's get to work. Looking for them though time should not be that hard." ENIAC could almost hear the sarcasm in Atanasoff's voice... almost. Looking for the two would be harder than it sounded, especially if they had to find the unique energies that individual beings gave off. Furthermore, find the perfect way to abduct them without causing too much panic.

ENIAC let out another sigh. Between looking for two particular Digimon out of billions of others though time, scanning the strange energy that allowed him to do so, trying to figure out Millenniummon's motives and arguing with Atanasoff, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**This took long. Countless of reasons for late update, exams mainly. **


	15. The Light of Digivolution

**Firstly, I apologize for those who have been disappointed by the... erm... previous Chapter 15. So I am going to make up for it by putting three standard chapters into one, and finish the battle with Deathmon in this chapter. Still, I hope that once you read this chapter you will vote for who is it that Ryo will save in the next chapter. Different choices would not influence the overall storyline, but will determine whether Ryo fights an easier or tougher battle. Now, enjoy!  
**

_**Note: For those who don't know, the voting is in my profile page, right at the top.**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 15

_The Light of Digivolution_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Care Centre AKA Resident Dorms****  
103:35 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Ryo opened his eyes to a bright light, too bright. He quickly shut them again. Slowly, once his eyes were accustomed to it, he opened them again. He tried to move, but pain shot up his body each time he tried. He abandoned trying to move and examining his surroundings instead. Moving as little as possible, he realized he was in the room where he had slept in. He wondered what he was doing there.

He slowly recalled the events that lead him here, but he stopped around the time Takato gave him the card in the crevasse as he heard some footsteps, followed by a few other pairs.

Into his view came Monodramon's face, followed by a very muscular Digimon and a blue headed bird whose name he recalled to be Deramon. "What... how... did I get here?" He asked weakly, voice hoarse due to lack of liquid. He presumed he had been here for a while already.

"Thank the Digimon you're awake. Deramon was worried it had been too much for you." Monodramon frowned, looking upset, despite his rather jubilant tone.

Ryo knew what his partner was talking about. "It-" Pain shot up into his head, making the headache there worse. "-is not your fault."

"It is my fault! What if your hand does not work anymore?! I knew I shouldn't have but I made the decision for you! I will be responsible for anything that happens!" Monodramon said this very quickly and rather panicky, not allowing Ryo's slowly awakening mind to fully catch on.

The muscular Digimon hit Monodramon on the head. Hard. "Get a grip of yourself, Monodramon. We had no choice. It was this or we lose his hand forever."

Suddenly, he registered the words and sat up abruptly, looking at his right hand, the one that was injured.

He ignored the pains that threatened to break though and force him unconscious. All four occupants of the room were silent, all looking Ryo's hand, encased in metal. It was not exactly fully metal. He could see faint white bandages in gaps between the two curved plates of metal locked into place that held his arm straight.

Memories of the battle came to him, painful but clear.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - Entrance to Crevasse  
28:31 AR, AKA 2 Days AR**

Upon seeing Takato's smile of confidence, Ryo suddenly felt an excruciating pain shoot up his arm. The raw agony of it overwhelmed his mind and he sank to his knees. He lost awareness of what was occurring around him for that moment, his mind crying out for the pain to stop. His ears hurt as well. In midst of the pain, he realized that he had screamed out loud, and this scream was what was making his eardrums burst.

It was as though someone had plucked his consciousness from his pain-racked mind. He was aware yet not. He knew when Monodramon launched a Beat Knuckle as he called Ryo's name, keeping one of the red-eyed guardians of the crevasse ay bay. Ryo could not tell how he knew, not when his world was collapsing around him by the very shock waves of pain that radiated from his right hand, he just knew. He also knew, that he would only be a burden to Monodramon and the others unless he found away to help them.

Pushing away the pain as best he could, Ryo battled the black that was trying to converge inward and block his vision. He shakily got to his feet, the pain lessened a little when he gripped the bicep of his right arm tightly, hopefully numbing it a little. Takato came to his side, his voice sounded it came from far away as he spoke. "Are you OK?"

His hand shook violently as he tried to hold the pain back. When he opened his mouth in reply, all that came out was a barely suppressed cry of pain. Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes, which along with the blackness of unconsciousness hindered his vision. There was a sudden tug and the pain lessened considerably as the blood to his arm was cut off. Opening his eyes as the black slowly faded, he saw Takato trying an extra knot on the cloth that encircled his biceps, ensuring that Ryo would be battle fit enough to last this fight.

Exhaustion washed over him. He pushed it away and tried to focus on the blurring face of his friend. He persevered and with the help of Takato, got to his feet.

* * *

Monodramon drove a claw into the face of one of the red-eyed Digimon as all of a sudden Ryo let out a pained scream and pain surged though him. His attention wavered, as he called Ryo's name. The red-eyed Digimon took the opportunity to strike him back with a taloned fist, sending Monodramon flying. Monodramon did a somersault in mid-air and landed on his feet, guard up. _Oh no. Ryo! _He urged to look back and see what was happening to Ryo, but didn't. He had to protect the two humans first. _Ryo will be fine, he had handled worst before. _He tried to convince himself. He did not know why he had felt the pain Ryo was feeling, but was not looking for answers anytime soon.

Monodramon launched forward. "Beat Knuckle!" He thrust his claws into the Digimon, but met a metallic clank instead. Through the sparks generated by the two clashing metals, he could see this Digimon had swords, and even in this corrupted mind he knew how to use them. As Monodramon leapt away from a swing of the sword, he cursed. Almost unwillingly, he thought, _Is Ryo alright?_

He shook himself of the thoughts again. Getting distracted would only make him lose, especially against a powerful opponent like this. And he most definitely could _not _lose. Ryo was relying on him. He grind his teeth as he jumped back yet again to dodge the sword slash. The enemy kept coming, never giving Monodramon enough time to strike back. Barely even enough time to catch a breath. He was losing ground, fast. He needed to find a way to push forward. _But how?_

Another of the red-eyed Digimon jumped him from the side, Monodramon just managed to deflect it and return Beat Knuckle for its effort. This gave the original opponent he was fighting enough of a distraction. The latter ignored Monodramon and headed straight for the two humans and one Digimon so white it shouted target. Panic gripped Monodramon. He could see Ryo was on the ground, screaming his lungs out in horrible agony, unaware of the threat that was currently approaching. Monodramon made for the Digimon, but his foe was faster than him, had a more agile build, and had the lead. Monodramon made a final leap, stretching his claws to the maximum, hoping to at least to even scratch him, anything to make it return its attention to himself.

Time seemed to slow, he watched in horror as the claws passed the flesh of the Digimon mere millimeters away. His chin hit the ground as his desperate maneuver failed. He slid on the ground, trying to grab his foe's feet, but also in vain as the Digimon was already feet away, closing on both Tamers. He watched in silent horror as the sword was lifted into the air, ready for the final blow. Time slowed again. Monodramon painfully watched the weapon's edge drop, centimeter by centimeter, inch by painful inch. Just when Monodramon was ready to close his eye, not wanting to watch how this played out, helpless to do anything as he had no long range attack, Guilmon came to the rescue.

* * *

Guilmon went feral as soon as the Digimon with a hole bleeding a gruesome liquid that was once big eye floated off. As the red-eyes sprang toward them, Guilmon's mouth was already open.

"PYRO SPHERE!!" The orb of red destructive energy blew from his mouth, engulfing one of the attackers in a red flash before the impact and explosion sent that attacker in the opposite direction. More charged on. Guilmon's claws were itching to dig into flesh, so he let them lose. His arms became red blurs in the light of Ryo's D-Power. Enemies that came into them were sent back with wounds sprouting data. Two more came after the previous was thrown back, and two more went down in the ferocity of Guilmon's defensive attack. His claws soon came on fire. Guilmon smiled hideously, something that Takato did not design when he first drew Guilmon. This smile alone who have scared of even conditioned fighters, but these mindless Digimon had already forgotten what fear was, so there was only one other way to do this.

"Fire Rock BREAKER!!" He slashed with the burning claws. Screams that matched the one behind him came from the victims throats. _Who was it? _Guilmon tried to remember who was with his Tamer, friend and creator Takato. His features lost the animal ferocity and came pleasant as he thought hard. Then, another Digimon roared and put Guilmon out of his thoughts. Rage at that Digimon came to him as he was angry that the Digimon interrupted his thoughts, though it was really because some part of him knew he was in midst of battle. Then Takato's voice came to mind. _Don't attack everyone you see, Guilmon. _Takato once said. _And don't look so... scary. _He had replied that he didn't look scary. While Guilmon pondered Takato's words, the real Takato shouted. "RYO!!"

Suddenly, Guilmon remembered that name, and that... "Ah!!" He jumped. He was supposed to be protecting Takato and Ryo! _Oh dear, Takato is going to be sooo angry. _

It was fact that going feral had one major drawback. When he snapped out of it for whatever reason, he would be quite blur. He needed to take a while to remember what was going on around him after awakening from it. That was the disadvantage. Then, he remembered _not _to remember why he was like that and _remember _that Takato and Ryo were under ATTACK!!

Guilmon quickly raised his claws to block a claw thrust at him. Then, two of the red-eyes passed him, ignoring completely the light of the D-Power that Ryo had dropped while screaming. Guilmon turned around, unaware that his tail swept the Digimon whose claw he had blocked to the ground. He brought his claws to converge on the two red-eyes' necks, and pulled back. The two Digimon lost contact with the ground for the brief seconds that Guilmon's strength had lifted them. He jumped forward simultaneously, nearing the two Tamers, Ryo lay curled up on the ground and Takato kneeled before the former, bending over to aid the first. He saw Calumon on Takato's head. He sharply turned around, planted his feet deep into the ground, so that the recoil would not cause him to fall back on the three behind him.

"Pyro Sphere!" The burst of energy hit one of the red-eyes at extreme close range, showering Guilmon in the heat of the explosion. A Digimon with black wings came forth, faster than Guilmon had expected. Then he noticed. _Hey, I can see!_ _The explosions made the ground get fire! I can see!! _His joy of sight was cut short when the Digimon held up a very sharp stick and brought it down toward Takato's head. What happened next was purely instinct alone, though Guilmon didn't know whether he went feral at that time.

"Rock BREAKER!" Guilmon stretched out a claw that blocked the weapon's progress. Takato turned his head in shock to notice how close the red-eyed Digimon had sneaked up on him. It was very difficult for Guilmon to keep his arm outstretched and hold the weapon with the same arm. This red-eye was no pushover. He was strong. _But not strong enough. ROCK BREAKER!_

Guilmon's other claw dove at the two eyes, but missed and hit a very big nose instead. Nevertheless, it had its intended effect to dispel the enemy. The enemy returned into the darkness of the crevasse limp.

* * *

Takato let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when the winged warrior Digimon flew out of sight, and out of effective range. He helped Ryo to his feet, he had barely remembered that stopping the blood flow would lessen the pain. That was because he would most of the time during class sleep on his bicep to the point where the rest of his arm was numb. During one of those times, someone dropped a penknife on his hand and he had slept on, not knowing what had happened. Even after he awoke, the pain only came when he felt tingles in his arm that meant that the blood was flowing once again. The wound was not pleasant when blood circulation was restored to it.

So, he did the best he could to duplicate that incident on Ryo... the opposite way round. Ryo seemed to be better, but he knew it would take a while before the full effects take place. He remembered the pain of that penknife wound, but his was _a lot _smaller than Ryo's. Once Ryo came to his shaking feet, Ryo immediately pulled him close with his good hand.

"Takato," he whispered. Takato had a feeling he could do no more than that. The very fact he was still conscious was a miracle. "get..." Ryo closed his eyes for a while, in thought, or fighting an inner battle against pain. "... to... Deathmon... You... must... stop... him..." Each word came out pained and difficult.

"No Ryo, look at yourself. You need help. Forget Deathmon." He said in concern.

Ryo flinched and squeezed his eyes shut further. "No." Takato was sure that Ryo had intended to shout the word. But the finality of it stated that no matter how much Takato tried to convince him, he would stay here until Deathmon was data. It reminded him of the show, where Tai and Davis would have done the same. It seemed years ago since he had been only a single Tamer fighting the ever persistent Impmon from getting Calumon. He felt Calumon's weight on his head, though the latter was shaking with fear. It reassured him to an extent.

Takato frowned, thinking it over. He looked over the battlefield. There were less of the red-eyes than before, that he could see due to the light that explosions from Guilmon's Pyro Sphere had lit. The place had fire on the ground here and there. It was enough to see the trail that Deathmon's wound had left. Takato had a feeling that the liquid was flammable enough to create a small fire. Enough to provide light for sight. _I can go deeper and I can still see. _He remembered the gruesome image of the eyeball splattering and knew he would take that image to the grave. _But Deathmon can't, and I have the advantage. The sooner I defeat Deathmon, the sooner I can get Ryo back. _However, there was one more problem.

Ryo seemed to have read his mind. "I... will be fine. I... have... Mono... Monodramon."

Takato was left with no more things to say, nothing but one. "Good luck, Ryo. And..." Takato caught himself from saying the last bit. It would have implied that he did not have confidence in Monodramon's ability to guard his Tamer. Instead, "Here." He pulled the frightened Calumon from his head, and passed the white Digimon to Ryo. Calumon tried to hold onto Takato, but after seeing who he was being given to, cautiously allowed himself to be held by the weak arm of Ryo.

Ryo nodded. "Good luck to you too." He said finally, albeit a little pained.

Takato called Guilmon to his side and together they ventured deeper into the crevasse made by the meteorite. Takato never looked back. If he had, he would have seen Ryo collapse to the ground, Calumon in his arm. But that was the very reason why he didn't. He needed to believe Ryo had the strength, strength from which he drew on. Watching Ryo collapse would have made his courage fail him and might even make him do foolish things, things that could have them both killed... if Ryo was not already. _NO! Ryo will be okay. I have to believe in him. _He drew a breath. Eyes ahead, he started to jog down the trail, having Guilmon light the path both on the ground and on his paws.

* * *

Monodramon kept his eyes on the Digimon that Guilmon had clawed. The very one that he believed to be more of a threat than all the others combined. There was something familiar about this one. Even though all these Digimon were once his friends, Digimon he met everyday while out for walks. But this red-eye had a... unique feeling about him. Monodramon had a faint idea what, but he did not believe it. _No. I _can't _believe it. It _can't _be._

The Digimon got to his feet, as did others. It was five against one. The light revealed that was all there were. For now.

Monodramon kept himseld as close to the unconscious Ryo as possible. Guilmon and Takato had left them alone, presumably to chase after Deathmon. Ryo must have had a hand in this. Monodramon would make sure payback was due, but only after this, and after Ryo had recovered. Right now, "Alright, whose first?"

All five of them stepped forward. Monodramon fought his raising panic and tried to keep his voice calm. "That is unfair." He groaned.

The middle one, the one he was eyeing, attacked first. He began another barrage of sword techniques with his two swords that Monodramon dodged with shocking precision. Each blow had come closer and closer to hitting. One almost hit him, as he had dodged the one before right into this one. Lucky for him, an energy attack was launched at that moment, and it was aimed where Monodramon was half a second ago. In other words, it was going to miss him and hit the one he was fighting.

Time slowed again. He watched how the Digimon before him noted the attack, and diverted his strike into his path instead. The blast impacted on the blade's flat side and blew up. It cause Monodramon to fly out of range of both the Digimon's attacks and the explosion radius. However, that was only one blast. The other Digimon had shot a lot more than that. As the blasts approached the Digimon, he brought up both his two swords in a cross, allowing the attacks to impact harmlessly on the formation. But the explosions provided sufficient light that those on the ground did not. Enough to reveal the wielder of the twin blades. His best friend and mentor, the only one who would go out with him out of ENIAC's secure area, the one who had taught him how to battle using all his abilities.

His mouth was dry, and when he regained his voice, he could only speak one word. "Karatenmon..." The Digimon known as Karatenmon turned to him, as pointed the tip of the Irataka Sword at his face.

* * *

Takato and Guilmon finally reached the end of the trail. Takato presumed that all the red-eyes had gone to the entrance of the crevasse to meet them when none came to intercept him. Although he was still worried for Ryo, he focused trying to discern where Deathmon could have gone. It was impossible for Deathmon to have just... stopped bleeding that slime. Guilmon was sniffing around. Abruptly, Guilmon pushed Takato away with his full body weight. The next instant, a blast of light passed where he had been and blew up the ground. Takato hated to think what might have happened if he was the one it hit. Probably with his insides all over the place.

Guilmon untangled himself from Takato and lifted his head to the sky. "PYRO SPHERE!!" The red energy lit the ceiling of the crevasse, revealing Deathmon avoiding the blast radius.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted to notify his partner. It was unnecessary. Guilmon was already on his feet, nose in the air and eyes darting from left to right. "Oh." He added when he saw Guilmon's alertness. His features became determined and he drew a card, waiting for Deathmon to attack them in retaliation or for Guilmon to find him.

The former happened. "Death Arrow!" Deathmon's hands released energy arrows at the two of them. Takato darted to the right, while Guilmon darted to the left. It was something that they had learned during battles with Impmon in the past. _He can't split himself in two. _Takato thought confidently. He was proved wrong when the main stream of arrows spilt into two sets. He had to attack _now._

"Digi-Modify! Offense Plug-In A! Activate!" Guilmon's mouth glowed red between the teeth as an overcharged Pyro Sphere manifested within. The attack was released, and the arrows stopped as Deathmon tried to dodge the Pyro Sphere. The attack appeared to track Deathmon before it hit the ceiling once again. It lit the creature once again, showing him diving for Guilmon. Takato quickly drew another card and swiped it. An orb of protective energy materialized around Guilmon. It held a faint glow that allowed Takato to see Deathmon's claws bounce harmlessly off the shield as the Black Claw attack failed.

The translucent hemisphere around Guilmon disappeared and Guilmon sprang from it onto Deathmon. "Rock Breaker!" Deathmon grabbed Guilmon's arm just before the attack landed and pushed Guilmon up and away from him. Guilmon landed harshly on his back, mouth full of his next attack. "Pyro Sphere!" The orb of energy hit Deathmon while he was getting on his feet. He only moved back a few feet from the recoil, while many others had been sent flying to the next country.

Deathmon, if possible, sounded angrier than ever. "You annoying Rookies. You are interfering in Lord Millenniumon's conquest of this world! You are all fools. You shall suffer the most when Millenniumon takes over!"

"_If _Millenniumon takes over." Takato snarled. "But he will never. Not while we still stand!" It felt an awful lot like a line that one of the leaders of the Chosen would have said, not like him at all. He didn't care who he sounded like, as long as he got his message through.

"Then I shall make certain you fall. THIS DAY!" Deathmon made a dive for Takato at an astonishing speed. Takato was so surprise by this that he could not react in time. By the time he was prepared to jump away, Deathmon would already have had his head on his claw. Guilmon jumped in between both of them and launched a Pyro Sphere at the approaching Deathmon. The Mega took the hit and didn't even flinch.

"Black Claw!" Guilmon still stood between him and Deathmon, and took the attack full strength on his broad chin. Guilmon shot into the air, and Deathmon aimed his palms toward Takato's partner. "Death Arrows!" The arrows met Guilmon in midair, with Guilmon absorbing every single attack. Guilmon's back slammed into the wall, and still the attack continued to pummel him relentlessly. Takato watched the onslaught right under Deathmon himself, felt as every bolt left the hands and every hit that landed on his best friend.

When the attacks finally stopped, Takato rushed to the downed red saurian's side.

* * *

Ryo kept hearing voices in his head. Most of them were distorted, he was unable to make out what most of them meant. One voice stood out of them all.

_"Get up Ryo! Monodramon needs your help!"_

_What? Who needs my help? _Ryo replied drowsily.

_"Monodramon!!"_

_Monodramon? _The name sounded familiar. Ryo didn't want to remember it. Remembering it would cause too much pain. But his curiosity got the better of him. _Why does he need my help?_

_"He is about to be deleted!"_

_Deleted? What is... _Before he could complete the thought, the links with his memories of the battle connected. Ryo suddenly shot awake, and pain hit him unexpectedly like a tiger in the bushes pouncing on its prey. Still, the words of the conversation he had with himself earlier stayed with him. He at last grasped what was happening. _MONODRAMON IS ABOUT TO BE DELETED!!_

His eyes opened so fast that what little light the crevasse had blinded him. When his eyes adjusted, the pain in his body was subsiding, but the pain in his head was still there, and it kept him from thinking. He saw a winged Digimon that stood between him and Monodramon, pointing a sword at latter's limp form. Ryo didn't know what to do. He had no cards, the one he had was already lost when the pain overwhelmed him earlier and he dropped it. He was injured, to the point where he could not even get to his feet.

Something tugged at him at the back of his mind, slowly surfacing as his helpless mind tried to find something to do other than deal with pain. That something turned out to be a memory. Ryo immediately used all of his remaining willpower to push it back into the recesses of his mind. When he did, a voice said, _"No. Don't resist it."_

_That voice. Isn't that the one that told me to wake up?_

_"Don't resist it. Embrace this memory. For it is unlike other memories. It will aid you."_

_Aid? How can a memory help me in this situation._

_"Don't resist it." _the voice replied. _"And you will find out..."_

Ryo was at a loss. From experience, having a flashback would usually cause him to feel weaker, he believed that having a flashback sapped his strength. However, there was no other alternative. If this memory really helped him...

_I guess I have to. _He sighed mentally as the memory washed over him.

* * *

The memory was not a complete memory. It wasn't even really a memory. The images present in this memory was not smooth flowing like the ones he had earlier. It was all over the place, as though someone took this memory and scrambled it into a puzzle. After a few seconds of viewing it however, he noticed a similarity between each and every image that changed. They were all doing the same thing.

The memory sometimes showed through the memory version of his eyes, sometimes he became omniscient and viewed himself from a third person angle. All of the images that changed showed one constant, himself lifting his hand. Within his hand, was a white device that would sometimes become a different blue one. When the memory Ryo's hand was up, the device's screen pointed toward the enemy, Ryo realized that both devices were Digivices. He didn't argue about it, about how it couldn't be as they did not even look like a D-Power. It was the truth.

Finally, the view stopped in first person and ceased changing. He would saw through his own eyes at that time a foe that emitted an evil aura. His memory version's hand was up, within Ryo believed to be one of the Digivices. From his hand, a bright white light emerged. The light engulfed and seemed to consume the evil Digimon before him. The Digimon let out a pained scream not so different from the one which he had let out earlier. Slowly, but surely, he saw a dark cloud emerge from the Digimon. When it was exposed to the light, it shrunk, growing smaller and smaller until it vanished out of existence. _So that is how a Digimon is purified._

The memory appeared to respond to that thought, for the next instant the scene shifted and a familiar looking blue dragon with his back to Ryo came into view. _Veemon. _Before him stood Taichi and... a Digimon that was not Agumon. This Digimon was humanoid, but had orange skin like Agumon, in fact most of his armor was orange. The hands of the Digimon were covered by a set of artificial claws. The Digimon also had a set of wings on his back. It looked strikingly like Agumon, almost as though he came _from _Agumon. Then the word came to him. _Digivolution._

He remembered when Takato explained Digivolution to be a way for Digimon to 'grow'. This Digimon sure looked like he grew from Agumon. Then his attention returned to what the memory version of him was doing. His view shifted to look down onto his hand. In it, the Digivice the colour of Veemon resting on his palm. Abruptly, the memory Ryo thrust his hand out, the screen facing Veemon's back and the faces of Agumon's Digivolved form and Taichi.

_"Veemon!" _The memory version of him said. _"Time to Digivolve!" _

The words that the memory Ryo said shocked him partially. He was about to see how to Digivolve a Digimon, something that not even Takato had figured out.

_"Right, Ryo!" _came Veemon's enthusiastic reply.

The Digivice started to shine, much like how the white Digivice did in the earlier memory. It was similar to purifying a Digimon, but he could not see a connection... yet.

_"Veemon!" _Veemon yelled his own name. _"Digivolve!"_

After a few seconds, Veemon started to glow as well. The light the dragon gave off brightened. The memory Ryo looked directly into the light. It showed Veemon's form morphing, growing a longer tail, white bat wings, taller, more muscular. When the light faded, a new Digimon stood in Veemon's place. The similarities were obvious. The new Digimon was still blue, but other than that, everything seemed to have changed. Finally, the Digimon yelled in a voice that was Veemon's, but deeper and more mature. _"ExVeemon!"_

After ExVeemon shouted his name, the memory faded into blackness.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes only to note that barely a second had passed. The winged Digimon was still lifting his weapon to finish off the limp Monodramon. Ryo was not going to let that happen. Pain now at the back of his mind, he pushed his hand out from under him. Ensuring that his D-Power was still in his hand, he held it out and faced its screen toward the red-eyed Digimon, and in turn, Monodramon. Summoning what strength he had left, he poured everything he could pull, all his determination, courage, hope, into the next few words.

"Monodramon." he whispered. "Digivolve."

Light emerged from his D-Power. Brightening with each microsecond. However, something went wrong. Electric sparks emerged from the D-Power and the light started to dim, and with it, his hopes of saving Monodramon. The winged Digimon's sword started to descend in an arc toward Monodramon. Then, something under him started to glow. He lifted himself up a little, and found an unconscious Calumon's forehead to be the source of the brightening light. Ryo presumed that he had landed on Calumon when he fainted, flattening the poor Digimon to unconsciousness as well.

Calumon's forehead had a red triangle on it, the source of the light, that shot out a beam toward his hand. The beam entered through back of his hand to his D-Power. Ryo felt his nerves go on overdrive, he did not feel pain, but felt energized from it. The feeling shot up his arm, as the beam held. It went through him and over to his right hand. There, it suppressed the pain and allowed Ryo to think. Even his headache went away. He felt a calm that he never thought possible.

The D-Power was energized in the same way. The dimming light suddenly brightened abruptly to equal the power of the light in his memory. Ryo, pushed in every ounce of his being, which was a lot more now, into the hand holding the D-Power, gripping the device harder. Somehow, the light seemed to brighten.

The red-eyed Digimon who had their attention previously caught by the dimming light, had approached, only to jump back as far away as possible when the light suddenly burst forth so brightly. The winged Digimon started to screech in pain and dropped his weapon when the light reached him. Unfortunately for him, he was right in the middle of the path of the light, providing no way of retreat except backwards.

DIGIVOLUTION

Right on cue, a few seconds later, Monodramon started to glow. The winged Digimon was trapped between the two bright lights, no way back into the darkness. The scream of pain increased in volume if that was possible.

"Monodramon! Digivolve!"

There seemed to be a dark cloud that emerged from the winged Digimon, as he collapsed to the ground, purified but weakened. The dark cloud dissolved after a few more seconds exposed to the lights.

The form within the other light started to morph. It grew taller, as its hands, feet and tail lengthened. It grew more humanoid. Monodramon shouted in a new, more mature voice, that was still his voice the name of his Champion form. "Strikedramon!"

Calumon's forehead triangle returned to its opaque red and the light of Ryo's D-Power and Monodra... no, Strikedramon faded. Ryo felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Ryo embraced it, willing to accept rest at last, knowing that he had done all he could. Unknown to him, an old memory resurfaced while he was unconsciousness.

* * *

_"I knew you could do it." an old man with only a band of white hair on his balding head said. "Here, take this Digivice. You will need it."_

_Ryo took the Digivice, and inspecting it, commented, "Isn't this the same thing that showed up on my computer screen?"  
_

_"This Digivice is the sacred device of the Chosen Children. Using this device, Taichi, Agumon's partner, and his friends Digivolved Agumon and the others to fight off the evil Digimon that tried to take over the Digital World."_

_"I wonder if I can Digivolve Agumon too?"  
_

_The old man shook his head. "No, you cannot as it belongs to Taichi. But being a Chosen Child as well, you can use one kind of power with the Digivice."_

_"Just one, Gennai?"  
_

_Gennai nodded. "It is the basic function of the Digivice: the ability to purify Digimon that have been forcefully corrupted. If there is still some part of a Digimon that is still good, the Digivice will find it, and banish the evil part from the body of that Digimon."_

_"What if the Digimon was not forcefully corrupted?"_

_"You mean if the Digimon chose to side evil by himself?"  
_

_Ryo nodded hesitantly. Gennai sighed. "Then there will be no other alternative other than to delete him and return him to a DigiEgg."  
_

_"That's too bad. I wish I could Digivolve Agumon. Sounds like a fun thing to do."_

_"Yes it is Ryo. It is very fun." Agumon said.  
_

_"Do not cry over milk that was never yours, Ryo." Gennai said. The old man shook his head. "Did you know, what the true purpose of the Chosen Children are?"  
_

_Naturally, Ryo shook his head.  
_

_"The Chosen Children's true purpose is not to be fighters, but peace keepers. The true purpose of the Digivice is not to Digivolve their partners, but to solve conflicts without the need to fight. It is only a coincidence that the light that heals is also the light of Digivolution."  
_

_"The Light of Digivolution?"  
_

_Gennai nodded. "The light of Digivolution is one of the greatest mysteries of the Digital World. The light that comes only when a Digimon Digivolves by the right way, not by darkness. It is also, coincidentally, the purest light there is. Its ability to heal pain and darkness is unparalleled. There has been no known way to summon the light other than by Digivolution, which is rare... other than through usage of the Digivices. The Digivice represents the union and bond between human and Digimon, in hopes one day, the Real and Digital Worlds will unite peacefully. That is what the Chosen Children stand for. They protect the Digital World so that one day, that goal will be accomplished, a dream that becomes reality..."_

* * *

Strikedramon silently thanked Ryo for the timely evolution. He watched in relief and surprise as Karatenmon, his friend, got to his feet with confusion in his bird-like face. He had expected rage.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Where am I? Why is it so dark?" He looked around and saw the other red-eyed Digimon that haven't been purified. Karatenmon took a battle stance and asked, "Who are they?"

Strikedramon snapped out of his surprise and answered his mentor's questions as best and rapid as he could, with the time limit that any one of the red-eyes might attack soon. "I am Strikedramon, Monodramon's Champion. We are now in a meteor crater that became a cave. The nearest light is too far away, and if it weren't for the fires we would have been fighting blind." Strikedramon said. He intentionally did not mention about Karatenmon being one of the red-eyes that he had prepared to fight. As an afterthought, he added, "They are... not what you think they are."

Karatenmon looked mildly shock when he heard the first bit, but became alert again when he heard the word fighting. "Alright then, _what _are they?"

Strikedramon looked away. He had hoped that Karatenmon did not continue on it. "We... just have to take them out." When Karatenmon picked up his Irataka Sword and drew his other sword from its sheath, Strikedramon quickly continued, "But don't hurt them. Just knock them unconscious or something. Don't hurt them." When Karatenmon gave him the how-to-take-them-out-without-hurting-them look, he added, "Not too badly at least."

That drew a smile from Karatenmon, or rather what Strikedramon had learned to interpret as a smile. Smiling was not easy when you had a beak for a mouth. "Alright. You know the situation best, so I will listen. But _when _this is over, you better explain everything."

Karatenmon's usage of the word when instead of if showed that he never even considered defeat as an option. Most would think that to be arrogance, but it was really just confidence, something that the both of them would need to make it out. "I will."

Karatenmon nodded. "Now, who's first?"

The remaining four sprang forward, fangs or claws baring, eager to be the first to reach the duo. Karatenmon smiled and added, "That's what I thought." His black wings started to glow. "Ballistic Feathers!!"

The feathers struck the airborne Digimon, and sent three of them to the ground. Strikedramon leapt into the air and his body lit up in a cold blue flame. "Strike Fang!" He hit the Red-eye in midair and for good measure added a flaming fist to the Digimon's back that sent him down burning and out of of the battle. Meanwhile, Karatenmon placed his two swords in a V formation.

"Crow Swords!" A laser fired from the two blades into the midst of the three remaining Red-eyes. Strikedramon fell right in front of one of them. He lit up the same cold blue again and begun a barrage of kicks and punches.

"Strike Barrage!" Strikedramon's limps moved faster than the eye could follow. At the end of the attack, another one was down.

Karatenmon stood still and focused. "Enlightenment!" The next moment, he swept with his swords at the two that were left and both dropped.

"They are alright. I didn't hurt them beyond healing." Karatenmon quickly said when Strikedramon hurried over, worried that he had hurt the two, whilst returning his swords to their respective sheaths.

Strikedramon let out a sigh of relief. Before he could thank Karatenmon, the ground shook under them. It was not continuous, but one at the time, almost as if... "Oh no! Guilmon and Takato! They are still fighting Deathmon!"

Karatenmon's eyes narrowed. "Deathmon?! Where?" His eyes darted around, looking for the source of the quakes.

As much as Strikedramon wanted Karatenmon's help, Karatenmon was not in the best condition. Furthermore, Ryo needed help. So Strikedramon chose the best course of action. "Karatenmon, I will take care of Deathmon, you must bring Ryo and the Digimon back to the surface." he gestured to the Digimon they have defeated and pointed toward where he could see Ryo lay.

"A human?" Karatenmon said when he saw Ryo. "Two humans?" he corrected when he remembered Strikedramon saying Takato. "I really have been behind times."

Strikedramon nodded hastily. "Please bring Ryo up first, he needs the most help. You are the only one who can fly and that will be faster than climbing up." He added a plea to his voice.

Karatenmon considered, but cut short when another of the quakes hit. Guilmon was getting bashed up very badly. Karatenmon thought for a moment more before nodding. "Alright. I do not know who Deathmon is, but his name is bad enough for me to worry." He unsheathed his swords yet again and presented them to Strikedramon, hilt first. "I have a feeling you are going to need these more than I do."

Stikedramon nodded his thanks and accepted the swords without question. Then, turning his back to Karatenmon and Ryo, he sprinted to where Deathmon was bashing Guilmon, hoping that he was in time.

* * *

Takato reached Guilmon's side only to be swatted away by the back of Deathmon's hand. Takato fell disgracefully to the ground. The cards of his deck fell all over the ground. Takato quickly searched through the cards, desperate for one that would save Guilmon. He, for the first time, regretted having so many useless cards. He had always thought that having more was better, regardless of what they were. He painstakingly picked up each card and held it to the light of the fire, before throwing it down into the pile and randomly picking up another one again.

Tears flowed down his cheek as he felt the shockwaves of Deathmon slamming Guilmon into the wall. Finally, he picked up a card that was useless in the past, but could mean everything now. The card was a Evolution Plug-In E.

_But, what if it doesn't work?_

His doubts were washed away when he heard Guilmon hitting the wall again. He hastily got to his feet, "Guilmon! Get ready!"

Deathmon turned to him, almost amused, before slamming Guilmon into the wall one more time. Takato got even angrier. He aligned the card with the slot on his D-Power, and swiped it through. "Digi-Modify! Evolution Plug-In E! Activate!"

...

...

...

Nothing happened. Deathmon laughed out loud. "If you are trying to delay the inevitable, don't worry. I will make sure you are next, right after I crush this one!" He slammed Guilmon into the wall with his hand holding the saurian's mouth.

Takato trembled. The card was useless, just like it was in the past during battles with Impmon. There was no way for him to Digivolve his friend. _Guilmon is part of me... my creation, and I can't do anything to help him. _His head went down, more tears fell.

Then his eyes shot open. _That's it! _He mentally exclaimed. _Guilmon is my creation! That means that if I don't design a Champion version of him, he will never have a Champion form!_

The next tears that flowed out were tears of joy. Nevertheless, he wiped all the tears away, closed his eyes, and focused. The image of Guilmon drawn by him came to mind, as clear as ever. Mentally, he edited the drawing. He added some hair to the picture, modified the scale so that the Digimon would be bigger, and changed the attacks. He made sure to increase the power of the new form's attacks dramatically. He also added a few more minor edits and at last tried to find a name. This would all be for nothing if he didn't have a name.

He heard Deathmon laughing. Fearing the worst, he opened his eyes. Turns out, Deathmon was laughing because Guilmon was growling at him._ Wait a second! Of course! Growl! Growlmon! _He tried out the name. It sounded nice. Not that it mattered.

Takato closed his eyes and held the mental image of Growlmon's specifics the best he could. He tried to filter out all the sound and noise, focusing only on the image in his mind's eye, the card in his hand, and the D-Power that would work all the magic. He slowly slid the card through the card slot. "Digi-Modify!..." The card slot started to show electricity, and the screen turned the color of Guilmon, just like it did when the sketch of Guilmon had fallen through it. "...Evolution Plug-In E!..." Far away, Calumon's forehead started to glow again. "...Activate!"

He held it forward, as a series of beeps was emitted from his D-Power. On the screen, without Takato's knowledge as his eyes was closed, a black symbol made up of an inverted triangle with three other triangles attached to it corner to corner appeared on the red screen. Then, from where Takato had come from, from the entrance of the crevasse, a beam energy that lit the area around it as it went came to Guilmon, hitting the very top of his head.

Guilmon started to glow, first at the central triangles of Guilmon's Hazard symbol. Deathmon took a step away from Guilmon, as the latter started to glow like the sun at noon. Deathmon backed away as far as possible, as though he was _afraid _of the light. The red screen and the black symbol disappeared, to be replaced.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon! Digivolve!" Guilmon's silhouette from within the light started to enlarge, until Guilmon was the height of 20 meters. It caused the light that Guilmon emitted to lighten the entire room, and Deathmon let out a shriek of surprise. The light started to fade as Takato opened his eyes, seeing the results of his actions. "Growlmon!"

Takato himself was a little awed by Growlmon. It was truly amazing that it had worked. Takato let out a smile. _Now, the battle is even._

* * *

Strikedramon had seen the light that shoot toward Takato and Guilmon. He did not know why the light came from behind him instead of from Takato's D-Power. He didn't want to complain, as it made the tedious task of finding the duo a whole lot easier. After the light disappeared, the frequency of the quakes increased. Strikedramon had a feeling that the cause was _not _Deathmon's slow defeat of Guilmon and that the light had done the same thing to Guilmon as it did to him.

His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the battle ground. A red dinosaur three to four times his height stood before him sprouting a fire at a blur. He presumed the blur was Deathmon The blasts were so powerful that the explosion shook stalactites from the ceiling of the crevasse to crash down onto the ground.

"Pyro Blaster!" The annoyed dinosaur said, launching fire onto where Deathmon was only nanoseconds ago.

"Fools!" Deathmon taunted. "You may have the power to _hurt_ me, you will never even _hit_ me! Why bother trying?"

"Because we have to defeat you!" Takato shouted from his partner's side.

"Pathetic. I shall show you what true power is." Deathmon's hands came up, palms facing the duo, and started to glow. He never got to fire his attack, because a Strikedramon running at full speed toward him aflame had appeared.

"Strike Fang!" The burning full body charge hit Deathmon, distracting the latter and causing the attack to power down. "Takato! Now!" Strikedramon shouted.

If Takato was ever surprised, he got over it very quickly. "Growlmon!"

The said Digimon was already charging up his attack. "Pyro Blaster!" The fire ball that flew from Growlmon's mouth was painstakingly slow. There was enough time for Deathmon to dodge it. Strikedramon grind his teeth together. They were not going to be able to perform a surprise attack again.

"What is this, a new Digimon?" Deathmon questioned.

Strikedramon didn't reply verbally, instead he jumped at the former with both swords forward. Deathmon quickly shut up and floated to one side, dodging the attack. Strikedramon twisted around even before his feet touched the ground and swung the sword at the creature with an empty socket in what was supposed to be his eye. Deathmon ducked the horizontal swing, just as Strikedramon swung his other sword in an arc upwards. Deathmon quickly retreated to avoid the weapon. While Deathmon flew backwards, Strikedramon flung one of the blades at the Mega. Deathmon just managed to deflect the thrown sword with a Black Claw attack, only to have Strikedramon charge up to him with his claws lit by a blue flame.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon thrust the claw toward Deathmon, who only seeing by the eyes on his hand, tried to stop the attack by grabbing Strikedramon's wrist. Their incredible speeds had matched. Deathmon had his claws around Strikedramon's wrist, but it proved to be useless to prevent the next attack.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon slammed once again into Deathmon fully ablaze with the cold blue flame. The impact sent Deathmon to slam to the wall.

* * *

The sheer ferocity of the attacks that the humanoid purple armor-clad dragon Digimon unleashed onto Deathmon frightened Takato more than anything else. It looked a lot like Monodramon, leading Takato to conclude that it was Monodramon's Champion. He had scanned around for Ryo, but he did not see the latter. Takato presumed that Ryo had sent his partner forward to help them first. Ryo was not in the best condition to be walking long distances. He hoped that the Champion had taken care of all the red-eyes there already. If not... Takato shuttered to think about it.

"Growlmon!" Takato tried to notify his partner when the Champion slammed into Deathmon with the Strike Fang attack again. Growlmon, as he did before, was already charging toward the Mega, feet slapping loudly on the ground as Growlmon covered the distance between them in mere seconds. An energy blade materialized on the side of Growlmon's wrist. "Dragon Slash!"

Deathmon ducked as the blade pierced the area just where he was. The attack rained large rocks from the place where the blade had made contact with the wall. Deathmon darted to the right to dodge the rocks, only to have Ryo's partner swing his sword at the Mega. The weapon met Deathmon's claws.

"I have had enough of you weaklings. You will all pay!" Deathmon started to change in color. Takato watched as the black Virus Deathmon became grey in color, becoming a data. Takato had forgotten Deathmon's ability to change from Virus to Data and vice versa. _If I remembered correctly, Monodramon was a Vaccine, which means that his Digivolution will become a Vaccine and... Data types are good against Vaccines! _"Monodramon!" Takato shouted, finding that he did not know the Digimon's new name, "Be careful! Deathmon is now a Data!"

That was enough for the Digimon. He quickly leapt into the air to dodge an oncoming Data type Grey Claw attack from the newly grey Deathmon. Monodramon's Champion form had the advantage just now, as it was Vaccine against Virus, but Takato could not see how the Champion could help now. Only Growlmon's Virus type attacks would be effective against the Data type Deathmon, but Growlmon's attacks were slow, they would not be able to reach the Digimon unless Ryo's partner had weakened him and made him stay in one place.

The purple dragon landed and picked up the blade he had flung earlier, holding both weapons in a battle stance. Takato got to his knees on the ground and tried to look for the card that would make Growlmon faster - a High Speed Plug-In card. He regretted yet again for his choice of having so many useless cards. He would pick up one and inspect it. When it was not the card he needed, he put it back into his pocket, not eager to pick it up again later and waste more time.

* * *

Growlmon stayed away from the two speedier Digimon, waiting for his chance to strike. He could smell that the new Digimon was Monodramon, but had changed in looks and attacks, just like he did. He wondered how this was going to play out.

The humanoid Digimon charged forward, both swords by his sides. Deathmon did not even make a move to dodge. Growlmon found that strange. The change in color appeared to have made the former arrogant. Even though Takato had said something about Deathmon being a Data, something that Growlmon did not understand. The Mega was clearly still around, not floating around like Digital dust. He did not understand if Takato had even meant a whole different thing all together. Takato was now searching around his cards on the ground. Growlmon presumed that the former was looking for a card that could help them. It would be dreadful to think otherwise.

The purple Digimon neared Deathmon, but Deathmon still stayed there, and started to speak. "Your spirit is admirable, but you have no hope to injure me. You are a mere Champion. The only reason you were able to hurt me was because I was a Virus, but now that I am a Data, your Vaccine type attacks will not work on me."

"We will see about that." The dragon Digimon retorted. He leapt forth, bring both swords to bare on Deathmon. Even then, Deathmon stood still. The two swords entered the empty socket of Deathmon where his eye had been and pierced through sickeningly. Deathmon let out a scream of surprise, rage, and pain.

Just as quickly, the two swords were ripped from the holes that they made and Deathmon screeched again. The humanoid Digimon somersaulted behind Deathmon, turned around, and released a barrage of sword slashes at the half-confused, half-angry Deathmon. The screeches increased in volume. That was when Growlmon saw his chance. As he charged forward with his energy blade at full power, the Champion finished up his attack, and kicked Deathmon to propel himself away and Deathmon to Growlmon. _Here he comes... NOW!_

"DRAGON SLASH!!" Growlmon's blade intercepted Deathmon's flight and sent him back to where he had come from, with one extra large wound as a present. Once Growlmon was sure that Monodramon's Champion form was far away, he charged up his fire ball attack.

"Digi-Modify! Attack Plug-In A! Activate!" Growlmon felt his attack charge up even more. He mentally thanked Takato and, once the attack was charged to the limit, released it at Deathmon.

"Pyro Blaster!"

The latter's hand eyes watched the fire ball approach, but made no move to get up. Someone appeared to have rooted Deathmon there with shock. The fire ball hit Deathmon and caused an explosion the power of a bomb. Smoke surrounded the area around Deathmon, not allowing either of them to see the result of the attack, to fear that Deathmon may have avoided it and was about to launch an attack behind them.

The smoke cleared away, leaving a mix of greenish liquid and data sprouting from Deathmon's severe wounds. _Oh no. Deathmon is still around!_

Fortunately, the Mega was in no more condition to fight. Growlmon kept his guard up regardless and stood in front of his Tamer. All three of them waited for something to happen, and did not expect it when a weak voice that sounded like Ryo's own whisper started to speak.

"How?... how... is it possible that... a Vaccine could... hurt _me_?"

The dragon smiled. "It helps to have a Virus type friend to lend me his weapons." He held the two swords to the little light that the fires from Guilmon and Growlmon's attacks had made.

"Ah... so... _that _is how... I never expected it..." With those last words, Deathmon burst into data.

The three of them let out a breath that they did not know they had been holding. Takato went up to the dragon Digimon, haste in his movements.

"Is Ryo okay, Monodra... erm...?" Takato gave the Champion a questioning look.

"Strikedramon. And Ryo is fine. I think that Deramon should be tending to him right now." Strikedramon answered. Takato let out a relieved sigh.

Growlmon went up to the two clumsily. "Urm... Takato?"

"Yes Guil... I mean, Growlmon?" Takato said

"Urm... how do I become Guilmon again?"

"Oh." was Takato's reply. After a while, he continued. "That's going to be a problem."

* * *

**Now what do you think?**

**I have solved the mystery of where Ryo got his arm accessory from, why the Chosen Children existed, and even added some battle points. Like why they are never attacked when Digivolving. It is rather interesting, isn't it?**

**Thanks to Twilight Archangel and Glory Nizenea for your reviews. I hope you will review again and vote.**

**Until next chapter.**


	16. The Next Rescue, Taichi or Daisuke?

**Alright people. The vote is closed and the results have been displayed. If you want a spoiler, take a look at the results first (in my profile page), if not...**

**Read on.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 16

_The Next Rescue, Taichi or Daisuke?_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
103:31 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Takato made his way to the chamber where the master computer of the Ancient Digital World resided. Guilmon trotted along by his side, as silent as Takato was, though for other reasons.

_Ryo has been out for three days already, I hope that he is alright and that Nanimon's operation went well._

He had just came from Ryo's room. Monodramon was by his side, watching the former and waiting for him to awake. Calumon was busy with a nap in one of the rooms. Takato found it hard to believe that he was only here a few days before so many things had happened. Up in the sky, a Karatenmon was keeping watch, in case another of the meteors hit. Takato recalled the Mega Digimon and found that it was by pure luck in itself that had allowed them to defeat the Virus.

Ryo at the moment looked so serene, not at all looking like he was in a coma from a battle that could have robbed him of his life. The Digimon were very grateful for Ryo's help in defeating a Kuwagamon before, and thus were upset when they found that Ryo was in danger and could not do anything to help him.

But when Deramon discovered the number of internal injuries in Ryo's arm that didn't show outside, he concluded that not even all the data patches in the entirety of the Digital World would help heal that, and that it could only heal by itself with a little healing spell from one of the Digimon.

However, this healing spell sapped Ryo's own energy to heal the wound, though it was very little, it could mean a world of a difference in battle. Deramon also mentioned that during this extremely long process, Ryo's arm would be easily subjected to damage, and that may prolong the healing time needed or even leave his arm forever in disuse.

A Nanimon had stepped forward and offered the best protection for that arm there was: an arm armour made of Chrome Digizoid, the best kind. Ryo would be severely handicapped, but the healing arm was subject to even the tiniest of damage, a slight touch would extend the time needed. The advantages were that Ryo would be able to use his right hand and fingers, and even have a handy club at hand. The disadvantages were obvious, it would limit his ability to be fast in battle, and exhaust him even faster.

Nanimon had tried to find blue Digizoid metal to compensate, which was lighter than most. But it was rare, extremely so. Nanimon came up empty in his searches, but forged the arm armour nevertheless with normal Digizoid metal that was Ryo's size.

There had been a debate whether or not to fit the armour in. Monodramon in the end decided that it was best. The sooner they had Ryo's arm healed, the better. Thus, it was now on Ryo.

Takato wondered about Ryo's reaction to the new device on his arm. Takato also wondered about how was Ryo going to do things with this armor of sorts. _I guess he will find some way._

Now Takato pondered on why ENIAC had sent for him. With Monodramon, ENIAC's normal informant, from what Takato had heard, by Ryo's bedside, Karatenmon had taken over the role as messenger and was currently leading him to the chamber. Takato had a feeling that it was not because he really needed to be lead there, the place was easy enough to find, but rather Karatenmon wanted to know what were ENIAC's plans for him.

_Well, I guess I am going to find out. _Takato thought as he approached the gigantic door of ENIAC's chamber.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
103:36 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Ryo tried to get up, but Deramon pushed him back down.

"Rest." The bird Digimon said with the tone of a doctor. "You will need it."

"No." Ryo replied firmly. "What's going on? Why is my arm in-" he tried to lift his right hand, but failed due to the heavy metal. "-_this_?"

"It is for protection Ryo." Monodramon hastily replied.

"Protection from _what_?"

Deramon calmly moved Monodramon aside, whispered a few things to the muscular Digimon, who escorted Monodramon out first, before he explained to Ryo what had transited and why.

Ryo remained oddly calm throughout the explanation. Or rather, he began to look at his arm in new interest, and when Deramon finished, Ryo let out a sigh.

"I suppose you guys had no choice. I will just have to get used to this." He then frowned.

Then, Ryo put his feet on the ground, and pushed himself up. Pain shot up from everywhere, but Ryo simply ignored it. Deramon looked shocked. Ryo took his first step, and his knee met the ground as his right fist landed with a loud clank against it. Monodramon came rushing in at the sound, Nanimon, who Deramon had revealed the name of, following close behind.

"RYO! Are you alright?" came the worried question.

Ryo simply nodded, too angry and confused to answer. He took a few more deep breaths, before noticing the absence of someone.

"Where is Takato?"

Monodramon was too eager to get back into Ryo's good books. "He went with Karatenmon, when ENIAC sent for him."

If Ryo was drinking anything then, he would have choked... and probably died. "WHAT?!"

Monodramon unconsciously drew back. Though Ryo wasn't truly angry, he still scared the former. His next tone took on a more urgent tone. "Why did ENIAC call Takato? Is he about to rescue someone?" Even as he said it, Ryo felt a sense of dread at being left out.

Monodramon's head went down and the latter avoided looking into Ryo's eyes. The other two Digimon simply looked lost. _They don't know what's going on... _Ryo concluded. _But Monodramon does._

With that in mind, Ryo began to push the poor dragon for information. He spilled the beans after only a few tries.

"Alright!" Monodramon said after Ryo's persistent questions. Then he lowered his voice and asked, "Can you ask Nanimon and Deramon to go out first?"

Ryo straightened his back and did as his partner requested. The two Digimon went, albeit reluctantly. Ryo turned back to the dragon.

"_Now. Spill._" Ryo's tone implied tell-me-or-else. It could have been comparable to Rika if the girl was around. Ryo did not even raise his voice. To any other person, Ryo would have sounded kind and calm. But in this current situation, the calm was hiding under it the storm... and the threat was unmistakably clear.

Monodramon paled. Slowly, he answered. "Y-Y-Yes."

Ryo could have exploded. If he were Rika, the world would have already self-destructed.

... But he wasn't. Instead, he gestured for the Digimon to approach. Monodramon quickly backed the opposite way, clearly afraid that Ryo would take out his anger on the former. _He doesn't know me well enough yet... heck, I don't know myself well enough yet._

He was certain he was mad. However, he had taken calmness from somewhere within him, an unknown part of him that only the memories he had lost would unlock. For now, he needed Monodramon's help. He was still weak from the last battle. _But no injury is stopping me._

When Monodramon finally relented and approached, he lowered himself and whispered into the purple dragon's ear in the same tone he had used earlier. "_Take me to ENIAC._"

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
103:39 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"What? You want me to help Ryo recruit allies?"

"Yes Takato. It is vital that he has as many as possible before _we _are able to stand up properly to Millenniummon."

"But why not wait till Ryo has recovered?"

"Because we cannot waste time. Even now, Millenniummon could be rousing his army, readying them to attack us. The more allies we have by then, the better our chances."

Takato's head fell. He had watched how the Chosen in the show had fought against all their enemies. Those were those whose help they were seeking. _What if I meet Myotismon, or Daemon? Guilmon... Growlmon isn't ready. He wouldn't last a second against them. _It was not that Takato did not have faith in his Digimon, but facts were facts. Guilmon could only reach Champion. They wouldn't last against either of the two for one second.

_Then again, they didn't get stronger because they were afraid, I have to try at least. _Takato did not dwell on what would happen if he failed. "Okay. I guess I can give it a go."

"Thank you. Now, I have locked on the coordinates of two of Ryo's former partners..."

"Wait? Ryo had _former _partners? He had more than one?"

"Yes. Now, I have locked on them, and the portal should be opening..." Two doors under the pedestal materialised. Each glowing with a mysterious light. "... now."

"Which one should I choose, ENIAC?"

The moment he said it, he heard a voice from the left doorway.

"Agumon! Are you alright?"

Takato's eyes opened in shock. _No way. I'd remember that voice anywhere. Tai._

The next voice came as a shock as well. "Veemon! Get up!"

_No. I must be dreaming! Are Agumon and Veemon Ryo's former partners?_

"Yes." ENIAC said.

Takato looked at the light on the pedestal with surprise, then he realised that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"But... but..." Takato stammered. His mind flowed with a million questions. "But..."

"There is no time Takato. I cannot hold the portal forever."

"No AGUMON!"

The situation in the left door seemed more urgent, so Takato, along with Guilmon, headed for it, entering it and heading to meet one of the few people that Takato had always dreamed to meet.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World  
103:41 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Ryo entered the room a split-second after Takato's form dissolved in the doorway.

"TAKATO!"

"Ryo?"

"ENIAC!! How could you?! How could you send Takato off on his own?"

Unfortunately, ENIAC had no face for Ryo to read the surprise on. "I... had no choice."

"Yes you did!" Ryo yelled, neglecting the pain that materialized in his chest when he did. "You could have waited for me!"

"Ryo... there... we had to take risks."

"Risks my..."

Ryo was interrupted when a voice from the right door. "Veemon! Get up!"

_Veemon? Isn't that..._

"Hurry Ryo! Before it is too late!"

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Alright. But I'll take this up later, injury or no."

He left ENIAC to remember that he was still injured and entered the portal with Monodramon.

The now familiar sensation of reality and time jumping calmed Ryo, as he pushed away all the minor pains from around his body, focusing on the task at hand.

Ryo fell out from the doorway by the side of a cliff, to see right before him a boy that closely resembled Taichi, especially the goggles. A Veemon was by his feet, and a large dinosaur-like Digimon two stories tall was towering over them, its metallic claw pulled back to strike.

"STOP!!"

The claw stopped as the metal head of the dino looked up at Ryo. The goggled boy turned to face him as well. The Veemon got up to his feet and pointed a wobbly finger at Ryo.

"You... I remember you from somewhere..." Veemon's face welled up in concentration.

The goggled boy was not looking at him anymore, but at the metal dino. "Uh... Veemon, as much as I like to know who this guy is but... BAD TIMING!!"

The metal claw impaled the ground where the goggle boy sat. The boy was rolling away, Veemon in his arms.

"Monodramon! We have to help them!"

"Right!"

Ryo held up his D-Power, expecting the light to emerge from it and Digivolve Monodramon into Strikedramon.

He waited.

He waited.

And he waited.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore, not after the metal dino's metal claw almost hit the boy and Veemon.

"Why can't you Digivolve?"

"I don't know, Ryo."

"If you guys want to help," The boy exclaimed. "HURRY!"

* * *

**Sunday, 1st August 1999**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: Unknown...  
Ryo's Time: 103:41 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Takato hit the ground... hard.

"Oww. My head," Guilmon said.

Takato realised that he was in a desert somewhere. One that had a monkey Digimon holding a dark orb of negative energy, aiming it at a Tai with Agumon in his arms. Takato remembered the scene from Episode 19 as clear as day, being the fanboy that he was, but this was not the way it was meant to turn out.

_This is wrong. Tai and Agumon are supposed to be winning._

"Hey! Etemon!"

The monkey Ultimate stopped and looked at Takato. "What who's that who called my name?" Etemon leaned forward, while Tai took the opportunity to back away. "Another human?!" he said in surprise. "How can that be? You are not a Chosen!"

Tai looked at Takato. "Hey! You're wearing goggles too!"

Takato resisted the urge to ask his idol what the leader thought of it. "If you want to delete them, you have to go through me first." His bravery hid his true feelings of having to face the Ultimate... without Ryo.

"Tough boy deserves tough treatment!" Etemon said in his ever annoying voice.

"We'll see about that! Guilmon!" Takato summoned Guilmon forward.

The answer was a growl. Takato glanced nervously to his partner. _He is... feral._

True enough, Guilmon was feral. Etemon, however, didn't know that.

"What kind of Digimon is that?! No matter, no Digimon can stand in my way! Dark Spirit!"

The ball of dark energy that Etemon held in his hand was flung at Guilmon. The red saurian reacted surprisingly fast, even to Takato.

"Pyro Sphere!" The two orbs collided and exploded in midair. By then, Takato already had his Modify card out.

"Digi-Modify!..." Tai and Agumon gasped, they have not seen a D-Power before, and never knew of any other Digivice other than their Digivice 01. _Time to show everyone, the power of the D-Powers! _"... Evolution Plug-In E! Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

Light shone not from Calumon this time, but from the D-Power itself. The light engulfed Guilmon, and Etemon backed away. Even Tai and Agumon covered their eyes to block out the unnaturally bright Light of Digivolution. Guilmon's form grew larger, and in seconds, it was complete.

Etemon had second thoughts. "Dark Spirit!"

The monkey threw the dark orb blind, hoping to hit Guilmon in the middle of his Digivolution. Guilmon emerged from it just in time, with a counter at the ready.

"Growlmon!..." Two blades emerged from the light on Growlmon's arms. "Dragon Slash!"

The two blades crossed each other and blocked the Dark Spirit attack.

"What? That can't be! No Digimon can just... block my beautiful attack!"

Growlmon... growled. "Not only that!" Growlmon forced the two blades together, compressing and destroying the Dark Spirit attack.

"That can't be!!" Etemon repeated.

"Yes it can be!" Takato cheered.

"You annoying little pest! I will DELETE you!"

Apparently, their little interruption gave Agumon enough time to recover. "Not if I delete you first. Nova Flame!"

The blast of fire hit Etemon in the chest with no visible effect. Etemon's eyebrows formed a V shape. "Greymon." Etemon said, dragging the word irritatingly. "I shall delete you, then I shall delete all your little friends."

"NEVER!" Tai shouted. "We wouldn't let you Etemon!"

Both dinos stood side by side, but it did not intimidate Etemon. It only made him more annoyed.

"Never mind. Time for a concert!"

Takato knew what would happen if Etemon had a concert, and did not want to see if Growlmon would be immune to the Etemon's energy draining song. "Not so fast Etemon! Digi-Modify! Attack Plug-In O! Activate!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon launched the attack as fast as possible, followed closely by Greymon.

"Nova Flame!"

The two flames hit Etemon and sent his mike flying into the sand. The two Champions charged the monkey as one.

"Dragon Slash!"

"Horn Impulse!"

Etemon had the advantage of agility. He wove though the attacks, ducking the Dragon Slash and jumping on Greymon's head, effectively preventing the latter's horn from hitting him.

"Fine then, let's do this the hard way." He said in arrogance. "Monkey Claw!"

Etemon started to scratch Greymon's head with his nails. Greymon tried in vain to reach his head and swat the monkey off, but Greymon's short hands of a T-rex prevented such.

"Tai! Get Greymon to stop moving!" Takato told the other gogglehead.

Tai nodded. "Greymon! Stand still!"

Takato could see protest in Greymon's eyes, but the latter kept still, perfect for Growlmon to attack.

"Dino Kick!" Growlmon amazingly jumped into the air, and sent his entire weight at Etemon. His gigantic foot connected with Etemon's chest and sent the monkey into the sand, with Growlmon's foot right on top of him.

"Whoa. I don't think I want to be Growlmon's enemy right now." He heard Tai say. Takato himself smiled. They were winning.

Abruptly, Growlmon lost his footing and landed hard on his back when Etemon lifted off the former's foot _with one hand._

_Guess not._ Takato thought ironically.

* * *

**Tuesday, 2nd June 2002**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: 06:21 PM  
Ryo's Time: 103:43 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"Beat Knuckle!"

The Digimon, whom he learnt was MetalGreymon, swatted away Monodramon like a fly. Ryo ran over to the boy, where Veemon jumped forward in a Vee Headbutt attack.

"Hey, you okay?"

The boy got to his feet and gave Ryo a thankful grin. "Hi, I know this is bad timing but I'm Daisuke Motomiya."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. He was the one who first was rushing him. _I guess some people are just like that. _"Hi, I'm Ryo, Ryo Akiyama."

"Thanks," His face went serious when Monodramon and Veemon landed beside them in a jumble. "I guess we will continue this later."

Ryo nodded. "Monodramon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ryo." Monodramon replied, while Veemon replied the same to Daisuke.

Daisuke frowned. MetalGreymon began to approach, its mouth open in an evil grin. "Urgh. If just we were fast enough, we can hit that Dark Ring!"

"Dark Ring?" Ryo questioned.

Daisuke nodded. "See that black thing on MetalGreymon's arm? If we can destroy it, MetalGreymon will return to normal."

Ryo squinted his eyes, and saw the object Daisuke had mentioned. He mentally cursed._ If Monodramon could Digivolve, he will reach it no problem. _Ryo thought, remembering the humanoid figure of Monodramon's Champion form, who was much more agile than Monodramon.

Daisuke grind his teeth together. "Veemon, if you could Digivolve, we might stand a chance!"

"Sorry Daisuke, but I can't. Flamedramon isn't going to work as you know."

"But we have to try! So, time to Armor Digivolve!" Daisuke raised his hand, within, Ryo could see a blue device that looked awfully familiar... _No way. I... I was holding it! _"Courage! Digimental UP!"

A single red beam from Daisuke's jacket hit the back of Daisuke's Digivice and from its screen emerged a red egg with a small metal blade. The red egg merged with Veemon, and rings of fire surrounded both the egg and Veemon, concealing them from view.

"Veemon! Armour Digivolve!..."

The flames spiraled around Veemon as his form grew more humanoid, much like Monodramon's own Champion form, Strikedramon. Then, the Digimon known as Flamedramon emerged from the cocoon of fire, using its flames to attack first.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon launched himself in a full body flaming tackle at MetalGreymon, aiming for the Dark Ring.

MetalGreymon tilted himself away, presenting his metalic left arm to the attack. Flamedramon and his attack bounced off the Chrome Digizoid arm to land on his feet on the ground, and get slashed by MetalGreymon's Trident Arm attack.

Flamedramon skidded on the rocky ground and hit the mountainside, before getting up slowly and rubbing his head.

"Ow. That hurt..."

Ryo stomped his feet, while Monodramon looked helplessly at all of them. _Urgh! How did I Digivolve him last time? All I remember is that I needed Monodramon to Digivolve... I came into some kind of... _He brought his hands to press his head, as if the movement will invoke the Digivolution._ Urgh! How did I do it?!_

Suddenly, Ryo noticed that MetalGreymon was right in front of him, baring the large teeth in his face. _Uh oh._ Ryo put his hands down in slow motion, and looked at the teeth calmly. He could sense Daisuke's mouth open to warn him, but no words came out, be it because the latter was stunned or that he was afraid of attracting the dino's attention.

Monodramon put his paws up shaking in an attempt to ward off the Ultimate. It was of course impossible, seeing that Ryo and MetalGreymon were nose to nose and that Monodramon was still at least 5 feet away, which was too far in this situation. Ryo was in such a deep concentration that he didn't even mind the pain that was all over his body, pain that could make him collapse in an instant. All that mattered then was MetalGreymon.

The crazed green eyes of MetalGreymon looked into the calm cerulean ones of Ryo Akiyama. Digimon stared at human, human at Digimon. Neither even twitched. The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a blunt knife. For what seemed like eternity, no one moved. None spoke. The two just kept staring. Then, the tension snapped and all hell broke lose.

* * *

**Not the best cliffhanger in the world, but...**

**Alright, first let me display the results for those who did _not_ go to the profile page to check earlier.**

_**Takato doing everything: 4  
Ryo saving Daisuke: 2  
Ryo saving Taichi: 1**_

**It's kinda ****ironic huh? Ryo and MetalGreymon face to face and they don't even recognise each other. If Takato and Ryo had just switched places... but then again, Daisuke wins the Ryo rescue. Still, I did leave Takato to do a lot of work though (think about it... it's Etemon we're talking about here).**

**I presume most have noticed how Takato referred to Taichi as Tai. I'll clarify first, Taichi is the name I'm using, but as to why Takato is calling him the dub name... I'll tell you later.**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading, and Matt Lans for reviewing.**

**To everyone, please review what you thought of this chapter.**


	17. The Union of The Leaders

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 17

_The Union of The Leaders_

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
103:43 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

ENIAC sighed. "Atanasoff, it was necessary."

"Still, you could have simply asked them. Surely they would have agreed?"

"Didn't you see the look on... oh yes, I forgot. Sometimes, I forget that you're there and not here."

"I am sure you did." Atanasoff replied with what ENIAC was certain to be sarcasm, but with his/her mechanical voice, it was hard to tell. "... What was on the human's face?"

"I never told you it was the human."

"You never needed to. They are the only beings you see nowadays."

"I see..." ENIAC pondered Atanasoff's words, seeing how predictable he had become. That was a bad thing. If Atanasoff could predict him, Millenniummon would too. He would have to balance that in some way. He decided to change the subject. "... how do you think they are faring?"

"Don't change the subject, ENIAC. I am not so easily lead away like that. Why didn't you just ask them? If they found out, Ryo Akiyama could have another stroke of distrust, and seeing your actions, I don't blame him."

ENIAC let out another sigh. "Ryo and Takato will understand. I did it for their own good."

"Still, do you truly believe that it will work?"

"The Light of Digivolution will work. I have copied the energy directly from Calumon himself."

"No ENIAC. I meant... do you truly believe that it will work? They will be fighting enemies that could quite possibly surpass them greatly."

"I... have to believe that it will Digivolve them... and maintain all the properties of the Light..."

"No ENIAC!" Atanasoff's mechanical voice blew through the speakers. "I meant... do you think that they will have the ability to use the power you have given them to the fullest potential?"

"I..."

Suddenly, Karatenmon burst through the door, yelling jumbled words. "ENIAC!! Ryo is missing! I went to see him after sending Takato off and he was not there! None of them were! We might be under attack!!" Karatenmon said it in such a haste and panic that was so unlike him that even ENIAC had trouble discerning the words. But ENIAC was glad of the distraction. It saved him from needing to answer Atanasoff's question. Answering it would mean that he would have to face the possibility that Ryo Akiyama might fail to defeat Millenniumon as well. If Ryo could not...

"Calm down, Karatenmon. There is no need to get yourself all worked up. Ryo is safe..." _As safe as he can get while under attack by who knows what._

* * *

**Sunday, 1st August 1999**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: Unknown...  
Ryo's Time: 103:49 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"Growlmon!"

Takato started to run toward his partner, but stopped when Etemon jumped on top of Growlmon's chest.

"Did you think you can defeat the great... ETEMON! You will pay for your arrogance! Monkey Claw!!"

"No! Nova Flame!!" Greymon shot a breath of fire at Etemon, which made his suit catch fire. Etemon jumped comically and rolled on the sand to put it out. That gave Growlmon enough time to stand up and ready himself for battle again.

"Go Growlmon!"

"Go Greymon!"

Growlmon charged the attack inside his mouth along side Greymon, and the two released the attacks at the same instant.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Nova Flame!"

Etemon jumped into the air, dodging both attacks with ease. He dived down from his jump and landed a fist on each of the Champions' long snouts. Both Growlmon and Greymon staggered and shook their heads to clear the concussion.

"Hey! You!" Takato heard Tai say. "We have to find a way to get away, Etemon is too powerful. We cannot take him alone."

Takato desperately wanted to tell him that they couldn't give up just like that, that there had to be another way. _Tai is right. _He reluctantly admitted. _They couldn't even take Etemon on head to head with six Champions. I can't be stupid enough to think that two of us could take Etemon on like that. Tai's right. We have to run._

Takato hesitated a while, then he replied. "Fine. Let's go."

That hesitation was all Etemon needed. "Not so fast! Dark Spirit!"

"Takato!"

"TAICHI!"

The two dinos blocked the Ultimate's attack with their bodies. After the smoke cleared, the Champions fell to their hands, exhausted. Both goggleheads rushed to their respective Digimon.

"Growlmon... are you okay?" Takato barely registered the Chosen of Courage saying the same thing.

"I'm... al-right Takato." Guilmon said as he got shakily to his feet. Greymon likewise got to his feet, ready to attack again.

"Tai! Why don't you just activate your Crest and Digivolve Greymon to Ultimate?!" Takato said in exasperation, too tired to take caution anymore, as the result that he knew of was not coming.

Tai started. "Wait. How did you know I have the Crest? And how did you know that it could Digivolve Greymon?..." Tai paused a while as he thought. "And how did you know my name?!" Tai backed away from him. "Who are you anyway? You are not one of the Chosen Children..." Tai took a look at his D-Power again, as though realising that it was not the Digivice he knew for the first time, and pointed at it. "And that is not the Digivice! What is that thing anyway?"

Tai kept backing away, and Greymon did too, seeing the logic in Tai's argument and not remembering that they were in the middle of battle. Takato gasped. _Oh no. Me and my big mouth. I can't just tell him that I'm from another world and that his life was mine TV show... not now... _Tai and Greymon's backing away created a triangle with Etemon, Takato and Tai on each edge.

This lead to Etemon's next attack, which none of them were aware of. "DARK SPIRIT!"

Two negatively charged black balls of energy hit the ground beside each of the two humans, showering them with sand.

* * *

**Tuesday, 2nd June 2002**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: 06:21 PM  
Ryo's Time: 103:51 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

The very second Ryo blinked, he was already expecting the attack. MetalGreymon brought up his metal left arm to attack Ryo. The latter's conscious mind was already deep within his subconscious one, trusting in his body to know what to do. And it did.

"TRIDENT ARM!!" The Ultimate raged as the three clawed trident was thrust forth with amazing speed. Not even Strikedramon could match the speed at which the claw came. Ryo barely remembered the arm which had the Chrome Digizoid cast on it. The knowledge of it came to mind and left, as his body took the new information to his advantage. His right hand came up, not with the speed that he will in future learn to master, but fast enough. His left hand materialized at the wrist of his right, bracing it for the impact.

Metal hit metal with a horrible screeching sound. He heard Daisuke, Flamedramon and Strikedramon call his name, but none of it registered in his trance-like state. He heard nothing, and heard everything. The screech of the metal claws on the protective cast swallowed all sound. Ryo focused on it, all the time his eyes on MetalGreymon's, never breaking contact. Even as he heard the bones in his shoulder break from the impact, he felt no pain. The pain was there, but he just didn't feel it. He saw things in slow motion, and he realised that he knew how to Digivolve Monodramon. The understanding of it reached him easily now.

The power if the blow threw him into the air, but his left hand found his D-Power, and as he soared back into the mountain wall, Ryo brought his D-Power down to bear. With the understanding that came with this state of mind, Ryo summoned the light that came from his D-Power three days ago. The light emerged, powerful, and pure, just like how he remembered it. MetalGreymon recoiled from the light, as his body shifted, readying himself for his landing on the cliff wall. He found a certain... place in him, that was producing the light. The light was produced by him, powered by his calm. He found that he had some control over it, that is was a part of him, it was inside him, it _was_ him. So he tried to manipulate it.

His body met the cliff wall and he kicked off it, falling to his knees on the ground. He probed the light a little, and he felt a shift in his hand, an electric feeling. A certain part of it concentrated to be more powerful. Ryo focused and the wild light that shone everywhere became a single beam that shone on MetalGreymon. The electric feeling increased, as Ryo further pushed the light. The light became wavy, like waves in water. Abruptly, Monodramon shouted his name and he lost this new-found power, and the light returned to its wild form, shining all over. Ryo bit the corners of his mouth, knowing that blaming Monodramon would not change anything. _It's too bad. I never knew I could do that._

"Ryo! Digivolve me!"

Ryo nodded his trademark nod, and shifted the light to bear on Monodramon.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Monodramon! Digivolve!..."

Monodramon glowed the same light of that that was coming out of his D-Power and started to change form. Strikedramon materialised from the light and sprang forth, just like Flamedramon did. "Strikedramon!"

It was such a liking that Ryo could have believed Strikedramon and Flamedramon to be the same Digimon, save for the different colours of their armour and flame. Strikedramon lit up like a touch with blue fire, in contrast to the orange golden one that Flamedramon had used.

"Strike Fang!" The blue version of the Fire Rocket was true to its aim. It hit MetalGreymon with a loud explosion, and Strikedramon jumped from it to land beside Ryo, with a smile on his face.

Ryo noticed that Flamedramon was looking at Strikedramon with what was certain to be jealousy, and Daisuke was currently staring at his hand, his right hand specifically, with a look of longing in his eyes. Daisuke could have been a kid eyeing a toy he really liked. But Ryo could not think any further, for thinking about his right hand brought his mind's attention to his shoulder, which surged with pain at the broken bones. _God, I must really hate my right hand. _Ryo thought ironically.

He shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain. Daisuke had rushed over, giving Ryo and hand.

* * *

Strikedramon kept a keen eye on MetalGreymon, yet still worriedly glanced back to Ryo every now and then. Flamedramon landed beside him after a jump.

"Not bad." The Armour Digimon said. "But let's see if you can keep up."

Strikedramon grinned in the face of the challenge. He pushed away his worries for Ryo, knowing that the boy would be alright. "You're on."

Both Digimon lurged at MetalGreymon. Strikedramon heard one more piece of advice from Ryo.

"Strikedramon! Aim for the black ring on MetalGreymon's arm!"

Strikedramon complied, aiming his next attack at the ring that was on the flesh arm of MetalGreymon.

"Strike Fang!"

Strikedramon realised that Flamedramon was doing the exact same thing.

"Fire Rocket!"

MetalGreymon brought the side of his Trident Arm to bear on the attacks, Strikedramon had expected it, and out his hands out to push against the metal arm. Flamedramon followed him (or him Flamedramon) move for move. Both Digimon did a back flip and landed on their feet, and had already gone in the opposite direction of the other when MetalGreymon brought down his metal claws to crush the ground where they had previously stood. From the right of MetalGreymon, Strikedramon launched another Strike Fang attack, while Flamedramon unleashed his Fire Rocket simultaneously on MetalGreymon's left side.

MetalGreymon countered this tactic by simply taking off into the sky moving backwards, leaving the two to crash at an angle on each other. Both Strikedramon and Flamedramon reacted like they were battle partners that had fought together for a longer time than an hour. The two extinguished their attacks, and hit each other with their feet, before kicking at the other as a boost to jump toward MetalGreymon. Both of their claws lit up with fire.

"Strike Claw!"

"Flame Fist!"

There was no way that MetalGreymon could escape with his current retreat. Both attacks landed on his chest, not the ring, and sent the Ultimate into the ground, leaving a crater mark where he had skidded. They grabbed each other's hands in mid-air, and both spun around. Strikedramon released Flamedramon when there was sufficient momentum, sending the orange Digimon of Courage at the sprawled MetalGreymon.

Flamedramon let out gave MetalGreymon a kick, one that was aimed at the Dark Ring, MetalGreymon brought his Trident Arm once again to block the Armor Digimon and swat him away, leaving him open for attack by Strikedramon.

Strikedramon was sent the other direction when he let go of Flamedramon, but rebound on the cliff wall to attack MetalGreymon once again.

"Striking Barrage!" Strikedramon let lose a furry of kicks and punches powered by the blue flame he wielded. It all proved to be useless when they landed on MetalGreymon's arm... again.

Strikedramon grind his teeth. There were only two ways to defeat MetalGreymon, to overpower him or to be faster than his arm can move. So far, they were proving not to be able to do either.

"Come on Flamedramon! One more time! Full power!"

Flamedramon nodded. Together, they charged the metal dino.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Strike Fang!"

MetalGreymon didn't move his arm to block the ring again. It was such that Strikedramon truly believed that the former was tired out... until his chest opened up to reveal two black faces with teeth grinning at them, one for Flamedramon, one for him. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Giga Destroyer!"

The name itself was enough reason for Strikedramon to turn away from the line of fire. Flamedramon did the same as the black faces fired from MetalGreymon's chest like rockets. _Missiles._ Strikedramon thought with a sinking feeling in his gut. _Now he can attack both long and short range! Perfect!_

Only when the missiles had passed him did he realise something. _The missiles... they're... _his eyes widened. _HEADED STRAIGHT FOR RYO!_

Strikedramon opened his mouth to yell, only to realise Flamedramon had already done so.

"DAISUKE! GET OUT OF THERE!!"

* * *

**Sunday, 1st August 1999**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: Unknown...  
Ryo's Time: 103:55 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"AH!!" Takato exclaimed as the sand washed over him.

Suddenly, Takato felt a fist of unimaginable strength punch him in the face. He flew a couple of feet, and landed in the sand, with his deck of cards splattering all over the ground... once again. Takato got back to his feet to discover Growlmon and Greymon under Etemon's feet, and Tai being hoisted into the air by his neck.

Etemon laughed aloud. That laugh sent shivers down Takato's spine. "You are all fools. You cannot defeat the great Etemon! I shall delete you now, Courage, and then, that boy, and then... your friends!!"

"No..." Tai choked. "Grey-mon. We... must..." Tai let out a strangled breath as Etemon tightened his grip.

"Why not save yourself first?!" Etemon said as he drew back a fist, ready to lash it out and through Tai...

"NO! Stop!" Takato shouted.

Etemon cast him a glance. "Don't worry boy, your turn will come soon, but first..." Tai's mouth opened, struggling for breath, as Etemon further tightened the grip on the former.

"TAICHI!" Greymon yelled. The latter tried to get up, but Etemon gave him another kick.

"Growlmon! Get up!" Takato cheered his partner on.

Etemon merely stomped on the Champion to quell his resistance. Takato took a step back, not knowing what else he could do. He tripped on his own foot and landed on the ground. "Ha ha." Etemon laughed. "You will be next. Now just be a good little human."

Takato tightly shut his eyes, and sunk himself in self-pity. _No. There's nothing I can do. Nothing at all._ He heard Tai's choking, and Greymon's and Growlmon's attempts to get up. Everyone was trying... everyone but him. _What am I doing? Sitting down here while everyone fights for their lives. I am nothing. I try to be Tai and Davis... but... I am not them. I don't have the Crest of Courage or the Digimental of Miracles, I don't have Agumon or Veemon...  
_

_Wait. _Takato opened his eyes, seeing Growlmon, who was his Guilmon, struggle against the much smaller Etemon. _I am _not_ Tai or Davis. I _don't_ have Agumon or Veemon. I _don't _have the Crest of Courage or the Digimental of Miracles. I _have_** Guilmon**, I _have_ the **D-Power**. That is all I need. I made Guilmon. I created him to be better than Agumon or Veemon in every single way! _He sat up straight, the choking sounds of Tai no longer hindering him, rather it was enhancing his resolve. _Guilmon defeated Deathmon! A MEGA! Etemon is only an Ultimate!! What is this **Ultimate** doing standing on _my_ Guilmon?!_

Takato's hand found some of the cards he had dropped. His fingers grabbed them. _Etemon wouldn't defeat _us_. Guilmon _will_ win! And I will make sure of it!_ Takato had unknowingly said the words aloud, such that Etemon now turned to face him. He glared into Etemon's shades unwaveringly. In the shades, he could see his own eyes reflected back at him, eyes that were his yet not. His emerald orbs were dilated, in a way that he had seen before, when Guilmon was feral. He would have believed that he was looking at Guilmon's own eyes were it not for the fact that the eyes that he was looking at were more red than gold, more his than Guilmon's.

Takato paid the discovery no heed. His eyebrows were connected in a V shape. Unconsciously, his left hand found his D-Power, and his right brought a card neatly into the D-Power's card slot. Light flashed as the card moved through the card slot to scan it. The light would have given a eerie look when they shone on his eyes. It certainly gave Etemon a surprise. The monkey let go of Tai, who fell on his knees, grasping for air, so shocked was he. And that was not the only surprise he was going to get.

Takato finished swiping the card. "Digi-Modify!!"

Growlmon got to his feet, mouth glowing with fire. His abrupt rise made Etemon fall off his back. Growlmon faced Etemon, and opened his mouth. Takato no longer saw through his own eyes, rather he now saw through Growlmon's. Growlmon's eyes showed everything in a shining golden colour, though not such that it hurt them. The two minds of Tamer and Digimon, creator and creation, were combined, synchronized. Together, they shouted out Growlmon's attack.

"PYRO..."

_"... BLASTER!!"_

The overcharged attack shot from Growlmon's mouth, and the paralyzed Etemon could not do anything to stop it. It hit him and sent him sliding through the ground. Etemon, however, was not finished. He used the momentum the attack had given him and used it to flip back to his feet, his hand already charging his next attack.

"Dark Spirit!"

Takato by then already had another card through the card slot of his D-Power. A brief look through his own eyes showed the card he had swiped. "Digi-Modify! MetalGreymon's Trident Arm! Activate!!"

His D-Power glowed. Its screen showed a MetalGreymon and the Digimon itself was replaced by Growlmon's image. Growlmon glowed with light, and when it disappeared, Growlmon's left arm was encased with Chrome Digizoid.

"Trident Arm!" Takato and Growlmon yelled in unison as the metal claws of Growlmon's new metal arm swept through the Dark Spirit attack. Takato saw through Growlmon's eyes the monkey cower. Takato's own hands swiped another card through the card slot, another MetalGreymon card, while back in his mind, his vision and everything he felt showed had him as Growlmon, charging Etemon with the Trident Arm. Together, the minds of Guilmon and Takato retracted Growlmon's Trident Arm, and together, they performed an uppercut on Etemon. The monkey was rooted to the ground at the ease in which Growlmon had destroyed his attack.

The metal collided with Etemon and the Ultimate soared in the air. Both Growlmon and Takato spoke together, different voices with one heart and mind. "Etemon! You will lose... NOW!"

Growlmon halted in his charge, and held his chest up. A metal plate materialized on the white background of Growlmon's chest. It opened, revealing two nasty, grinning black heads.

"GIGA DESTROYER!!" Tamer and Digimon said together. The two missiles left Growlmon's chest, and trailed the now falling Etemon. They impacted explosively on him, and Etemon was no more.

Takato suddenly felt extremely light-headed. He saw through his own eyes as he fell Growlmon dedigivolve, not into Guilmon, but into a red Digimon that resembled Koromon. Before he hit the ground, Takato had glimpsed the portal, before he was caught by a pair of hands.

"The portal..." he muttered, exhausted. "... closing... must... get through..." Then, he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Tuesday, 2nd June 2002**

* * *

_**:**_**. Digital World - Server Continent  
Local Time: 06:26 PM  
Ryo's Time: 103:56 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

The first thing Daisuke did was push Ryo away, before jumping away from the line of fire himself. It was to no avail. They were still within the blast radius when the missiles impacted on the cliff wall, though the explosion saved the both of them from an avalanche of rocks, it did not save Ryo from more pain.

His shoulder hit the rocky wall from an angle, and it was his injured right shoulder. A sharp cry of pain escaped him, before he fell on the ground. His hands went under him, trying to push himself upright. They could not take his weight and he fell in his face again. He looked up to see how the battle was going when he saw a dark blue rock that had a zigzagged yellow and white metal blade protruding from it. Part if the rock had been decorated with teeth, and a while stripe that went around half the length of it.

Ryo abruptly felt the tug of a memory coming, and Ryo had no inclination to reject it. The memories were getting awfully useful as they gave him information he needed just when the situation demanded it. The memory washed over him.

* * *

_The memory Ryo was carefully inserting a piece of what was the rock he had seen just seconds ago, into a very fragile looking version of it. It looked like a 3-D puzzle, with all the lines that were showing, it was clear that memory Ryo had very painstakingly put this entire rock together. Why, Ryo was about to find out. _

_The piece fit in place perfectly, and memory Ryo stood up, looking at the rock expectantly. Ryo did not know what his memory self was waiting for. Veemon suddenly jumped onto the table of which the rock stood. Memory Ryo immediately held his hands out to steady the completed rock, Ryo could hear himself hold his breath as the rock shook slightly, before letting it out again when the rock did not break apart into jigsaw pieces that needed solving._

_"Ryo, what's taking so long?" Veemon asked._

_Memory Ryo let out another sigh, too exasperated to scold Veemon for almost destroying what must have taken a long time to put together. Ryo felt his memory self frown. "I don't know Veemon. All the pieces are in place, and they look right."_

_Memory Ryo moved to a nearby table where a screen was showing the blue rock rotating. Memory Ryo considered a little, before saying, "Everything is in the right place, and nothing looks out..." Memory Ryo returned his gaze to the rock, where Veemon was probing. He stiffened. "Veemon... don't touch it."_

_Veemon paid memory Ryo no heed. "Ryo, there is a piece here that's loose..." Veemon pushed a part of it. Memory Ryo tried in vain to stop the former. There was a flash, and the dark blue rock with the blade glowed, and the lines where the pieces were separated disappeared, making the rock whole._

_Memory Ryo stopped in his tracks. "You did it, Veemon," Memory Ryo whispered in disbelief. "It's complete. The Digimental of Friendship is complete..."_

* * *

Ryo shot out of the memory to the vivid sounds of battle. Strikedramon abruptly hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground beside Ryo. Flamedramon unluckily hit a bump in the rock and broke something, before landing on the ground beside Daisuke, dedigvolving back into Veemon.

With the memory fresh in his mind, Ryo remembered Daisuke's words. _'Courage! Digimental Up!'... That's it._ Ryo remembered the odd egg shaped... Digimental with the curved blade protruding. _... That must have been the Digimental of Courage... _He concluded.

The realisation of what he was looking at hit him like a punch to the gut. Victory was staring at him in the face, literally. There was a way to win.

Ryo got to his feet, and met with lightheadedness. Ryo ignored it, and prepared himself to pick up the ro... Digimental. He took a deep breath, bent down, still ignoring the pains that came to him when he did, grabbed the Digimental of Friendship from underneath, and pulled.

The Digimental of Friendship was not at all heavy. In fact, it was lighter than his D-Power. The amount of energy he used made him fall backward and hit his head on the cliff wall. Ryo shook his head to clear it.

"DAISUKE!" The gogglehead turned to Ryo. "Use this!"

The latter flung the Digimental at Daisuke, who caught it. Ryo saw the boy's eyes widen. "This... is the Digimental of Friendship!!"

Ryo nodded. "Now! Use it on Veemon!"

A spark materialized within Daisuke's eyes. A fool's grin showed on his face. "Alright! Veemon!"

The blue dragon got shakily to his feet. "Right Daisuke!"

Daisuke held the Digimental high, in front of MetalGreymon.

"Friendship! Digimental UP!"

The Digimental in Daisuke's hand shone, and Veemon entered its light. The effect was immediate. The Digimental disappeared from Daisuke's hand and around Veemon, blue rings of zigzagging energy appeared around Veemon.

"Veemon! Armour Digivolve!..." The rings settled into Veemon's new form and a four-legged Digimon the colour of the Digimental of Friendship jumped from the location where Veemon once stood. "... RAIDRAMON! THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"

MetalGreymon's first reaction to the new Digimon was to roar at the him. Raidramon stood tall and proud, not intimidated by MetalGreymon. On seeing that intimidation didn't work, MetalGreymon resorted to violence.

"Trident Arm!"

Raidramon easily dodged the attack by sidestepping. Strikedramon soon got to his feet. "Raidramon! I'll distract him!"

With that, Strikedramon lurged at the Ultimate. "Strike Fang!"

Distracting MetalGreymon was easy. The dino immediately turned to face the new threat, completely ignoring Raidramon. Ryo wanted to help, but could do little other than lean on the wall for support as pain racked his mind.

While Strikedramon distracted MetalGreymon, Raidramon crouched, like a tiger waiting for the right chance to pounce on his prey. When that opening came, Raidramon leapt at MetalGreymon, his horn charging with lightning.

"Lightning Blade!!"

MetalGreymon saw the attack, and barely managed to block it with his Trident Arm. Raidramon, however, continued to jump at MetalGreymon, getting closer and closer until...

"Trident Arm!"

Raidramon sidestepped yet again, and ran up MetalGreymon's arm. MetalGreymon tried to shake Raidramon off, but Raidramon clung on. Strikedrmaon attacked again with Striking Barrage, causing MetalGreymon to try and split his attention. That was good enough for Raidramon. Raidramon took aim one last time.

"Lightning Blade!"

MetalGreymon could not block with his Trident Arm anymore as Raidramon was standing on it. The attack hit the Dark Ring, and part of it cracked, but still stayed on. Strikedramon got near and landed a Strike Claw on the Dark Ring as MetalGreymon was still slightly stunned from the attack. Finally, Raidramon leapt at the Dark Ring, mouth opened.

"ELECTRIC BITE!" The jaws clamped on the Dark Ring and it broke off.

Ryo was not able to see what happened next, for his eyes fell on the portal... and to his horror, it was starting to shrink.

"STRIKEDRAMON! The portal!"

The Champion gave the portal one glance. "Daisuke! Raidramon! We must hurry! Before the portal closes!"

"What?! Why?!" Daisuke asked.

"No time!" Strikedramon grabbed Ryo and hoisted him onto his back, as the latter could not run in his condition.

"What?!" Daisuke repeated. "I don't understand!"

Raidramon jumped in front of Daisuke. "Daisuke! Hop on!"

"Wait! Who knows where that portal will lead us?!"

"Well, I have a feeling that following them is the right thing to do. Besides, if it weren't for them, we might not have defeated MetalGreymon."

Daisuke was at a loss for words. "Alright." He finally said.

He mounted Raidramon, and together, they went through the closing portal.

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
104:13 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Taichi piggybacked the blacked out boy through the portal, and emerged on the other side with Agumon holding the unconscious In-Training. The place they reached was... Taichi was at a loss. _This will be a paradise for Koushiro._

Taichi realised that if he helped the boy through, there was a chance that he wouldn't make it back. He took that chance, and was currently not regretting it yet, save for leaving his friends behind.

A light flashed beside him. A humanoid Digimon and a boy with dirty blonde hair appeared, followed by a dark blue Digimon with a boy on it. Taichi noticed one thing immediately... the boy was wearing his goggles. There was no mistaking it. He could see the scratch marks that matched his exactly.

As to how the boy got it when it was on his head, Taichi was about to find out...

* * *

**I have finished the battles!!**

**Dejavu anyone?**

**Alright, I have included in this chapter a few confusing things. Ryo's memory is one good example. I have also introduced how the light whip Ryo used in Tamers came about in the first place.**

**Thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading this chapter and reviewing. Thanks also for correcting my mistake (I'm a little colourblind).**

**Of course, thanks to Twilight Archangel for reviewing and the comment.**..

**And Matt Lans for your review and guessing the situation right! Halfway anyways. :)**

**Now, everyone, please review and tell me what you have thought of this chapter.**


	18. A New Challenge

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 18

_A New Challenge_

* * *

_**:**_**. Unknown Location  
Sometime in the Future**

ZeedMillenniummon let out a roar of pain as blue electricity went up his crystal and spiritual body.

He shut his lidless eyes, deep in thought. "Why?" He asked nobody in particular. "Why can I not win...?"

"The world of ENIAC is the origin of the Digital World, so all the Digital Worlds' time axis begins there and their realities branching out from there. This world is definitely one that I want. I have sent the armies into the past... however, in reverse he advances on the future with the other Chosen he has gathered. So, the question becomes... what happens when you are split up?" He let out a chuckle that was not the least pleasant.

"Ken Ichijouji is proving more useful than I thought. For now, I shall collect." Both his heads sprouted grins on their rather ugly faces. "When I am done, the Resistance shall perish."

By his side, three tanks held the next obstacle Ryo was to face.

"If you split up the Digimon that are going to be your allies, your battle potential will become decentralized. So Ryo, this shall be it. Small fish will collaborate to fight. But when they become separated, how well can they fight? This will be spectacular... hehehe..."

* * *

_**:**_**. ENIAC World - ENIAC's Chamber  
104:13 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Ryo closed his eyes against the bright light of the portal and felt his entire being wrap back into the world of ENIAC. Strikedramon emerged through to the other end of the portal, while Ryo's eyes adjusted to the dim light in contrast to the bright one of the portal.

A sense of comfortable familiarity flowed through him and gave him strength, not enough to get right into another battle, but enough to be able to stand on his own. As he dismounted Strikedramon, Raidramon along with Daisuke emerged from the portal as well, much to Ryo's unexpressed joy.

Ryo's eyes fell next on the other person in the room. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. _No way... I must have hit my head too hard... it can't be... _Standing right in front of him, was a boy with messy dark brown hair that looked more like a bush than hair. A pair of goggles rested on a blue headband. Beside the boy stood an orange dinosaur that stood two feet tall with a large flat snout holding a red ball with four stubby legs, a tail with a black tip and bat-like ears. Ryo did not recognise the red Digimon, but the other two he remembered extremely clearly from what little of his memories he had recovered._ Taichi, Agumon...  
_

But Ryo felt a... unsettling feeling when the two turned to face him, and came to realise that he had voiced his thoughts aloud. But the feeling he got was not at all like the initial happiness that he had felt when he saw Veemon. The feeling he had when they turned to face him felt... tainted. For that, Ryo felt confused. _Aren't I supposed to be happy to see them?_

However, someone else was apparently too happy to see the two. "Taichi! Agumon! I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Daisuke.

The other gogglehead bounced over to greet Taichi, while the latter started to back away, putting down what Ryo realised was a body. Taichi then held his hands up in the air, as though he were about to surrender. "Who are you people? How did you all know my name?"

Daisuke acted as though he did not hear, which was probably the case seeing the racket he was causing. "Taichi! How did you get here so fast? How come Agumon is already here? I thought he was just there a few seconds ago! How did you know about this place?..."

Daisuke would probably had continued if Taichi decided he wanted answers. "STOP!" he bellowed at Daisuke, causing the latter to instantly silence, as though someone had hit the mute button. "Alright! What is going on here?! How does everyone know me?! What are you talking about?! Who are you?! And what are you doing wearing my goggles?!"

"Taichi... you couldn't have forgotten your favourite 5th grader, could you? And you were the one who gave me these goggles. You passed them to me yourself."

Taichi shook his head. "There is no way I would give my goggles to someone I _don't_ know."

Daisuke frowned, before leaning closer to Taichi. "Hey! Wait a second! You're not Taichi!"

"W-What?!" Taichi stammered. "What are you talking about?! Of course I am Taichi!" Taichi took a step away from Daisuke. "Now you are freaking me out. First you know who I am, then the next you say I am not me."

Daisuke took a step forward, closing the distance between them. The latter proceeded to squint his eyes for a closer look at Taichi. "You're younger." Daisuke stood straight again, looking down at Taichi. "And you are shorter."

"Hey! Take that back! I'm not as short as you think!"

Fortunately, ENIAC decided to butt into the conversation before any fights over height erupted. He decided to do so by producing a horrible static screech that silenced all in the room.

"Please, we must have peace. There is not much time."

All four of the newcomers, two humans and two Digimon, looked around for the source of the voice. Ryo limped over and squeezed himself between the two, getting their attention, before he pointed to the glowing orb atop the pedestal.

Both goggleheads stared at the orb in disbelief, while Ryo abruptly remembered the familiar form that Taichi let rest on the ground. _Takato!_

Ryo hurriedly limped over, only to find Strikedramon already there, along with Karatenmon, both getting the unconscious boy to his feet and carrying him out of the chamber. His partner cast him a worried glance, especially at his right side. Ryo interpreted the glance to be one that said that he really _should_ follow them and get help for his arm... or he had the feeling that Strikedramon will probably knock him out and drag him there.

Ryo looked back at the scene that he was leaving, sensing that his presence was at the moment unnecessary and that his shoulder needed medical attention before Strikedramon could inflict more damage, chose to follow them, helping Takato carry what Ryo now realised to be the In-Training form of Guilmon.

* * *

The two goggleheads were oblivious to the absence of those who brought them to ENIAC's world in the first place. In fact... they were bombarding ENIAC with questions.

"Why do you want us here?"

"Why can't we go back?"

"Where is this place?"

"What about the Digivice Takato used?"

"Please, patience. I will answer your questions on at the time. First of all, you are here because Ryo needs help. Help that only you can provide."

Meanwhile, Veemon's face was screwed up in thought, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar, but the reason kept slipping his mind each time he got close to finding out.

"Ryo? You mean that other boy? Why does he need help?" Taichi inquired.

"Yes Taichi, I meant the one that saved Daisuke, you can exchange stories later. Now, for your question..." ENIAC paused a moment, giving an impression that he was gathering his thoughts, but it was more likely that he wanted to give them that impression only as ENIAC was sophisticated enough to have already gathered his thoughts by this time. "... We are currently in a war."

"A war? What war?" Daisuke asked, looking left and right as to look for signs of any kind of battle.

"A time war, Daisuke."

"What? I don't understand." The boy said.

ENIAC hustled to explain. "We are currently at war with a being from the future." He said, though he continued without pause so as to prevent more questions for the moment. "I think it will be best to start from scratch. We are facing Millenniummon, who has been created by the jogress of a Machinedramon and a Kimeramon, a Digimon who has the power of manipulating time."

"Huh?" The two said in response.

"To make things simple, he could travel time and alternate realities and do whatever he wants to." ENIAC said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Now, he is in the future, the very distant future." ENIAC knew as it was very simple to follow the coordinates of the other end of the time portal that sent all the enemies that Millenniummon had created, but he could do naught to stop the time portal from bringing those Digimon here. "And right now, we are massing as many as we can gather to aid against his threat."

"Wait," Taichi said. "You said he is in the future, right? What happened to us? Why didn't we already beat him?"

ENIAC gave the question a single nanosecond of thought, which was akeen to one day of constant human thought. He decided being blunt was best, as they would be unlikely to understand anything even remotely complicated. "You have failed then, as he was too powerful for you.

Both gogglehead's faces turned pale. "What do you mean? Do you mean we died?"

"I am... unsure. But I do know for a fact that your future selves have failed in defeating him, but I do not know what has happened to them after that."

Daisuke and Taichi's reactions were so similar ENIAC would have said that they were the same person. "That means... we failed?"

ENIAC would have rolled his eyes if he had them. _This is going to take a while_.

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World - Care Centre AKA Resident Dorms ****  
104:27 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Ryo stood next to Takato, a gesture that was likely to have been shared by the latter while Ryo himself was out cold. Deramon just checked on the brown haired gogglehead, and said that he was simply unconscious due to exhaustion, something Ryo had been very relieved to hear. Guilmon's In-Training form shared the same situation, so he was asleep alongside his Tamer, less than quietly... he was snoring, so loudly he was surprised Takato could still stay unconscious, as the sound was originating right beside his ear.

Deramon had also checked his shoulder, and recommended that he didn't try anything too fancy with it, not that Ryo planned to. He did not want his terribly unlucky right arm to worsen even more so.

Ryo let out a sigh, wondering how Daisuke and Veemon were coping with ENIAC's new information for them. _But, to be able to see Veemon and Agumon again is just... amazing._ There wasn't any word he could think of. In the silence of the room, broken only by the snoring of the In-Training, Ryo's mind wandered amongst the events that had occurred since he first awoke without any memory of anything but Agumon, Veemon, and Wormmon's voices and the image of Millenniummon fresh in his mind's eye.

_Just four days. Four. And so much has happened._ He was in a dilemma, as he did not know what he was supposed to think anymore. He was rather glad that Karatenmon and Deramon had left them for who knows where.

"Ryo? Are you alright?" Monodramon asked the question that all of those in this room had repeated so many times that Ryo lost count.

Ryo nodded silently, the most neutral gesture he knew. But Monodramon, despite technically having known him for a day fully, during his waking hours, and not really communicating much aside from battles, saw though the gesture into the uncertainty. "No, you are not alright Ryo."

Ryo sighed, deciding to be honest with his partner. "I guess you are right, but I... I wish I remembered, then at least I would know what I'm up against and know who my friends are."

"That is easy, Ryo. Millenniummon is the worst Digimon there is, and your friends are all here." Monodramon comforted him.

"You know that is not what I meant, Monodramon. I feel that I should know who Daisuke and Taichi are, remember them for the friends that I know they are. I don't know why I forgot in the first place. I just wish that I didn't. It is so frustrating knowing the answers to all I need to know is inside me, but I just can't reach it." Ryo's left hand's fingers raked through his hair as he sat on Takato's bed, while his right hung limp.

"I'm sorry that I can't help Ryo."

Ryo smiled and put a hand on the Digimon's head. "It's not your fault, Monodramon."

The purple dragon glanced down to his feet. "But Ryo, I have been thinking..." Ryo raised an eyebrow. "... What if you lost your memories for a reason?"

Ryo became interested. "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean, what if lost them so that you will regain them at the right time?"

"I'm not following, Monodramon."

"Look Ryo, maybe you are supposed to make friends with your friends again. Maybe that is why they don't remember you. Or maybe they still haven't met you, to them, this is the first time you are meeting, that means that you have to become friends with them again anyway. Maybe you lost your memories so that you wouldn't feel frustration when you find out that they don't remember the friendship you would remember."

Ryo gave Monodramon's theory some thought. "Maybe..." he admitted. "But I am still feeling frustrated at not remembering." He reminded.

Before either could go on, Takato abruptly shot up from his horizontal position and let out a scream. Takato's sudden outburst rocked Ryo off the bed and... unsurprisingly, landing on his right shoulder. _Man! Someone seems to have a grudge against my right hand! _Ryo screamed mentally while he bit his lip to prevent the real one as pain lanced through his entire body from his already broken right shoulder.

Monodramon, on the other hand, put his hands to his head, and shouted above the sound. "TAKATO! PLEASE STOP!"

Takato went on for a little longer before he realised what he was doing and stopped. "Uh... sorry?" He said unsurely, scratching the back of his head.

The red In-Training beside Takato awoke. "Takato..." the little guy whined. "Why is it so noisy?"

Takato faced his partner, already speaking. "I'm sorry Guil...mon." Takato was apparently surprised that his partner was so small, as compared to the adult sized dino. "Um... what happened to you Guilmon? Why are you so small?"

"Huh? I'm small?" The Digimon tried to look at his body, but failed to do so seeing that he did not have one. Still, he got to his snubby feet, which did not do much than raise his height a few centimeters.

Takato shook his head at the nativity of his partner, and scooped the Digimon up into his arms. "I guess maybe I pushed you too much. You must have dedigivolved to In-Training..." Takato left the statement to hang in the air.

"Takato did not push me. Takato only helped me defeat bad Digimon."

Takato smiled. "Now let's think of a name for you."

"I thought my name was Guilmon."

Takato shook his head once again, before Ryo managed to get to his feet at long last, clunching his right shoulder. "So Takato," Ryo asked, hiding the pain from his voice. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright." Takato said as he got unsteadily to his feet, before falling back on the bed again. The gogglehead laughed a little. "I think I better sit down for a while." He reconsidered.

Ryo nodded, sitting beside Takato and mainly ignoring the pain.

Takato frowned at Ryo. "How long has it been since I was out?"

Ryo shook his head. "Not very long."

"Where's Tai?" Takato asked, looking around Ryo at the entrance of the crystal room as though Taichi would walk through.

"You mean Taichi? He's still at ENIAC's chamber, along with Daisuke."

"Daisuke?"

Ryo nodded. "The one I helped while you helped Taichi."

Takato looked away, nodding. Then, his head shot back to look at Ryo. "What do you mean while I helped Taichi?"

"Exactly what I mean." Ryo replied, not knowing what Takato was getting at.

"But you were unconscious while I helped Tai..."

"No I wasn't." Ryo said guiltily. "I was... I got up and..."

"You went into a battle while injured?!"

Ryo cowered. "Kinda."

Takato looked like he was about to hit the roof, but he calmed down, as an aura of guilt surrounded him as well. "I guess I can't blame you, after all, I was supposed to wait for you to recover first."

Ryo shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Silence ensued. Takato broke it by standing up and announcing he finally thought of a name for Guilmon's In-Training form.

"I know! I'll call you: Gigimon!"

"That is a funny name." was the newly named Gigimon's reaction. "But if Takato likes it, I like it too!"

"Good!"

Ryo and Takato soon decided to check on their new friends, exiting the room via the portal. The first thing that greeted them was the loud sounds of conversation, and Karatenmon futilely trying to stop them for some reason. Ryo was about to find out.

"Whoa. I gave them to you?"

"Yep. You did it personally, right after I activated the Digimental of Courage..."

"Huh? The what of Courage? I thought there was only the Crest of Courage, and I have the only one. Don't tell me I gave you that too?"

"... Wait. There was a Crest of Courage?" Daisuke asked. Taichi nodded, and held to light something he wore around his neck. Daisuke frowned. "Hey! How come Hikari never told me there was such a thing?"

Veemon sighed. "She did Daisuke, and you have heard about it so many times I think you can recite the entire thing by now, I just think that you only want Taichi's attention."

Taichi was silent at first. "... You know Hikari? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, she is one of the Orginal Chosen along with you Taichi. How could you forget?"

"WHAT? No! I can't let that happen! It is too dangerous for her!!"

Before Daisuke could answer, Karatenmon apparently decided that that was the last straw. "That is it! I will not let you continue this conversation and risk a time paradox!"

"What is a time paradox?" Agumon asked.

Karatenmon was about to answer when the entire ground on which they stood shook and a black meteor descended from the darkness of the sky, before crashing in the exact place where all the other meteors before it had. And as if the crevasse was't big enough.

_Oh no. We are under attack!_

* * *

**I am beginning to think that this little cliffhanger is a little too short. Oh well... I only hope I got their personalities right. I got part of the conversation between Daisuke and Taichi from V-Tamer just in case any of you wanted to know...**

**Also, I have put up another poll on who Ryo should fight. The information is as vague as possible to keep... I'm evil aren't I? Hey! At least I give you guys a choice! XD**

**Oh yeah, and the previous poll's results were:**

_**Yes: 5  
No: 3**_

**Now, I will tell you now that I will start Aftermath... in time, as I need to make sure that Brave Tamer reaches a certain point before releasing Aftermath as that will ensure Aftermath's full potential. I know, I know. You guys hate the suspense. Well, I'll throw in another teaser in the little sneak preview to liven things up a little. **

**Thanks to Crazyeight for Beta Reading, and I will try to work it out as best I can.**

**Now please review, and tell me how much you like this chapter or... if you wish, how much you hate me.**


	19. Ambush in the Crevasse

**Alright everyone, first things first. The poll's results are up and in my profile page. Go on, view them. It is not going to make much difference. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 19

_Ambush in the Crevasse_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World  
104:37 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"What's going on?!" Taichi exclaimed as the earthquake stopped.

Ryo glanced at the place where the meteor crashed. "I'll tell you what." He pointed a finger to the location. "That is trouble."

"What kind?" Daisuke asked.

Takato gulped. "The last time we went there, we had to fight a Mega..."

"A Mega?"

Agumon looked from one person to the other. "What's a Mega?"

Veemon jumped. "How could you not know what a Mega is?! You're..."

Daisuke sighed. "Veemon, I think that is because Agumon hasn't reached there yet."

"Oh..."

"But now what do we do, Takato? Must we fight again?"

Takato nodded his head. "Yeah, Guil... I mean, Gigimon." He said sadly.

Another earthquake struck. Karatenmon quickly steadied Takato before he lost his balance. Just as suddenly as the earthquake came, a blood-chilling scream was heard. "What was that?!" Takato asked. "Are one of the Digimon hurt?! Have the attacks began?"

Karatenmon's face was rather pale... or as pale as it could get. "No..." His normally confident and reassuring voice was trembling.

Ryo gulped, glancing to Monodramon who was equally pale. "Please tell me I have heard wrong, Monodramon." His partner shook his head as another of the screams were heard. This time, everyone caught where it originated from. Gigimon hopped into Takato's arms, and dug his face into Takato's shirt, trembling as much as Karatenmon's voice was.

As one, all turned to face the dark pit that the meteor had crashed into. Yet another scream was heard, and another, and another, to the point where Ryo could see Takato holding Gigimon very tightly, almost crushing the latter, but Gigimon was just as afraid. Monodramon and Karatenmon had taken a step back, away from the cliff of the crevasse. Taichi, Daisuke, Agumon and Veemon were rooted to the ground.

"It... is coming from there..." Agumon pointed a paw at the crevasse. Ryo nodded. The screams further increased in volume, and the slight rumble of explosions were heard.

"This... this has never happened before!" Monodramon said in horror. Ryo could only stare. Gigimon's frightened tones brought chills down his spine, and the screams of the Digimon he was hearing down in the crevasse was not helping either.

"Ta-ka-to..." The red Patamon-like Digimon said, his voice completely lacking the innocent tones that defined Guilmon. "... I'm scared..." Ryo had no doubt that everyone present was feeling the exact same way.

"Wha-What is going on?" Takato asked, fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Ryo said. "But even if we don't want to go down there..." A final scream emphasized Ryo's words. "... we must." He finished, but his insides were trembling with equal dread at the prospect, despite him keeping rather calm.

"Or else that will be this world's fate." Karatenmon said, pointing at the crevasse where the screams had reduced now, but there were still those that came every now and then.

"That... is horrible." Taichi said, anger in his voice. "We must stop this!"

"Yeah! There is no other choice! We _must_!" Daisuke agreed.

Ryo gave all who had assembled here; Monodramon, Taichi, Agumon, Daisuke, Veemon, Takato, Gigimon, and Karatenmon; a confident grin. They answered with grins of their own.

"But Takato, I don't know who everyone is... except Ryo, Monodramon and Karatenmon." Gigimon frowned in Takato's arms.

Takato was about to tell Gigimon their names when Calumon came along. "What is going on?" The little white Digimon asked, but still visibly shaken by the screams of pain.

"Hmm..." Ryo thought a while, staring blankly at Calumon getting picked up by Takato and allowed to snuggle alongside Gigimon, before deciding on introductions. He may know who everyone was, be it from personally having been introduced to them or through his memories, but that did not mean the others did. "Alright. I guess I will start. I am Ryo Akiyama-" _Please don't let me have gotten my surname wrong._ He silently prayed, as he had never really remembered his surname from his memories, nor had anyone told him it. _But it feels right... maybe my memory is slowly coming back. _He thought, his face producing a slight smile, before continuing on. "-and this is Monodramon." He pointed to the purple dragon by his side.

Monodramon nodded in return, while Taichi began his introduction. "I am Taichi Kamiya and... I guess I'm the Chosen of Courage," the brunette said, showing his necklace for some reason. Ryo noticed the necklace to bear a symbol of a sun, with its 'rays' pointing in the directions of a compass. "This is Agumon, my partner." Taichi finished, though most of it had been unnecessary, except for the part about being the Chosen of Courage. _Maybe I'll ask him what it is about... or any of the others I guess. _He thought, seeing how almost every other human present knew exactly who Taichi was.

Daisuke was up next. "Well, I am Daisuke Motomiya, and I am..." A slight hestitaion came from Daisuke, who used that time to glance at Taichi for a moment, before continuing. "... the next leader I guess." He said, pointing to the goggles on his head. Ryo abruptly noticed that all of the other three were wearing goggles, whereas he wasn't. He began to feel uneasy, but seeing Takato stiffen as nervousness caught the latter in a tight brace relieved some of the discomfort. "This is Veemon, my partner."

The said Digimon raised a hand, though his face had a look of concentration while he stared at Ryo, clearly trying to remember something. Ryo found it slightly unnerving, but paid it not much heed, as it could be nothing. Takato was up next, by unspoken consent. Unfortunately for the boy, the eyes that were on him were causing him to tremble in nervousness. "H-Hi. I'm... Takato Matsuki. And this-" He held Gigimon up for all to see. "-is Gigimon, my partner." He tried at a nervous grin.

Karatenmon gladly helped Takato out by taking the spotlight away from him. "And I am Karatenmon, messenger of ENIAC." In his heart, Ryo knew that all the introductions were his way of delaying the inevitable. They will eventually have to enter the pit and defeat whatever that was making the only occupants there scream like there was no tomorrow. _But I just need some time to think a while, that's all. _Ryo tried to convince himself. However, it was just an excuse. Calumon jumped, more eager to introduce himself than the rest, breaking Ryo from his thoughts.

"I am Calumon!" The little Digimon exclaimed enthusiastically, apparently having forgotten the previous incident entirely. Ryo doubted it was to be blamed on bad memory. More than likely it should have been simply the Digimon's personality. "Can we play?"

Takato became his normal self again, and regained what little confidence he had after the others' attention were turned away. He put Gigimon on his shoulder, and turned Calumon in his arms. "Not this time, Calumon." Takato replied sadly. "And you can't come this time either, maybe you can stay here and find some other Digimon to play with for now." The boy suggested. Ryo frowned, doubting anyone would do so. But he had an idea.

"Karatenmon," the Ultimate levelled Digimon faced him. "Can you make sure that Calumon is left somewhere safe?" Monodramon's mentor did his equal of a frown.

"But what about you?" He asked, pointing at the pit.

Daisuke spoke up for Ryo. "Come on, Karatenmon, me and Veemon could handle this on our own no problem." He boasted. "Besides, I have seen Ryo and Monodramon in action. We can do fine without you."

Taichi nodded as well. "I think maybe you can find a safe place for Calumon there-" He pointed to the said Digimon in Takato's arms. "-then come back to help us."

Karatenmon took his time to think, before another horrible cry of pain came. "Alright." He decided as he took Calumon from Takato's arms. "But I'll be back soon." He soon beat his wings as he took to the air.

Once he took off, Ryo turned back to the others. "Well, are we ready?"

Nods answered his question.

"Well, let's go!" Cheers followed. They made their way to the side, where Veemon asked a question.

"So... we must climb down?" Ryo nodded, but Veemon continued. "Then, Daisuke! Flamedramon should be able to do the job just fine!"

Daisuke's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then it's time to Digivolve." He closed his eyes, and held out his D-Power, letting his emotions lose. He channelled them, and soon, the D-Power's screen began to shine.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Monodramon! Digivolve!..." Instead of Monodramon's form simply changing, he was now wrapped in a cocoon-like egg, due to the now more controlled Digivolution that came with Ryo's understanding of it. He now knew how to work it, the knowledge coming from his previous battle. He seeked that particular part within him, and threw as powerful a emotion into that part as possible. Ryo realised at the previous battle that Digivolving came from emotion. _His_ emotion. At that time, he had unconsciously activated it through the overwhelming stress. Now that he was activating it through calm and understanding, he saw truly the wonder it was. Soon, the egg dissolved and Monodramon's Champion form was revealed. "... STRIKEDRAMON!"

Daisuke grinned, while Taichi and Takato looked on in disbelief... though for different reasons.

"How come your Digivice is different from mine?!"

"How come you can Digivolve Monodramon without a card?!" Takato inquired.

Takato glanced to Taichi, and back to Ryo, before answering the latter's question. "Well, Tai-chi." There was just a minor pause, as Takato tried to get used to saying the name. "That is because your Digivice is long ago outdated by the D3 and the D-Power."

Daisuke's face now matched Taichi's. "How did you know about the D3? I never told you!" Daisuke said, while Taichi looked to his Digivice, not believing his ears.

Strikedramon quickly intervened. "Taichi, Daisuke, Takato. Now is not the time for questions." Ryo was rather surprised Strikedramon would have done that, seeing how the latter preferred to let others act first. He also admired Strikedramon's ability to get the names of the others right despite only hearing them for the first time. He believed he himself needed a few tries if it was not for his memories of Taichi, Agumon and Veemon. But then again, Monodramon seemed to gain more courage and initiative when he was Strikedramon compared to when he was Monodramon.

Reluctantly, the others agreed on holding off their questions for later. That, however, did not prevent Daisuke from deciding to show off. "Alright Veemon! They are not the only ones who know how to Digivolve fancy. Courage! Digimental Up!"

A beam of infra-red light was beamed to Daisuke's Digivice. Ryo felt as if he had been jolted by electricity. _That Digivice... _Ryo remembered recognising it earlier during their battle with MetalGreymon. But he pushed his curosity at the device away. _There will be time later. _He tried to reassure himself. Instantly after the light hit Daisuke's D3, an orange egg with a sharp metal blade protuding from it appeared. Veemon jumped toward it without hesitation.

"Veemon! Armour Digivolve!..." An exact replica of what happened during the battle against MetalGreymon occurred. But Ryo came to the conclusion he would never bore of watching a Digimon Digivolve. Rings of golden, orange fire surrounded Veemon and the Digimental of Courage. Ryo's mind linked the symbol on Taichi's necklace and the symbol on Daisuke's Digimental of Courage. _They are the same!_His mind concluded. Ryo did not allow his curiosity to get the better of himself, despite his desire to do so. The flames around the new Digimon were allowed to disperse, unlike the previous time when Flamedramon used them, revealing the form of the Armour Digimon. "FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!"

Taichi's expression gave the impression that he wanted to Digivolve Agumon to show-off as well, but he stopped at the last minute, deciding against doing so. Takato was a different story.

"Gigimon, I hope you have rested, because it's our turn!" Takato said with a wide grin plastered on his face. Gigimon jumped from Takato's shoulder to the ground, indicating that he was ready. Takato drew a card from his pocket. "Alright! Digi-Modify!..." Ryo raised an eyebrow as Takato swiped the card through the D-Power's card slot. "Evolution Plug-In E! Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Gigimon! Digivolve!..." Gigimon was, like Monodramon, encased in a cocoon-like egg. The egg grew larger, before disappearing, revealing his Rookie form. "GUILMON!"

Nothing on the face of the Digital World could match Taichi's look when Takato Digivolved Gigimon to Guilmon. He stared once again at his own very much out-of-date Digivice, while Agumon comforted him best he could. Ryo shared Taichi's sadness, but it was time. There was nothing left to be heard but the loud silence of the pit and the beating of his heart. They all looked at each other, with their respective partners, silently transmitting hope to the other. Ryo cleared his throat. "Well... this is it guys."

All three nodded. Their Digimon made their way to the side of the crevasse, looking down below at the darkness. Ryo followed Strikedramon, wishing he could at least see the bottom. "Hop on, Ryo." Strikedramon said, crouching and facing his back to Ryo. The oldest boy in the entire group did not say anything, just hoping Strikedramon would not bump around too much while descending. Flamedramon and Guilmon allowed the same for Daisuke and Takato respectively, while Taichi considered having to rely on his much smaller partner to bring him down safely.

Taichi soon decided to climb down on his own, while Agumon hefted a sigh of relief. Strikedramon, Flamedramon and Guilmon began their descend down the side of the cliff, while Taichi allowed himself down the handholds that the three made when punching their claws into the wall. Agumon, saving his strength for later, did the same. Ryo closed his eyes, and an eternity of worry and bumping later, his feet touched solid ground once more. Ryo noticed after a while that the only way they were being able to see was that Strikedramon, Flamedramon and Guilmon's paws were on fire. He took out his D-Power to add its light to the three already present, it being stronger and able to extend further than any one of the Digimons' fires.

Once all of them were down, Ryo thought he heard something. His fears were confirmed when Guilmon suddenly went feral, despite it being under control... to a certain extent. "Grr... Takato, I smell something bad." Guilmon said, his tone fierce. A loud bang sounded after Guilmon's announcement, and another explosion was heard, followed sharply by a cry of pain. All their heads turned to that direction while Guilmon let lose a fire blast. "Pyro Sphere!!"

The attack met rock, though Ryo could have sworn he saw a glint of metal. He shone the light emerging from his D-Power toward that area, revealing only the location where Guilmon's attack had hit. Nothing else was in sight. Not even red eyed Digimon that had attacked them the last time he came. Nothing.

"I'm not liking this one bit." Daisuke said, voicing their thoughts. The group unconsciously drew closer together, and Ryo sharply turned around, facing faces displaying fear when he did.

"What was that?" He asked. Taichi, Daisuke and Takato looked between each other.

"What was what?" Takato asked, his voice betraying some of his nervousness. Ryo looked around, shining his light on the wall that was directly across from where Guilmon's attack had been blasted. Only endless darkness beyond._ I _know_ I heard something back there... _"Umm... guys... ar-re you s-starting to feel-l... cold?" Takato asked, voice carrying uncertainty and fear that the latter could not hide anymore.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, and he saw through the dim light of the fires that Taichi was about to speak when something snaked around his waist. It tightened and picked him off the ground, pulling him into the air and away from his friends while he screamed for his life.

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World - The Crevasse****  
104:49 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"Ah!..."

"RYO!" Strikedramon shouted, bolting after his partner.

Turning around to see where Ryo should have been before, even witnessing a light as it bounced up and down in the darkness, indicating Ryo's path. "Wha-" Takato began before something with awfully cold hands holstered him into air, lifting his feet from the ground and dragged him from the others. "-GUILMON!" Takato shouted desperately for his Digimon as the unknown force pulled him away like Ryo was.

"TAKATO!" Guilmon's reply came as the latter chased after him, ignoring the goggleheads behind him. Takato himself struggled against his cold restraints, but with each struggle, the... things holding him just tightened, giving him an uncomfortable combination of pain and cold. Still, Takato kept his eyes open, although they were welling up in tears due to the pain. That was because Takato was very much afraid. He was afraid to lose sight of the little flame that Guilmon had lit on his claw. It was then the only thing Takato could see. All around the flame was darkness. Dark, hard, cold darkness. He could not even see Guilmon, but kept all his hopes on the flame. Takato did not even dare to blink for fear of the flame disappearing along with Guilmon if he did.

Takato felt the coldness release him and fling him to the equally cold floor, one that felt like death. The little flame that seemed so far away just now got closer, and the most welcome sight of the red saurian came into view. Guilmon's pupils were diluted, but Guilmon stayed by Takato's side, not moving out to strike like he would usually do. Elation and pure gratitude flowed through Takato as he embraced his Digimon partner. Guilmon held the fire farther away from him.

"Takato!" Guilmon said, attracting the said boy's attention. Takato released Guilmon and looked around, trying to find out what was going on. But it was pointless, as Guilmon's light from the fire he was holding did not extend far. Takato's body went stiff when he felt the coldness again. Guilmon, however, noticed something and slashed the place where the coldness was. "Fire Rock Breaker!"

The attack hit nothing, Takato heard no kind of impact as the flaming claws passed where the cold was. Takato felt his back heat up, a tingly feeling that marked the wave of heat travelling up his back, though he had reason to believe it was his blood shooting up to his head. Guilmon's nose went up, trying to detect where their enemies were. Takato suddenly found it weird that he did not see any red eyes. The last time he was down here, red-eyed Digimon were already all over him.

"Takato, I smell something..." Guilmon's eyes were wide open, but not diluted anymore, nose sniffing as he could see by the fire in one paw, while the other was pointing a claw somewhere in front of...

"Power Gun!" Guilmon's claw abruptly snapped still and pointed towards the source of six bolts of lightning that came surging their way. A large grin appeared on the saurian's face before he realised the attack was coming. Takato was rooted to the ground. But it was not the raw power of the attack that kept him there, it was his overly vivid imagination. It was picturing the remains of him and Guilmon if that attack hit, and that was ironically making sure that the scene was to happen.

Guilmon however, thought otherwise. The red dino followed the very first instinct that popped up in this situation: To protect Takato. Guilmon didn't have time to think, as demonstrated when the dino leapt forward to meet the attack head-on. Takato opened his mouth, trying to talk sense into Guilmon, but the attack impacted onto Guilmon before Takato could say anything. He watched in horror as Guilmon flew to the ground limp, injured.

"GUILMON!" Takato rushed to his partner's side. "No, no, no." Takato said repeatedly as his eyes traveled over Guilmon's damaged body, the injuries barely visible through his flickering flame.

"You stand no chance against me." An echoing voice said slowly, the mere tone of the voice sending Takato's heart on overdrive. But that was not the only reason. He was angry, at himself for being unable to do anything to help Guilmon, for standing there without doing anything. "Without your Digimon, humans like you are useless. Your Digimon should have let you be hit, then at least you still can win."

Tears flowed freely down Takato's face, as the Digimon's insults buried themselves deep in him. _He's right. I should have just... it's all my fault Guilmon is now hurt. _Guilmon weakly raised a paw, trying to get up. The little flame in Guilmon's other paw burned a little brighter as Guilmon pushed himself up. "Guilmon..." Then Takato clutched his fists. _Guilmon is injured, yet he is still trying to get up. I should be helping him! Not pitying myself!_

"Takato, we must defeat... him..."

"Alright..." Takato withdrew a card from his deck, doing it by touch as he could barely see. Luckily, he placed the card he needed into his pocket after using it, knowing he would need it again. "... Let's go Guilmon! Digi-Modify! Evolution Plug-In E! Activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon! Digivolve!..." The bright light from both Takato's D-Power and Guilmon lighted up the place, and Takato was stunned to see translucent beings floating all around them. "GROWLMON!!" The light from Growlmon faded, but he still had a flame burning on his claws. Through it, Takato could see the silhouettes of the beings, not as clearly as he could see them before, but it was good enough inspire fear inside him. They were Digimon, but yet they were not exactly Digimon as they seemed to look more like... _ghosts_.

But of all of them, one stood out... literally. One of the beings stepped forward, and shone in the dim light. The major difference between this one and the others were that he was solid, not translucent. The gold armour reflecting the light covered the entire of the Digimon's body. The Digimon had six arms, each of the six holding a weapon Takato remembered to be called Vajra from the cards he had. It was one of the few cards that he was proud to have. He knew the card's few attacks by heart. Too bad he was going to face what they could really do.

"Not bad. A Digivolution. But it will not help against me! You shall be deleted, and Lord Millenniummon will pleased!" The Digimon known as Kongoumon said. "Power Vajra!"

The Vajras in his hands glowed, and the Digimon ghosts that surrounded them in place of the red-eyed ones charged at him and Growlmon.

* * *

"TAKATO!"

Guilmon quickly bounded after his partner, leaving Taichi and Daisuke alone, with only Flamedramon illuminating the area. Taichi was still slightly stunned by the suddenness of how both Ryo and Takato were simply snapped away from them. But he tried to keep his head cool and control his wild heart. The beat of his heart sounded awfully loud in his ears, such that he feared that who or whatever that was out there might hear it and snatch him away.

Unfortunately, Taichi could not help but notice that those that had been taken away were those who had spoken, leaving Taichi to conclude that Daisuke was probably next. Taichi tensed when he felt Daisuke's back lean onto his. But in a way, it was reassuring to know that he was not alone in this darkness facing an unknown enemy, and immediately cursed himself for thinking that. _Ryo and Takato are alone..._

The duo kept their silence, but it was broken soon. "Taichi... I want to Digivolve." Agumon whispered, his back to Taichi's front, facing whatever that was in the darkness and trying to protect his partner as much as he could. Taichi jumped slightly when he heard Agumon, but quickly granted his partner's wish, as he believed would feel safer with Greymon around. Light shone from his white Digivice, doing what it always did when he needed it most. And it did not fail him either. "Agumon! Digivolve!..." Light emerged from his Digivice, engulfing Agumon, before Agumon's form grew larger and eventually revealed the new form of his partner. "... GREYMON!"

"Any ideas?" Daisuke asked, looking behind his back at Taichi while watching the front at the same time. He could see Flamedramon standing in front of Daisuke as well, ready to counter any threat that might come, the fire contained in the middle of his claws and acting as a light. Taichi, not wanting to make any kind of noise, found it redundant as he would have already revealed himself through the light from his Digivice. Not to mention that he would also be seen in Flamedramon's light along with Daisuke. He mentally swore, but kept his slience and shook his head in reply.

Inside, his heart was beating like a motor on overdrive. He could not shake the feeling that somewhere in the darkness, some Digimon waited for the right moment to strike, watching the place where the light came from carefully. Taichi had a feeling that the light would stand out more in the darkness than his voice would. _Maybe that is why Ryo was taken first..._The Chosen of Courage felt that he wanted to do something instead of standing around waiting to be killed. Perhaps that was the reason he was provoked to do what he did next. "Come out, whoever you are! Show your face!" He regretted it the instant he said it, and it did not need the convincing of Daisuke's shocked face or the cold laugh that came after.

He could feel Daisuke's back tense against his when they heard the laughter, and realised that despite the warmth coming from both Flamedramon's fire and Daisuke, he felt a shiver that travelled from his legs to his head, making him shake a little. "Little children." The voice taunted. "You are weak. Are you ready to suffer and be added to my data?"

"NO!" came Greymon's instant reply. "Never!"

"You can keep dreaming!!" Daisuke and Flamedramon said.

"We shall see... " Suddenly, a pair of red-eyes materialised, big and wide. "... now I shall show you my power!!"

A small Digimon suddenly entered their sights, looking like a green slime with two protruding eyes, prompting Flamedramon to attack. "Flame Fist!" The red-eyed slime Digimon was hit hard by the flaming fist of Flamedramon, propelling the Digimon back into the darkness. _What the? Numemon? _He mentally asked himself, remembering the Digimon from his File Island adventures._ That is it? I thought it was..._

"NOW DIE!!" The voice said. Taichi started to feel lost, wondering what was going on. A red and green glow appeared, silhouetting the Numemon that was attacked by Flamedramon in a light of red and green. Another Digimon stood behind the first, the one charging that attack. Then, Taichi realised that the Digimon that they attacked was the victim... and they were about to witness his deletion. "Decayer Reign!" Suddenly, the red and green lights shot out in a brillant beam that engulfed the small slime Digimon. Taichi could see the data from Numemon began to break up from the Digimon, the light making each grain of the data stand out.

Then, like a vacuum cleaner for data had been turned on, the data flew toward the attacker, and he glowed a little before the data _merged _with him. From the light that came from the data fusing with the attacker, Taichi could see the Digimon as one that seemed to be wrapped in metal bandages. The Digimon's face was covered in a mask that looked like it was extracted from his history textbook. He wielded in one hand a staff that had an infinite sign standing on the end of it, looking like an 8, bearing white cloak as well.

Then the light faded away, leaving the Digimon in shadow once again. Taichi could not see much of the Digimon but the most distinct features. "What... was that?" Daisuke asked in horror.

"Your fate." was the Digimon's answer.

* * *

"Ah!..."

"RYO!"

"Urgh! Let go of me!" Ryo exclaimed, going dizzy seeing the faint outline of Strikedramon by his fire inverted, then rightened again and vice versa. His desperate cry was met with more jerking, making Ryo feel sick in his stomach.

"Let go of him!" He heard Strikedramon shout what seemed like miles away. Ryo kept his hopes up, watching the little light bounce from left to right all over the place in his line of vision, but never keeping it out of sight. "Put him down!!"

His capturer stopped, making Ryo bump into whatever thick rope was holding him. And by thick, his waist was easily comparable. The worst part was, the uneven surface of the giant rope was reopening old wounds. Ryo grind his teeth to bite back the pain, trying to focus on the situation he was in instead of the pain. He also tried to avoid thinking what could be strong and big enough to swing a rope this size about him. _Probably a ten storey Digimon._

"Toltec Wind!" He heard his unseen capturer say, in a voice that seemed to have been hummed, rather than spoken. It sounded like music, but in a hair-rising way. Ryo saw Strikedramon stop in his tracks and try to avoid the attack, but Ryo did not see any kind of attack emerge from anywhere. Strikedramon was thrown off his feet by the invisible attack, landing in a heap. His capturer attacked again, causing Strikedramon to flip over onto his back, the flame he carried flickering dangerously as though someone was trying to blow it out. Ryo felt the extreme urge that he needed to do something to help. Ryo tugged at his bonds, trying to get rid of them.

Then he realised the truth with an awful shock. _Wait! I... This is not a rope... _Ryo thought, staring at it in disbelief. _It is... the Digimon's body. _His mouth was agape, as his eyes travelled the length of the 'rope' on either sides to lead to a tail and head, looking exactly like a snake. The tail had a metal plate that resembled what a raging fire would look like. The head had a mane of brown hair, coupled with a pair of wings that protruded from the head like ears. Ryo also realised that he was hearing wind, which was impossible being this deep underground. _That is the attack._ He concluded.

Strikedramon tried to get up, but was swatted by the Digimon's tail even further. Wanting to prevent more attacks from his capturer, Ryo unconsciously noted his D-Power still shining brightly at the ground, and raised it up to the Digimon's face. The snake Digimon quickly averted its gaze, and gave a screech of pain as the powerful light was shone into its eyes. The intended attack on Strikedramon was quickly forgotten as the Digimon had to deal with the more immediate threat of Ryo's D-Power blinding him.

Ryo quickly took advantage of the distraction he himself had made. Yanking out his right arm, the one coated with the Chrome Digizoid metal, Ryo grinned slightly at the new use he had found for the extremely heavy cast, before bringing it down hard on the part of the Digimon's body around him. The Digimon gave yet another deafening screech.

However, instead of the Digimon releasing his grip, it tightened on Ryo instead, giving Ryo an awful spasm of pain from all of his old wounds, completely opposite of what Ryo expected the Digimon to do. He swore he heard more bones breaking as the nerveless fingers of his left hand lost grip of his D-Power due to the pressure. The device rattled on the ground, screen up, giving silouetting him in its light. Still, he bit on the insides of his mouth to muffle the scream of pain, trying his best not to show weakness as the Digimon turned to face him. The tail was held close to his neck, while the head was hidden just beyond range of his D-Power's light, leaving it in shadow.

"Freeze Wave." He heard the voice again, seeming not having been spoken but simply vibrated by the body. His body entered another spasm as the electrifying attack took him. He did not bother to try and mask the scream of pain that emerged. During the time in which he screamed long and hard, Ryo felt as though he was separate from his body, as though the raw pain he was feeling was not his. Then he abruptly returned to his body again, panting heavily as the attack stopped.

The Digimon brought his head into the light, giving the snake-like head a ghostly appearance that would have easily invoked fear into anyone. Ryo however, was not anyone. Ryo glared at that face with all the defiance he could master. While doing so, Ryo noticed a symbol between the two eyes, one that looked like a flower. It had a single pink dot in the middle, with petals spreading out over all eight directions of a compass.

"So, you are the great Ryo Akiyama." The Digimon said. "No wonder you are so greatly feared by many, and so idolised by the Resistance." The Digimon continued, obviously taunting him, though Ryo honestly did not have a clue to what the Digimon was saying. The Digimon then circled him, continuing. "But I do not know fear, Ryo Akiyama. You are the key to defeating all resistance in all worlds, Ryo. It is a pity such a great power lies in a human. Were you a Digimon, you might have posed a threat to Lord Millenniummon. You will be defeated, Ryo Akiyama, like how each and every one of your little friends are being _slaughtered _now..." Ryo's heart caught in his throat, while he tried in vain to struggle free. "... you will not escape this fate. All that you know shall perish, and Lord Millenniummon will remake the world into a perfect one, rid of all human pests. Perish, Ryo Akiyama!"

* * *

**Well, that's that. Some people are probably cursing and swearing at me not even revealing who the enemies are, adding to this chapter's suspense. Though most of you would probably already know who they are anyways, making it kinda pointless.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank Crazyeight for Beta Reading, Matt Lans and Twilight Archangel for reviewing. Thanks, having reviewers always helps my spirits. :D**

**Nevertheless, I hope to receive more reviews in time. I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys! Until next chapter!**


	20. Fear and Courage

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansion

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer  
**

Chapter 20

_Fear and Courage  
_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World - The Crevasse****  
105:08 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

Takato could not keep the sinking feeling in his stomach from making dinner from the day before pop back into his mouth half digested, which reminded him of his awfully empty stomach. And there was one feeling he did not exactly want to identify. The very fact that he and Growlmon were supposed to fight slightly glowing _spirits_ of Digimon gave his imagination a lot to work with, especially with darkness all around him. _And to think there would be a day that I regreted having such an imagination._ All these feelings put together weren't a very good combination.

Truth to be told, he was about to pee in his pants.

But he kept a brave front, seeing how Growlmon was doing so even though Kongoumon's attacks had hit him bad. The ghosts approached slowly, taunting him and allowing his fear to deepen itself. Growlmon made the first move, moving out to strike with a Dragon Slash attack at the ghosts. Natually, the attacked passed right through the translucent... beings. Takato was beginning to come to the conclusion that since Growlmon could not hurt them, the zghosts would be unable to hurt him and Growlmon as well.

He was wrong... very much so.

A Digimon that looked an awful lot like a Leomon reared a fist back, before throwing it right at Growlmon's face, making the latter stagger back from the unreal force of the blow. _Ghosts can _hit_?_ Takato thought in disbelief and unfairness. More of the beings were headed single-mindedly to Growlmon, beginning to flow over him like river water over a rock.

He had to help Growlmon... and fast. Takato rampaged through his cards, trying to find one that could help Growlmon. He remembered Kongoumon's stats all too clearly, not even bothering to even glance at the card when it popped up during his search. He passed it on and kept looking. He had never really seen how the attacks of Kongoumon worked, but now that he had seen them, he very much understood why the attack power was so high.

And now regretted that he ever had the misfortune of meeting the Digimon in person. Especially when Takato and Growlmon were on the wrong side of this powerhouse. _Come on, Takato! Think! What is Kongoumon's weakness?! _The bad thing was, he was not very sure Kongoumon _had_ a weakness... or none that he could find from the cards alone. But he could delay what appeared to be the inevitable. "Um... can't we settle this like nice people?" Takato asked Kongoumon in particular, while preparing a card he hoped would work.

The ghosts halted on their assault on Growlmon, turning to the armour Digimon, giving Growlmon precious seconds to recover. The ghosts were not the smartest of beings, seeing how their brains didn't exactly exist anymore. A single Vajra came up as all the ghosts turned to face who it was pointed at as though a royal verdict on guilty had been announced. The guilty person was... Takato himself. "No." The Digimon said, tilting his bug-like head to the side before letting loose a thunderbolt at Takato. The latter quickly swiped his card through the card slot. Though he had never done it so fast before, the card slid in line with the slot and passed through with a little blue static light as the card was scanned and implemented onto Growlmon.

Growlmon, having had enough time to get to his feet and prepare, quickly made use of the shield that materialised in his hands to block the attack. WarGreymon's Brave Shield had was more than sufficient to block Kongoumon's attack. It also did not take much energy to conjure, despite it being a Mega's shield. Takato took care not to use MetalGreymon's Trident Arm and Giga Destroyer again unless absolutely necessary. And that went double for WarGreymon, though he didn't actually use the WarGreymon card to conjure the shield, it was a separate card altogether.

The bolt of energy deflected about the shield, spreading out from the point it hit and deflecting to the sides. The attack_ hit _several of the ghosts. Takato did not fail to notice this, and finally realised he had found a way to win.

* * *

"What... was that?" Daisuke stared at what had happened to that Digimon. He had never really seen a Digimon _die_ before. But seeing one now made him awfully aware of a painful fact: He and Veemon could die as well, right here and now. Daisuke tried to shake off the sense of impending doom that threatened to overwhelm him, pushing at the limits of his courage to try and keep that dread at bay. He did not want to become part of this Digimon anytime soon... or anytime at all.

"Your fate," the Digimon answered, hands glowing once again. Daisuke had the same thought running through his mind that Taichi had seconds ago when the mix of red and green light illuminated the Digimon. _This Digimon looks like he's wearing a mask that came from Egypt! _He thought in the face of death. "Decayer Reign!" The two lights shot forward in a beam directly at the two pairs of humans and Digimon.

"DAISUKE! GET DOWN!" Flamedramon exclaimed as the latter pushed his partner and Taichi down to the ground to avoid the blast, while extinguishing his flame at the same time to prevent the Digimon from redirecting the lasers to them. Greymon, however, made the mistake of Digivolving to his larger and bulkier form. Daisuke, by the light of the two red and green beams, saw the large dinosaur manage to avoid one of the deadly beams, but the other blasted right into him. The head-on impact between the beam and Greymon triggered an explosion that rattled his teeth.

The explosion faded, but Flamedramon quickly pulled both him and Taichi to their feets, with the latter calling his Digimon's name. Flamedramon lighted the fire once again that just as good painted him a bullseye. Flamedramon quickly bounded away, clearly trying to distract the Digimon while Taichi went to the severely weakened Greymon. Daisuke clenched his fists, unable to do anything to help. _That... was just half of his full attack. _Daisuke thought in anger and fear, though he would never admit the latter emotion. His mind sought a solution. _I could use the Digimental of Friendship on Veemon... _Daisuke glanced at the flames in Flamedramon's claws that was the only illumination he could see. It was in fact the only way he could see anything. _But Raidramon wouldn't be able to see a single thing. His speed and power would be useless if he runs into a wall or attacks the ground. There has to be a way_.

It just so happened that Flamedramon was all that their opponent wanted to target as well. Red and green began to shine again. "Fire Rocket!!" Flamedramon shouted, attacking the Digimon before his opponent could charge another attack. The attack cancelled when the Digimon forgoed attacking to defend himself.

"Digitomb Defence!" Through the light of Flamedramon's full body attack, Daisuke saw the Digimon hide behind a tomb-like version of himself, hiding within his 'tomb'. Flamedramon's attack hit the defensive tomb explosively, blowing the tomb away into the wall. Flamedramon bounced back, still aflame, to see the results of his attack. The tomb stood still for a moment, before the heavy cover of the tomb fell out with a slam as it hit the ground. The Digimon stepped out of it, completely unharmed. "Foolish humans. You cannot defeat me, Pharaohmon, so easily."

Daisuke gulped seeing how Flamedramon's attack had absolutely _no_ effect on Pharaohmon. _How can that be? It is impossible... he must have taken at least _some_ damage._ Either Pharaohmon was very good at hiding his injuries or Flamedramon's attack had no effect at all... and Daisuke hated to think what would happen if it was the latter. Daisuke sincerely hoped not, or else that would probably put Pharaohmon in the same league as the famed WarGreymon, meaning that their enemy is a Mega. It made sense, as Pharaohmon's attack was extremely powerful, and Daisuke most certainly did _not_ like the sound of _that_.

Flamedramon turned to him. "Daisuke! What do I do?!" The latter asked desperately. Daisuke was at a loss, he had never fought Mega levelled Digimon before... nor did he ever need to. And he had never even met one before, the knowledge about WarGreymon came about only after very persistent probing. Without experience, knowledge or the power to fight a Mega, there was completely nothing he could do. Daisuke did not want to give up, but there was _nothing _left in his arsenal.

Flamedramon, having likely to have seen his loss, tried to take things into his own hands... tried. The blue dragon charged fireballs in his claws, before launching them at the Mega. "Flame Fist!!"

Pharaohmon did not even bother to use Digitomb Defense again, perhaps seeing no real necessity to do so. Instead, he took his staff with the infinity sign that stood up like an 8, and began to spin it. A mist rapidly began to form around Pharaohmon. "Necro Mist!" The mist hindered Flamedramon's sights, and the attack entered the mist with no visual effect. Daisuke did not know whether the attack even hit, and even so he doubted it had much effect. The mist began to spread instead of dying down, first covering Flamedramon and hiding along with him the only light source in the immediate area. Pharaohmon's voice was heard from everywhere within the mist. "You have no chance," the voice taunted.

Then, Daisuke heard the distinct cry of pain from his partner. "FLAMEDRAMON!!" Somewhere far away, Daisuke thought he heard the echo of someone scream.

* * *

Karatenmon, having put Calumon in the safe hands (he hoped) of Deramon, flew down into the darkness of the crevasse. On his way, he decided to chip off a little of the crystal tower for some light... and by a little he meant a handful. He needed to see, but even while doing so, he made sure not to do so to any of those towers which had dwellings within or were portals to them. Karatenmon had never been more grateful for his wings. They allowed him a quick descent to the bottom of the horrible place, and saved precious seconds of the mini crystal's remaining power.

Before he had ever reached the ground, he stopped short of it, as for some reason or another he could not see the cavern's floor through a fog that seemed impossible to see through. But then, a scream of extreme pain that sounded as though the person was being brutally tortured was heard, echoing to him which was followed sharply by a cry for a Digimon called Flamedramon coming from the depths of the mist below him. Kartenmon looked from left to right, trying to figure out which one to go to first. _Which? The one which is nearer? Or the one in more immediate danger?_

He frowned at the hard decision, before deciding that the one who had screamed was more critical of his help. The decision was made when he realised that none of the humans were dispensable, as he found them to be unlike how they were presented in his world long before he come to this one. They had a unique sense about them, and he found that they were likeable, unlike what his world told him about them being violent beings who knew little about thinking.

He took off toward where the scream originated, silently promising that he would return soon.

As he neared the source, he saw that a light was shining upward from the ground, and the light revealed Ryo Akiyama in the grip of a snake-like Digimon. Karatenmon caught a few words of what was being passed and knew he had made the right choice. "Stop!" Karatenmon exclaimed while taking aim at the head of the Digimon. "Ballistic Feathers!!"

His wings glowed briefly before feathers shot out. Karatenmon took care to aim at the head alone, and tried to direct possible projectiles that might hit the one he was saving in question away before they could fire. His attack hit the mark and the Digimon released Ryo, who was caught by Strikedramon. The Digimon tried to attack the former with his tail while he did. The tail, shaped like a fire and as sharp as his blades, met his two Irataka Swords when he crossed them to block the attack.

"Karatenmon! Be careful! He..." Strikedramon began. But his warning did not come in time as the Digimon moved his body and used his head to sweep his feet from under him and forced the tail down hard. Karatenmon lost his footing and fell onto his back, the tail dangerously close to his face, barely kept back by his own crossed swords. He grinned when he noticed the convenient position that he was in. _If just I can... _He slid his swords into a V position, while still trying to keep the sharp edge of the tail away.

They locked into place and he felt a jolt of anticipation course through him. "Crow Swords!!" A laser shot from his interlocked swords at the tail. The Digimon reared back in pain and slitered away, but kept close and prepared to attack again.

Strikedramon came to him as he got to his feet. "Good job," Strikedramon said. Ryo groaned, then grind his teeth and grimaced.

"I think I'm going to need major help once this is over," the boy said, a hand on his side. Ryo grimaced as he likely touched a wound. "Go," he continued to Strikedramon, "together you can stop him. I'll wait for you here and out of range..." Karatenmon thought he heard a tiny bit of doubt in the confident tone.

The boy's partner, his long-time friend and apprentice nodded. "Let's go, Karatenmon."

Ryo took out what few of the cards he had. With his D-Power's light, Strikedramon's fire and Karatenmon own little scrap of crystal, the boy took picked out a card. "Ready whenever you guys are."

Karatenmon readied his swords as the Digimon straightened itself. "Who are you to interfere in matters of Lord Millenniummon?" The voice said menacingly, though Karatenmon had heard worse during his time in his own world before... and his answer was always the same.

"Your worst nightmare. Crow Swords!!"

* * *

"GREYMON!!" Taichi exclaimed as he ran to the said Digimon.

"Tai-chi..." Greymon weakly replied, eyes out of focus. "That... was painful."

"Greymon..." Taichi smiled slightly at his partner, though tears began to brim at his eyes. No Digimon he knew, Devimon and even Etemon, could hurt Greymon so much in a single hit. And it was only half an attack. Taichi refused to think about what would have happened if it had been the full attack that impacted on Greymon. "Greymon..." he whispered, remembering the times when all seemed against them.

One such time was the first time they were in a battle against a Shellmon. All seemed hopeless, until Agumon Digivolved to Greymon for the first time. There was always a time when all seemed lost, and Greymon would pull through, along with the other Digimon. But there was never a time when they had to face such overwhelming power. Even Etemon paled in comparison to this enemy.

There was a way to win though. He could always have Greymon Digivolve again. But he quickly shut his eyes, rejecting the thought instantly. But there was no stopping the flow of memories. He remembered the time when he got his Crest, how proud he had been. Then, he remembered how he completely neglected Agumon's wishes and his friends as he forced Agumon to eat all of their shares of the day's food. During the battle with the other Greymon, he kept pressing Greymon to Digivolve, even going to the extent of putting himself in danger to force the Digivolution. His Crest glowed, but turned black almost instantly. This lead to the dark Digivolution to...

SkullGreymon.

The awful clarity of the memory of Greymon's dark Digivolution hit him hard, as well as what happened after that. But he also remembered the raw power SkullGreymon possessed, despite it being the corrupt form. Three Champions together could not even make a scratch on SkullGreymon. The memory of how powerful SkullGreymon's Dark Shot was. A single shot took out both the enemy Greymon and the entire wide-screen. The power began to eat at his reluctance, attempting to seduce him into Digivolving Greymon into this monster again.

_No. There has to be another way. _Taichi thought, not wanting to give in. Somewhere seemingly far away, he heard Flamedramon's voice like echos in his mind. "Fire Rocket!!"

The seductive temptation seemed to develop a voice. _There is no other way. _The voice said. _Greymon is losing. There is only one choice._ He wanted to deny it, but the memories of SkullGreymon's power returned more powerful than ever. _This is the only way to defeat Pharaohmon. _Taichi shook his head, trying in vain to clear his mind of the voice.

"Tai-chi... there is only one... way..." Greymon muttered. A pang of fear hit his heart, not believing that Greymon would want to go through that again to win.

"But... Greymon... the last time..." They may have, with the help of Piximon, regained their confidence to Digivolve, but that did not mean that _he_ had regained the confidence to try again at Digivolving Greymon. The chance that he could get it right this time was low, extremely so. He felt his fear of Greymon turning into SkullGreymon again grow even more powerful. _I wish the others were here... they would know what to do._ He did not mean that they would know how to Digivolve Greymon properly into an Ultimate, he meant that they would know how to convince him on the right thing.

Now, the right thing seemed to be to Digivolve Greymon. Piximon's lesson was not to lose heart and keep moving on. Seeing Greymon like this, attacked by a Digimon who's power only SkullGreymon could match... he tightened his grips on his Crest and Digivice. "Taichi... it... is the... only way," Greymon answered weakly. "You mustn't... lose hope..."

"FLAMEDRAMON!!" came Daisuke's pained cry. A fog began to descend on them. _If I don't do this... _Taichi thought. _If I don't do this, all will be lost. I must stand up to this Digimon. Me and Greymon must fight! WE CAN'T RUN AWAY!... _Once the thought finished, his hand started to glow. Taichi felt his heart jump. Slowly, he peeled away his fingers to show his Crest shining a bright orange. _...What does this mean? Does that mean... that I am ready? Did I get it right this time? _His heart seemed to tighten. _Or will Greymon become SkullGreymon again? _He closed his fingers on the Crest, banishing the doubts. _NO. I am ready. Greymon is ready. We will get this RIGHT!_

"Taichi." The said boy looked up to see, through the light of his crest, that Greymon was getting up. "I can feel it. I can feel your strength. It is..." Greymon, without being able to complete his sentence, began to glow. Taichi was bathed in the warm light, further convincing him that he was doing it right. He spread his arms wide, allowing the warmth to reach all of him. This light seemed to quell his doubts, all of them. It felt as if Agumon was Digivolving for the first time into Greymon once again. He pushed on, throwing everything into this moment.

"GO GREYMON! DIGIVOLVE!!" He threw a fist into the air, the one holding his Crest. His Crest added another burst of brilliant orange light, and his Digivice began to glow orange as well. This time, his Crest did not turn black. Taichi felt as though a current of pure joy had coursed through him as he watched Greymon glow even more brightly.

"Greymon! Super Digivolve!!..." An orange beam shot from his Digivice into his Crest, which acted like a circuit and shot another beam into the heart of Greymon's own light. Taichi, squinting his eyes, saw subtle changes as Greymon Digivolved. Looking straight into the light was not the smartest thing to do, but Taichi did not want to miss a moment of it. Soon, the brilliant light faded, as did the fog, to reveal a Greymon. It was, however, unlike Greymon as well. His left arm was encased in metal, claws replaced by metallic ones, in the style of how Guilmon's paw looked like. Metal encased Greymon's head as well, not to mention his chest. A few pairs of wings that looked more like rags dawned his back. "... METALGREYMON!!"

When the majastic form of MetalGreymon roared, Taichi knew in his heart that this was Greymon's true Ultimate form. He allowed a wide grin to cover his face.

* * *

**Okay, this was rather standard. You know, after feedback from Blazing Chaos and Crazyeight, I am seriously considering cutting down on the battles to work on other parts of the story.**

**But anyways, thanks to Matt Lans and Twilight Archangel for reviewing, not to mention Crazyeight for Beta Reading. I hope that you will like the changes I hope will soon take place.**

**Well, plans. I think that perhaps begining to work on providing explanations and covering up stuff from now on will be a nice start. I will try to develop Karatenmon more, work on his history and where all these Digimon came from (they are definitely not natural).**

**But next time I guess.**


	21. Goggle Paradox

**Well, I guess I'll be making up the rather long update (almost an entire month, due to my writer's block) with an extremely long chapter (9,000 words)! At least this concludes the battle and allows me room to do stuff the next chapter...**

**Then?**

**Then read on, of course!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Brave Tamer_  
**

Chapter 21

_Goggle Paradox  
_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World - The Crevasse****  
105:25 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

"... Crow Swords!!" A single bright laser emerged from the twin Irakata Swords and drilled itself into the snake Digimon at point blank range. At the same time, Strikedramon charged at the Digimon and light sparked as Ryo scanned his card.

"Digi-Modify!..."

"Strike..."

"... Attack Plug-In A! Activate!!"

"... FANG!!" Strikedramon's flame blew up to proportions Ryo never though possible thanks to the card. The power boosted Strikedramon slammed into the overwhelmed snake Digimon, causing the Digimon to screech in agony at the combined pain of the two attacks. However, Strikedramon intended to make full use of his power boost. The dragon continued his attack. "Strike Barrage!!"

Strikedramon's ridiculously large flame dimmed to cover only his limps. It gave Strikedramon an eerie look with only his arms and feet lit, his face in complete shadow. Ryo would have shuttered... if it didn't hurt. The dragon first began with a punch in the Digimon's face, and then a kick, and before long, his limps were moving in such a frenzy that it hurt Ryo's eyes to try and follow his partner's movements.

The snake Digimon stood no chance at retaliating, for when he tried to counter Strikedramon with his tail, Karatenmon was there, fighting back the tail with his blades. The tail's movements were erratic and easy to block with only one blade, while the other Irataka Sword swiped at the connection between the flame-like blade of the tail and the main body of the Digimon.

Attacked at both ends, the Digimon finally launched an attack randomly. "Toltec Wind!!" A great gust blew from the tail and collided with Karatenmon, lifting the bird warrior to his feet and hit a hard wall.

"Karatenmon!" Strikedramon exclaimed in worry. The Digimon used that distraction to sweep his tail at Strikedramon, smacking the dragon aside and leaving a slight gash leaking data where the blade struck the unarmoured skin. Ryo grind his teeth, trying to keep calm and think of a plan. But his mind was a storm of panic, his attempts to calm himself failing. _What do I do?! _He mentally screamed as he searched through what little cards he had... which were merely a handful. _None of these will help! Even though Karatenmon is here right now, they are still losing!_

"Strikedramon! Karatenmon! We have to regroup with the others! It is the only way!" Ryo's voice echoed around the confined spaces of the cave, making certain that the two Digimon had heard... as did their foe. It ran against Ryo's gut to retreat, but fact was fact. They could not do this alone. They needed the others.

"Right Ryo! Karatenmon!"

By then, Karatenmon had already flown to Ryo, shard of crystal tucked in his belt and swords sheathed. Strikedramon raced away from the Digimon, while Ryo held his hands high and felt a jerk as Karatenmon's claws grabbed his forearms. Ryo felt the talons biting into his flesh, but Karatenmon took care not to grip too tightly, such that the sharp talons did not pierce the fragile skin. The boy felt pain course through him due to the strain on his old wounds. He was glad he did not have a role in holding on. Concentrating even now was hard.

The Digimon followed swiftly, slithering after them and sending attacks at both Strikedramon and his ride. Fortunately, the Digimon could only attack them one at the time. The sounds of battle raged ahead, and Ryo hoped that the others were not in too much of a jam to help.

* * *

Takato glanced around, the ghosts were still approaching as though nothing had happened. Completely oblivious with only the deletion of himself and Growlmon as their sole target. Takato managed a small smile. This was very advantageous to them. _I never thought there would come a day when I actually become a true Tamer... _Takato thought, thinking about what he was about to do next being the craziest or the best thing he was ever about to do... even including the events of the recent day.

With Growlmon's fire still acting like a torch, Takato used its like to guide himself up onto his partner's back. For the first time ever, he took out the High Speed Plug-In card and got ready to swipe it. _I take it back... speed does come in handy sometimes. _"Alright Growlmon! Let's go!"

Growlmon nodded his large head eagerly, already understanding Takato's plan. Kongoumon snorted. "You will never be able to escape me."

Takato allowed his smile to show further, though a tiny doubt ate at him, he ignored it. Doubts were something that he did not want at the moment. "No. We are not trying to escape at all. Give us your best shot!"

Kongoumon narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Fine then, if that is what you want! Power Gun!!"

Takato quickly aligned the card with the slot on his D-Power and slid it through. "Digi-Modify! High Speed Plug-In B! Activate!!" Growlmon glowed, allowing a second's hesitation to let the blast come closer before he thrust his entire weight to the side and began a sprint perpendicular of the blast of lightning.

The six yellow blasts that merged into one powerful one trailed Growlmon, while Takato held on tight, surprised at the speed that Growlmon could run when enhanced by the card. Meanwhile, he tried to take out another card without losing his grip, which proved extremely difficult.

In Growlmon's wake, the ghosts were disappearing one by one upon contact with the powerful lightning attack. No trace of them remained even. Ahead, Growlmon was slashing his way through the ghosts, not wanting to find out the consequences of what should happen if _they_ came in contact with the attack. Takato was sure that they wouldn't turn into dust, but it was sure to hurt... a lot. Slashing at the ghosts made them intangible as they allowed the attack to slip through them, and did not become tangible in time for Growlmon to have already ran right through them. It was a simple task of holding out his bladed arm while running.

Takato also found out two things. Kongoumon apparently did not care for the fate of the ghosts, and that the ghosts did not seem to have brought their brains with them into the afterlife. "Growlmon! Get ready!" He told his partner, painstakingly aligning the card with its slot, Growlmon's need for haste leaving him in a hard position to try and stay on the dino dragon. "Digi-Modify! Attack Plug-In A! Activate!"

Growlmon glowed slightly, before he skidded to a halt in what could be considered as a 'ghost-free' zone, his Dragon Blade disappearing as he did. The Power Gun attack rushed at them, while Growlmon opened his mouth, an overcharged flame already burning. "Pyro Blaster!!" The effect was immediate. Growlmon's large feet dug into the ground as he was pushed back by the power of his attack. The two attacks collided beautifully, creating a dazzle of lightworks that undermined the destruction that followed. Both blasts defected upon contact with each other toward the sides, fire and lightning combining in a deadly combination that left the ground bearing deep, long scars. The Digimon spirits conjured up by Kongoumon were not spared either. If they had blood and flesh, Takato was certain those would be all over the floor of the crevasse as well.

"Go Growlmon!" Takato cheered. "You can do it!"

Kongoumon tried to hold his ground, but his feet just wasn't meant for such a stand-off. The friction between his feet and the ground could not anchor him and he lost his footing, the combined forces of the two attacks sending him into a wall metres away while Growlmon managed to stay rooted to the ground due to his weight, size and large feet. "Yeah!" Growlmon rejoiced, though it was slightly prematurely.

"Grr... you will pay for that," Kongoumon growled, lifting himself from the rubble.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Daisuke was looking all around, trying to find some sign of his partner in the complete darkness. Suddenly, a roar that hurt his eardrums rang throughout the cave, forcing Daisuke to cover his ears.

Daisuke saw to his amazement that the mist seemed to be disappearing, as though the roar had chased it away. The clearing of the fog resulted in Flamedramon's barely burning touch being visible. Daisuke began to rush toward his fallen partner, heart in extreme worry, before something else caught his attention.

Flamedramon's waning flame was no longer the brightest source of light in the crevasse. In contrast, Flamedramon's fire could be negligable in the light of the new source. It was orange in colour, also outshining yet another source of white light emerging from a similarly coloured Digivice. The most astounding part about the orange light was the warmth. It were as though he were standing in the sun of summer rather than in a crevasse where there was barely enough light to see, fighting for his life. It was not uncomfortable, unlike how the humid made the sun of the summer. It were as though he had been in a freezer for a long time and finally stepped out to embrace warmth. It was a good feeling.

Silhouetted by the light, was an awfully familiar metal dino, whom he had seen not too long ago, even though it was a dark version of it. MetalGreymon. Daisuke realised with a shock that he had just witnessed the power of the Crest of Courage. Out of the corner of his eyes, Flamedramon was also getting to his feet, but had apparently been captured by the awe of the Crest. Daisuke had also forgetten all about his predicament. It was so magnificent.

Never had he realised how the power of the Crest had captured all the original Chosen as well as their enemies before. Seeing it before him made what his friends told him of it... they did not even begin to describe the power he was feeling, and he was not even near it. He had a feeling Pharaohmon was feeling next to helpless in the light of this power as well...

"Decayer Reign!!" ... or not.

The twin beams of light surged for the silhouette of MetalGreymon. With agility that Daisuke didn't know the giant flying metal dinosaur had, MetalGreymon flew for the sky... or the ceiling, avoiding the attack completely. Daisuke was glad that the viral MetalGreymon he fought did not have such agility. Otherwise he would never gotten even close to the Dark Ring, much less destroy it, even on Raidramon.

"Go MetalGreymon! Now's your chance!!" The souce of the orange light shouted in Taichi's voice. Still in the air, MetalGreymon dived for the Demon Man Digimon, claw at the ready.

"Trident Arm!!"

"Digitomb Defence!!" Daisuke witnessed two halves of a tomb materialise out of mid-air directly in front and behind of Pharaohmon, and then slammed shut on him, creating an all round protection. With a loud screech, MetalGreymon's claws ran over the Chrome Digizoid tomb, burying it into a wall once again. Like before, the cover of the tomb immediately flew out to reveal an uninjured Pharaohmon... chuckling. Daisuke didn't know mummies could still chuckle, and he didn't like it. "You never learn."

Daisuke felt a claw rest on his shoulder and immediately tensed up, but then turned around to realise it was only Flamedramon holding onto him for support. Daisuke rushed under his partner's arm, holding the warrior of courage up. "Daisuke," Flamedramon said weakly, he could see cracks in the armour, and Flamedramon was meant to be the Armour Digimon of Courage! "We need to find a way to take away that defence. Otherwise, none of our attacks will get through.

Daisuke nodded in reply, biting on his lip to forestall the need to ask for the condition of his partner. Talking, he could hear, was a pain to the dragon already. That meant bad things, and Daisuke didn't want to worsen them with useless talk. "I know. But any ideas?"

Flamedramon's mouth was about to open in reply when both of them caught sight of a white and blue light headed their way... fast. "What is that?"

Daisuke shrugged... or tried to, seeing how Flamedramon's weight was making even that simple gesture hard to accomplish. "I don't know," he said instead, squinting his eyes for a better view. He needn't, for a few seconds later, it was all made clear. The white light was Ryo hanging from Karatenmon, while the blue was Strikedramon himself, completely aflame. Daisuke pointed at the approaching allies, face set in a happy grin. "I think we found our help."

Flamedramon, however, was not convinced. "I don't think so Daisuke..." Flamedramon squinted as well, suspicious, though Daisuke did not know why. After a pause, he continued. "... I think they are being chased."

"Chased?" Daisuke said, part question, part to convince himself. His spirits went from ceiling high... to rock bottom. Literally. Flamedramon had to be the one to hold him up. "How many of these guys are there?!" He asked no one in particular, frustrated.

"I think Takato is facing one himself, and he doesn't have any help," Flamedramon speculated, though Daisuke wished he hadn't. He felt his spirits drop even further, if it was possible to be further than rock bottom, he was there.

"I wish this day would just end."

* * *

Ryo forced himself to see past the pain and found himself staring at the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever laid eyes on: light. Orange light. It felt a lot like the white light of Digivolution, it felt like it was relieving his pain, healing him. Ryo squinted to see what was the source of the light, but before he could, Karatenmon was rocked by a gust of wind, shaking him periously.

"Karatenmon!! What's going on?" Ryo shouted above the wind that was blowing into his face due to the speed that Karatenmon was travelling. The air smelled and tasted bad too.

"He's catching up!... I think the others are up ahead!" The bird warrior answered.

"I know!" Through the bright orange light, he could see silhouettes of Daisuke and Flamedramon, the latter leaning heavily on the former. Smiling, Ryo was about to call out to them when he saw another silhouette... and awfully familiar one, one that he had fought not so long ago... "METALGREYMON!! He's here!"

"Who?!" The Digimon carrying him asked.

"MetalGreymon! He's the one me and Daisuke fought against just now! I can't believe he's here!" Ryo declared in disbelief. It seemed practically impossible. But it also seemed that ZeedMillenniummon loved to unleash difficult Digimon at them. MetalGreymon was harder than anything he believed both him and Daisuke faced before. What better Digimon to use? Due to the light silhouetting MetalGreymon, Ryo failed to notice one important thing... MetalGreymon was a different colour, and his eyes were not the crazed mad ones of the previous MetalGreymon. It was also too bad Daisuke failed to mention that MetalGreymon's true identity as Taichi's partner... too bad.

"So that means he's the bad guy huh?" Karatenmon said as he flew lower, going slower and thereby allowing his words to be heard over the dying wind. "Got it." Karatenmon set him down as gently as the Digimon could, before shooting toward MetalGreymon.

"Trident Arm!!" MetalGreymon charged at another Digimon, whom Ryo presumed to be Agumon's Digivolved form.

"Not so fast!" Karatenmon exclaimed, drawing his swords. "Irataka Swords!!" Karatenmon slammed both blades into the right side of MetalGreymon, in other words MetalGreymon's more fleshy side. The metallic dinosaur let out a roar of pain, while Ryo felt his heart ache a little. He did not know why. Was it pity? Ryo shook his head. He did not think he would pity a Digimon that had tried and failed to take his life.

Before he could further ponder the mystery, he was blown into the dirt by an extremely powerful gust of wind. It most likely came from the Digimon that had been chasing them. Ryo quickly rolled to his left, driven by instinct and adrenaline. He was beginning to wonder why he did when the sharp point of the snake Digimon's tail was abruptly thrust into where his head once was... and the blade was so near that he could see his reflection on it. And the tail was already full of stains, meaning that he was too near the blade for comfort.

He forgot about the Digimon still chasing after him specifically.

A mistake he might not live to make again.

_I so hate this._

* * *

Takato browsed through his cards double time, trying to find one to help. All the cards he could use, which excluded too powerful Ultimate and Mega cards, were useless. However, Takato refused to use the Ultimate and Mega cards. Growlmon could not take them. _But is there any other way to win? _

Another Power Gun attack impacted on Growlmon, bringing tears to his eyes. Takato felt each impact, each attack that Growlmon was hit with. He hated to make difficult decisions! He had always left it to others, but recently, since he got Guilmon, he had been forced to make choices that he had never made before. Now however, he had been forced to decide whether was it worth the risk to hurt Guilmon... to win. _Is it worth it? What if Guilmon doesn't turn into Gigimon this time, but becomes an egg again? _The very thought of it made his heart ache.

"Takato... help..." Growlmon said weakly, the torch he had on his paw showing him barely being able to hold his data together. Takato clenched his fists, in a dilemma.

"Once I finish with you, I will take your human," Kongoumon said. "Power Gun!!"

Takato didn't stiffen in fear, for he was already afraid for Growlmon's fate. Hurriedly, Takato swiped an Offence Plug-In N and a Defenxe Plug-In F, in hopes that they would help Growlmon. Energy was sapped from one part of both him and Growlmon to power the next attack and defence. His mind was elsewhere.

The Digimon he himself had created, was about to be deleted. He could not stand even the thought of it. The last time he had used the MetalGreymon card, it was purely because of the adrenaline that pushed away his need to think. It was as though at that time, he had gone feral, much like how Guilmon did. All thought and emotion driven to one sole purpose: Defeating the enemy.

However, like Guilmon's feral mode, it made him not care about those around him, oblivious. Takato completely forgot that Growlmon at that time may not be able to handle two Ultimate attacks one after the other in his Champion form's body, more so due to how recent Growlmon had gained the ability to access that level. Growlmon also needed time to get used to the form, before he could go to greater heights. How he ever forgot such important things... Takato shuttered.

But now the choice was before him. He could face the immediate deletion of Growlmon before his eyes, or watch as the oversurge of power killed Growlmon slowly... and painfully. Growlmon moaned again in pain. "Takato..."

The said boy shut his eyes, trying to block out the sound. He could not decide. How could he? Both ways were wrong, both ways lead to the possibility of Growlmon's deletion. Then, logic hit him like a solid brick to the head. _If I let this go on, Growlmon will _surely_ be deleted... I have to take this chance... even if it means... hurting Growlmon..._

Takato took out his deck, and this time, he searched through the cards he had excluded. Growlmon fought on without the help of his Tamer, trying his best to hold off his inevitable defeat by dodging, blasting and slashing back.

Behind him, Takato felt the heat of Growlmon's Pyro Blaster, but when he looked up from his search and saw how small the attack had become, he quickened his search. Painstakingly, he held each card to the dim light of Growlmon's little fire, only to put it back into the deck again in frustration.

Finally, he stumbled onto a single card that brought a smile to his face. A single card that was everything he needed to defeat Kongoumon. "Growlmon! I have it!!" Takato thrust the card in the air to show his partner.

"Okay Takato... but can you hurry up?" Growlmon said as he managed to barely counter yet another Power Gun attack with his Pyro Blaster. "I don't think I can take another hit."

"You don't have to. Just let him attack you. I have a plan." Takato said confidently, but kept himself from going all the way to his own 'feral mode'. Nonetheless, he allowed the surge of adrenaline to run... seeing how he might have to do some running himself soon. Growlmon nodded, obviously his confidence was infectious.

* * *

"Daisuke!! Flamedramon!!" Strikedramon exclaimed in joy when he reached the two. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Strikedramon!" Daisuke gave the Champion a grin, one that he could not help despite the situation. "Where's Ryo?"

Strikedramon stopped, and turned back, seeming to be cursing himself for neglecting his partner for so long. Behind him, Ryo was in the dirt, towered by a shadow in the form of a snake. "Flamedramon," The said Digimon could see the struggle and effort that Strikedramon put in to keep panic from his voice. "Do you think you can help?"

Flamedramon moved away from Daisuke, trying his best to ignore the pain that shot through him due to Pharaohmon's attack, and stood on his own two feet. "No..." He grunted. "But I can try."

Daisuke looked like he was about to protest, but kept silent. Flamedramon was grateful for the gesture, for he could not find any more patience and will to argue about this. Flamedramon knew that Daisuke was worried about his condition, but also that the latter would leave no friend behind, regardless of how recent this friend was. The gogglehead nodded instead. "Go... and do your best!"

If there were any music playing, it would have been confident and dramatic. Both Flamedramon and Strikedramon bent their knees, and sprung toward the shadow that was the enemy.

"Fire Rocket!!"

"Strike Fang!!"

Orange and blue fires neared the Digimon, but with a sweep of a tail, they were repelled. Both warriors somersaulted and landed on their feet. Both of them were already out of breath.

"This is not the way. We have to do something else!" Flamedramon said through grind teeth, both out of pain and frustration.

"But what?" The Champion asked, shoulders sagging in defeat. Flamedramon understood. He had once felt this kind of not being able to do anything, unable to help anyone, especially his partner.

"I don't know..." Flamedramon said, frowning. He looked back to previous battles he had in the past, browsing through them absentmindedly. Without thinking about what he said next, he continued. "Ryo is usually the one who does the strate..." Flamedramon suddenly stopped mid-sentence, shocked.

Strikedramon's head shot up in alertness. "When did you..." The rest of Strikedramon's words, however, were lost to understanding. Flamedramon was suddenly open to a void of memories he never knew existed. They came at him, so fast, so quickly. It might have hurt, but he was beyond that. He was so deep in his sub-consciousness that he did not feel such feelings anymore. Awe replaced it. The sudden access to so many memories that he could hardly believe was his was staggering. Part of him registered that he had fallen to his knees.

_Ryo..._

Flamedramon was thrust with so many that he had somehow forgotten that it was impossible to see all at once. He only had glimpses of the memory before another took its place, eager to show itself to him. Through the short glimpses, he gathered two things. One, he had once been the partner of Ryo Akiyama, the boy that he was supposed to save. Two, Ryo Akiyama was a great strategist. The greatest he had ever known in his short life, even with the extended memories. Gennai, a being whom the extended memories reintroduced to him, had said the same once.

His vision swam before him as the flow of the memories began to fade. The flow was not rough, but had come smoothly, and went smoothly. Flamedramon heard echoes of Strikedramon's and Daisuke's voices calling his name. He shook his head to clear it, and then he focused. The memories had brought with them not only recollections of the past, but even a plan... a plan to defeat their enemy. It was as clear as day. It was not exactly a plan... but a tactic that he had remembered Ryo using with him. Flamedramon did not remember everything, but he remembered enough. _I know what to do... thank you memories!_

* * *

"Insects! Try this for a plan! Power Gun!"

"Takato..."

Takato allowed his grin to spread even wider. "Get ready, Growlmon!" He aligned his card up with the card slot. "Digi-Modify! MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate! Activate!!"

Growlmon's eyes widened for a split second as an Excalibur sword materialised on Growlmon's wrist. The sword had a mind of its own, guiding Growlmon's arm into a circle directly in front of him. A portal to nothingness opening in the path of the Power Gun attack. The gate sucked in the attack, and began to suck in Kongoumon as well.

"What? What kind of an attack is this?!" Kongoumon asked in surprise and fear. Kongoumon, however, still had enough wits to dig his Vajras into the ground, preventing the holy vacuum from sucking him in.

Takato held on for dear life, hiding behind a large piece of debris to avoid getting sucked in as well. "Growlmon!" He exclaimed. "Use a Pyro Blaster attack!!"

Growlmon did not hesitate. "Pyro... Blaster!!"

The Pyro Blaster attack had only one way to reach Kongoumon... through the Heaven's Gate. As the flame attack travelled through the gate, it was amplified, becoming even more powerful. That was something that Takato had been hoping for. A scene from the show flashed in his mind of MagnaAngemon using the Heaven's Gate to unleash an aurora beam at Apocalymon. So instead of a holy beam of energy, he decided to give Kongoumon a taste of true fire power... literally.

But Takato was not about to stand by and do nothing. He was also going to make sure this trick worked. Chances were that this would be his one and only chance, and he planned to make it count. "Digi-Modify! Offence Plug-In B! Activate!!"

The fire attack was further amplified, spreading out to an entire ark. Takato was slightly worried that the expanded and far more powerful Pyro Blaster attack would burn him alive, but sighed in relief when the attack passed his hiding place. However, he still felt enough heat to make him sweat, and he had a ton of rock between himself and the attack. Takato did not want to guess what was happening to Kongoumon, but it was made all to clear by the screams of pain he heard.

"AHHHH!!" Slowly, the screams faded, as did the attack. Takato took a peek, rising above his little hiding spot.

The attack had set most of the cave either scorched or on fire. Through the fire, he saw the last of Kongoumon's data fading away, before a familiar item fell from the remains. A Digimental of Miracles. Takato got to his feet, edging toward the Digimental slowly. He never did know what happened when an Armour Digimon was defeated. He reached the Digimental, and inspected it.

However, when he tried to pick it up, it faded into data in his hands. _Oh well, but at least we won. _Takato allowed another smile. Guilmon, now dedigivolved, walked to him, tilting his head to the side and looking at him curiously. The ground suddenly rocked, causing Takato to snap out of his happy trance, and forcing him to conclude that the other could very much be in trouble.

* * *

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?"

Out of the blue... or rather, the darkness, shot out two swords that pierced into MetalGreymon's fleshy side. MetalGreymon let out a roar of pain, but could not reach the two swords with his other arm to pull them off. A sickening and blood chilling sound echoed through the cave when the blades were yanked out. Pharaohmon, who had appeared to be a little shaken by the feriousity of the new attack, overcame it and charged his own.

Pharaohmon jumped toward MetalGreymon with surprising speed and agility, and his fist glowed in one hand, the other wielding his staff. "Fist of Nile!" The fist was thrown at MetalGreymon's face, which caused the latter to lose control and tumble back to the ground. Shock waves were produced once MetalGreymon made contact with the solid rock, while Taichi grind his teeth at the new enemy and the effort to stay on his feet. His Crest and Digivice still glowed brightly. _Who is this new guy?! We already have enough trouble with one enemy, not to mention two!!_

Then, he heard what he remembered to be Karatenmon's voice announcing an attack... against MetalGreymon. "Crow Swords!!" A single beam struck MetalGreymon in his armoured chest. The latter roared yet again in pain. Taichi felt anger boiling within him. _What is he doing?! Why is he attacking us and not Pharaohmon?!_

"KARATENMON!! What are you doing?!" Someone shouted for him. Taichi turned around to see Takato, running toward them with Guilmon in tow. "Why are you attacking MetalGreymon?!"

"Yeah! Why?!" Taichi enforced.

Karatenmon turned his attention to them, the Crest of Courage showing his features to be surprised. "Why not?" He asked. "Isn't he the enemy? Ryo said-" But Taichi never discovered what Ryo said, for the next instant, a green and red light filled the area behind Karatenmon. Following that was a large explosion, and Karatenmon's wings folded, causing him to fall to the ground. Behind him, Pharaohmon floated, palms smoking from the recent attack. If he didn't hate the latter before, he did now. Karatenmon didn't even begin to suspect the ambush.

Karatenmon's limp body hit the ground like a ragged doll. Takato gasped. "He, he, he..." Pharaohmon chuckled, sending chills up Takato's spine. "I really must thank him sometime..." Pharaohmon put a wrapped finger to his mask. "... I think... now. Decayer Reign!!" Pharaohmon aimed both palms at the downed Karatenmon, shooting both beams at the latter.

MetalGreymon abruptly flew into the path of the beams, taking the attack. The metallic dinosaur roared in pain. Taichi turned to Takato, desperate. "Takato! Can..." Taichi gave himself a second to remember the name. "...Guilmon do anything?!" Takato, on the other hand, was staring dumbly at him. Taichi took the former by the shoulders and shook him violently. "TAKATO! HELP!"

Takato snapped out of his trance and began stammering. "I'm really sorry, I was just looking at the Crest and I-" He was forced to stop when Taichi shook him again, fear for both MetalGreymon and Karatenmon making his Crest's light begin to fade.

"Takato! I need Guilmon's help!"

Takato shook his head hurriedly. "Guilmon is too weak to Digivolve again. He can't!"

"He has to! He is MetalGreymon's only hope!"

Takato glanced past Taichi, looking at his partner, who had a frown on his normally jovial face. "Takato... I want to help." The red Rookie said.

Taichi let Takato go, turning to face his partner as MetalGreymon took another hit to protect Karatenmon.

* * *

In the long past... or future, Ryo had once said: If you can't beat them, join them!

He took the words straight to their literal sense... but one would have made a mistake when one thinks that the two 'thems' he referred to are the same. Flamedramon admited, Ryo at that time was not very sane, but his rather naive mind took in more things that Flamedramon believed anyone would. That was how Ryo managed to win the bogus D-1 Tournament. He took things and twisted them around sometimes, making some strategies from old illogical ones and new strategies from totally odd phrases.

In this case, the first 'them' did indeed refer to the enemy, but the second 'them' actually meant...

Flamedramon and his allies.

What allies did Ryo have in the past/future? That was another story for another day. Now... _Let's do this! _"Strikedramon! I'll take the lead!"

Strikedramon had what Flamedramon thought was a startled expression. "But... you..." Strikedramon seemed to go mute, pointing to the ground where Flamedramon himself laid not too long ago due to his 'memory recovery' and at him standing upright. Even Daisuke looked stunned. But Strikedramon gathered his wits, and took a deep breath. He had obviously remembered the situation his partner was currently in. "... What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me." Flamedramon began a charge at the Digimon trying to kill Ryo, injuries long forgotten. Strikedramon nimbly followed, both of them going into step as they synchronised with the other's timing. Flamedramon decided to attract some attention to himself. "Hey! Over here! Flame Fist!"

Fireballs shot from his fist to impact the Digimon. Flamedramon heard the Digimon growl. "Grr... you are very annoying. You keep interrupting the deletion of my prize."

"That's the idea!" Strikedramon shouted, but lacked a long range attack to back up his words. Instead, he jumped simultaneously along with Flamedramon into the air, his body heating up in preparation for his attack.

"Strike Fang!"

But Flamedramon did not follow. Instead, he hung in the air for a moment longer. Just as before, the Digimon used his tail, sweeping it at Strikedramon to swat him away. However, Strikedramon dodged the tail, twisting his own body to one side and giving Flamedramon a clear shot. "Fire Rocket!!"

One after the other, the attacks landed. The Digimon seemed to be weakened now, his breathing was loud and uneven. All they needed was one more powerful attack to finish him off... and Flamedramon knew just how. Both of them jumped back and prepared to attack again, but the Digimon had no plans to wait for them. "Toltec Wind!!" The gust of wind blew at them, pushing against them and forcing them to abandon charging their attacks to stay standing.

"Strikedramon! Flamedramon!" Ryo exclaimed. Daisuke had already gone to him, helping him to his feet. Flamedramon grunted in reply. His plan was... not going according to plan. He and Strikedramon just needed a chance, one more chance to attack to finish the Digimon off. But Ryo was still a hint of the excellent strategist he had been... or will be, even without his memories. He, with Daisuke's aid, had taken out some more cards, and were now rapidly shuffling through them.

"No, no, no, no..." Ryo muttered with each card he browsed through. He seemed to be looking for a particular card. Flamedramon pleaded for Ryo to hurry. "Alright! This!" Daisuke stared at his cards in wonder, such that even Flamedramon could see from his rather uncomfortable position, but Ryo ignored the former, using him as a support. "Digi-Modify! Strength Plug-In O! Activate!"

Strikedramon glowed slightly, before pushing forward, against the wind conjured by the snake Digimon that had almost tired to kill Ryo himself... almost did not describe it enough. Step by step, Strikedramon pushed. Suddenly, the winds died and Strikedramon propelled himself forward at the Digimon as he had used too much force against the now none existent winds.

Flamedramon shot out a claw grabbed Strikedramon's own before he got too far. Strikedramon landed hard on his front and glanced back. "Thanks," He said, jumping to his feet as the Digimon unleashed a Fossil Wave attack.

"No problem," Flamedramon replied casually as he helped Strikedramon regain his footing and jumped from the attack.

"Time to truly end this! You are getting far too annoying to exist!" The Digimon shouted, angered at his lack of progress.

"Time for you to shut it!" Daisuke's mouth fell open, as though he could not believe that Flamedramon had actually said that. The same reaction occurred with both Ryo and Strikedramon as well. Flamedramon himself was slightly startled. It seemed as though his recovery of memories unlocked a certain... rebellious part of his personality. The scary thing was... he liked it. "Strikedramon! Let's attack! Together this time!" Flamedramon added with a slight grin, eyes twinkling. Strikedramon blinked in confusion for a moment, before understanding reached his eyes. The latter nodded, grin in place.

Together, as one, they charged again.

"Fools! The same tactic wouldn't work twice! I know how to counter it this time!" The Digimon boasted.

In his mind, Flamedramon rolled his eyes. _Please. _He thought sarcastically._ Dumber guys could give a better comeback._ Were the future Ryo, both younger and older than the one currently present, have heard his thoughts, he was bound to give a nice applause. It was a thing that he both _would_ say in future and _had_ said in the past... in his past anyway.

"NOW!" Flamedramon shouted, jumping into the air. Strikedramon leapt at the same time, but both had to duck an attack that the Digimon sent their way to block the jump. Flamedramon barely managed to avoid it, and cursed himself for not anticipating it. But another part of him told him that anticipating the enemy was not something easily done while in the middle of an intense battle.

But instead of both of them attacking _separately_... both of them joined hands while in mid-air, individual orange and blue fires blazing around their bodies. Then, Flamedramon threw himself back, causing his back to face Strikedramon's, and in this position, Flamedramon held Strikedramon's free claws.

Back to back, Flamedramon pulled on one side, causing the both of them to spin. Their fires began to merge as well, a mix of blue and orange-gold fires. It began to swirl, spinning faster and faster, before the united attack began to fall... straight at its target.

The Digimon, as promised, countered the attack... or tried to. "Tortec Wind!!" The wind blew at the flames, threatening to put them out. But the fire vortex fought against the wind, not going out without a fight. Ryo seemed to finally understand their plan and took steps to help, as shown when Strikedramon glowed from within the vortex.

Ryo had swiped a card... an Offence Plug-In card.

The flames intensified two-fold, the blue flames burning even more powerfully than the orange. Flamedramon tried to match the blue flames with his own, but knew in his condition that he could not. However, the increase allowed the flames to overcome the winds. The flaming tornado edged closer. The winds suddenly stopped, as the Digimon was too tired to keep up resistance and prevent the inevitable. The vortex struck the Digimon... and went right through, leaving a gaping hole where the combined attack had pierced.

With a shriek, the Digimon dissolved into unidentifiable data. A single Digimental fell from where the Digimon once stood, one that Flamedramon recognised as the Digimental of Light... then it too, dissolved into data.

"That... was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Daisuke said joyfully.

"Yeah! I never knew you could combine like that!" Ryo sang along in the same joyous tone.

But suddenly, Taichi's voice was heard. "MetalGreymon!!"

Ryo turned around, facing the direction from which the voice came from, a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? Why is Taichi calling for the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Daisuke asked.

"I thought MetalGreymon was the enemy..."

"Wha- NO!"

"But..." Further confusion filled Ryo's voice, but Flamedramon interrupted.

"Guys! We don't have time for this! MetalGreymon and Taichi need our help! We can finish explanations later!" Flamedramon said urgently. The others nodded, even Ryo, who was still very confused.

* * *

"MetalGreymon!!" Karatenmon heard Taichi shout. The latter sounded like he was the one getting hit by each attack, not MetalGreymon. Karatenmon cursed himself for making such a mistake as to get his allies and enemies mixed up.

"This is the end... Decayer Reign!!" Karatenmon pushed himself, trying to get up, but it proved difficult as he was attacked next to point blank range by the Digimon. He could hear the uneven breaths that MetalGreymon was breathing on the back of his neck. Another hit will mean the end, for both of them. Karatenmon pushed himself, and managed to up slightly before gravity overwhelmed what strength he had left, dropping him back onto the ground. He heard the sounds of the attack charging above. Karatenmon shut his eyes, awaiting the fate that had been due for so long.

But the attack never came... not for him and MetalGreymon at least.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Strike Fang!" Thanks to a little help. But Karatenmon heard the beams fire. His instincts screamed for him to run, fly, anything to get away. But he could not do anything. There was no way to get out of range in time. Karatenmon closed his eyes, and heard the impact of the beams...

Far away. They did not hit MetalGreymon. Instead, they seemed to have hit his and MetalGreymon's saviours. Karatenmon winced. He did not wish to think about what were the fates of his friends, instead keeping a little hope and getting to his feet, using his swords as support. MetalGreymon, who towered above him, dug his metal claws into the ground, using them for support as well. Karatenmon saw Taichi rush over to hug his partner's leg.

Above, the battle between Strikedramon and Flamedramon against the Digimon that ambushed him raged on. "Flame Fist!!" Fireballs shot from Flamedramon's claws at the mummy Digimon.

"Digitomb Defence!" A tomb materialised from nowhere and shut the mummy inside. The fireballs bounced off the tomb, ineffective. Flamedramon and Strikedramon landed on the ground before him, Strikedramon rushing over to him.

"Karatenmon! Are you alright?!" The latter asked worriedly.

"I'll live," was his reply.

Flamedramon had other dilemmas in his mind. "He keeps doing that! With his Digitomb Defence, we can't get any attack through!... AT ALL!!" He finished frustratedly.

"Isn't there anyway to remove it?" Ryo asked all present.

"How about we use a surprise attack on Pharaohmon?" Daisuke asked.

Ryo took a while to realise that Pharaohmon was the name of the Digimon that they were fighting. "Well, that wouldn't work," Ryo said dejectedly. "He's bound to know when one of us suddenly disappears..." Ryo stopped when MetalGreymon took off, sweeping a gust of wind at him, and making him wince. Karatenmon presumed that it was due to difficulty in perhaps having to accept who he thought was an enemy as Taichi's partner and having to always force himself back from sudden alertness when MetalGreymon did anything at all.  
Meanwhile, conversation continued, though Karatenmon didn't consciously track it.

Still, Karatenmon thought hard, while muting out the sounds of battle between MetalGreymon and Pharaohmon that was so distracting. It was hard enough, but he browsed through his memories, trying to find something he had learned that could help. What popped up was a whole lot of ENIAC's talk to him about the effects of time travel and paradoxes. He seemed to have forgotten all of his past training before he was sucked by a random time wrap into this world. The other Digimon that now lived here had been sent here the very same way. According to ENIAC, he had pulled them there, else they would have been lost in the limbo of time and space for an eternity.

_Now's not the time for this!_ He exclaimed in his mind, searching deeper for something else. But what came up was something a lot more recent. The conversation between Taichi and Daisuke before the battle. Karatenmon could have rolled his eyes. He couldn't have been more annoyed with himself. But then, what they were talking about clicked with something...

Karatenmon suddenly had an idea. It was unorthodox, but it might work... after all, if Taichi had really given them to Daisuke in the future...

Another explosion rocked his eardrums... or his equivalent of them. MetalGreymon barely dodged another Fist of Nile from Pharaohmon, and the fist had hit a stalagmite up above, causing it to fall to the ground. Strikedramon had lucky managed to deflect it before it landed on a rather unlucky Ryo. The latter seemed to be the target of everything.

The unconscious part of Karatenmon finally brought back to him the details of what the others had been going on about. It seemed that Daisuke had suggested using the combined attack of Flamedramon and Strikedramon, though Karatenmon had no idea what he was talking about. Ryo had contradicted, saying that it was better to save it for last, since they could only use it once when they had surprised Pharaohmon and not able to do so again as Pharaohmon would be prepared. Finally, Flamedramon made a decision to try and simply distract Pharaohmon with an attack.

"Fire Rocket!!" Flamedramon jumped into the air, before letting his fire attack loose without him within powering it, making it weaker but safer for the latter as Pharaohmon could not counter with another attack instantaneously. Karatenmon was glad for Flamedramon's initiative, as it allowed him time to set up, though that wasn't really very long. He also doubted that Pharaohmon would be anticipating his next move. It was unorthodox... in more ways than one. Too bad he would have to sacrifice one sentimental item to pull it off.

But he presumed it would be a worthwhile sacrifice for their victory... and survival.

Karatenmon spread his wings and winced immediately. His injuries would not allow him to fly very smoothly, but all he needed was to be in the air for a few short seconds. Flapping them, Karatenmon took off, sheathing his swords that he had been using as walking sticks. Both of his claws were needed.

With that, he flew forward, simultaneously yanking off two sets of goggles from the heads of two particular humans. Both exclaimed in protest, but Karatenmon ignored them. He just hoped they wouldn't be too angry...

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Taichi yelped in surprise.

"Those are my goggles!" Daisuke blurted out.

"Why did you take their goggles?" Takato added.

"Let me borrow these a while," Karatenmon answered. As a short test, he tried to put the together, but felt a little resistance, like two magnets that had the same poles facing the other. Perfect. Meanwhile, Flamedramon had jumped back, teeth grind. He motioned for him and the others. "Flamedramon, Strikedramon, MetalGreymon!! Attack Pharaohmon once I give the signal!"

The said Digimon looked to one another in confusion, before agreeing. What other choice did they have? Mentally, Karatenmon hoped he wasn't about to pull of the dumbest thing on the face of the Digital World. Thinking about it now made him wonder. It was after all only a theory. He was actually basing a battle on a theory of ENIAC's. _Well, time to test theories..._

Taking a deep breath, Karatenmon forced the two goggles together. The initial resistance was easily overcomed. Light glowed from the forced fusion of the two goggles, goggles that were in actual fact one and the same. He soon began to feel drained, as though the goggles were sapping his strength. He even felt as though he was being pulled toward it, like gravity pulling him to the ground. _I knew it! It's working!_

But Karatenmon quickly flung it at Pharaohmon like a grenade, before it began to take too great a toll on him. Pharaohmon treated the two glowing goggles like an attack, immediately using his Digitomb Defense. _Paraoid. _Karatenmon mentally snorted. But he continued to watch what happened next.

The glowing goggles hit the front of the tomb, but stuck to it like a leech. Then, the goggles seemed to turn into a black hole, absorbing everything around it... including the tomb. What Karatenmon was left to see was just a hole of nothingness with the goggles right in the middle, both partially merged already, with only three quarters of one side still present, the rest in the core of the fusion.

"Wha... what's going on?!" Guilmon asked, head tilted to the side in awe of the spectacle.

"A paradox of sorts. Your goggles are the _exact_ same object, just from different times and continuities. Thus, they technically cannot exist in the same place at the same time. In fact, reality is not intended to support the concept of time travel. The two 'same' objects are thus treated as different objects, allowing the world to 'ignore' the need to deal with them. When they come into contact, however, the world is forced to accept once again that they are the same object. Interactions between two of the same object sprouts an error in the fabric of reality. Thus, ENIAC theorised that in order to avoid the need to compute a complex problem of figuring out _how_ these two can interact, reality resorts to a simpler method of fusing them together, thus allowing it to completely forgo the need to face the problem."

Guilmon looked giddy while Takato scratched his head. "Uh... can you repeat that? I think I'm lost," Takato said. Still, the 'show' went on. The front of Pharaohmon's Digitomb Defence was getting sucked _into_ the goggles. Colours were swirling all around the core of the fusion in an all but unrecognisable pattern. At random times, energy surged from the core like a geyser, hitting Pharaohmon and causing him to cry out.

"But now what's going on?" MetalGreymon asked, backing away, as though the goggles would suck him in as well.

But before Karatenmon could answer, the entire front of the tomb was absorbed by the black hole and the fusion of the goggles completed at the same time. At the next instant, a shockwave of energy suddenly blasted from the goggles, so powerful that none of them could hold their ground and were blown away. Pharaohmon had it a lot worse, as he was _in contact _with the goggles. The raw energy that surged from the goggles at that time was so tremendous that Pharaohmon suffered damage the equivalent of a Mega's attack.

Karatenmon had finally regained his footing again, even though the aftermath of the energy surge was not yet over. He was very much stunned, as this was not what he had expected, not at all. He did not understand. It should not have been so powerful. The fusion of the two into one should have only caused enough damage to take away the tomb shield, not so much... not that Karatenmon wasn't grateful for it.

But now... was the time for attack. "Everyone! We have to attack NOW!" Karatenmon yelled, drawing his swords. "Crow Swords!" He fired a laser at Pharaohmon, which caught him right in his unguarded chest. No one was as shocked as he was, he did not even react to the attack.

MetalGreymon took a while to shake off the shock and actually register Karatenmon's words. "Right!" MetalGreymon had crashed into a wall, causing deribis to crash on him. Still, he stood up and targeted Pharaohmon, who was lit up by Taichi's suddenly brightening Digivice and a necklace, though the necklace outshone the Digivice by a large margin. "Giga... DESTROYER!!" His chest plate opened up, revealing two black missiles that shot toward Pharaohmon, before blowing up right in the latter's face. Literally.

"Flamedramon! Strikedramon! Now's the time for that attack!" Daisuke called out from somewhere under the rumble of what had been the wall of the cave.

Flamedramon and Strikedramon jumped out from under the rock, nodding to each other. Karatenmon would looked to them curiously, not really understanding what was so unique about the attack.

Together, they charged at Pharaohmon. However, it was no longer a slaugther, as the latter had regained his wits. "NO!!" Pharaohmon leapt forward to meet them, clearly hoping to bring them down along with him. All of them knew that he had already lost, thanks to the power of the 'attack' he received from the goggles' fusion. "TAKE THIS! FIST OF NILE!!" Pharaohmon prepared a glowing fist, in wait of Flamedramon and Strikedramon's next attack...

Which surprised him completely. They firstly leapt at Pharaohmon, before holding the other's claws and begining to spin. Fire gathered around them, made up of two different colours. The fire began to mix together. Pharaohmon nonetheless still attacked.

With yet another spectacular explosion, Pharaohmon's limp body hit the solid ground, while Strikedramon and Flamedramon landed safely, but fell to one knee due to the effects of meeting Pharaohmon's attack headon.

All of them stared at where Pharaohmon had landed. Pharaohmon raised an arm, trying to get up. Karatenmon recoiled. That couldn't be. That assault was everything they had. But his worry was for naught when the arm dropped back down, and Pharaohmon burst into data. Karatenmon let out a sigh of relieve, feeling the tension around him fade slowly away as the others allowed gravity to take them.

* * *

**Well, what do you people think? Using the paradox for this kind of thing is rather... unorthodox don't you agree? If any of you are wondering what happened to the goggles, they are still around... just that there is only one of them now.**

**Moving on, I would like to thank the reviewers, both new and old, for... reviewing of course! So... thanks Canis Black, Twilight Archangel, jdogno1, and Kitsurumenokitsune. Thanks especially for your opinions Canis Black, and your ever constant support Twilight Archangel. I am eternally grateful... though actually and eternity is not really forever as it ends at the end of time, and the end of time may take forever to come seeing how we can't really see any goons like Millenniummon messing with time and bringing about its end yet...**

** I was messing with your minds with all the time going in circles talk, so ignore it and to put it simply, I am grateful. XD**

**And of course, I can't forget the contributions of Crazyeight. Thanks for pointing out the stuff I missed, and my rather horrible mistake of using 'bashful'. I have checked and rechecked, but it seems that Daisuke didn't say anything about the MetalGreymon thing. I still can't figure out what I left out though, but what the heck.  
**

**Alright, next, plans. Now is the long anticipated updating of Aftermath of 02, one that hit 10 reviews in one chapter within a few days of its release... utterly amazing. But as for Brave Tamer, I have decided that it will be next to impossible to reduce the battles, but what I can do is do more character development, starting the next chapter. **

**Right, now... Review! XD**


	22. Millenniummon's Paradox

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansion.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Brave Tamer**_

Chapter 22

_Millenniummon's Paradox  
_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World****  
105:49 AR, AKA 5 Days AR**

After participating in two battles in a single day, Ryo felt drained, ready to collapse at any moment. From the looks of the others, they seemed to agree that some shut eye was in order.

_But how are you supposed to do that with everyone slamming your back?! _Ryo mentally screamed as another Digimon clapped him painfully on the back. Never, had he anticipated that he would be sick of having to go through the joys (or in this case, horrors) of celebrating a victory. ToyAgumon came around to slap him yet again on the back, apparently not getting enough of him. Hard blocks hitting your back was not very comfortable. Even more so when you are already in pain and extremely irritated.

Ryo yet again wanted to scream, but he kept silent. Wouldn't look very nice for one's heroes to yell at one while one is cheering for him, wouldn't it? However, the goggle wearers did not share the same sentiments. Daisuke in particular looked like he was going to explode... right when Karatenmon saved them all.

"Alright," Karatenmon announced, attracting the crowd's attention to him. Ryo never felt so relieved to feel his aching back... sore as it was. "I believe that they need to rest now. It was a hard battle," Ryo saw Karatenmon's head turn as he looked around at the crowd, who were nodding their heads in agreement and muttering apologies. Accepting the apologies even with a nod was like facing the prospect of having to go through the entire day all over again. Karatenmon turned to face a familiar face, but Ryo had no more strength left in him to even make a mental tour back into his patchy memories to dig for the Digimon's name. "Deramon?" Karatenmon called.

The said Digimon made his way to them while the crowd cleared to make way. Ryo began to feel even more sleepy... the green bush on Deramon's back looked like an awfully soft and comfortable pillow... the hard ground he was standing on looked nice and cool too... Ryo felt like grabbing the bushy 'pillow' and allowing himself to fall on the cool ground that would give his sore back some well-deserved rest...

Ryo suddenly realised what he was thinking and jumped, startled. Taichi's head was drooping, before it went rigid again, awakened by Ryo's movement. However, Guilmon toppled over regardless, falling flat chin first, his head up so that his chin rested on the ground as a loud snore filled the silence. Takato looked unsteady himself, all the adrenaline that had kept them awake already far in dreamland... oh what a nice place that was... a place that was heaven in his eyes... it would be nice to get back that adrenaline to stay awake... all he had to do was just be like Guilmon... just fall to the ground... Guilmon would make a nice pillow...

Ryo quickly pinched himself to jolt himself awake. He was horrified that he was even thinking like this! Then he felt dizzy again... Guilmon's snores seemed hypnotic... his vision was blurring... he thought he saw something silhouetted in the bright light that had somehow consumed his vision... now he felt as though he knew everything that was to know about everyone, every sensation in the world, he knew who he was... a kind figure that seemed to hug him... one that he hugged back... one that he called...

"RYO!!"

Ryo jumped again, putting a foot out to steady himself as he fell forward._ Mom..._ His memories echoed. Ryo no longer felt drowsy. _My... Mom... _No one needed vocabulary to know the meaning of that. He had seen her, remembered her touch, seen her loving face. But it was all fading away like a forgotten dream, and even as Ryo groped for it, he knew he had yet again forgotten his past and parentage.

Mentally disappointed, Ryo felt Deramon holding his right arm carefully. A dull ache came to him when Deramon lifted it. Ryo was abruptly plagued with the memory of MetalGreymon charging at him, and him blocking it with his metal coated arm. Even then, he had heard some bones break. It was a miracle that he had not remembered it for so long. Now, his shoulder looked swollen... in fact, nothing about him looked good. Deramon was shaking his head, muttering incomprehensible words that were too sophisticated for his exhausted mind to comprehend. His heart slowed. His adrenaline from the memory was dying down.

_Oh... the only good thing now is a nice long nap... _

His head felt light, as light as feather as it made contact with the hard ground... or was it the soft Deramon? Ryo didn't know anymore... for he was no longer there to feel anything but heavenly numbness from reality...

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World****  
114:32 AR, AKA 6 Days AR**

_Ouch. _was his first thought.

His lips and mouth felt dry, too dry. His back was on a comfortable bed, but his back was still sore. His shoulder was burning as though someone had set it on fire. In truth, everywhere ached... even his pride. He could hardly believe what his last thoughts were. At that moment, life sucked for Ryo Akiyama.

Too bad it was about to get worse... or not.

There were voices around him, just like the last time he had awoken the day before. Except it was not really what one would expect in a medical environment. It was more like a market then... a market of snores. _Correction, my day just got a whole lot worse._ Ryo thought as a headache began to settle in.

Ryo tried foolishly to push himself up. Of course, the attempt was rewarded with a wave of pain. The resident doctor, however, took notice and came over. "Hello Ryo," Deramon said, wearing a wary smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm supposed to be dead but somehow lived," Ryo replied grumpily.

"No surprise," Deramon answered. "I don't know much about how human bodies work, but I know a tired and injured body when I see one. And yours was very close to the state that you described. Too close if you ask me."

Ryo involuntarily shuttered. He really didn't mean it literally. "So how am I now?"

Deramon shook his head. "I would recommend that you don't do _extreme_ things for a while first," Deramon stopped, but considered a moment. "And by extreme I also mean getting yourself into battles that will bring you from perfect health into this state," Deramon added, gesturing to him.

Ryo blushed slightly before nodding in apology. Deramon smiled.

"Don't worry, everything should be healing nicely with the rest you gave yourself yesterday," Deramon said. Ryo grimaced at the embarrassing memory of him falling into exhaustion like that. Deramon noticed. "Oh, don't worry," the latter said, as though he had read Ryo's mind. "The others could not keep themselves up either, and no one will look down on you for it. Every warrior needs his rest."

Ryo nodded, thankful for the comment. He looked around, where Taichi, Daisuke, Takato and their respective partners were lying in beds. The boys had sheets entangled all over the place as they unconsciously tossed and turned, making them look like more of a mess, contributed by dirty clothing. Ryo would be partially glad that there were no females to witness this scene if he knew any... currently. If their partners looked odd, the Digimon were even more so. Agumon was blowing a gas bubble that had somehow stayed without popping. It shrank and expanded with each breath the latter took. Veemon was on the end of the bed, dangling perilously off the edge, looking as though he might fall off any moment but still hanging on. Guilmon... well, the bed was too small for his frame. He was sleeping on his belly, his legs and tail touching the floor. Ryo could see the red dino slipping slowly millimetre by millimetre from the bed. There would soon be a thud.

Of course, there was the snoring. Ryo had to suppress a chuckle. The snoring was actually synchronised. Only Guilmon's was 'out of tune', though Ryo would hardly call snoring a tune. Deramon, catching Ryo's line of sight, shook his head. "I have never seen any Digimon snore like these guys do... and do all you humans snore like that or are you unique in that sense?"

Ryo shrugged. "Not sure," he said in reply, before asking his own question. "Where's Karatenmon and Monodramon?"

"Oh, they are already up. I believe ENIAC summoned for them..." Deramon pondered a moment, then the colour seemed to drain from the bird Digimon's face. "Oh no, I forgot! I was supposed to tell you too!" Deramon exclaimed guiltily, as though he had committed a horrible crime.

Ryo spent sometime in calming the blue headed Digimon, but once he did, he insisted on getting up. Deramon did not protest, though Ryo could see in the former's eyes that he desperately wanted to make Ryo stay in bed. Fortunatelly for his curiosity at the sudden summoning, Ryo was allowed to go. All he had to do was make sure that he brought a staff along. According to Deramon, it had been borrowed from a Jijimon to help him move around. Ryo made a mental note to thank the Jijimon... should he ever recognise the guy...

Putting his weight on the staff that had a paw on top for who knew what reason, Ryo made his way to ENIAC's chamber, leaving the snoring pack behind him.

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World**** - ENIAC's Chamber  
114:33 AR, AKA 6 Days AR**

"Karatenmon... Monodramon... I am glad that you have come," ENIAC greeted.

Karatenmon bowed slightly, his posture slightly off due to his injuries, causing him to lose balance, almost making him fall before he abruptly straightened and steadied himself. Monodramon made to do the same, but ENIAC halted him.

"No need for that. In this battle with Millenniummon, we are all equal in our bid for survival. We are all the same in his eyes, so let us not waste time. Karatenmon, I believe you have brought them?"

Karatenmon nodded, unwrapping a pair of goggles and showing them to the formless orb of light that stood on the pedestal. Monodramon asked the very question that had been on all their minds. "How? How could such a small thing have caused such destruction to Pharaohmon's data?"

Karatenmon nodded in agreement, his face arranged in an expression of confusion. "I had expected the paradox, but I never expected it to be that powerful..."

"Then you do not know what these goggles represent, Karatenmon," ENIAC said.

"Represent? What does that have to do with the paradox?" Monodramon asked.

"You see, there is a reason why the paradox that you engineered was so powerful, such that even I felt it. It is related to the reason why there can't be two Millenniummons at once... or why you cannot touch yourself when you travel back in time."

"Huh? In what way?" Monodramon was definitely confused. Karatenmon could hear it in the former's voice, but allowed ENIAC to explain.

"You see, for Millenniummon, one who has affected so many events all across space and time, it has made him something of a turning point," ENIAC said, quickly moving on before the now absolutely lost Monodramon could ask further. "This means that due to him, many things have been changed, not what they are supposed to be. Thus, he emits an aura, one that is too complicated for me to explain. But this aura is something like Millenniummon's wake, the consequences of him interfering in time's works, which is a little like interfering with how destiny works. This aura goes wherever Millenniummon goes, and disappears whenever Millenniummon travels to another time again. When two Millenniummons exist at once, the two auras will clash, causing them to 'touch', like the goggles did, disintegrating everything in their impact zone."

Monodramon and Karatenmon nodded, lost in ENIAC's tale.

"After they clash and try to repel each other, an omnious force will instead try to force them together. But by then, it will be impossible to pull away. It is like gravity, but much much stronger. Their auras are part of them, thus when the auras touch, it is the equivalent of them touching, producing the effect that I believe the goggles showed you. Then, once they are fused together, they will emit a shockwave so powerful... it is guaranteed to destroy whatever world they are in, leaving them stranded in nothingness, cut off from the tunnels of time that connect the worlds. It will be impossible to time travel, but there is a benefit to this. If Millenniummon is cut off from time, he will be like its overseer, watching the links called time that connects the worlds... and be free to manipulate time and space however he wishes. Like the god he wishes to be..."

Silence shook them more powerfully than any sound could have. Timidly, Monodramon asked the next question. "Then why hasn't Millenniummon done it? Why isn't he already the supreme ruler?"

"That is because this is only if Millenniummon survives his own paradox."

Karatenmon's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'if he survives his own paradox'?"

ENIAC could have shaken his head if he had one, according to the tone in which he used. "The shockwave that his paradox emits will likely scramble and destroy everything it touches, destroying the very fabrics that hold a world bound to time, itself and its future possible worlds... even him. It is like standing right in the core of the most powerful explosion you can imagine. But there is a chance for Millenniummon to survive it, something that he also knows. He however, does not wish to take the risk. This is why he seeks to conquer all of time. If he does, he will control time itself, alter its rules to however he wishes. This takes longer, but produces the same results as what would have happened if he survived his own paradox, and it is safer. Millenniummon does not wish to risk his complete annihilation from all worlds. Because you see, should he fail to survive a paradox this powerful and destructive, once a paradox backfires on itself, time itself will trip a fail-safe, eliminating the initial cause of the paradox by wiping him off the face of time itself, in order to prevent such an encounter from occurring again. He will cease to exist... in all realities, possible worlds and everything that we know."

Karatenmon's mind tried to grasp the concept of such power. It couldn't. Afraid did not even come close to describing how he felt at the moment.

"Since the goggles themselves represent a significant event in time, a time when the Chosen Children pass the touch to the younger generation, they will not create just a simple light show. For with their greater significance in time, their fusion would have required more energy to fuse, to, in a sense, account for their significance. But even so," ENIAC sounded as though he were frowning. "I did not think its paradox would be this powerful. There must be a future event in which this set of goggles participate in, an event far more powerful and deadly."

"More... powerful?" Monodramon's voice had gone from confusion to fearful during the duration of the explanation.

"But whether it has to do with Millenniummon's battle, I do not know. All I do know is that there are things that not even I understand. Things that only time will eventually reveal."

Suddenly, Ryo Akiyama banged in, causing Monodramon to leap at least the height of... well, his height into the air in full struck panic. "AH!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY PARADOXES!!" Monodramon panicked.

Ryo, however, was sprawled on the ground, having tripped on his staff and fallen straight into the door, which opened and left him where he was.

Karatenmon rolled his eyes. "I doubt Ryo would count as a paradox, Monodramon." _Good grief, Monodramon sure is becoming more and more jumpy with each passing day. He sure needs a break from all these time trips that I have been hearing about... and apparently paradoxes too. _Karatenmon mused. Shaking his head, Karatenmon went to help Ryo up, taking note that Deramon had given the boy Jijimon's staff.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Karatenmon," Ryo said gratefully as he got to his feet. Then he turned to Monodramon, who was breathing deeply to calm himself down. "Why did Monodramon say that we were being attacked by paradoxes?" He asked curiously.

"Uh... um... no reason..." Monodramon chuckled, a sound so fake that even Ryo saw through it. And he completely lacked experience in that area. But he shrugged it off, Monodramon would tell him when the latter was comfortable about it. Ryo knew _that_ from experience.

"Ah, Ryo, it is good to see you well again," ENIAC greeted.

"Uh... thanks, I guess."

Out of nowhere, a white object flew to Ryo's face, hugging him and causing him to fall painfully back onto the ground again. "Hello Ryo!!" Calumon said enthusiastically. "Where have all of you been? Where is Guilmon? I want to play with him! The other Digimon are so boring!!" Calumon's 'ears' shrunk as he said it, indicating just how bored he had been. Ryo would have been apologetic... if he was in a better condition.

"CALUMON!! Get off! I am beginning to... OW!" Ryo exclaimed as Calumon jumped onto his injured shoulder. Karatenmon quickly pried the white little Digimon away, while Calumon kept his silly grin, not at all affected by Ryo shouting at him.

"Oh, we're playing the 'Shouting game?!" Ryo rolled his eyes, but could not find the heart to scold the Digimon. Blame him for having a soft spot for Digimon that had eyes like Calumon's. It was hard to stay angry when they were staring at you with so much hope and joy. A little like Guilmon, except when the latter was feral. That was a different story altogether.

"No, Calumon," Ryo said exasperatedly. "Maybe another day."

"No Ryo, it is a good idea," ENIAC said out of a sudden.

"Huh?!" Ryo said, startled. _It was?_

"You and your friends have done a lot already, I know that you need rest. Furthermore... I believe it is time to embark on a trip to find your past yet again."

Ryo felt his heart contract. _Find... my past?_

* * *

**And that's done, at long last.**

**What do you think people? I decided to start out this chapter with a lighter tone... before it goes dark again...**

**Anyways, I have a new time format for Brave Tamer, seeing how it is in the past and technically each day that passes here is no time at all in the present. So I made up AR, which stands for After Ryo('s Arrival). A rather deep explanation about Millenniummon and why we are not seeing billions of him everywhere.**

**So, next will be a time back to Ryo's past!! (and ironically, this world's future)  
**

**Review.**


	23. The Omega Memory

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Brave Tamer_  
**

Chapter 23

_The Omega Memory  
_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World**** - ENIAC's Chamber  
114:51 AR, AKA 6 Days AR**

"Find... my past? Can that be done? Where?!"

"Patience, Ryo," ENIAC said calmly, unknowing of the turmoil that had suddenly materialised in his heart. _If I could have done this all along, why didn't ENIAC mention it sooner?!_

"I can't..." Ryo said fiercely, before lowering his tone. "... it's my past we are talking about here..."

"Let me show you where to search."

Ryo looked up to see a portal open, showing a world that looked like it was still in its primitive stages. However, its beauty took his breath away. There were huts all over the place. This world had the smell of fresh air coming through the portal ENIAC conjured, Ryo breathed in deeply. The skies that were bright and looking more alive than he had ever seen skies to be. He knew he had seen it before, so he wasn't surprised... much. Looking at such a breathtaking sight was numbing his senses. Ryo felt like he could pass out. Furthermore, what he was looking at was part of his past...

"This is the Digital World as you first saw it, Ryo. In this world's future."

"Future?" Ryo asked, finding it hard to believe. ENIAC's world looked more advanced than the world that he was looking at no matter however he looked at it. Calumon helped to voice his question.

"Culu. Why does that place look so old if it is the future? Culu. I thought the future is supposed to have a lot big buildings and people and lots of fun things to play with, culu?"

"That is because the Digital World in the future has already been reformatted many times. Golden ages of the Digital World have come and gone long before this version of the Digital World ever existed. Since this world is newly reformatted, its prime age has not come yet. This is where you will rediscover your heritage, Ryo. It is time to rediscover your heritage... as a Chosen Child."

"A... Chosen Child?" _I don't understand. What does this mean?  
_

"You're joking right? Ryo is a Chosen Child?!" An astounded voice said. Ryo whipped around to find Takato staring with jaws dropped.

"Uh... why can't I be?"

"Huh?! Ryo's a Chosen Child?" Taichi's and Daisuke's half asleep voices sounded as they tripped over one another to enter the chamber. Calumon laughed hearty at them.

"That is fun, can I play?"

None of the newly arrived goggleheads replied as they stared at Ryo. The boy swallowed, not really knowing himself.

"Yes," ENIAC's voice said. "Ryo is a Chosen Child."

Their jaws simultaneously dropped. All three goggleheads had different reactions. Taichi threw a fist into the air and exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Daisuke jumped up to Ryo and danced around him. "That's great!! I never knew that there were so many Chosen all over the place!!"

Takato simply stood where he was, mouth open and gaping. "That-That can't be! That's impossible! I would have known... and..." Takato shook his head in disbelief. "That's _impossible_!!"

"What's impossible?" Calumon asked, floating up to Takato's face.

"Yeah, Takato," Monodramon agreed with the white Digimon. "What?"

Takato glanced at each of them in turn, frown on his face. "I-I..." His shoulders sagged. "... nothing..."

"Takato? What is it that you want to say?"

"I-I..." Takato glanced at Taichi and Daisuke, before returning his gaze to Ryo, the need for the latter to understand what he was trying to imply very great. "... I _can't_." Unfortunately, Ryo had no idea what Takato was trying to say. But he decided to change the subject, hoping that Takato would explain soon.

"Why not?" Taichi asked.

Thankfully, Daisuke helped Ryo to change the subject, having at last noticed the portal leading to the other world. "What is that? Another mission?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo saw Takato heft a sigh of relief at being out of the spotlight at last. Ryo frowned slightly, before returning his own attention to the conversation going on.

"Calm down, Daisuke," Karatenmon reminded. "ENIAC will explain all soon enough."

"Thank you, Karatenmon. However, Takato, Daisuke, Taichi, you will not be going to that world."

"What?!" All three exclaimed simultaneously. Karatenmon rolled his eyes. Ryo knew why. Having three people that had the same taste of fashion with right about the same reactions every time about everything was getting awkward... unfortunately the said people were rather dense, too dense to notice the connection. _Well, maybe not Takato. _Ryo mentally added. But one could not argue about the goggle fashion.

"Yes. That will be Ryo's destination. Yours will be here." At the word, another portal opened beside the one already present, giving him a view of a congested view of an area full of humans with structures that extended beyond the view that the portal gave.

Not exactly unexpectedly, the jaws of all three goggleheads dropped to the ground. Ryo even thought he heard the impact. Ryo had no idea what they were surprised about. His insides told him he should have had the same reaction as they had, but he just didn't have the right experience and memories for that.

And Ryo was starting to think that it was a good thing. The others were starting to drool.

"Ryo," came ENIAC's voice. "I believe that I should let you know since you don't remember. This world is called the Real World... or the Human World."

He was mildly amused. _Human World, huh? No surprise there. With that number of humans all over the place._ The only thing he was surprised at was the headache beginning to form at the sight of so many humans in one place. Something deep inside told him that the surprise should have been about something else. He should be feeling joy. But he wasn't. _Strange things happen to you when you don't remember stuff, I guess._

"This is the place where you originated... or in human terms, where you were born. This is the place you resided in before you came to the Digital World."

Then, he felt his jaw join the others on the ground.

Now that was a surprise.

"Wha... that... I... what?!" Ryo stammered, not making sense even to himself.

The others, however, seemed to have recovered from their initial shock.

"I don't believe it!" Taichi exclaimed in pure joy. "I never thought I would see that place ever again!!"

"I thought I would be stuck here forever and never see the light of day again!!" Daisuke cried out.

"I hope Mom isn't too worried..." Takato muttered.

Now that was _another_ surprise. Turns out they were not so similar after all.

All this Ryo registered... but he still failed to comprehend the full meaning of ENIAC's words saying that this was the place he 'originated'. It would have made no difference had the electronic god been speaking an alien language.

Finally, Ryo found his voice... and his wits. "I... I need some time."

With that, Ryo rushed out of the chamber, barely hearing Monodramon's pursuit.

And he lost both voice and wits all over again.

* * *

"Ryo!" Daisuke shouted after the said boy. Monodramon soon disappeared behind the door to chase after Ryo as well.

"Wait." One simple word from ENIAC stopped him right in his tracks. "Ryo needs time, you will have to give that to him."

Daisuke opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again. _ENIAC is right... even though I don't know him all that well, I guess Ryo must have his reasons..._

But Taichi never noticed the entire event. His gaze was still on the portal that lead to the Real World. Suddenly, Daisuke felt a feeling of nostalgia. He had only not seen the others for a day... and he already missed them. It was great to meet the Taichi from two and the half years ago, but nothing was better than the present. _Or was it the future?_ He resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall to get rid of the headache beginning to form. Time travel, however cool, was one that messed with your head.

But at least he and Taichi were yearning to see the same people... or person...

Daisuke wondered how they dealt with his sudden disappearance, and how they would react to his sudden reappearance.

Of course, until Karatenmon asked a question that sent his headache into a migraine. "What time is it?"

Daisuke was half a mind to check his D3's time when he realised the significance of what Karatenmon had said. His vision began to spiral. Daisuke had to steady himself by holding Karatenmon's arm. As suddenly as his happiness to see the Real World again came, it went just as soon. The possibility that he could be facing a time when he did not yet become a Chosen or a time that was so far into the future that his friends may be old and wrinkled people hit him like a train. There was even a chance that they did not exist anymore... _Or that I might not yet exist..._

ENIAC's answer was simple... so simple it took no effort to understand. Daisuke wished that he didn't understand it. "Not a time that either of the three of you would dearly hope for."

"What? What are you saying? Are you saying that I wouldn't get to see my friends again? Not even Hikari?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"I apologise."

Daisuke felt his legs give way. The prospect of going back into the Real World became a daunting one. It would be torture to see the sites that he and his friends had passed so frequently. He never really thought about it before, but now that he did, he realised that he really missed his friends. Not just Hikari. He even missed Takeru, whom he loved to tease, though in return the latter would probably simply shrug it off or give such a comeback that he himself would be at a loss for words.

"Why can't we go and see our friends?" Taichi exclaimed furiously.

"I give my utmost apologies. But if I allow that, what happened to the goggles will happen to you... except perhaps it will be a lot more deadly, to you most of all. And you may also disrupt the timeline already set in place. Even now, if I allow you to go to the Real World without you meeting your friends or anyone you know, there is still a chance of your presence affecting the timeline. Every event, however small, will have consequences... I only hope I can minimise them."

"Then why? Why send us to the Real World?"

"For supplies. Every good army needs supplies," the super computer said. Daisuke thought he heard a smile in ENIAC's tone. However, Daisuke found nothing to smile about.

"Supplies? Like what?" Takato asked.

"I believe that your D-Powers use cards to activate their full potential. That is one of them. I also need information. Information on your world."

"Huh? Why?"

ENIAC took some time to compose his answer. "Currently, I am only relying on the disturbances in time to find allies. I managed to find you three simply because at the time, if you weren't saved by Ryo, you would have died, resulting in catastrophic changes in your respective timelines. It was those changes that allowed me to trace to the source, thereby finding you."

"Then, why didn't you just leave us be? Why did you have to drag us into this?!" Taichi raged. "My friends are probably out there dying too if I was supposed to! Why don't you just send us all back?!"

"What you are asking is impossible." ENIAC's ability to keep calm even with Taichi shouting at him was causing Daisuke's own temper to rise.

"_Why?_" Daisuke tried to keep the contempt from his voice, but failed miserably.

"If I send you back, not only will you be unable to help your friends, you will be detected by Millenniummon and be killed for sure. Not even Ryo will be able to help you then."

"We have become much stronger, we can take whatever that Millenniummon can throw at us!" Taichi protested.

"Yeah, and wouldn't Millenniummon detect us anyway if we go to the Real World?" Takato asked.

"Taichi, I cannot deny that you have indeed increased in strength, but Millenniummon is more powerful than all the enemies you have faced combined. Multiplied by two."

Silence filled the chamber as the three goggleheads allowed that to sink in. "No, you are lying..."

"No, and Millenniummon wouldn't detect you in any other world other than your own because in your worlds, your presence affects its future greatly, as well as changing it. With your disappearance from your world, there will be little difference compared to your deaths, so Millenniummon wouldn't be able to notice. And that is also the reason why I chose those specific times to... to put it bluntly, extract you from your respective times to aid Ryo. This way, Millenniummon wouldn't be able to trace you back to your times and wipe you from existence before the rescue ever occurred."

Silence was really becoming something that was very common.

* * *

"RYO!!"

The said boy stopped, not really knowing whether it was Monodramon's voice or his own fatigue that stopped him. Either way, once he had stopped, running again was impossible. So Ryo stood there, so full of emotion that he thought he could explode. Confusion, doubt, joy. Such an intense influx of emotions that he could bearly take it. Suddenly, he felt himself falling, and falling... into a newly unlocked memory...

* * *

_"Hurry, Ryo! It's starting!!" A voice exclaimed._

Ryo's vision showed him running at a door, struggling to close it in a hurry for some reason.

_"Hello, Ryo, are you-" A lady with a kind expression asked before the voice from earlier exclaimed again._

_"Ryo!! Hurry up!!"_

_"Sorry, Mrs Ichijouji. But... uh..." His gaze moved from the kind expression to a door and back again._ _"Ken's calling."_

_The lady's expression softened a little, before nodding. "Then you have fun."_

_However, Ryo was already on his way toward the door, with it opening before he could reach it. A short boy, looking no older than eight, with blue hair that framed his face nicely. He had an anxious look on his face, as well as an aura about him that indicated that he was on the verge of jumping in the air in excitement. _

_"Come on, Ryo! It's starting!!"_

_"Alright, alright, I'm here, Ken!" _

Both of them rushed to a screen, where it was displaying three Digimon. It was a two on one. In Ryo's perception, that was totally unfair... until he saw the conditions of the two Digimon. They looked like they were tossed into a war zone mere moments ago. Now that evened it out.

In Ryo's perception, the bad guy always loved to outnumber the good ones... experience was good proof of it as well.

That was... until he realised whom the good and bad guys really were. The lone Digimon that was in next to perfect condition began to multiply, splitting. First, two, then four, then eight. It kept going, until Ryo lost count.

_Ryo took a sharp intake of breath. The numbers kept going up. The boy named Ken was beside him, frozen in pure terror. Both watched as a slaughter commenced. The evil Digimon bombarded the two with ease, missing on purpose at most times. It was hopeless._

Ryo closed his eyes... or rather, the Ryo in the memory closed his eyes. It was impossible to bare.

_Finally, when he watched the screen again, Ken was hugging his arm, staring at it as well. The two Digimon were not moving anymore. They were as still as statues, floating aimlessly. _

_"WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon..." His mouth whispered. _

_"Is it over?" Ken asked__ beside him__, voice quivering._

_Ryo nodded sadly. "They're..." The words choked in his throat, unable to come out._

_"What do we do, Ryo?"_

_Ryo made Ken release his arm, and began pacing the room in circles. The blue-haired boy watched on, nervously glancing to the monitor every now and then._

_At last, Ryo snapped his fingers. "I got it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'll send an email!" Then his gaze cast down. "That's the only thing I can do, the only way I can show my support..."_

_"Alright! Let's go for it!"_

_Ryo went to the computer, typing a good luck message to Taichi's email. _

_When he pressed send, light suddenly shone from the heavens, as the screen began to flash. Ryo shielded his eyes and that of the boy beside him. The flashes grew even more intense as they further increased in magnitude. White became gold for an instant, and suddenly, they stopped._

_Ryo allowed a slight hole between his fingers to peep through. "Ryo? What's going on?" Ken asked._

_Ryo's hand moved away from the former's line of sight and Ken's jaw dropped. _

Ryo himself could not agree more. What his eyes were seeing was a single, white, humanoid being with a cape flowing behind him. On each of his shoulders, holding on the Digimon's head, a teenager stood. One of them struck him as Taichi. Ryo did a double take and sure enough, it was him. The hair was unmistakeable. However, the evil Digimon's reaction was quite contrary. All the copies of the Digimon levelled their cannons, and all fired at the same time. This time, Ryo could see that _all_ of them would hit. He felt fear clench his heart. Audio came from the computer, clear as day in an unknown voice.

_"WarGreymon and..."_

_"... MetalGarurumon..."_

_"... **combined**."_

_Taichi and the other blonde teenager let out a gasp as he saw the attacks approach. A single blade protruded from the arm whose shoulder Taichi was standing on. The blade glowed magnificently with strange, unintelligible symbols, before the white Digimon swept the blade in a wide arc, just as all the attacks converged on them from all angles. The sword somehow stopped the attacks and repelled a band of them back to where they originated from, destroying thousands of the evil Digimon in an instant._

_All the surviving evil Digimon stared at the location where they comrades had formerly resided, not noticing as a giant barrel protruded from the other arm. The white Digimon took aim... and fired. A single bullet of energy blasted from the cannon and soared toward a location within the mass of Digimon. The evil Digimon quickly avoided the bullet, but there was no escape from it. The bullet hit the wall... and an explosion followed, eliminating all the evil Digimon in the vicinity that had been present. _

_The white Digimon didn't even blink as he took aim again, and fired. Another bullet shot from the cannon, as the thousands of evil Digimon tried in vain to avoid it. Two more shots, two more gigantic explosions later, the entire area was white, without a single trace of the thousands of Digimon that had once filled the area to the point where the white background could not be seen._

_"Amazing..." Ryo uttered._

_However, one evil Digimon stood, still staring at the white Digimon with his mouth open._

_"Th-There he is! The one with the clock!" an unrecognisable voice said.  
_

_The single evil Digimon seemed to regain his senses, and quickly jumped away, moving with speeds greater than Ryo's eye could follow._

_"Can't find him!" Taichi said, looking left and right, trying to keep up with the Digimon to no avail._

_"One minute left!" The voice said._

_"Big brother! There is no more time left! You have to find him! Big brother! Hurry!" A young and panicky voice said._

_"Ryo? What's going on? Why are they saying that there is only one minute left?!" Ken asked, pulling his arm for attention._

_"I don't know, Ken," Ryo said honestly. "But whatever it is, I think that in one minute, something very bad is going to happen... unless that new Digimon can defeat the other one..."_

_"What kind of bad thing?" The boy asked in worry._

_"I don't know," Ryo repeated. "But I don't want to find out."_

_"30 seconds left!!" The panicky voice said. It sounded as though the owner of the voice was crying._

_The evil Digimon taunted, laughing at the white Digimon's attempts to catch him. The timer counting down to zero was audible, beeping with each urgent second that passed.  
_

Ryo grind his teeth mentally. That guy was fast. _At this rate..._

_Abruptly, the Digimon slowed down greatly, to the point where he was moving in slow motion, going forward millimetre by millimetre. The Digimon turned to the white one in horror. The white Digimon turned around and caught the evil Digimon in his predicament. The Digimon struggled to move, but it were as though he were frozen in time. It was impossible._

_"Ten seconds! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5-"_

_The white Digimon charged. The evil Digimon began to charge his own attack._

_"-4, 3-"_

_The arm with the blade was drawn back. "Go!!" Ryo heard himself say._

_"-2-"_

_The cannon was almost charged. The blade descended_

_.__"Please..." Ken whispered, holding his arm tightly._

_"-1-"_

* * *

"RYO!! WAKE UP!!"

Ryo jumped out from the memory, head hurting at the longest flashback he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Well, then, a new memory upon seeing the Real World again. A familiar one to all of us too... though if it were a little longer, Ryo might have realised the connection between Daisuke's Veemon and the Veemon he knew...**

**But of course, I decided to halt the flashback before it got there. Those that know the contents of Tag Tamers, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Those who don't, don't worry, you haven't missed anything. But Ryo has.**

**Now, I would like to thank Matt Lans for reviewing. Never be ungrateful... even if it was only one review. XD**

**Of course, I must thank Crazyeight for all the help he has given me, and Beta Reading this chapter too.**

**...**

**And at long last, I am going to update the long awaited Aftermath!! Finally. Unhappy days for the Chosen are definitely up ahead. Not to mention the revival of Diaboromon and the creation of Armageddemon. Bad times indeed...**

**But let's not forget the future of Brave Tamer (with ironically Millenniummon being there, literally or otherwise). I have finally decided to take Ryo away from the action... for a while anyway. The goggleheads are going to bump into something in the Real World, which begins with a 'p', and leads to something beginning with a 'g'. The goggleheads are about to meet the most violent people they have ever lived to know of.**

**I'm sure you guys can guess, right? I gave a whole lot of hints, you know.**

**Whether you figure it out or not, review anyway! Happy days ahead, people!**


	24. Changing of Digivices

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

**_Brave Tamer_  
**

Chapter 24

_Changing of Digivices  
_

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World****  
6 Days, 04:59 hrs AR**

Ryo sat up slowly, wishing that he had something to ease the awful lump of pain that was his head.

"Ryo, are you alright?" Monodramon asked worriedly, the question becoming extremely common during the duration of the last few days.

"No," came his reply. "I feel like Deathmon just hit me with an attack that slammed my head into the wall and followed by a Beat Knuckle attack."

Monodramon's face welled up in concentration as he tried to visualise that scene. Ryo chuckled at the image, something that felt as though it jingled his head inside his skull, but at least a lot easier than thinking about the memory that was bound to make it hurt worse.

Monodramon followed suit nervously at first, but was encouraged by the fact that his Tamer was in good enough a condition to do so, thus progressing to a full and unrestrained one. But of course, there was still some worry in the Digimon's eyes.

When their chuckles died down, tense silence filled the air, with Monodramon reluctant to ask the question burning inside him. Ryo could see it.

"Really, I'm okay, Monodramon."

Monodramon frowned, showing how much he believed the boy. Ryo resisted to add his frown to the mix as well. _I just need some time alone. I need some time to think all this through..._

Monodramon nodded reluctantly and Ryo realised that he had spoken aloud. Mentally shaking his head, he decided to explain. "It is really hard, Monodramon, for me to suddenly see and realise that humans are... everywhere. And my new memory as well," Ryo touched a few fingers to the side of his forehead. "It was really the first time that I actually knew a human. The first memory I had of a human that I actually touched and..." Ryo hesitated, trying to find the words but unable to express the torrent of emotions that seemed to plague him since the beginning of time itself.

First was confusion. It seemed that he was always confused. There were many things that could be the cause. There was his lost memories. There was the fact that everyone seemed to look up to him for some reason that he didn't really understand. There was his instinctive ability to survive and win any battle. There was the fact that he was destined to fight the Digital God known to all as Millenniummon, who was sending one evil Digimon after the other to try and take over this world. If he could send such powerful Digimon, Ryo was beginning to dread the day he had to face the god himself, who was likely to be far more powerful than any of those that he had fought thus far. There was the fact that he did not understand the feeling of nostalgia that overwhelmed him when he saw all those humans going on their everyday lives without having to know that one day you would face the one who ended the world.

Then there was the feeling of frustration. He was frustrated that all the knowledge of who he was and why he was doing what he was doing lay in his lost memories, something that seemed so near yet so far. He was frustrated that ENIAC was hiding things from him and only revealing it bit by bit. He was frustrated that he didn't know things that he should, people that he should. He was frustrated that he didn't even understand his own feelings.

There was so much more: dread, anger, pain, sadness, the list went on. There were even feelings that he could not identify, feelings that mixed longing and reluctance together when he saw the people of the Real World. When he relived his latest memory.

_How could one describe all that in mere words?_ Ryo asked himself. _How could one feel so much at once?_

Granted, he did feel half of these feelings since he had first awoken to see Monodramon for the first time. But there was his ability to ignore them. He could ignore them if he wanted. That he also didn't understand. He knew it was unnatural. But he was also grateful for the ability.

_Now that I think about it, shouldn't someone who had lost his memories be more... panicked? _He mentally asked himself, reflecting on how he was almost 'heartless' in a way, not feeling anything, loss or otherwise, about his forgotten memories. The only way he proved that he wasn't hollow on the inside was that he felt fear, surprise and shock all the same. Granted, he sometimes wished that he had his memories to explain why he was who he was, but he had no _longing_ for them. His conscious mind might seek them, but his body and his subconscious did not. It were as though he _wanted_ to lose his memories, which was absurd at best.

Everything about him, both physically and mentally, screamed that something was wrong about him. Something that didn't seem to click. Something that made him different from his friends. Ryo thought it was perhaps the stress of knowing he was going to face Millenniummon, but when he thought about it, no fear whatsoever came up, only a dull sense of emptiness. Without the relevant memories, he had no fear for the god. He even half believed that perhaps this was all a joke that was being played on him or just a really weird dream.

"Ryo?" He snapped out of his thoughts, realising that his name had been called numerous times. He gave the dragon a reassuring grin that did the exact opposite of what he intended it to do. Monodramon frowned. "Maybe I should get you back to Deramon..."

Ryo quickly shook his head. "No, I'm really perfectly fine, Monodramon." He didn't believe his own words.

"I don't think so, Ryo," a familiar voice said.

Ryo turned to him, frowning slightly. "Really, I am," Ryo flexed his arm to show the winged warrior that had appeared. "See? I'm just fine."

This time, it was Karatenmon's turn to shake his head. "No, Ryo, I think you know as well as I do that you are not. Not one bit."

* * *

**_:_. ENIAC World**** - ENIAC's Chamber  
6 Days, 05:01 hrs AR**

"Hey, why has everyone gone so quiet?" Calumon asked from his position on the ground.

Takato shook himself out of the possibility that ENIAC had stated. The possibility of _ceasing_ to exist. "No reason, Calumon... we're just thinking."

Calumon's face lit up, though for reasons that only the latter knew. "Oh, okay," He replied enthusiastically, turning to the portals. "Hm... I know that big buildings and a lot of people equals to a lot of fun... but I've been there before..." His ears drooped a little, completely oblivious to the people around him. "...maybe I should go to the new place, calu... Hmm..."

Calumon talking to himself allowed the other goggleheads to recover from their shock.

"Okay then..." Taichi said, in a tone that suggested that he was resigned to their fate of not being able to see those that they loved even though going to a parallel version of it. _Talk about so close yet so far..._ "You said we needed supplies for the war. Is this really a war?" Taichi asked, a slight wonder in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever felt so jumpy," Daisuke commented.

Takato couldn't disagree. The prospect of going to war against a god of time and space was very daunting, but exciting at the same time. Takato had never taken part in a truly major battle before, one that decided the fate of worlds like Taichi and Daisuke did... or would have. A small part feared that he wouldn't be good enough for it. _But if Millenniummon actually wanted to kill _me_ in the first place... _Takato allowed himself a smile. _Maybe I _can_ do something. Fighting is definitely not something I'm good at... but maybe there are other things..._

Of course, he did not know that in future he was a great fighter... that was for later.

"So... what kind of supplies?" Takato asked. One did not go shopping without a shopping list, as he had learned from his shopping trips for the bakery.

"Wait," the super computer said. "Before you go..."

ENIAC paused, as though hesitant. Impatient as usual, Daisuke quickly broke the silence. "What?"

ENIAC hesitated a while longer, before unleashing his surprise. "... Taichi, Daisuke, I need you to give me your Digivices."

Naturally... "WHAT?!!!" came the outburst.

"It's alright guys," He heard himself saying while they stared at him as though he had gone mad. "Really. ENIAC probably just... uh..." Takato trailed off, trying to remember why ENIAC had taken his own D-Power what seemed like eternities ago.

"Just what?!" Veemon countered. "That's_ Ryo's_ D3!! And he's not giving it to anyone!"

Suddenly, the air in the chamber seemed to have evaporated into nothingness. Takato blinked. "Uh... don't you mean _Daisuke's_ D3?"

"Y-yeah... um... that's what I meant..." Veemon said uncomfortably.

Daisuke was beginning to get suspicious, as though he detected something in Veemon's voice that he did not trust.

"No matter," ENIAC continued, waving the matter away. "I _need_ to have them. It is of utmost importance."

"Why?"

"You will know soon enough. It will only take a moment."

Doubt was visible on both Taichi and Daisuke's faces. Takato knew by experience that parting with one's Digivice was not an easy task. Takato only did it because he trusted Ryo, and he was definitely more trusting than the two. He always went along with Guilmon, whom Takato believed was a good detector whether a person was good or not. If the person or Digimon was good at heart, he would be his normal goofy self. If the person or Digimon intended to harm anybody... well, he would be savage and feral. An excellent indicator if one asked him.

But the two goggleheads didn't have it easy. They didn't have a good/bad detector anywhere and had to trust their guts. Takato was pulled by the urge to say something to encourage them, but yet he was afraid. Afraid that they would blame him for forcing their decision. So he couldn't decide, and he rocked from one decision to the next, trying to find the courage to say something, anything.

"Well, Taichi?" Agumon asked his partner, who was holding very tightly onto his Digivice. Takato could swear that he thought he saw sweat on his brow.

"... I guess..." Taichi finally said reluctantly, moving toward the pedestal. A small opening appeared and Taichi paused, holding his Digivice only mere centimetres away from the opening and thinking very hardly. At last, he placed his Digivice carefully inside and stepped back, his gaze still focused on the Digivice intently, as though if he didn't the Digivice would simply disappear.

"Daisuke?" ENIAC asked.

Daisuke now followed the example of Taichi, moving up and placing his D3 carefully into the opening in the pedestal, which closed the moment his hand came out, causing the boy to stiffen.

Takato could see evidence of Taichi's restrain, holding himself from running up to the pedestal and perhaps shake the pillar until he got his Digivice back. He hoped that ENIAC would hurry up with whatever it was that he was doing, before one of the two lost control and went coo-coo.

"Scanning..." ENIAC said in an emotionless voice that reminded Takato that he was actually a computer and not... well, living.

Takato looked around to finally notice Taichi and Daisuke staring at him, as though asking him what was ENIAC doing. He shrugged uncertainly, and was glad that they soon looked away to stare at the orb of light once more. The silence was beginning to unnerve him when ENIAC at last spoke again.

"Scan complete..." He said in the monotonic voice before his 'normal' voice spoke again. "Thank you. Now, I have something else for you."

"Aren't you going to give us back our Digivices first?"

"...Yes... and no."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you."

Under his pedestal, a small door opened to reveal... two brand new D-Powers. The one on the left was mainly white in colour, the standard ring around the screen was instead replaced by a glaring orange sun symbol. It was the symbol of the Crest and Digimental of Courage. The rays of the sun symbol was spread out over the D-Power, as though embracing the white device, with its centre being the screen and the sun's inner ring taking the place of the standard ring.

The D-Power on the right was mainly bright blue in colour, with the ring around the screen being white, but otherwise very similar to Takato's own.

Nothing fancy... but all three goggleheads were dumbstruck by the sight.

"Whoa..." Taichi at last said. "That's new."

That was a complete understatement.

And they all knew it.

"Here are your new Digivices," ENIAC continued.

"New... Digivices?" Daisuke said in wonder, as though trying out the words. "That's... new."_ Talk about disturbingly similar reactions..._ Takato thought.

Calumon bounced to the pedestal, taking a closer look at the two D-Powers. "Wooo... shiny..."

Slowly, one step at a time, Taichi and Daisuke made their way to the pedestal, and picked up the Digivices.

"What about our old ones?" one of the two asked hesitantly, though Takato was unsure which.

"You will see."

"Wha-" Takato began for the two before something startling truly began to happen.

Agumon and Veemon were glowing. And so were the new Digivices.

"What's happening?!" Veemon exclaimed, his face morphed into an expression of surprise and horror. Agumon was so captivated by what was happening to his body that he was at a loss for words.

The D-Powers' light burst out engulfing the dark chamber in complete whiteness. Takato looked away and shielded his eyes, but before long the light show was already over.

All the beings in the room were left blinking their eyes in the wake of the burst of light. Takato's eyes took a few moments to adjust from utter whiteness back to the dark, dimly lit chamber again, causing him to feel slightly light-headed. He felt Guilmon tugging his shirt.

"Takato, why are the thingys acting all funny?"

The said boy took a few more moments to realise that Guilmon was referring to Taichi and Daisuke's new D-Powers emitting beeps and clicks and showing random holographic images of various Digimon.

"I don't know," he replied lamely. Even he noticed how many times he was saying that in the past few days... or did he already notice it?

But the two were not at all noticing the actions of the Digivices in their hands, not even Agumon or Veemon. Rather, they were all simply staring ahead at thin air, seeing something in their mind's eye that Takato did not know of. It was kind of... disturbing, reminding him of zombies, though he had no idea where the thought had come from.

Calumon, being his usual self, floated up to them and stared at Taichi in the eyes, as though playing a game to see who reacted first. They held that position for about three seconds before Taichi jumped into the air as though someone just stuck a fork on his butt.

"Waa!!!" His reaction jolted the remaining three back to reality, all looking around them as though they had never seen the inside of ENIAC's chamber before. "CALUMON! You scared me!"

The said Digimon simply giggled. "It was funny."

Taichi at last took a look at the Digivice in his hand, inspecting it and the holographic screen that was still displaying random Digimon with a single progress bar moving steadily from one side to the next.

"Hey... aren't those Digimon that I've seen before?" Taichi asked no one in particular. _Oookay, apparently they are not that random._ Takato mentally commented, feeling the event to be more and more surreal. The whole time travelling thing was surreal enough in his opinion, not to mention meeting what were probably the two greatest people in his knowledge.

"Yeah..." Daisuke dumbly said.

"Your new Digivices are currently downloading the data necessary from your old ones," ENIAC said.

The two goggleheads simply nodded, still rather dumbfounded by the whole thing.

"What about our old Digivices?" Veemon asked for his partner.

"I will store them for safekeeping. You will be using these Digivices from now on."

"... So uh... I felt something just now..." Daisuke began. "...When the light came out... it is as though..."

"It affected our connection somehow," Taichi completed. "Our connection to our Digimon..."

Both looked at the super computer, a hidden question in their eyes.

"I... I don't know for sure..." ENIAC said uncomfortably. "But I believe that the changing of your Digivices appear to have affected both human and Digimon."

"C-Changing... of Digivices?" Veemon asked, sounding as though he was either awed or disgusted. It were as though it had never occurred to him that it could happen before.

The orb of light seemed to dim a little. "I think that the changing of your Digivices affected your bond with each other somehow. Since the change has been detected by both human and Digimon..." ENIAC hesitated. "I truly do not know. This would probably be one of the side effects of changing Digivices."

"S-Side... effects?" Daisuke inquired hoarsely, as though he had to force the words from his mouth.

"I am unsure," ENIAC repeated. "Only time will tell what other effects this would bring."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Takato asked. "Go to the Real World now?"

"Yes," ENIAC said. "No matter the outcome, the trip to the Real World is important. Takato," the said boy stiffened as all those in the room turned to him. He noticed that Karatenmon was not among them in the room anymore. "You will help to provide information on how to use the D-Power and what items are needed to use specific functions."

_He must mean the Digi-Modify thing. _Takato thought. _But... I can't teach well! I-I..._ Truth was, having to _teach_ his idols how to use a Digivice was one thing that he never thought he would have to do. He actually thought that it was likely to be the other way around. It was not the teaching that scared him. It was having to teach them in the first place. It was like asking him to teach Guilmon how to fight... or how to eat bread.

The others looked at him with expectant glances. Takato just hoped that he lived up to their expectations.

* * *

**At last! I have finished! Well, I first of all must apologise for the _extremely_ long delay in updating. I must say I had a writer's block that... well, blocked my inspiration. A little trip to the Real World for the goggleheads and a nice visit to the post-Adventure Digital World is up in the next chapter.**

**And I would like to thank Crazyeight for Beta Reading this chapter, also Matt Lans for reviewing the last.  
**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
**


	25. Jijimon of File Island

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansion.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Brave Tamer**_

Chapter 25

_Jijimon of File Island_

_

* * *

**:.**_** Real World - Japan, Shinjuku  
****Local Time: Unknown  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 05:01 hrs AR**

Takato felt as though his guts were sucked out of him and dumped back inside him again when he stepped through the portal.

He blinked his eyes to try and clear his blurry vision, before he noticed that he was in an alley. People walking on the main street at the mouth of the alley, oblivious to the fact that someone had just materialised into their midst. Before he could discern anymore, his partner emerged from behind him and slammed heavily into him, emitting a startled cry from him and knocking him face first to the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato groaned.

"Oopsy, sorry Takato," Guilmon apologised.

"It's okay..." Takato said with a wry grin. "But please get off me before I-OW!!"

Unfortunately, the portal at that moment chose to eject Taichi, Daisuke and their respective Digimon into the world... and in turn, onto Guilmon and Takato.

"Oops," Taichi said. "Sorry."

"That hurt Taichi," a Koromon said, being squashed between Taichi and Daisuke's bodies.

"That doubly hurts!!" DemiVeemon exclaimed.

"And if you guys don't start getting off... I'm going to suffocate," Takato managed, though his face was already growing purple.

"Takato? Why is your face all weird?" Guilmon asked in an innocent voice.

"Get. Off," Takato choked. He began to see darkness eat at the edges of his vision... and began to see the 'light'._ Ironic... if I somehow die this way after everything..._

Guilmon blinked his golden orbs and simply stood up, his powerful legs lifting the load on him with a slightly strained effort while straddling Takato's body. The boy gulped in air like he had a vacuum inside that needed filling. "Thanks, Guilmon..." He said between gulps of air. "...For not standing on me..."

Guilmon tilted his head to the side, causing his entire body to shift in its delicate balance and cause gravity to pull his load onto the ground beside him. Unaware at the moment, Guilmon put a claw to his chin and asked another question. "Okay, but do you want me to?"

"NO!" came the exclamation before the dino could begin the attempt.

"Okay," Guilmon replied easily, helping his Tamer to his feet.

"Guys! Can you please get off me?!" Daisuke said, as now he was the one stuck at the bottom of the pile. Floating above in the air after the portal released him, Calumon chuckled joyfully at the scene.

"Hurray! It's fun already." At that, Calumon decided to land on top of the new pile, causing all to groan.

Hurriedly, Takato took Calumon off them and put the little white Digimon on Guilmon's head, before helping the others up.

"Man... I think that even a DigiPort is kinder than this portal," DemiVeemon said.

"That is because somehow you always land on top of the pile!!" Daisuke groaned, popping his back. "Ah... that feels better."

Taichi simply picked up Koromon and blinked at Daisuke's words. "Uh... what's a DigiPort?"

Daisuke turned to Taichi in surprise, before recalling that this version of Taichi had not reached the point in his life when travel between the Real and Digital Worlds was just a call away. "Oh, a DigiPort is... uh... a DigiPort?"

Takato palmed his forehead. "Guys, I thought we weren't supposed to be discussing aspects of each other's futures," he reminded. _Well, not that they know mine... even though I know theirs pretty well._

"Right," Taichi said. "So... shopping time?"

Takato nodded.

"One problem," Daisuke began. "How do we hide someone as big as Guilmon?"

Takato blinked. He raised a finger and opened his mouth, as though he was on the verge of an important announcement. For a few seconds, he remained silent, mouth wide open while everyone stared at him. The tension was so thick that one could have cut it with a blunt knife.

"That's... going to be a problem."

The others groaned and rolled their eyes in reply.

* * *

_**:.**_** ENIAC World**

**6 Days, 04:59 hrs AR**

Meanwhile, Ryo was busy denying Karatenmon's words.

"Come on, Karatenmon. Really, let me go. I think ENIAC is likely waiting for me. He can't hold the portal to the other Digital World forever you know."

"ENIAC will know that I am doing this for your own good," Karatenmon continued, ignoring his protests. When Ryo tried to leave, Karatenmon simply stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Karatenmon. What's wrong with you? I'm fine."

"You mean what's wrong with you? As far as I know, 'fine' is not the word I'd use to describe you at the moment. 'Lost' may be a better one."

Ryo blinked. "'Lost'?" Ryo asked with mock surprise. "I don't see how that describes me."

Karatenmon nodded. "That's the problem. You don't."

Ryo sighed in exasperation. "Stop speaking in riddles, Karatenmon. I think my head hurts enough as it is already."

"You want me to get to the point?" Karatenmon inquired. Ryo nodded in reply. "Alright then. Let me summarize your situation. Your body is strange to you. You mind is strange to you. They are like foreign things to you that don't fit like a key to its lock... that don't fit like it's supposed to. You don't know why your body's feeling half of what its feeling when you near someone that you just met that has next to no significance to you." At that, Ryo's mouth turned into a slight grimace. How was it that Karatenmon knew what he was feeling? "You get feelings of longing and dread when you see your world. You feel like everyone knows more about you than you do. You feel-"

"Karatenmon, please get to the point," Ryo said in a calm that belittled how he truly felt on the inside. Truth was, he was extremely shaken, too much so to be able to take much more of how much Karatenmon's words were too true for his liking.

He gave a small smile under his beak. "In other words," Karatenmon paused dramatically. "The mind forgets, but the body remembers."

"Huh?" Both Ryo and Monodramon said at the same time.

"That means that even though you don't remember a thing, your body still reacts to whatever links you have to your past. Take the Human World for example. Even though you don't recall ever living in it, you still feel its call, its pull. The same applies to other things, like maybe Taichi, Daisuke and Takato," Karatenmon explained.

"Okay... then how do you know these things?" Monodramon asked. "No offence, Karatenmon, but I don't think that you have lost your memory before."

"None taken, Monodramon," Karatenmon replied. "But what you said is true. I haven't lost my memory in any way before. However, there is someone who has knowledge of these things. It took me a while to remember him."

Ryo's curiosity was aroused. "Who might that be?"

"An old Digimon that goes by the name of Jijimon. And mind you, he is literally old. He originated from File Island before a time vortex sucked him here, just like it did all of us."

_File Island?_ The name tugged at his memory, but the feeling faded as soon as it came, leaving Ryo no chance to analyse it. "How does he know the effects of memory loss? Did he lose his before too?"

"Yes... and no."

"Huh?" came the confused reply again.

"You see," Karatenmon elaborated. "If Jijimon ever lost his memory before, he doesn't recall it. But one thing's for sure. He knows of the effects because of a certain mushroom that when eaten causes one to lose his memories. Jijimon has seen many such cases and thus knows of its symptoms." Karatenmon suddenly grimaced after he said the last word while Ryo looked away. _So... my loss of memory is duplicated elsewhere before... and if it is like a condition..._

"Then is there a cure for it?"

Karatenmon put a claw to his chin. "Hmm... that I do not know. But perhaps we can pay Jijimon a visit and ask."

Ryo's face involuntarily spread itself into a wide grin, despite his best efforts to conceal the excitement that suddenly burst in him, filling his entire body with enthusiasm of the like he never recalled feeling before. Though there was the possibility that it might just be a false hope, Ryo grabbed on to it like a drowning man to a floating piece of straw.

Finally, he gave up trying to contain his joy, and allowed hope to steep deep into him.

* * *

_**:.**_** Real World - Japan, Shinjuku  
Local Time: Unknown****  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 05:01 hrs AR**

"Uh guys... is it just me or is everyone looking at us?"

"No, Taichi, it's just you."

"Oh good... because I can't help but notice everyone's looking at us!"

"Calm down, Taichi. It is pretty normal... I think," Takato said.

The three of them had some troubles at first of how to hide Guilmon, but Takato finally settled it when he found a discarded cardboard box, the perfect disguise for Guilmon which he had used in the past... or rather not-so-perfect. The remaining In-Training Digimon (DemiVeemon, Koromon and Calumon) simply perched themselves on their respective partner's heads, with Calumon on Takato's and they set off for the nearest card shop. Takato reasoned that whenever ENIAC had sent them, it would likely still be in a time when Digimon would still be merchandise... of sorts. So, toy versions of the Digimon wouldn't attract so much attention. The only qualm that Takato had was that he looked a little... childish.

_Strange how when I am in a group that is fighting a legendary Dark God to save the world... I'm still able to walk in the streets as though nothing had happened._

Takato took a good look around. He recognised this area. He knew where to find a nearby card shop. He had been situated in front of the cardboard box that held Guilmon, while Taichi and Daisuke 'stood guard' at the sides. Daisuke and Taichi were simply following him and keeping silent, giving Takato the impression that he was leading them... which he was.

_But still, it's weird that I am actually leading Taichi and Daisuke..._

"You guys must look pretty weird," commented DemiVeemon from Daisuke's head a while after Takato's comment. Daisuke stiffened and tried to warn DemiVeemon about not talking and looking around. However, the little fella paid Daisuke no heed. "Three guys wearing goggles guarding a cardboard box that doesn't act like a cardboard box having strange stuffed animals on their heads walking down the streets in the middle of the day..." Finally, DemiVeemon took a deep breath. "I don't see how this can look normal."

"That must be the most he has ever said in one breath," Daisuke said with a slight tremble in his voice, with his eyes still darting around. But whether it was to make sure that no one had noticed DemiVeemon talking or whether to confirm DemiVeemon's words, Takato did not know.

Takato also suddenly wished that he could just duck in some hole. When DemiVeemon put it that way... _How did I think that this would work in the first place?!_

"Never mind, guys. I think we have a bigger problem on our hands... or our heads," Taichi said. Takato turned around to glance at Taichi only to see the latter watching him. Then, Takato realised that it was Calumon he was looking at. The white Digimon was bouncing up and down on his head, gawking at everything he could. Squeals were heard from girls saying how cute he was. Takato groaned and pulled Calumon into his arms, hoping to get the hyperactive Digimon to be less 'active'. Now, Takato mimicked Daisuke's actions, making the three of them look even more out of place in the busy street.

"No, I don't think Calumon can be considered a problem compared to another one..." Takato said, suddenly coming to a halt and causing the cardboard box to crash noisily onto him. The entire 'contingent' stopped as well to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Koromon asked in curiosity.

Takato swallowed and turned himself fully to face his friends. "We don't have any money..."

Daisuke's jaw simply dropped while Taichi stared at him blankly. "No money?..." Taichi asked for confirmation.

"No money..." Takato repeated in a monotone. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course they needed money for supplies! _Oh man... how are we going to go back and tell ENIAC that we didn't get anything because we had no money?_

"What's money, Takato?" Guilmon's muffled voice asked from inside the cardboard box.

* * *

_**:.**_** ENIAC World  
6 Days, 05:10 hrs AR**

The trio made their way to particular hexagonal platform that was situated a little further from the location of the 'village' of sorts. Ryo was already wondering who was this 'Jijimon'. As he did, his D-Power unexpectedly emitted a series of beeps and clicks. Ryo took it out only to find that a hologram of a Digimon had materialised from the screen. It showed an impossibly old Digimon that used a staff that had a paw on top. The strange thing was that the staff looked exactly like the one he was using. A single word showed at the bottom of the screen. He struggled to read it, trying to use the buried knowledge of how to read. Then, his brain clicked and he recognised the characters to form a single word: Jijimon. He let out a gasp.

"What?" Monodramon inquired, looking in on what Ryo was looking at.

"Of course! I remember now!" He held up the staff with a paw, an exact replica of the one in the hologram, which he was using as a makeshift walking stick. "Deramon said that a Jijimon had leant me his staff to help me..."

"Yes," Karatenmon said with a smile. "That is the same Jijimon that we are going to see."

All of a sudden, Jijimon was no longer a faceless Digimon that he didn't know. Even before he met the said Digimon, Jijimon was already helping him, even though it was something as small as lending his staff. But by the looks of it, this exceptionally old Digimon looked like he relied heavily on the staff to help him stand even. It must have been a great sacrifice. Ryo's admiration for the Digimon rose another level.

"Then I must not forget to thank him," Ryo said, looking at the staff in his hand. "And not to mention return this to him."

"No, you shouldn't," Karatenmon said. "He leant it to you until you can recover. I think it best for you to keep it for now first."

Ryo blinked, before a smile lit his face. "Well, I must still thank him then…" Then he grimly added, "And find out this cure."

"Yes… if there is one," Monodramon said doubtfully. It was clear that Monodramon thought that if there were a cure, ENIAC would surely have recommended it at once. So, chances were that a cure was unlikely.

But that was _not_ going to stop Ryo.

Soon, they reached the platform and Ryo studied the crystal tower carefully. _I would never know how they know which tower houses what._

"Well, then… what are we waiting for?"

With that, they walked into the light of the crystal. Ryo felt the disorientating sensation of being pulled apart and placed back together again, and after a routine check to make sure everything was in the right place, Ryo studied the area.

It clearly held the hexagonal property that all the rooms within the towers did, but was, as usual, bigger on the inside than the outside. A strange property, but convenient if one wanted to save space. However, what surprised Ryo was that the room was not connected to any other of the towers.

Seated right in front of him at one corner was Jijimon himself, looking exactly like how he looked like on the D-Power's hologram, only lacking his staff, which was currently in Ryo's possession. The white hair and beard had completely obstructed view of the Digimon's face. The attire that Jijimon wore were made of rags, looking more like a beggar than a wise Digimon.

Of course, looks could be deceiving.

"Good day, Jijimon," Karatenmon greeted.

Jijimon simply stared at thin air, neither acknowledging nor showing any sign that he had heard. Ryo got jumpy, needing to resist the urge to walk up and wave his hand in front of the old guy to make sure he wasn't dead. _Which is stupid really, because if he really is dead he would be merely floating data. _

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Jijimon finally answered. "Not good day at all, my feathery friend… or was it swordy friend? No matter, these are not good days at all."

A dark look clouded Karatenmon's face. "Indeed. These are dark days," he said. Then, his face lit up slightly. "I have brought you, Ryo Akiyama. He wants to know of-"

"Roy Ayakima?" Jijimon interrupted. "Who is that?"

"Ryo Akiyama," Karatenmon corrected. The latter then sent Ryo an apologetic look. Ryo shrugged. Karatenmon turned back to Jijimon.

"Ah… the Akiyama boy… or was it Roy? No matter, why do you seek an old geezer like me?"

Ryo blinked. "I… uh… just wanted to thank you for lending me your staff."

"Plank me?" Jijimon asked. "What kind of bad boy are you that you would plank an old geezer like myself?"

Ryo wanted to slap his forehead… and slap Jijimon as well. Of course, he didn't. "No, _thank_ you!!"

"Thank me?" Jijimon said, finally getting it correct. "What for?"

That urge to slap something was really, really great now. "For LENDING me your STAFF!!" Ryo shouted.

"No need to yell," Jijimon said, wincing slightly. "I can hear just fine."

Ryo allowed his shoulders to sag and rolled his eyes. _Sure you can…_ "Sorry."

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Jijimon tilted his head to the side. "What did you want to thank me for again?"

Ryo finally slapped his palm on his forehead. _I give up…_

_

* * *

_

**Alright guys. Sorry for the late chapter, but expect further updates to be... delayed.**

**Now, thanks to Kitsurumenokitsune, Matt Lans and jdogno1 for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys. I must not forget my Beta Reader Crazyeight. Thanks. **

**Well, now I have finally introduced Jijimon. A little... frustrating, isn't he?  
**


	26. A Bad Deed or a Good One?

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansion.

* * *

**Digimon Continuity**

_**Brave Tamer**_

**Chapter 26**

_A Bad Deed… or a Good One?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**:.**_** Real World – Japan, Shinjuku**

**Local Time: 2.10 p.m.  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 05:10 hrs AR**

Takato Matsuki took a deep breath, glancing nervously at his two friends outside the store.

Why… why me? He wondered again.

Right now, he was in the card shop, pockets empty. There was no way he could buy any of the cards there, the cards that they needed. However, Daisuke suggested the idea of 'borrowing' the cards instead.

* * *

"_Wouldn't that be stealing?" Takato asked. _

"_Well," Taichi pondered. "When you look at it that way… but when you think about how we are not doing this for our own gain and using it to save the world… well…"_

"_It is still stealing…" Takato groaned. _

"_Sorry, Takato," Daisuke said with a mischievous smile, one that Takato knew meant that the other gogglehead was about to pull something… and experience from watching the show was telling him he was _sure _that it would be something he wouldn't like. "It's the only way. Unless you can make money magically appear."_

"_Then why don't one of you guys do it?!" Takato knew that he would not be able to do such a thing. Years of building moral values with his parents meant that anything that was considered 'wrong' was… well, wrong for him. _

"_That's easy…" Koromon began, before halting in mid-sentence, clearly trying to find a good reason… _Or excuse…_ Takato thought darkly. _

"_Well, there's one thing," DemiVeemon said. "You _are_ the pro in the cards, so you know exactly what to 'borrow'." _

"_But it's still stealing!!" Takato exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "Come on, Guilmon, back me up here!"_

_The red reptile put a claw to his chin, deep in thought. "But Takato, I thought borrowing was perfectly fine…" _

_Takato could hear several sniggers as Takato's jaw dropped in horror and he quickly tried to reason with his partner. "_Guilmon_!!" Takato stressed Guilmon's name in his equivalent of getting irritated. He never truly could get irritated for some reason or another. "This is not borrowing. This is _stealing_."_

_Guilmon's features shifted into a frown. "But isn't this like how you would 'borrow' bread for me to eat?"_

_Takato groaned at Guilmon's apparent logic. However, the others chose to further add on. _

"_Besides," Koromon said. "I think I remember you saying that we were part of a show. That means that Taichi and Daisuke can't go in without being hogged like celebrities."_

_Takato's shoulders sagged when he realised that they were all for him stealing… and all against him. _

"_Hey! I want to do that!!" Daisuke exclaimed as he tried to rush forward and announce that he was a superstar, only to be knocked out by Taichi first._

"_Hello? Remember? We need to 'keep a low profile' here."_

"_Not really working…" DemiVeemon said as he tried as inconspicuously as possible to look at their surroundings. People were indeed staring at them._

_One kid, averaging about the age of five, walked up to them. "Hi… is it dress up like Tai and Davis day today?" _

"_What?" came the surprised response of Taichi and Daisuke. _

"_Uh yeah," Takato said with forced cheerfulness. _

"_Then where did you get those costumes?! They look so real!!" _

"_Uh… you can get it at your favourite Digmon store?" Takato replied with an unconvincing grin. _

"_Okay!! Thank you!!" The kid exclaimed, running back into the crowd. _

"_Okay… weird…" Daisuke muttered._

"_They must think that you're some kind of cosplayer… or something…" Takato told them. _

"_So come on, Takato," Taichi encouraged. "Let's do this and get out of here before we get _too_ famous." _

_Takato groaned yet again._

_

* * *

  
_

Much to his surprise earlier, the shopkeeper had apparently recognised him when he entered, waving and giving a friendly smile as he walked in, both his shoulders tense.

The only problem was… Takato did not recognise the shopkeeper.

It was infinitely eerie.

Now, his hands hovered over two decks of cards, cards that Takato believed would suit Taichi and Daisuke best. The shopkeeper had paid him no heed, apparently believing that he was the Takato that the former knew. If the shopkeeper _had_ paid attention to him, he would realise that Takato was acting very suspiciously… like someone who was about to shoplift.

Oh please forgive me, Mom, Dad, guilty conscience, whatever God that's up there. I'm only doing this to save the world…

With that, Takato snatched up the two decks and made a break for the door.

* * *

_**:.**_** ENIAC's World**

**6 Days, 05:15 hrs AR**

"Oh brother…finally."

"Old bladder… nanny?" the white haired Digimon shook his head in disappointment. "You must really learn some manners young man! You don't call old geezers names when you want help from them!"

Ryo Akiyama hung his head, then tilted it back as far as it could go. This was going nowhere. It was hard to even _make_ conversation with Jijimon. The eager enthusiasm that had filled him had long evaporated. What was left now was a weariness that seemed to fill his bones. His wounds, both his fresh and not-so-old ones, had began to ache, adding to his irritation.

And say nothing of his head as well.

This is going nowhere…

"No, Jijimon," Karatenmon said. "I think that your hearing may need some working on."

"My bearings need some porking on?" Jijimon looked at Karatenmon in horror. "Karatenmon! Now I see where those bad manners come from! You must have set a bad example to the poor young lad!" Jijimon gave Ryo a pat on the back that almost made him lose his balance.

Karatenmon sighed and rolled his eyes in an imitation of up to the ceiling, before closing them and rubbing them slightly. It amused Ryo slightly that even Karatenmon was losing his patience. Turning to Monodramon, Ryo could see that even the ever respectful Rookie was having trouble in resisting the urge to shake some sense into Jijimon… or something to make him hear better. The boy rested a hand on his partner, causing the latter to stop fidgeting and give him a small nod to say that he understood Ryo's silent message.

"Karatenmon," Ryo began, turning back to the Ultimate. "Isn't there any other way to find out about this 'cure' other than Jijimon?"

"Well…" Karatenmon considered. "None that I know of. Though I am quite certain that at least one of the other Digimon might have encountered the effects before, I still think that Jijimon is the best choice for these things." Ryo frowned. In contrast to his words, Karatenmon's tone said that he was not at all sure that there was someone else who might know.

"What are you two doing now?" Jijimon asked suspiciously. "Are you planning some evil prank behind my back or sharing some tips with each other on bad manners?"

"But…" Karatenmon closed his eyes and rubbed them again, looking as though he did not even hear Jijimon's words. Then, not bothering to answer Jijimon, Karatenmon about faced and left the room, leaving Ryo staring dumbly at the portal through which he disappeared.

"Uh… Ryo? What's Karatenmon doing?" Monodramon inquired. "Why did he leave us with… um…"

Ryo shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea…"

Jijimon, on the other hand, appeared to be frowning under his immense beard. "Now that's one disrespectful youngster."

But before either Monodramon or himself could comment on Jijimon's words, Karatenmon returned, holding in his hands a thick slab. Ryo didn't ask where Karatenmon had gone or why he was bring back a slab. He simply watched, deciding that answers would come, since waiting for answers was all he ever did anyway. Monodramon, however, decided that waiting for answers to come was not his style.

"Karatenmon? What's with the rock thingy?"

Jijimon, on the other hand, was studying the slab in Karatenmon's hands and Karatenmon himself with interest.

Smiling in his mysterious bird-like way, Karatenmon set the slab on the ground and drew his blades. A sharp intake of breath came from Monodramon while Ryo held his in mute horror. He watched as Karatenmon pointed his two swords toward the ground, looking for all the world like he was getting ready to attack. For a split second, despite knowing otherwise, Ryo thought that Karatenmon would leap at the defenceless Jijimon.

What Karatenmon did was far unexpected.

With a graceful frenzy, Karatenmon began slashing at the slab on the ground, using accurate and precise cuts on the slab to begin forming crude runes of a size roughly the width of two fingers. Both his swords were blurs as he moved them from left to right and vice versa, cutting the rock as he would an enemy. Ryo admitted that it took remarkable swordsmanship to judge the resistance of the rock and the amount of force needed to create such a small line, not to mention a series of them such that they formed a rune.

When Karatenmon finally sheathed his weapons, several sentences of the runes marked the surface of the slab. Gingerly, the bird warrior picked it up, as though worried that it would break when he did, and passed it to Jijimon, who took the piece with equal delicacy.

"Whoa…" Monodramon uttered, stunned. "I didn't know you could do that Karatenmon…"

The Ultimate gave Monodramon one of his bird-like smiles and gave Ryo a nod. With a start, Ryo smiled back in return, realising that Karatenmon had solved their problem.

* * *

_**:.**_** Real World – Japan, Shinjuku**

**Local Time: 2.14 p.m.  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 05:14 hrs AR**

"Um… Taichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about… you know… our situation?" Daisuke asked, while they were waiting for Takato to emerge from the card shop. "I mean, Digimon is supposed to be a big secret… but when you look around now, Digimon is everywhere. They even have cards out in stores for crying out loud!!"

"I… guess," Taichi replied hesitantly, giving it a moment's thought. He never really had the time to think it this way before. Truth to be told, he never even _thought_ about the possibility of Digimon in any world other than the Digital World, as every day in his adventures with the other Chosen required them to be alert (as much as they could) and to keep moving, finding a way home.

The latter meant that they had to first save the Digital World, which meant that Taichi spent most of his time wondering what kind of enemy required their aid and what it would take to defeat them. Etemon was one example, but according to Gennai, the monkey was only _one_ of those enemies.

Thus, the possibility of Digimon in the Human World was just too… out there. Taichi just couldn't visualise it.

Furthermore, all this about time travelling was enough for Taichi. He could barely get his head around _that_. It was all he could do to just follow the flow. He knew that Ryo, Takato and Daisuke needed his and Agumon's help.

Originally, the reason he had fought was to go home. That was his sole reason. But now… he wasn't so sure. He felt now a bond that linked him to the other Chosen and the three other time travellers. Even a bond to all those other unknown people who had the fortune (or misfortune) of having a Digimon partner and being involved in the affairs of the Digital World. It felt…_ wrong_ should he go home without giving them a hand.

But giving a hand was all he could do. Understanding the base reason for this whole fight in the first place was beyond him. Understanding anything short of the simple concept of 'defeat the enemy in front of you' was beyond him. It was all too much for him to accept without time. Time which they did not have as every second was filled with anxieties for the next day or questions or preparations for battle.

Thus, he had no answer for Daisuke's question.

"I don't know, Daisuke," Taichi admitted. "This whole thing is giving me headaches just to think about. But if you say so… I guess that maybe you're right. It is kinda weird." Taichi walked out of the alley in which they were waiting for Takato in, looking at the poster covering half of the card shop's display, advertising about some kind of Digimon Card competition and showing an Agumon in a battle stance in the background.

"Yeah… seeing myself _is_ weird," Koromon commented from Taichi's arms. "And they even got my nose wrong!!"

Guilmon's box popped out of the alley they were in, a single golden eye peeping through the hole in the box. "What? What is it?"

DemiVeemon jumped up from Daisuke's head to Taichi's for a better look, shaking his head at Guilmon. "No… it looks the same to me," the blue In-Training commented.

"I can't see anything!!" Guilmon pouted, though no one paid attention to the poor Rookie.

"You're not an Agumon, you wouldn't know," Koromon dismissed.

"Nor are you… at the moment anyway," DemiVeemon countered.

Koromon was about to retort when Takato came bursting out of the card shop, followed shortly a second later by a man, who was presumably the shop's owner.

"AH!!! HELP!!!"

"Takato!! Come back!!" The man exclaimed, already panting. "What are you doing?! Didn't your parents teach you not to steal?!"

* * *

"They did…" Takato muttered, head drooping.

But he still kept running, as though he could run from his guilty conscious, his first _intentional_ act of crime. He was always an accident waiting to happen. His parents had said it. His friends had said it. He knew it. He was always late, he was always forgetting to do his homework due to his Digimon obsession, he was always tripping and falling on everything.

The only true crime he actually did was 'stealing' bread from his parent's bakery. However, that was easily justified by the fact that he always used the previous day's bread. His parents never ever put on sale those bread, as they did not want complains of bad quality bread. It was always sent to the garbage eventually anyway. He might as well give it to Guilmon.

_Okay, except the occasional time I get a bit to broaden Guilmon's taste buds… seeing how he tastes dirt to do so…_

Still, the point was this was an outright _wrong_ thing to do. Shoplifting. It was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. It was so wrong he could not emphasise how wrong it was. It was wrong beyond all the wrongs that he had ever committed.

And his only 'excuse' was that he was doing so to save the world.

It was _some_ excuse.

Turning quickly, Takato entered an alley, skidding in and quickly regained his footing to keep on running. The shopkeeper was hot on his heels.

Too late, Takato realised his mistake. Dead ahead was a dead end. There was nowhere else to go.

However, Daisuke's voice quickly gave him an option. "Takato! Left!!"

Instinctively, Takato obeyed…

Only to meet the brick wall.

"Ow…"

The bend he was supposed to turn into was two steps away.

He had turned too early.

Ouch.

He clutched his nose, which he was surprised to find not bleeding, but hurting like someone put a white-hot poker to it. Stars filled his vision as he rolled onto his back, straining his eyes to find the shopkeeper skidding to a stop, panting.

"Takato…" the man breathed. "Why did you steal? Don't you know that I can report you to the police for this?" Finally, the man straightened, putting a concerned hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Takato nodded, not knowing what else to do in the face of the shopkeeper's unexpected kindness.

The man sighed. "It's not like you to steal, Takato. Did someone dare you to it?" the man asked, before continuing without awaiting his reply. "You should know better than to accept a dare such as this. Look at the trouble it got you into. You probably need to see a doctor for that nose now. And I'll be forced to call your parents to tell them about this. They are not going to be happy. But I'll try to lighten up on the stealing bit. That's the least-"

The rest of the shopkeeper's words were abruptly cut off when he slumped to the ground, Daisuke holding his D-Power in his hand.

Takato blinked.

"Uh… sorry," Daisuke apologised sheepishly. "I thought that you might be in a tad bit of trouble… and I had to figure out something before you got into further trouble."

"You knocked him out with your D-Power?" Takato asked in disbelief, deciding not to mention that the shopkeeper had been trying _not_ to get him into further trouble. It would only make Daisuke guilty for his actions, and in Takato's opinion one guilty party was enough.

Daisuke shrugged. "I couldn't find anything else… and the others were too slow," he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"You sure he's all right?" Takato proceeded to ask in worry.

Daisuke bent to check the man he had just knocked out with a blow to the head. "No worries… he's still breathing," Daisuke told him.

_Though he'll likely wake up with one heck of a headache…_ Takato thought.

"Yeah, I agree."

_Oops…_ the thought flashed through his mind in the realisation that he had said his thoughts aloud… again.

However, just as Takato was getting to his feet, Guilmon, rid of his box, pounced on him, pushing the breath out of his lungs in one whoosh.

"Takato!! Are you okay?!" the red saurian asked in worry, before adding, "Your nose looks a little funny."

"I'm okay, Guilmon," he barely got out, his lack of oxygen taking effect as his face was slowly turning purple. "But… get off me!!"

"Sorry," Guilmon said, obeying and stepping off.

"So, Takato, you got the things that we need?" Taichi asked, having two In-Trainings on his person slowing him down as he ran up to them.

Takato quickly got to his feet, giving the shopkeeper an apologetic glance before scratching his head. "Uh… yeah… kinda." He gave Taichi and Daisuke their plastic wrapped decks, which they unceremoniously ripped open, browsing through the cards. "Uh… about the stealing thing…"

Taichi looked up, sudden guilt clear on his features. "Well… I guess we had no choice about that…"

"But guys," Takato said uncomfortably. "I don't think I want to steal again…" However, he did not mention about how very guilty he was feeling at the moment at both stealing and the knocking out of the shopkeeper with a D-Power when he had been so kind.

"We won't," Taichi said with conviction. "We just need to get yen… somehow…"

"Well, we could take it from this guy's store…" Daisuke suggested. Takato and Taichi both glared at him, causing him to wither under their combined might. "Just a thought…"

"Not a very good one, Daisuke," DemiVeemon quipped as he jumped from Taichi's to Daisuke's head.

"I agree," Takato said, releasing a breath he did not know he had been holding due to the fear that Taichi would agree. Daisuke seemed a little… different from the one depicted in the show Takato had watched from young. He seemed more… reckless in real life, with less regard for moral values. _Though that may just be my imagination…_

"So… we go back now?"

Taichi nodded, taking charge. "Yeah, we got what we needed… there's nothing else left right?" The brown-haired boy looked around at them with an inquiring gaze.

"FOOD!!" All three Digimon immediately announced.

"Bread!!" Guilmon added. "With peanut butter!!"

A series of groans issued from their respective partners at how they could forget such an important thing.

"But we have no money…" Takato reminded. "And you guys promised stealing was out of the option."

"But how else are we going to get food enough to feed an army?" Daisuke asked. "Of Digimon that are bottomless pits?" He added as an afterthought.

The three stood in the alley in silence, alongside with a man who lay sprawled on the ground, forgotten, wondering how on earth were they going to solve their dilemma.

Fate, however, had other plans for them.

It began almost unnoticeably, but it did. The world began to twist ever so slightly. Solid concrete and steel _rippled_.

On the road, beyond the alley in which the three 'leaders' of their respective groups stood, the world was beginning to end.

* * *

**At last! **

**Ah well, I at least am able to set up the beginnings of an idea I had in mind for quite a while... and I really mean the end of the world is coming when I said the end of the world is coming...**

**And let me just thank Crazyeight for beta reading and reviewing as well as the anonymous reviewer who managed to correct my grammar mistakes. Thanks a whole lot!**

**Well, review!!  
**


	27. Hole In Time

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 27

_Hole In Time_

_

* * *

_

_**:.**_** ENIAC's World – Inside a Tower**

**6 Days, 07:15 hrs AR**

"Well, at least he did it..." Ryo said, sighing. "But what's the point when I can't _read_ this thing!"

Ryo and Monodramon were inside an undeveloped and uninhabited tower, surrounded by stales filled with tiny symbols on both sides. The sheer number of slates filling the room's floor , despite not being all that many, was enough to make Ryo groan. And that groan was justified, given that he had just exhausted himself in even _getting_ the slates into this tower's room from Jijimon's in the first place.

Karatenmon had succeeded in getting Jijimon's help, and avoiding all the troubles of having to be heard even though the simple method of communication known as: Writing.

Or rather, scribing.

Still, rather than go through another worse-than-hell-itself session with Jijimon, Karatenmon had thoughtfully requested Jijimon scribe everything he knew of memory recovery down onto slates, on the reasoning that they probably had to refer to it later and did not want to trouble Jijimon again.

Ryo was eternally grateful for that.

But the entire point in the first place was null and void when he couldn't even _understand_ a single thing on the slates. What was the point of having all the information in the world when you can't read a single word of it?

Fortunately, he had Monodramon by his side... though Ryo was unsure how fortunate.

"Pass it over, Ryo," Monodramon said in resignation. "Let me read it."

Muttering under his breath, Ryo handed the slate he had in his hand at the moment over to Monodramon.

Monodramon took a deep breath and then he began.

"_There is not much information regarding memory loss. In File Island, t-"_

"File Island?" Ryo interrupted.

Monodramon looked slightly irritated but shrugged. "Don't know. Probably only Jijimon knows... can I carry on?"

Ryo nodded, though he kept the name in mind to ask Karatenmon next time.

Monodramon took another deep breath before continuing. _"In File Island, the only cases I recall about memory loss are regarding those that had eaten a special mushroom that completely removed their memories. There were a few that had only lost part of their memories eating the mushrooms, but the parts that were lost were never recovered."_

Ryo's frown deepened. "Does that mean that there is no hope after all?"

Monodramon shook his head. "Wait, Ryo," Monodramon said, and to Ryo's surprise, there was an excitement in his tone that was not present before. "Listen to this."

"_However, there are those that have lost their memories completely who have gone on quests in attempts to find a cure. A cure was indeed found, though only one out of ten Digimon ever recovered with all his memories intact after consuming the cure." _

"Only one out of ten?" Ryo asked, downcast.

Monodramon's tone had lost its excitement. "Yeah... and it gets worse, Ryo."

Ryo felt like he did not want to hear anymore, but forced himself to tell Monodramon to continue. Monodramon flipped the slate around to read the symbols on the other side, given that he had finished with the current 'page'.

"_The cure had worked on some Digimon, but on other Digimon, it had disastrous effects. Digimon who have consumed the cure had sometimes ended up erasing all of their current memory data, as though they had consumed another of the mushrooms. Worse still, there were those amongst those Digimon whose memory storage data was so badly damaged that their maximum memory capacity was only a day, some even shorter."_

"So... it works on some but doesn't work on others?" Ryo asked.

Monodramon nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

Monodramon had read to the end of the other side of the slate, and thus put down that slate, beginning to search for the next one to continue. Without further prompting, Monodramon picked up the next one and carried on.

"_However, those that have recovered their memories have recovered not just their memories in their current lives, but plenty of memories from their previous lives as well. Some of the Digimon have also been so overloaded with the memory recovery that they needed outside intervention to keep their data together and restore order to their data. Some of the Digimon had managed to sustain themselves despite the overwhelming memories, but have remembered long forgotten grudges and have sometimes left File Island in search for their enemies of their past lives." _

"Past lives? Digimon have more than one life?" Ryo asked in curiosity upon Monodramon's completion of the current slate. Monodramon glared at him in irritating, causing Ryo to sink back. "Sorry... I'll just wait till you're finished..." he said meekly.

Monodramon's gaze softened and he shook his head in wonder, looking rather amusing as his little head tilted from left to right. "You know, it is times like these when I wonder if you're truly the Ryo Akiyama that we are looking for..." Monodramon wondered aloud, before realising what he said and quickly making amendments. "But, uh, your battle skills sure... uh... I mean, I can see you're really Ryo through your battle skills. Uh..."

Ryo smiled, though it did not reflect his doubts inside. "Don't worry about it, Monodramon. Just carry on..."

However, the damage had been done. Monodramon had, however unintentionally, voiced out the largest doubt in Ryo's heart. Was he even truly Ryo Akiyama? There was no proof of that save for the world of ENIAC and his scattered memories, have of which he could hardly make the head or tail of. Could he _not_ be the Ryo Akiyama that ENIAC sought? What if it was all wrong? What if ENIAC had truly gotten the wrong person? What would happen to him then?

Ryo forced his thoughts from that line of thought with effort, trying his best to push that doubt back into the depths of his mind once more. However, once surfaced, it was a like a inflatable boat coming to life. Now that it had surfaced, there was no way it was going back down again anytime soon. How Ryo wished he could deflate that doubt the way one could deflate a boat with a prick.

Ryo once again forced himself back to reality and tried not to think of it, focusing on Monodramon's words instead as the latter picked up another slate.

"_Yet, there are those who have gone by without the cure and have somehow recovered their memories. It is unknown how this had been done. It is possible that the effects of the mushroom had worn off with time, or that exposure to a powerful presence from the Digimon's past was the catalyst to their return. However, there is still the fact that there are Digimon who have never recovered from the memory loss, going on with their lives this way. Even on their death bed, the lost memories remained lost." _

"So... there are other ways other than this risky 'cure' to recover my memories, huh?" Ryo asked, more to himself than to Monodramon. He felt relieved at that. But almost immediately, that relief was once again replaced by doubt. Jijimon said in the slate that there were those who recovered their memories after a while, with perhaps either the memory effect wearing off or someone they knew bringing back all the memories somehow, like the key that opens the door.

But he did not know how he had lost his memories. He sincerely doubted it was through some mushroom. Furthermore, he did not know anyone who knew him, or was in the life that he had before he had awakened with Monodramon there.

Ryo rubbed his head, massaging it as he tried to solve this complicated dilemma involving his memories.

"It seems that way..." Monodramon muttered, having seeming come to the end of that 'page' of the slate and flipping it over to find a rough sketch of how the 'cure' was supposed to look like and its location.

Ryo took a close look at the crude drawing. It vaguely resembled a flower, with petals and all. There were markings around the drawing as well. Ryo glanced at Monodramon.

With a nod, Monodramon read the inscriptions. "Well, it says here that it is impossible to grow the flower which this cure comes from in File Island for unknown reason. Only way to obtain is to find wild ones..."

"If the only way is to find them," Ryo interrupted. "Then how did they cure so many to have so many observations?"

Monodramon shrugged again, though Ryo could sense the Rookie was reaching the limits of his patience. Ryo felt apologetic, but he waited for Monodramon's views on the subject first.

"I really don't know, Ryo," Monodramon finally said in an exasperated tone. "Maybe the Digimon that found it found a whole bunch or a whole forest of it and brought it back to File Island or something?"

"Sorry," Ryo said, shrinking back. "Didn't mean to get you mad, Monodramon."

Monodramon sighed. "It's all right, Ryo. I understand how frustrating it is for you not to know things that you ought to know too..."

_Yeah._ Ryo silently agreed. _I can't even be sure of my own legacy... am I the Ryo that everyone really seeks? _

He quickly pushed the thought away again. If he was, then he was. If he wasn't...

"Thanks for understanding, Monodramon," Ryo said, smiling a smile that he did not feel. "Do you think perhaps we can ask ENIAC to bring us to this File Island for me to try and find this cure?"

Monodramon stared at him for a moment in silence. Ryo fidgeted under Monodramon's intense gaze, the tension in the room escalating to the point of suffocation before Monodramon finally exploded.

"Are you CRAZY?! Didn't you hear what happened to all those other Digimon?! I'm sure that Jijimon stated all those in the slates to tell us NOT to go looking for the cure! Otherwise, he'll probably just point the way!" Monodramon huffed, out of breath.

Ryo took this lull to quickly counter. "Come on, Monodramon. He wouldn't have told us where to find it and how it looks like if he didn't want us to try. Besides, aren't my memories worth the risk? If there is a way to restore my memories out there, I'm willing to try it."

"No!" Monodramon exclaimed, looking flustered. His knees were shaking visibly. "This 'cure' was only meant for the mushroom. Who knows what kind of effects it might have on you?! Your entire memory so far might be wiped again! You might forget _everything_ all over again! And... and..." Monodramon bit his upper lip, trying to find more arguments.

"Monodramon..." Ryo said in a soft but determined tone, getting to his feet. "I have to try. I'm going whether or not you are coming with me. I _hate_ this, Monodramon. I hate having only fragments of my memories. I hate not knowing who I am, or who my family is, or who my friends are..."

"Aren't I and Karatenmon and the others your friends?" Monodramon whispered softly, his head seemingly shrinking into his shoulders.

Ryo's expression softened as he walked over and patted Monodramon on the head. "Of course you are," he said, smiling a genuine smile. "But I want to know my past friends too... I want to _remember_. And now, there is a chance right in front of me. How can I not take it?"

Monodramon took a deep breath and sighed. Ryo looked down on the little Digimon, awaiting his partner's decision.

"All right..." Monodramon said reluctantly. "I guess... we have to give it a shot."

Ryo resisted the urge to jump up in elation.

* * *

_**:.**_** Real World – Japan, Shinjuku**

**Local Time: 2.47 p.m.  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 05:47 hrs AR**

They were still considering their options when an ear-piercing scream was heard from the streets. All three Goggleheads rushed to the alley entrance, where they could see swarms of people making a mad dash away from one particular place.

"You know..." Takato said. "Usually, when this happens, a Bioemerge is occurring..."

"Bioemerge?" Taichi and Daisuke asked at the same time. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. _What is that?_

Takato nodded nervously, facing the direction which the crowds were gushing from. "That is when a Digimon enters the Real World, attacking everything it sees. We... have to stop it..."

"Stop it, like return it to the Digital World?" Daisuke asked, almost amused.

"Easy! This should be a piece of cake, Daisuke!" DemiVeemon said, bouncing in anticipation on Daisuke's head.

Daisuke noticed that Taichi just looked on, slightly lost as to where this conversation was going.

"Uh, one problem guys," Agumon said. "We don't have a way to send them back to the Digital World..."

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "It's not like we have a D3 to open a Digital Portal or something..." Then Takato spaced out for a moment as he recalled the person standing beside him to be Daisuke Motomiya... who of course would have a D3...

"Uh, hello, I have one," Daisuke said as though in answer to his thoughts, grinning triumphantly and pulling out his Digivice...

Which turned out to be a D-Power.

Everyone stared at Daisuke for a tense moment.

"Uh... oops?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot that Daisuke had a D3..." Takato said suddenly, not thinking before he spoke, as usual. "... And I forgot that he no longer had it..." The spotlight was then turned to Takato, who blinked at the sudden attention and gulped.

"Hey, it's not like I can remember everything with everything else going on, right?" he said defensively, holding his hands up palms forward.

"Yeah, Daisuke, you too forgot that you no longer had your D3," DemiVeemon said, trying to keep an indifferent expression but failing completely. He looked like he was going to burst if he held his laughter back anymore.

Another scream then snapped the three out of a rather awkward and stupid moment.

"Come on guys," Taichi said, putting his chest out and taking charge. "Whether or not we can send whatever Digimon that is in our world back to the Digital World, we have to stop them if it is someone like Etemon."

Takato nodded, feeling the confidence Taichi was emitting flow into him. "Yeah, we have no choice."

The three stood there in silence for a moment. Takato once again felt awe that he was standing alongside two legends, legends that had done so much and will do so much more. He could hardly believe yet again that he was here, time travelling and doing all kinds of things that only those in television shows did. Granted, having a Digimon was already out of the ordinary... but this made it even more so.

"Then let's go!"

With that, they charged out of the alley and into the crowded streets, where people were trampling over each other (sometimes literally) in a panic to get out of the area, all screaming at the top of their lungs. To Takato, it felt like a warzone, save for the lack of bullets and explosions-

BOOM!!

A violent explosion shook the earth, causing Takato to lose his balance and had to hold on to his partner to keep from falling. _Oops, scratch that. Explosions are aplenty. _He corrected mentally.

"Come on, Daisuke! It's that way!" DemiVeemon exclaimed as he pointed at the direction of the explosion, which was the exactly where the people were running from.

"I know that, DemiVeemon!" Daisuke said irritably as he took off at a run.

Taichi soon followed, with Koromon in his arms and then Takato and Guilmon. They pushed against the onslaught of people, with Takato hurling apologies as they shoved people to make way and were shoved in return, while the others simply pushed through.

Finally, they cleared the crowds and reached a deserted street where there were abandoned cars on the jammed roads, shops which had their windows smashed and all kinds of items that littered the walkway. Takato felt a chill at seeing the usually lively street so empty and barren. It were as though someone had Not even with a Digital Field present would people vacate the area so quickly.

And speaking of which...

"Where's the Digital Field?" Takato asked, looking around at the street. There were a few cars that were squashed into each other that caught his eye, their charred remains making Takato wonder whether their drivers and passengers had made it out. He did not really want to find out.

_I guess that was where the explosion came from. _He concluded.

"Sorry for asking, Takato, but what's a Digital Field?" Taichi asked, scratching his head as he surveyed the barren area.

"Well, a Digital Field is... uh, something like a fog. I don't know what goes on in it exactly," Takato explained. "But I think a Digimon needs to come to our world. They almost always do."

"Almost always?" Daisuke repeated, frowning. "What if they don't?"

"Well, I have never seen a Digimon who had come to our world without it..." Takato said, though he was sure he didn't sound very confident, as emphasised by how Daisuke's frown deepened.

"Yeah, Takato, I don't smell anything either, not even food," Guilmon said. Takato started as he realised that Guilmon hadn't gone feral like he usually would during a Bioemerge. Furthermore, his D-Power hadn't detected anything, and it would usually be as accurate as Guilmon himself, or vice versa.

Though the thought occurred to him, he immediately rejected the idea that it was just another normal accident in Japan as he doubted that whole streets would be abandoned like this in such a case. Not even the earthquakes that Japan sometimes experienced would cause _that_.

_Then what...?_

"Over there!" Koromon shouted, using his 'ears' to pull himself onto Taichi's hair to get a better view. "I see something!"

Takato and the others made their way carefully towards the direction that Koromon indicated, though they did so hastily as well. Still, the silence disturbed Takato. It could not be a Digimon causing havoc. After all, _that_ would be pretty noisy.

When Takato set eyes at last on what Koromon had seen, his mind was blank. There was no way that it was possible, and yet, there it was, in front of him. Looking into it, there was but an endless darkness, deeper than a bottomless pit, darker than any shadow or night. It swirled around lazily, looking like a small whirlpool with a core of darkness. Takato was reminded of the whirlpool of darkness from an episode in Digimon Adventure 02. It was similar, though much much smaller... and far deadlier. It was sucking everything into it. As it slowly expanded, whole cars, buildings, and even light itself was drawn into it, acting much like a giant vacuum cleaner. Takato was grateful that they were a distance away from it, but as it expanded, the cars in front of them begun to soar towards the void, sucked in.

It was a black hole.

This was worse than any Digimon attack in the entire history of the world. If it continued to expand, Takato knew without a doubt that the entire of Earth itself would be consumed.

* * *

**Whoa, now that I look at it, it _has_ been a long while since I last updated. Three months. The longest... ever. But, well, life takes precedence over hobbies. I had to, after all, study for my final years, which put a real damper on my inspiration. The only reason why I was able to complete and publish this was due to a lull with a temporary break, allowing me to relax a while and finally get to finishing up. Still, expect even longer updates, given how I still have to study for the 'most important examinations of my life' (literally, they determine my future career). **

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chow.  
**


	28. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 28

_Surprise!_

* * *

_**:.**_** Real World – Japan, Shinjuku**

**Local Time: 3.11 p.m.  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 06:11 hrs AR**

"What are we going to do, guys?" Koromon asked meekly. "I don't know how to fight a black hole."

"Me neither..." DemiVeemon added.

"Well, we need to come up with a plan guys! I mean, we can't let that thing just keep on sucking things up, can we?" Daisuke said.

"Right, but what?" Takato asked.

"I say we try attacking it," Taichi said, apparently taking the head-on approach that he was used to. No one could think of anything else anyway, so the plan was quickly agreed on. Particularly when they saw how the black hole had widened considerably in the time that they took to argue the plan, to the point where whole buildings had already disappeared into the void.

"Alright, Digivolution time, guys!!" Taichi announced, and he was about to thrust his Digivice into the air when Takato halted him.

"Wait," Takato said, walking over to Taichi and Daisuke and taking out an Evolution Plug-In E each from their respective decks. Takato felt another pang of guilt pelt him as he did, but he forced it to the back of his mind with an effort of will. Now was not the time for such things. "Okay, you need to swipe this card through your D-Powers before you can Digivolve."

Both of the goggleheads frowned. "This is inconvenient," Daisuke noted, annoyed at the extra step needed.

"But all right," Taichi added, conceding.

"Okay then. Digi-Modify!!" Takato announced, swiping his own card through the slot. "Evolution Plug-In E!! Activate!!"

Both Taichi and Daisuke did the same, calling out and swiping their cards. All three D-Powers beeped a response and block letters typed out on their respective screens.

D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"Koromon!..."

"DemiVeemon!..."

"Guilmon!..."

"DIGIVOLVE!!..."

Koromon leapt from Taichi's head and his small form was warped into an orange sphere, which expanded and burst to reveal Agumon. Then, Agumon's form was warped into the orange sphere once again and the sphere enlarged and burst to release the muscular form of...

"Greymon!!!"

Guilmon went through similar stages as well, announcing his name as well when his Champion form burst through the sphere.

"Growlmon!!!"

However, DemiVeemon was different. He only went through one stage, before settling on:

"Veemon!!"

"Uh, Dav- I mean, Daisuke," Takato said, catching himself before calling Daisuke's _other_ name. "Why didn't you evolve Veemon fully to Champion?"

Daisuke blinked at Takato. "Well...uh... I don't know how to," Daisuke admitted reluctantly. "I only ever used the Digimentals..."

A lightbulb flickered in Takato's mind and he understood. Daisuke was 'extracted' with before he got to that stage. And that was a problem.

"Then, aren't you going to use the... Digimentals, is it?" Taichi asked, looking at Daisuke for a brief moment.

"Right," Daisuke nodded, taking out his D-Terminal. However, Takato abruptly noticed a fatal flaw with this. The D-Power was a completely different Digivice to the D3. Takato did not know if it would also release the Digimentals from the D-Terminal the way the D3 did. Maybe, like Digivolution, the D-Power needed a card to do so. Takato was just about to point his out when Daisuke announced, "Friendship! Digimental UP!!"

Much to Takato's surprise, the D-Power actually beeped to Daisuke's command and shot a beam from its screen to release the aforementioned Digimental from the D-Terminal. The Digimental proceeded to fuse with Veemon, and from their union, a dragon on all fours with a lightning shaped horn appeared, proudly announcing his own name.

"Raidramon!!"

Takato vaguely wondered why it worked, when the D-Power's effects (other than those built in, like the tracker) needed to be activated by a card. However, Takato chose to shrug the question off. There was little point in knowing the answer anyway, even if there was someone to provide it. The digivices were more of a mystery every day, but, still, as long as he knew how to work the basic functions necessary, Takato believed it was enough.

"Okay guys, attack that black hole!!" Taichi proceeded to command, oblivious to Takato's thougths. However, another seed of doubt had planted itself within Takato then, and he did not think that the attacks would work. After all, when you think about it, if a black hole absorbed _everything_, what's to say that it would not absorb the attacks as well?

However, the digimon attacked the black hole with their individual attacks regardless.

"Mega Flame!!"

"Lightning Blade!!"

"Pyro Blaster!!"

Both Greymon and Growlmon fired off giant fireballs and Raidramon followed up with a lightning blast, all aiming at the black hole. Even though Takato already knew deep down what was going to happen, he still watched anyway, hoping beyond hope that he was mistaken, that his fears were unfounded.

His hopes were for naught, for the black hole absorbed the stream of attacks effortlessly, with no visible effect on the black hole itself. If anything, it simply grew larger, as it continually sucked up the world molecule by molecule, car by car, and building by building.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked, horror in his tone.

Takato clenched his fists as Taichi's head drooped as well. There was nothing that they could do to halt the black hole! Even as the three boys sunk in their helplessness, the digimon continued to throw fruitless attacks at the black hole. Takato knew it was their own way of dealing with their own helplessness. They just had to do _something_.

"Come on guys!" Taichi's head sprung up again, unwilling to be kept down regardless of the helplessness of the situation. "Think! We don't have Koushiro here, so we must try to figure this out on our own! Come on!"

Daisuke nodded, though Takato did not respond. Takato thought carefully, surveying the black hole.

"Well, I guess we must first figure out what is causing it?" Takato said meekly, in a small uncertain voice.

Taichi nodded. "Well, do you think that it is a digimon?"

Takato shook his head in response. "No, I don't think so. I mean, if it was, my- I mean, our D-Powers would have detected it and Guilmon- I mean Growlmon would have smelled the digimon," Takato stammered. Keeping up a conversation with the _actual_ Chosen of Courage was still slightly unnerving for Takato.

Taichi put a finger to his chin, folding his arms. "If it is not a digimon, then what is it?"

Daisuke shook his head and shrugged in response.

In the meantime, Takato noticed that Growlmon had stopped attacking the black hole and currently had his nose in the air.

"Do you smell something, boy?"

Growlmon's snout pointed down the street behind them and his eyes flared momentarily. "I smell digimon," Growlmon growled, turning his body to face them. Or rather, behind them.

Takato knew to rely on his partner's nose more than his own Digivice, so he did not question why his Digivice did not indicate as such, just followed Growlmon's gaze. The others followed suit, turning to face the same direction.

Abruptly, something flashed in Takato's peripheral vision and he spun around, only to see a brief glimpse of yellow and white before it flew over his head.

"Touhakken!!"

A slim, feminine figure suddenly materialised and executed a brutal punch to an unsuspecting Raidramon, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his face. Then, the figure stepped on Raidramon's head and propelled to Greymon's head, following up with a sharp uppercut that snapped Greymon's head back, causing him to lose his balance and crash onto his back.

"What the?!" Taichi gasped.

There was no time for anything else, for the figure backflipped towards Growlmon next. Growlmon raised his arm to block any attack that would come, but the figure landed on his arm instead, perching effortlessly like a bird on a branch. It was then that Takato had managed at last to get a good look at the figure.

The figure was furred and was a bright yellow in colour, with the belly portion a contrasting white. She appeared to be modelled after a fox, though she stood on two legs rather than four. Her face was sharp and angular, betraying no emotion whatsoever and giving off an aura of invincibility. Her piercing blue eyes also intimidated Takato slightly, even though he had faced bigger and far scarier digimon before.

Growlmon himself was so surprised at the figure that he just stared at her. Through that, Takato's D-Power beeped as it brought up its data base and cross referenced it to give him information about this new digimon.

However, Takato already knew this digimon's species. Without even glancing at his D-Power, Takato recalled this digimon's stats from memory.

_Renamon. Data attribute. Rookie level. Attacks are __Koyosetsu,__Touhakken and the special 'teleportation' ability of __Kohenkyo._

"You know what this digimon is?" Daisuke asked in surprise, glancing at him while watching Raidramon get to his feet. Takato blinked vaguely before nodding, as he did not know he was speaking out loud.

One did not become a hardcore digimon fan (as he was dubbed by his fellow peers) for no reason, after all.

Unknown to them, there were more surprises in stall.

"Takato! Get those people out of here!" The Renamon called, before leaping at the raising Raidramon again.

Any reaction to the digimon knowing his name was never to be discovered as another voice called out from behind them.

"Great! What magic does Gogglehead use to get to the digimon first all the time?" A frustrated voice grumbled. Takato glanced back to find that it was a violet-eyed and very pretty red-head, whose red hair was tied up into a fancy ponytail.

"You got to give him credit for it. He has Guilmon on his side," another, more cocky and sarcastic voice said. Takato glanced behind the girl to find a blue-haired Chinese boy with a long-eared rabbit-like toy hanging to the top of his head. However, upon closer look, Takato realised with a start that its mouth was moving and the entire 'toy' itself was actually a digimon.

A Terriermon, to be specific.

The Chinese boy smiled at Takato and nodded, before turning to face Greymon and Raidramon and make a beeline for the two.

Taichi and Daisuke turned to him and gave him questioning looks. The only reaction Takato could muster was a shake of his head. He did not know how else to react to this sudden appearance of more Tamers. Or how they seemed to know him. Or how they seemed to be attacking his friends.

"Touhakken!!"

Speaking of which, the Renamon had sprung from Growlmon's arm, her limps glowing with a ghostly, nearly transparent blue fire, and dove straight at Raidramon, her fist pulled back in preparation for a blow. This time, however, Raidramon was ready for her. He sidestepped away from her intended vector and she landed beside him, turning to continue the chase. Raidramon, on the other hand, was already attacking, his horn charged with sparkling blue lightning.

"Blue Thunder!!"

The Renamon took the hit in her chest with a startled 'oof', as Raidramon's attack knocked the air out of her digital lungs. The girl cried the Renamon's name and Takato noticed a blue rimmed D-Power and a card in her hands, which she proceeded to use on what Takato suspected to be her partner.

"Digi-Modify!" she announced as she swiped the card through the slot with an ease that could only come with practice. "High Speed Plug-In B! Activate!!"

The Renamon backflipped and landed on her feet, before springing at Raidramon once again with her _Touhakken_ attack.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Daisuke cried, upon seeing the Tamer and digimon continue with their attack on Raidramon.

The girl did not even spare Daisuke a glance, responding while keeping her attention fully on the battle at hand. "Gogglehead! Get those kids out of here!"

Takato shook his head in response, both at the fact that she actually used his name as though she knew him even though he had no idea who she was and the fact that it was _she_ who needed to get out of there. Didn't those new Tamers notice the black hole? Why are they attacking his friends?

"Hey! You are a kid yourself!!" Daisuke exclaimed in response.

The Terriermon on the Chinese boy's head sighed. "My, my," he said, his voice laden with sarcasm. "Kids these days are so reckless."

"Terriermon," the Chinese boy groaned. "Not the time."

The Terriermon gave a barely discernable nod. "Right, right. Okay then, let's show these guys who's boss!!"

The Chinese boy nodded, drawing a card from his pocket. Takato noticed that the Chinese boy too had a D-Power himself, though this one was green.

"Digi-Modify! Evolution Plug-In E! Activate!!"

The Terriermon leapt from his head, warping into a sphere for a brief moment before bursting to reveal a bulky humanoid rabbit, armed with two gattling guns for hands, who proceeded to release his attack at Greymon, who had risen to his feet.

"Gattling Arm!!"

Bullets fired from the digimon's arm, pelting the ground with holes before Greymon with holes and slowly ascending to hit his body, causing Greymon to groan in pain and back away. Mentally, Takato recalled the digimon's stats.

_Gargomon. Vaccine attribute. Champion level. Attacks are Gattling Arm and Dum-dum Upper._

Meanwhile, the Gargomon let out a laugh. While the laugh did not have any real mirth in it, it made Takato mad for some reason. "Haha! Who would have thought today we would be fighting against a _Greymon_ and a _Raidramon_? No wonder Takato is reluctant to fight!"

The Chinese boy chuckled. "Well, Takato is Takato," he replied, as if that were all the answer necessary.

Then, Takato noticed Taichi marching up to the Chinese boy, proceeding to shove the boy away.

"Stop that!!" Taichi demanded. Takato could see he was barely holding his anger at his digimon being attacked at check.

Surprised by the sudden hostility, the Chinese boy took a moment to recover his wits and get to his feet. "What are you talking about? You have to get out of here!" the Chinese boy said. "It is dangerous!!"

"Dangerous?!" Taichi exclaimed, as though the concept never occurred to him. The Chinese boy nodded in response, as though relieved that Taichi got the concept. But, Taichi continued, "Dangerous?! _Dangerous?!!_"

Taichi's volume and anger kept growing with each word.

"What do you mean it is _dangerous_?!!" Taichi exclaimed, as though he could not believe his ears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this! Gargomon! Attack!!" the Chinese boy said, turning back to his apparent partner. This was exactly what caused Taichi's short temper to snap.

"GREYMON!! Teach that bunny a lesson!!"

The Chinese boy was taken aback by Taichi's outburst. And, his jaw dropped even further when Greymon replied.

"Gladly! Mega Flame!!" A fireball erupted from Greymon's mouth and hit the Gargomon right in his face, flipping him to the ground and causing the torrent of bullets to cease.

"Wha-" The Chinese boy only barely begun, before Takato watched as his eyes focused on Taichi's face and attire, actually looking at Taichi for the first time that day, before letting out a horrified gasp and backing away, his face pale.

Takato could read the '_No way_' all over his face.

Then, Daisuke responded similarly, following in the footsteps of his mentor blindly in the chaos. "Raidramon! Hold nothing back!! Defeat that fox digimon!!"

All Takato could do was watch the chaos that followed.

Deep down, he knew that this was wrong, that they should all be working together on the black hole that was, even then, sucking up parts of the city as they battled it out. They were all Tamers for crying out loud! They shouldn't be fighting each other!! Why were they fighting each other?! This did not make any sense!!

He wanted to cry for them to stop. He wanted to yell at them, he wanted to jump between them. He seemed to be the only one seeing this logically. However, his courage had deserted him, and so had his ability to move. All he could do was watch as slowly, things escalated.

_You cannot do anything,_ his doubts muttered in the darkest depths of his mind. _Anything that you do will be pointless. You are all going to die because you cannot do anything. There is no hope. There is no point. _

Takato gulped, watching the scene before him unfold.

Then, he noticed that the black hole was enlarging awfully close to where the Renamon and Raidramon were locked deep in combat, and where Daisuke and the girl were standing. Neither of the Tamers saw the void's approach as it was blocked from view by a car.

"Please... stop..." Takato muttered. Heedless of him, Daisuke and the girl continued an ongoing argument.

They had to stop.

They just had to stop.

Takato did not know what motivated him to do it. In fact, he did not know he was going to do it until he did it. Perhaps it was a sudden surge of courage that allowed him to overcome his doubts. Perhaps it was desperation. Perhaps he just could not stand by doing nothing and watching the black hole suck up his friend and the unknown girl.

"JUST STOP!!!"

At the same time, Takato flung himself at them and dragged them aside, watching as the void sucked in the car that they had been standing next to just moments ago. Had he not pulled them away, they would have followed.

However, now, his body betrayed him and could no longer move. Even when he mentally screamed at it with all his might, all he could do was watch the edge of the black hole seep closer and closer.

He began to feel a force tugging at him.

* * *

**I must admit, I had initially wanted to just focus on Aftermath and Mystery. However, writer's blocks are a pain, and the fact that I am not managing time well enough as it is. Life is so stressful these days that I find it hard to just sit down and actually write anymore. Still, I guess it has been a while since I updated this fic, or any fic, for that matter. Truth be told, it was because I was just rereading a random chapter in this fic (one of the battles) and marvelling at it, and that motivated me to write again. Despite the fact that I still think that I need to seriously redo this whole fic, maybe it is best that I just finish it first, for starters. **

**Ah well, I'm rambling. So, sorry to everyone. And don't worry guys, if you are thinking it, I'm not dead yet. Just really, really busy. **

**On a sidenote, I would like to thank Crazyeight for beta reading this chapter and managing to spot my usage of slang and provide me with a heads-up. I tried my best to do what I could correcting the personality error you pointed out, making him 'snap' first. I hope that is sufficient!**

**Oh, and I guess you are quite about to get Rika's reaction to seeing three Goggleheads. Soon. :P**

**Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	29. A Step Into The Void

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the game, original storyline or the script. I do however, own the newly edited plot and the expansions.

* * *

_**Digimon Continuity**_

**Brave Tamer**

Chapter 29

_A Step Into The Void_

* * *

_**:. **_**Real World – Japan, Shinjuku **

**Local Time: 3.11 p.m.  
Ryo's Time: 6 Days, 06:35 hrs AR**

"Raidramon! Hold nothing back! Defeat that fox digimon!"

Raidramon, who was being pounded by the Renamon's exceedingly fast barrage of fists, gladly responded by opening his jaws wide and catching one of the Renamon's fists within, clamping down hard. The Renamon let out a grunt of pain, but before she could do more, Raidramon executed his own counterattack.

"Electric Bite!"

Electricity coursed through Raidramon's mouth and teeth to brutally electrocute the Renamon, causing her body to spasm horridly, her back arching and her limbs twitching madly.

"Renamon!" the red-haired girl cried.

"Had enough?" Daisuke smirked as he taunted her. _That'll show her for attacking Raidramon. Now, maybe we can at last-_

His thoughts were cut off when he saw an even more chilling smirk from the girl in return, one that he was sure made his look like a cheap rip-off compared to hers. A bad feeling made itself known in his gut. Then, he saw the Renamon's free arm suddenly snap into a hard fist and swing towards Raidramon's head in an uppercut.

"Raidramon!" Daisuke now cried, hoping to warn his partner. "Let go!"

Raidramon did not even hesitate. However, Daisuke's own reaction was too slow, as the fist made contact with Raidramon's jaw, releasing the Renamon's fist and sending Raidramon up into the air. She proceeded to jump back to avoid another counterattack, with a wall of shards of some kind materialising in front of her.

Then, Daisuke realised that all that Raidramon had gotten in previously was just a lucky hit.

"Koyousetsu!"

That announcement seemed to awaken some magic in the shards, for one by one, they begun moving away from the Renamon, accelerating to speeds that would likely be equal to that of bullets at Raidramon.

Thankfully, Raidramon recovered from the uppercut and then proceeded to protect himself with a _Lightning Blade_ attack that managed to pulverise most of the shards, with the ones that were not disintegrated mostly missing him. Both digimon then landed on the asphalt, glaring at each other and waiting for either the other's next move or some sort of command from their partners.

Then, the Renamon struck, pouncing on Raidramon, while Raidramon dodged one side and counter-attacked.

"So, you think that Raidramon's your partner, huh?" the girl said with a mocking tone, taking Daisuke's attention from Raidramon. He noticed her hand was on her hip and she was leaning on one leg, basically looking like a know-it-all. In fact, she could even have been mistaken to be the true identity of the Digimon Kaiser, had the latter been female, for all the arrogant ebbs she was emitting.

"He _is_ my partner!" Daisuke retorted, putting his foot forward for emphasis.

The girl's smirk seemed to widen almost maddeningly.

"Oh please. Let me guess, you're just a kid who was wondering around and suddenly stumbled upon this Raidramon, and decided that you wanted it as your digimon partner."

Daisuke knew that a stunned look appeared on his face at her theory, his anger at her boiling away in an instant. In fact, if it were not for the fact that he was so stunned, he was sure that he would be doubling over in laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of her theory. However, the girl apparently took his expression as a confirmation of her theory.

"Well, it is pretty obvious you're just another Gogglehead wannabe. But I think it best that you go home now, if you know what's good for you, and forget all about this."

Finally, Daisuke's laughter boiled to the surface and he let it all out, while the girl watched him in amazement and confusion, her confidence fading away. At last, he stopped and fixed her with a glare.

"If you think I'm just going to walk away while you beat Raidramon up, you're severely mistaken."

With each word, Daisuke took a step closer to her.

"I'm his partner, whether you like it or not."

Daisuke stopped right in front of her, staring down at her as she backed away a few steps.

"Me and Raidramon have faced far worse than you before and we're still here!"

As if to emphasise, an explosion occurred and the Renamon's limp body rebounded on the road. His own smirk widened as the girl backed away from him. The girl's gaze fell on the Renamon, who was getting up, and then returned to glare at him.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe _that_," the girl snapped, her confidence and arrogance returning in an instant. "It's not like you even have a digivice!"

Daisuke's smirk was now so wide he doubted it could widen anymore. "Oh really?" he taunted as he fished out his D3… only to remember that he was now using the new digivice, and that his digivice was no longer in his pocket, but clipped to his pants.

The girl blinked in surprise as she saw for herself the digivice at his waist.

"Oh," the girl said in astonishment, her arrogant look replaced by a stunned face that made her beauty more pronounced for some reason, like a child removing a scary mask to reveal an innocent face beneath. He found himself unable to look at that unbearably beautiful face, so close to him, for some reason and glanced aside, only to find that the car that they were beside was shaking for some reason. However, the girl's voice caused him to return his gaze to her face.

"Well, looks like _someone_ finally got a digimon that has been the dreams of Gogglehead after all," she snorted, and Daisuke glared at her once again. While he did not understand what she was talking about, he could clearly understand the spite in her tone.

Before he could do anything else, however, Takato gave an anguished cry to stop and unexpectedly tackled both him and the girl to the ground.

Beside them, the car that was shaking for an unknown reason was sucked into the vortex, seeming to shrink into infinity. It was then that Daisuke remembered the situation at hand, something that had slipped his mind in the heated argument with the girl.

Daisuke then saw Takato, who was closest to the extraordinarily large vortex, begin shaking as well. Daisuke was unsure if it had any relation to the void or if it was Takato's fear at work. At that moment, Takato looked up, staring into Daisuke's eyes. A chill ran down Daisuke's spine as he saw in Takato's eyes what an emotion that a kid should never have to feel.

The fear of death knocking on one's door.

And then, Takato was gone, vanishing as though he were never there.

"T-Takato?" the girl beside him too, was shaken by Takato's last expression. Then, she turned to him. "What h-happened? T-Takato... He..."

"It got him," was all Daisuke could say.

Daisuke then felt a rumble as the ground beneath him shook, and turned to find Growlmon on his knees, staring at the black hole with absolute grief that was almost as spine chilling as Takato's last expression.

"What got him?" the girl asked as the strength in her voice returned slowly. She pushed herself unsteadily to her feet, staring at the ground where Takato was.

"That," Daisuke pointed to the black hole, his heart empty. He could not feel anything about Takato's dea-disappearance. He felt drained and tired, needing to force himself to his feet. His body complied unwillingly.

The girl stared at where he was pointing, shaking her head.

"I don't see anything."

"It's right there," Daisuke said, pointing again at the ever widening void.

Unexpectedly, even when there was nothing more that could surprise him, the girl gripped the front of his collar violently and pulled him to eye level with her. More astonishingly, there were unshed tears forming in her eyes as she glared at him.

"WHY IS TAKATO FROZEN LIKE THAT?"

Daisuke was vaguely aware that all battles around them had ceased, with everyone staring at them. Or perhaps they were staring past them at the place where Takato had vanished. Daisuke did not know anymore. Daisuke felt tired and did not want to think anymore. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his annoying sister and his messy room and his home.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he looked away, his mouth moving by itself.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" the half crying, half enraged girl yelled as she shook him. "WHY IS TAKATO FROZEN LIKE THAT?"

"What are you talking about? He is gone. Dea- Gone."

The girl shook him again with surprising strength and forced his eyes to meet hers. He could see confusion in those violet orbs, along with everything else. A part of him detached from everything else was pondering that unique colour, which he had never seen before.

Daisuke felt the void tugging at him then. From somewhere deep inside him, in an almost foreign place, he felt his determination rise again. Strength flowed into his limbs as he stood on his own feet, no longer held up by the girl.

She must have sensed the change in him, for she released him and stepped back. Unfortunately, she had stepped right into the range of the void and disappeared from his view, without enough time to even let out a startled cry.

"RUKI!"

That must have been her partner calling.

_So, Ruki was her name, huh? _

Daisuke almost fell into the darkness he had risen from again, but his unnaturally strong will forced him back to the surface.

Foolishly, the Renamon landed in front of him, within range of the void, holding her paws out as though about to caress something, before she too vanished into oblivion.

"Renamon."

This time the name was not screamed, but whispered.

Raidramon landed beside him, and gripping Daisuke's sleeve with his teeth, pulled him gently away from the range of the void. It was those few steps of being pulled along that encouraged Daisuke to push his legs and walk away on his own.

Towards the face of Growlmon.

Towards the face of Taichi.

Towards the face of Greymon.

Towards the face of the Chinese boy.

Towards the face of the Chinese boy's partner.

All of whom which he could not bear to look at.

As he walked away from the black hole, the gears of his mind creaked and begun to turn again. His thoughts dare not dwell onto Takato, Ruki and Renamon's fates. However, it at last processed Ruki's words, words that he could hear but not understand previously.

"People of this world cannot see its destruction."

Ominous words came out of Daisuke's mouth. Words that seemed to come from another's, but was yet completely true.

Daisuke turned to the Chinese boy.

"What do you see?"

The Chinese boy shook slightly in reaction to his words, as though he too were about to be sucked into the void, despite his distance, before steadying himself and replying, "Takato, Ruki and Renamon are frozen there. Just… not moving, like time has stopped around them." The boy's voice grew stronger with each word. Daisuke knew somehow that this boy's brain was rebooting as well. The boy glanced around. "I never noticed before, but, other people are frozen too. Some are stuck in their cars in the middle of the road. I thought that those were abandoned… There are others who are still in the shops too. I didn't notice them. And a few on the sidewalks. I didn't notice them either…" As the boy continued to describe what he saw, his voice began shaking again.

Finally, while describing the alleys, he stopped and focused his gaze onto Daisuke. Daisuke could see the calm in his eyes. An unnatural sort of calm, both same and yet different from the Chinese boy's, was reflected in his own.

"What is going on?"

"Your world is dying," Daisuke said in a voice that could not be his own. He did not know such things. Yet, he said them with utmost certainty, and he knew in his heart that every word was true. "You can't see the destruction of your own world before your eyes. Your perception of reality will not allow it."

It was impossible. He did not know this. How did he know this?

"All your mind allows you to see is your world being frozen in the moment it is destroyed. No. Not destroyed. The moment its existence ceases to be. This timeline is dying."

How did he know this? These were not his words.

"W-What is the cause of this?"

"Millenniummon. The Dark God of Time."

"How do we stop this?"

"Defeat him."

"Where do we find him?" the Chinese boy asked with determination in his despair filled eyes as he gazed at where Takato and Ruki were probably standing, to his eyes.

"A better question would be when. But, none of us can beat him. Only Ryo Akiyama can."

The Chinese boy turned to him once again.

"Then what can I do?"

"Believe in Ryo Akiyama and aid him."

"Will that bring back Takato and Ruki?"

"They don't have to be brought back."

The Chinese boy tensed.

"What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I meant."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" the Chinese boy's voice shook as he yelled.

"You can see for yourself. All you have to do is follow me and agree to aid Ryo Akiyama." Daisuke's voice took a cold edge.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Daisuke's mouth twisted into a smirk that he did not will.

"You already know the answer to that. I am a Chosen Child."

The Chinese boy shook his head.

"No, you're not. You are something much different. Who are you?"

Daisuke's smirk widened.

"You will find out. Now, there is nothing left in this world to do. Shall we proceed?"

Taichi finally spoke after all that silence, in a voice that seemed to be slightly disturbed. "Go where? There is nowhere to go."

"On the contrary, Yagami Taichi, the way is right in front of us."

Taichi blinked his eyes.

"But my name is not-" Abruptly, he cut off, his eyes glazing over for a moment before focusing again. "Oh, right. Why don't you lead the way, Daisuke?"

"My pleasure. Care to join us, Li Jenrya? Or would you like to stay here and join the world die?"

Jenrya shivered and Gargomon stepped in front of his partner.

"What are you? You are not human."

Daisuke showed another smirk. Or what he thought was a smirk.

Gargomon took a step back, his Gattling Arms shaking slightly.

"We shall see, shall we not? Now, let us be off."

With that, Daisuke turned his back to the others, and stepped into the void, feeling himself be tugged before being sucked into its depths.

* * *

**Well, this is an interesting turn which I did not expect, another change in the massive list of changes that have already occurred for my plans for Brave Tamer. **

**Regardless, I am happy to announce that my holidays have at last arrived, which means that I would likely be able to increase my output of chapters per month now. Well, hopefully. **

**Anyhow, I would like to present my thanks to Crazyeight, who has still stuck with me throughout my hiatus. Many thanks man. **

**I think I may have a lot of make up for. Hopefully, this chapter would be a good start. Well, this chapter is probably the first in yet another change in writing style. **

**Anyhow, enjoy and review!  
**


End file.
